Can't help falling in love with you
by Maevezanar
Summary: Trong một đêm say khướt, Harry và Hermione đã "ấy ấy". Hermione phát hiện mình có thai, làm thế nào cô và Harry xử lý sự việc để cho chu toàn cả hai phía và cả bạn bè cũng như cả thế giới phù thủy?
1. Good morning

**CAN'T HELP FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU**

**Author:** Maeve

**Rating:**13+ cho chap 1(thể theo yêu cầu của pà con) và... đặc biệt là cấm trẻ em dưới 15t coi cái poster. Còn mí chap còn lại... hình như khá trong sáng, cho K vậy

Link poster: http : / i812 . photobucket . com / albums / zz41 / Ozbridge / untitled . jpg

**Pairing:** Harmony, Redmoon.

**Genre:** Romance, humor, fluff

**Status**: Completed

**Disclaimer:** tui ko phải là người tạo ra các nhân vật trong truyện... nhưng tui là người sở hữu cốt truyện. Thiệt tình à... nếu tui mà là tác giả bộ truyện thì... pà con nghĩ HBP có thể dở đến như thế sao?  
**Summary**: Trong một đêm say khướt, Harry và Hermione đã "ấy ấy" (thoai, đừng có ở đó mà tròn mắt giả nai, bạn Maeve dư biết các ấy hiểu "ấy ấy" là gì mà). Hermione phát hiện mình có thai, làm thế nào cô và Harry xử lý sự việc để cho chu toàn cả hai phía và cả bạn bè cũng như cả thế giới phù thủy?

Plz, no redistribution without my permission.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: GOOD MORNING...**

Nếu được hỏi, bất cứ phù thủy nào cũng trả lời rằng họ sợ nhất chúa tể hắc ám hay còn được biết đến với mỹ danh kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đó. Nhưng thế giới vốn không hòan mỹ, chuyện gì cũng có ngọai lệ. Và ngoại lệ đó chính là Harry Potter - vị cứu tinh. Vì chắc chắn anh chàng nãy sẽ trả lời nỗi sợ lớn nhất chính là mất đi hai người bạn thân nhất Ronald Weasley và Hermione Granger. Đó chính là một thảm kịch và còn cách bắt đầu thảm kịch nào hay hơn bằng cách thức dậy vào một buổi sáng đẹp trời và phát hiện mình không chỉ là người duy nhất nằm trên giường … trong trang phục nguyên thủy.

Harry cảm thấy có gì đó sáng sáng đang cố len lỏi qua mi mắt mệt mỏi vốn đang khép chặt của cậu.

_Mặt trời à? Sáng rồi sao? Chết tiệt…agh… nhức đầu quá. _

Harry lười biếng để não bộ vận động một cách chậm chạp, và liên kết các nơ ron thần kinh để vận hành những ý nghĩ nguyền rủa một buổi sáng đẹp trời. Thật là chẳng đẹp gì cả khi cái đầu cứ nhức như búa bổ.

_Ai đó làm ơn lấy dùm một viên aspirin…_

Dĩ nhiên chẳng ai phản ứng gì cả vì Harry chỉ than vãn trong thầm lặng, não bộ anh chàng đã từ bỏ việc thuyết phục cho cái miệng của Harry mỏ ra và họat động một cách bình thường. Với lại đây là phòng riêng của Harry và… sẽ còn ai ở đó nữa chứ?

Harry ngán ngẩm, dùng hết sức lực còn sót lại điều khiển cho cánh tay phải giơ lên để xoa xoa thái dương. Lạ một điều là dường như tay cậu chẳng thể cử động, có cái gì đó nằng nặng đang đè lên nó thì phải.  
_Tuyệt. Thật là một cách bắt đầu buổi sáng tuyệt vời. Đầu thì nhức như bưng, còn tay thì bị tê liệt không cảm giác. Harry, mày thật hạnh phúc._

Harry nghĩ, không quên rủa thầm thêm vài câu mà đại lọai dường như có liên quan đến Merlin. Nhưng ít ra cũng có điều an ủi là hôm nay đột nhiên anh chàng cảm thấy ấm hơn ngày thường. Không, không phải vấn đề là có mang thêm một đôi vớ đi ngủ hay không, và cũng chẳng phải là việc khóac thêm cái áo lạnh, dĩ nhiên rồi, vì Harry đang đâu có mặc cái gì trên người đâu.

… một sự im lặng đáng sợ đang bao trùm…

_Khoan đã! Không mặc gì là sao?_

Harry như người say rượu vừa tỉnh khỏi cơn mê, chợt nhận ra suy nghĩ vừa rồi có điều không ổn. Lý trí đã trở về, bất giác anh mở chòang đôi mi nặng trĩu và phát hiện … mình đang nằm gọn … trong cái chăn.

_Phù… lại tự nhát mình … _

Anh chàng thở phào nhẹ nhõm, khép lại đôi mi đã chán ngán sự đời và muốn quay về đánh thêm một giấc nữa. Mặc kệ trời đã sáng, mặc kệ nắng, mặc kệ tất cả mọi thứ… kệ luôn cả cái đống quần áo trên sàn chưa giặt…

… lần thứ hai trong ngày, không khí lại đột nhiên trở nên u ám nặng nề …

_Đống quần áo là sao? Ở trên sàn á?_

Có một linh cảm không lành, và đột nhiên anh chàng nhớ ra rằng … ở trong chăn không bao hàm ý nghĩa bộ pyjama còn nguyên vẹn trong chăn.

_Uh-oh!_

Lần này không phải là chòang tỉnh mà là hốt hỏang chòang tỉnh, run run … Harry sử dụng cánh tay trái của mình để vén cái chăn lên, dĩ nhiên không phải tay phải, vì cánh tay chết tiệt đó đã bị tê liệt rồi. Phải, đậu mùa, virus, sốt vàng da… hay cái gì cũng được, có thể đã làm cho nó không nhúc nhích được.

Và khi Harry đã đủ dũng cảm vén chăn lên cao một chút thì cũng là lúc mồ hôi hột bắt đầu túa ra.

_Harry, không sao đâu, mày sẽ không sao… có thể chỉ là do mày tự nhát mày, có lẽ quần áo trên sàn là do mày tự cởi ra… rượu vào thì nóng bức mà… Hay cũng có thể đó không phải là quần áo của mày…_

Sự thật quả không nằm ngòai dự đóan, Harry đang trong trang phục Adam dứơi lớp chăn bông mềm mại êm như nhung đó. Đảo mắt xuống sàn, Harry còn nhận ra một điều đau khổ giúp khẳng định giả thuyết của anh chàng hơn nữa.

_… đúng đấy, không phải là quần áo của mày… mà là quần áo của mày và… trang phục phụ nữ…_

Harry nằm chết trân trên giường, hai mắt mở trao tráo, đột nhiên anh cảm thấy trần nhà có một sức hút quyến rũ lạ kỳ. Mồ hôi mẹ, mồ hôi con cứ túa ra như mưa, đầu óc cứ bấn lọan và lặp đi lặp lại mãi một câu hỏi.

_Harry, mày đã làm gì thế này? Mày đã làm gì? Dẫn đại bất cứ một cô gái nào ở quán bar về nhà… và mây mưa với cô ấy suốt đêm sao? Ginny sẽ giết mày mất thôi. Chết! Lần này chết chắc! Tốt nhất là phải giải quyết chuyện này trong êm thấm, chỉ là tình một đêm thôi mà… không có tình cảm… sẽ không sao đâu…_

Mặc dù luôn tự trấn an bản thân mình nhưng anh chàng lại đang rối lọan cùng cực. Đúng lúc này, cô gái bên cạnh lại bắt đầu cựa mình và Harry đã tìm ra một lời giải cho câu đố bí ẩn sáng nay. Tay phải anh chàng chẳng bị ếm bùa hay nhiễm bất cứ lọai virus nào, chẳng qua nó chỉ đang bận ôm ấp cô gái bên cạnh, tình nguyện làm chiếc gối cho cô nàng.

_Đồ phản chủ._

Harry rủa thầm, vẫn biết đó không phải là lỗi của cánh tay anh, nhưng giờ phút này mà không tìm được cái gì để đổ lỗi thì chắc anh chàng sẽ phát điên mất. Nhưng … không biết là do bản năng với những hormone đáng ghét, hay là tính hiếu kì tò mò bao nhiêu lần khiến anh chàng gặp nguy hiểm … đã xui khiến Harry bắt đầu suy nghĩ về … người bên cạnh.

Từ lúc thức dậy đến giờ anh vẫn chưa có cơ hội nào nhìn mặt "đối tác" cả, trần nhà vẫn giữ vị trí mỹ nhân số một trong lòng anh chàng. Nhưng thôi, đã đến lúc đối mặt với thực tế rồi…

Dường như cô nàng có một bộ tóc nâu lượn sóng và đặc biệt có một hương thơm dịu dàng khó tả. Mùi hương ngay lập tức làm cho người ta cảm thấy tỉnh táo và sảng khóai một cách nhẹ nhàng. Do cô nàng đang nằm tựa đầu vào ngực Harry nên … ngửi mùi hương trên tóc thì dễ… nhưng xem mặt mà không đánh thức cô ấy dậy mới là khó.

Cũng vừa đúng lúc Merlin thương, cô gái trở người, chuyển tư thế từ nằm nghiêng sang ngửa, đầu cô giờ cũng đối mặt với cái trần nhà, nhưng lại không còn tìm điểm tựa nơi Harry nữa. Một cảm giác trống trãi rất khó chịu, dường như vừa có ai đó rút đi trái tim ra khỏi lồng ngực anh chàng vậy. Thật khó hiểu, nếu đó là một cô gái xa lạ thì sao … những cảm giác này lại chứng tỏ rằng cô có một vị trí quan trọng đối với Harry. Có sự nhầm lẫn chăng… hoặc là cô ấy đã dùng tình dược… hoặc … cô ấy vốn KHÔNG phải là người dưng.

Harry cảm thấy lòng bàn tay ướt đẫm mồ hôi, ý nghĩ sau cùng đã làm anh chàng trở lại với trạng thái bấn lọan tinh thần như ban nãy. Lần này thì mùi hương trên tóc cô nàng không giúp giải quyết vấn đề được.

_Xem mặt hay không xem mặt đây? Xem rồi bỏ chạy hay xem rồi ở lại giải quyết vấn đề? Đối mặt hay không đối mặt? Nếu lỡ cô ấy là một trong những người bạn mày đã từng quen thì sao?... Làm sao? Làm sao? _

Và trong lúc anh chàng còn đang phân vân tìm cách xử lý thì cô nàng tóc nâu đã nhíu nhíu hàng mi dài cong vút, dường như cô cũng như anh, đang tìm cách đấu tranh để mở mắt ra. Cô khẽ dụi dụi đôi mắt và từ từ đón chào ngày mới. Mặc dù đầu vẫn còn nhức lắm, nhưng cô vẫn cố gắng xoay sở một nụ cười xã giao đối với người bên cạnh.

-"Chào buổi sáng Harry!"

_Chọn hay không chọ…_

-"Chào buổi sáng Hermione!" – Harry quay sang mỉm cười chào lại, rồi lại tiếp tục quay về với điệp khúc "anh phải làm sao" của chính mình.  
Đột nhiên anh cảm thấy không ổn lắm, là động đất hay chính là đầu óc anh đang chao đảo?

-"Her…Hermione?"

-"Harr…Harry?"

Cả hai cùng thốt lên, trợn tròn mắt nhìn nhau trong cả sự ngạc nhiên lẫn kinh hãi. Mãi cho đến lúc này, cả hai mới nhận ra đối phương là ai. Harry… tuy rất shocked nhưng cũng không đến nỗi bằng Hermione. Nói cho cùng thì anh chàng cũng đã thức dậy sớm hơn nàng một lúc. Và bây giờ là lúc để sự thật ngấm dần vào trí não trong khi cô mới bắt đầu tìm hiểu sự thật

Hermione tròn xoe mắt nhìn Harry nhưng chẳng tìm được lời giải nào vì anh chàng cũng đang há hốc như cô.

-"Harr…Harry… bồ…bồ… còn mình…mình và bồ…bồ…và mình…" – Cô nàng ấm ớ, ngập ngừng, có vẻ như Hermione đã hiểu vấn đề. Mặt cô nàng đỏ lên như gấc, mắt chớp liên tục … như không tin vào được sự thật này. –"Không…không thể nào… không thể nào…"

Hermione phản ứng mãnh liệt đến nỗi cô vùng ngồi dậy … và … như mọi quy luật vật lý khác, lực hút trọng trường của trái đất đã có tác dụng lên cái chăn và kéo nó rơi xuống trở lại giường, để lộ Hermione với nửa thân trên trong trang phục Eva. Harry, lại còn bất ngờ hơn khi thấy Hermione trong bộ dạng nửa khỏa thân như vậy, mắt anh chàng tròn xoe, cứ nhìn xóay vào cô … và những nơi … bốc lửa khác…

Cảm nhận được có gì không ổn, Hermione ngừng thì thầm điệp khúc "không thể nào" và quay sang nhìn Harry, người đang nhìn chăm chăm vào thân thể cô trong sự kinh ngạc và ngưỡng mộ.

-"Áááá…. Harry! Sao bồ nhìn mình như vậy?" – Hermione cảm thấy nóng ran cả mặt và nhanh chóng kéo cái chăn lên ngang tới cổ trong một nỗ lực hết sức che được càng nhiều càng tốt.

-"Xin lỗi, xin lỗi…" – Harry phản xạ nhanh chóng, ngồi bật dậy và rối rít xin lỗi, đột nhiên anh chàng nhận ra một điều khác –"…nhưng Hermione, chúng ta… chúng ta đã… lên giường … và điều duy nhất bồ trách mắng mình là mình đã nhìn bồ trong trang phục mát mẻ như vậy sao?"

-"Lên…lên giường?" – Đó là những gì Hermione có thể thốt lên sau một buổi sáng đẹp trời nhưng không yên lành chút nào.


	2. A mistake No! An accident!

************

**********CHAPTER 2: A MISTAK...NO! AN ACCIDENT! **

Link poster: http : / i812 . photobucket . com / albums / zz41 / Ozbridge / untitled-1 . jpg

**========= Flashback ============**

Cô vẫn còn nhớ như in những gì đã xảy ra ngày hôm qua, ngọai trừ những chi tiết vì sao cô lại kết thúc trên giường Harry.

Hôm qua… hôm qua là một ngày tuyệt vời. Hermione đã xuất sắc hòan thành kỳ thi đầu vào của bệnh viện thánh Mungo. Cô muốn làm một lương y, đó là ước mơ từ nhỏ của Hermione. Dù gì thì ba má cô cũng phục vụ trong ngành y, dù chỉ là lĩnh vực nha khoa. Có lẽ do gien di truyền nên cô luôn có hứng thú với các thông tin y học, nhất là khi Hermione phát hiện được rằng trong thế giới phù thủy có khá nhiều cách chữa bệnh kì lạ mà dân muggle không hề biết. Nếu họ biết thì hãy thử tưởng tượng xem, sẽ có khối bệnh nan y được chữa trị đấy. Nhưng dân muggle cũng có cái hay của họ, kĩ thuật tiên tiến luôn giúp cho họ chữa được những căn bệnh mà phù thủy luôn xem là bất trị.

Rồi cô chợt thở dài… nhìn xung quanh và đột nhiên cảm thấy cô đơn đến lạ lùng. Hermione đang ngồi trong một quán bar phù thủy ở hẻm xéo mang tên Anthony. Dĩ nhiên chủ quán tên Anthony, đó là một anh chàng khá bảnh bao và rất ga lăng với phụ nữ, chỉ có điều đó không phải là lọai đàn ông cô đang tìm kiếm. Quán không thể gọi là lớn để đi lại thỏai mái, nhưng cũng không hẳn quá nhỏ để phải nhét vào nhau ngồi. Đặc biệt điều làm cô chọn nơi này làm quán bar yêu thích chính là vì nó có một góc tối nhỏ. Nơi cô, Ron và Harry thường xuyên ngồi, ở đó cả ba đứa không lo sợ bị nhận ra và bị làm phiền bởi những fans hâm mộ dành cho "vị cứu tinh".

Và giờ đây Hermione đang ngồi một mình nốc rượu để ăn mừng cho thành công của mình. Chẳng có ai để chia sẻ, không gia đình, không bạn bè, không người thân… chỉ còn những con người xa lạ đang tìm quên đi trong men rượu vây quanh. Cô rất muốn ăn mừng với gia đình nhưng ông bà Granger lại đang đi công tác ở Châu Phi, có lẽ một tháng nữa mới trở về. Ron thì sao? Dĩ nhiên là không thể vì cậu ấy đang bận rộn với chiến dịch đeo đuổi Luna, hiện giờ chắc anh chàng đang trồng cây si trước cửa nhà nàng. Ron và cô đã từng quen nhau sau khi tiêu diệt Voldemort, chỉ tiếc là kết quả không như mong đợi, mâu thuẫn và những cuộc cãi vã triền miên đã tách cả hai ra khỏi cuộc đời nhau. Hai đứa chia tay trong yên bình, dù rằng Hermione có chút tiếc nuối…

Thôi cũng được, gia đình và Ron đều không thể, thế còn Harry? Người luôn có mặt, kề cận bên Hermione mọi lúc mọi nơi, bất kể khi nào cô cần đến.

_Ôi, đừng đùa nữa mà, Harry đã trở lại với Ginny. Giờ này chắc cả hai đang cùng hưởng một bữa tối lãng mạn dưới ánh đèn cầy ở đâu đó. Cậu ấy chẳng còn thời gian đâu mà nhớ tới cô bạn này._

Hermione nghĩ, có một chút gì đó hờn dỗi trong suy nghĩ của cô, không hiểu vì sao nhưng Hermione luôn cho rằng cặp này sẽ không bền lâu. Không, dĩ nhiên là cô không định chia rẽ họ, nhưng dạo gần đây Harry luôn than phiền về chuyện cãi nhau với Ginny. Nội dung thì cô không rõ lắm nhưng Harry luôn không vui mỗi khi gặp cô, và Hermione ghét nhất, ghét ghét nhất là phải chứng kiến Harry buồn. Nếu đã không vui thì nên chia tay để giải phóng cho cả hai, quyết định nhanh gọn như cô và Ron có phải hay hơn không?

-"Sao ngồi buồn vậy cô bé? Có muốn kể cho anh nghe không?" – Giọng một người đàn ông lên tiếng, có vẻ như bông đùa trêu ghẹo.

-"Đi chỗ khác chơ…" – Hermione ngước lên gắt, nhưng cô không bao giờ có thể kết thúc câu vì ngay lúc đó mắt cô đã trợn tròn lên ngạc nhiên, há hốc mồm –"…H…Harry?"

-"Thì mình chứ ai!" – Harry nhỏen miệng cười một cách ấm áp, anh chàng chỉnh sửa cặp kiếng lại, giơ một ngón tay lên ra hiệu cho Anthony, anh chàng nhanh chóng gật đầu và với tay lấy một cái ly sạch để chuẩn bị rượu cho Harry. Kế đó, Harry nhanh chóng ngồi xuống ngay bên cạnh Hermione, trong cái góc nhỏ, tối của quán và là thánh địa đối với bộ ba. –"Biết ngay bồ ở đây mà!" – Harry cười, nhón tay lấy vài hạt đậu phộng bỏ vào miệng.

-"Tìm mình à? Không phải tối nay bồ có hẹn với Ginny sao?" – Hermione nhướn lông mày hỏi, không quên há miệng cho Harry đút vài hột đậu phộng.- "…ám…ơ…" (cám ơn)

-"Không!... à, đúng hơn là có nhưng hủy rồi!" – Harry giải thích. Đúng lúc đó thì một ly rượu vừa đáp xuống ngay trước mặt anh chàng sau khi đã bay lượn lờ, lách khỏi các vị khách để tìm đến đúng nơi đáp. Harry giơ tay, ra dấu "okay" với Anthony, anh chàng nháy mắt đáp lại rồi nhanh chóng trở về với các ly rượu và vị khách của mình.

-"Vì sao?" – Hermione hỏi, chuyển đổi tư thế sang ngồi nghiêng một bên, hướng mặt về phía Harry, một tay tựa thành ghế để chống đầu, tay kia giật giật tay áo anh bạn chí thân để nhắc nhở về mấy hạt đậu phộng.

-"Hả?...à…" – Harry quay người lại, xoay về phía Hermione để thuận tiện nói chuyện hơn, thật khó tâm sự khi quán bar quá đông và ồn ào. Vừa đút cho Hermione vài hột, vừa bỏ vài hột đậu phọng vào miệng, Harry vừa giải thích lý do –"…Ginny và mình lại cãi nhau về chuyện mình vắng mặt ở buổi họp mặt bạn bè của cô ấy." – Harry thở dài, ra chiều ngán ngẩm.

-"Không phải chứ? Lại nữa sao? Cô nàng này không biết chữ "dừng" viết làm sao à?" – Hermione nhăn mặt, gắt – "Sao cứ buộc bồ tới những nơi đông người như thế chứ? Họp mặt gia đình liên quan tới bồ, sinh nhật bà dì của bạn của Ginny liên quan tới bồ, ba má ông cậu của chú của bà cô của Ginny mất cũng liên quan tới bồ… Chuyện gì cũng liên quan đến bồ…"

Harry ngắm Hermione cằn nhằn trong vẻ thích thú. Thật sung sướng khi có người hiểu được mình muốn gì và thậm chí là tuyệt hơn khi mình không cần nói hết mà người đó chỉ cần nhìn vào mắt mình thôi cũng đã hiểu những gì mình muốn tâm sự.

-"Sao cô ấy lại có thể cư xử như vậy? Bồ là người chứ có phải là vật trưng bày đâu! Sao cứ bắt bồ phải có mặt trên từng cây số vậy?"

Hermione vẫn tiếp tục phàn nàn đến đỏ cả mặt.

-"Ừ, thì vậy đó…" – Harry lắc đầu ngán ngẩm cười đau khổ, anh nốc một hơi cạn ly rượu của mình và ra dấu gọi Anthony mang thêm ra.

-"Tha lỗi mình nói thẳng chứ… mình thấy cô ấy chẳng có vẻ gì là quan tâm đến cảm xúc của bồ cả. Dường như chỉ là để khoe với tất cả mọi người bồ chính là bạn trai của cô ta!" – Hermione bực tức, uống cạn sạch ly như để hạ hỏa. Vừa lúc ấy một chai rượu đầy bay tới và tự châm vào ly cho cả hai.

-"Thôi quên đi…giờ thì nói cho mình biết vì sao bồ lại u sầu ngồi uống rượu một mình như vậy?" – Harry tỏ vẻ lo lắng. Anh quay sang Hermione, chống một tay lên lưng ghế, tay còn lại với lấy ly rượu đỏ đầy trên bàn.

-"Ừm…thì mình vừa thi xong nên mới tự thưởng cho mình một ly. Mà bồ cũng biết là giờ này ba má mình đang tung tăng ở Châu Phi, Ron thì hí hửng tán tỉnh Luna và…"

-"Và bồ nghĩ mình đang ở bên Ginny?" – Harry chấm dứt câu dùm Hermione, với một cái nhướng mày đầy ý nghĩa. Cô bạn không trả lời, chỉ gật đầu cúi mặt, dường như đôi má cô hơi hồng lên.

Chẳng biết là do rượu hay do ánh đèn màu, Harry không rõ nhưng điều duy nhất anh chắc chắn là Hermione đột nhiên trông xinh lạ thường. Đã bao lần cả hai ngồi gần nhau, mặt kế mặt như thế này, nhưng sao chưa bao giờ anh cảm thấy cô bạn của mình trông đáng yêu đến thế. Ánh mắt rực lửa, mái tóc bồng bềnh, đôi má ửng hồng và… bờ môi đó… bờ môi đó sao khiêu gợi đến thế…

_Harry! Harry! Dừng lại ngay, cô ấy là bạn thân nhất của mày, và bạn thân thì không hôn nh…_

Dòng suy nghĩ đã bị cắt ngang khi Harry cảm nhận hơi ấm nơi môi anh. Một làn môi mềm, dịu ngọt đang áp nhẹ, khẽ lướt qua như một cơn gió nhưng cũng đủ khiến Harry sửng sốt tê cả người.

Hermione mở to mắt, sững sờ nhìn Harry, ngạc nhiên với hành động của anh chàng. Đột nhiên Harry hôn cô, đột nhiên người bạn chí thân của mình lại hôn mình và cảm giác… cảm giác đó… thật tuyệt vời.

Dường như khỏanh khắc ngắn ngủi dịu ngọt đó là không đủ cho cả hai tâm hồn cô đơn, cả hai lại tìm đến nhau trong vòng tay và bờ môi nồng ấm của nhau. Harry cảm thấy trong người nóng rực, là rượu hay là do hơi nóng từ cô bạn gái của anh, người đang vật lộn với cái áo sơ mi của anh và cuối cùng đã kết thúc bằng cách giật phăng cả hàng nút.

Ký ức mập mờ, quay cuồng cùng những hơi thở gấp, nóng bỏng và đọan đối thọai cuối cùng còn ghi lại trong ký ức Hermione là…

-"Nhà anh hay em?"

-"Anh!"

******=========== End flashback=========**

-"Là bồ hôn mình trước!" – Hermione thốt lên, chỉ tay vào Harry, buộc tội.

-"Nhưng…nhưng bồ hôn lại mình mà, thậm chí... thậm chí còn lột phăng cái áo của mình giữa quán bar nữa!" – Harry đáp trả, tìm cách thanh minh… mặc dù anh chàng cũng không biết nên thanh minh cái gì nữa.

-"…Mình…mình…" – Hermione cứng cả họng, mặt đỏ như gấc – " Nhưng Harry… đêm qua là lần đầu tiên của mình… và… và mình CHẲNG nhớ cái quái gì cả!" – Cô nàng gắt lên, có vẻ như hụt hẫng.

-"Hermione! Mình cũng có khác gì đâu! Đêm qua cũng là lần đầu tiên mình và một cô gái làm…làm…làm cái gì đó mà!" – Harry cũng chẳng thua kém, vội vã cãi lại và rồi cả hai im lặng nhìn nhau, tâm trí bắt đầu thấm dần vào những lời nói đã vội vàng thốt ra…

-"Lần đầu tiên?" – Cả hai lí nhí, liếc vội mắt nhìn đối phương rồi lại cúi gầm mặt xuống.

Không gian trở nên ngột ngạt, im lặng, thời gian như dừng trôi…

Cuối cùng Harry là người lên tiếng trước, phá tan bầu không khí ảm đạm.  
-"Hermione…nghe này… đây chỉ là một sai lầ…"

-"Sự cố!"- Hermione sửa, vì một lý do nào đó, cô không thích cái ý nghĩ rằng chuyện đêm qua giữa hai người chỉ là một sai lầm mà cả hai phải ăn năn hối hận suốt đời...

-"À…ừm…sự cố...chúng ta đã lớn rồi, mình nghĩ chúng ta đều phải chịu trách nhiệm cho hành động của chúng ta. Chúng ta đã quá say…"  
- Harry ngập ngừng, cố gắng tìm từ ngữ thích hợp giải thích.

-"…phải, quá say… và…và không tự chủ được…" – Hermione tiếp lời, tay vặn vẹo nát cả tấm chăn.

-"Đúng thế, không ai có lỗi cả!... Hermione, mình…thật sự hy vọng chuyện này không làm ảnh hưởng tới tình bạn của chúng ta. Mình không muốn dùng tình bạn tám năm chỉ để đổi lấy một đêm khóai lạc…" – Harry ân cần nắm lấy tay Hermione, nhẹ nhàng nói, nhìn sâu vào mắt cô như cố gắng tìm đọc những suy nghĩ của cô nàng.

-"Mình cũng nghĩ như vậy. Hãy coi như đây là bí mật của chúng ta…và hãy tiếp tục là bạn tốt của nhau." – Hermione đáp, cố gắng mỉm một nụ cười nhẹ.

Cả hai nhất trí và quyết định xem như chuyện đêm qua chỉ là một giấc mơ, tình bạn của hai đứa vẫn là thứ quý giá nhất… Nhưng liệu mọi chuyện có thể tiếp tục diễn ra bình thường được hay không một khi ranh giới giữa tình bạn và tình yêu đã bị phá vỡ…


	3. Congrats! You've won a baby!

**CHAPTER 3: CONGRATS! YOU'VE WON A... BABY!**

3 tháng sau.

-"Hermione, con gái yêu!" – Ông Granger thốt lên, giang rộng vòng tay đón lấy đứa con gái độc nhất quay trở về sau một chuyến du lịch dài tới những ba tháng.

-"Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" – Hermione mỉm cười sung sướng, mắt lấp lánh hạnh phúc khi trở về mái nhà thân thương. Ấm áp trong vòng tay cha chưa được bao lâu thì cô lại quay sang ngả mình vào lòng mẹ. Bà Granger mừng rỡ ôm cô bé vào lòng, vỗ về yêu thương.

-"Con gái cưng, cuối cùng con cũng đã chịu quay về rồi sao?"- Bà nhẹ nhàng nâng cằm đứa con gái bé bỏng, nhìn sâu vào mắt cô nàng một cách yêu thương. –"hình như con tròn hơn lúc trước… má cứ tưởng con sẽ ốm hơn…"

-"Kìa má…ai lại trông chờ con mình ốm hơn chứ?" – Hermione bĩu môi, ra vẻ hờn mát – "nói vậy chứ hình như con 'hơi' quá tay trong chuyện ăn uống…" – Cô mỉm cười thừa nhận –"dạo gần đây con thèm ăn một cách lạ lùng, chắc tại món ăn các nước hấp dẫn quá."

-"Vậy thì con có lộc ăn rồi, ba đang làm món cá con thích nhất đây!" – Ông Granger hí hửng, vỗ vai con gái khoe.

-"H…hả?... Cá?" – Hermione nhướng mày, sững sờ…-"xin lỗi ba…nhưng… con không thích ăn cá nữa…"-Hermione cúi mặt, giọng cô ra chiều hối tiếc.

-"Sao vậy con? Con không thích món ba làm nữa hả?" – Ông Granger thất vọng, ỉu xìu buông rơi cái xẻng.

-"Không phải vì ba làm không ngon…nhưng vì…vì…mỗi lần nghe mùi cá là con lại buồn nôn" – Hermione nhăn mặt, nhớ lại cái cảm giác kinh hòang trong ba tháng qua mỗi khi cô đối diện với các món cá, từ ăn sống cho đến chiên, xào, nấu, nướng… cứ mỗi lần thấy cá là cô lại tái xanh mặt.

-"…Vậy à?" - Trông ông có vẻ tươi tỉnh hơn một chút, và mỉm cười nhẹ khi nhận cái xẻng mới được lượm lại từ tay bà Granger đưa cho.-"Chắc bao tử của con có vấn đề…thôi đừng ăn cá nữa, ba nấu súp cho con ăn để dễ tiêu." – Ông Granger ân cần vỗ đầu đứa con gái yêu rồi hăng hái vào bếp.

Hermione cười, gọi với theo

-"Nhớ cho nhiều cà chua nha ba!"

-"Nhiều cà chua? Con đổi khẩu vị thích ăn chua à?" – Bà Granger nhướn mày hỏi, quan tâm.

-"Ừm…dạo này khẩu vị của con hơi lạ…đôi lúc thấy thèm đồ chua lắm má à…cũng không biết tại sao nữa…" – Hermione lắc đầu ngán ngẩm.

-"Ờ…ừm…" – Trán bà nhăn lại, thẳm sâu trong đôi mắt là một nỗi sợ mơ hồ -"…má có chuyện muốn hỏi co…"

-"Chờ chút!"

Câu nói chưa kịp chấm dứt thì Hermione đã ôm miệng chạy vào toilet. Lát sau cô trở ra, mặt vẫn còn tái xanh…

-"Xin lỗi… con bị bao tử hành quá, dạo này ăn nhiều nhưng nôn ra cũng nhiều…" – Hermione chậm chậm tờ khăn giấy vào miệng, rồi ôn tồn ngồi xuống cạnh má. Cô chợt nhận ra ánh mắt khác thường của má cô, linh cảm có điều gì không ổn, cô lo lắng quay sang hỏi-"Má…có chuyện gì vậy? có phải có gì không ổn không? Má đừng giấu con, nói cho con nghe đi…"

Bà không vội trả lời mà chỉ nhìn chăm chăm vào mắt cô, rồi bà thở dài, cất giọng.

-"Hermione, con nói thật cho má biết… trong ba tháng trở lại đây, có phải con đã có quan hệ với đàn ông không?"

-"Má?" – Cô thốt lên sững sốt, tay đột nhiên bấu chặt lấy tay bà, thẩm sâu trong đôi mắt nâu là sự sợ hãi đến tột cùng…-"má…" – cô không dám trả lời, chỉ gật đầu, cúi gầm mặt xuống, ký ức về Harry và mối tình một đêm cùng anh lại quay về. Đó là lần đầu tiên và cũng là lần duy nhất trong suốt ba tháng qua cô thân mật với người khác phái.

-"Ôi!" – Bà lại thở dài, không biết nên nói làm sao với con gái…-"Nghe này Hermione, khi mang thai con má ăn rất nhiều, má rất sợ mùi cá, má thèm đồ chua và…và…"

-"Và má hay buồn nôn?" – Hermione tiếp lời, trừng mắt nhìn bà. Má cô ừ mà cứ như là không nói, lỗ tai cô chợt lùng bùng, mọi âm thanh dường như không còn là nghĩa lý gì đối với cô nữa. Là một cô gái thông minh, cô hiểu ý má mình muốn nói gì. Quả thật, cô đã bị trễ ba tháng rồi… nhưng vì vốn chu kỳ của cô cũng không đều lúc bình thường nên Hermione chẳng để ý.

Nếu…nếu sự thật đúng là như vậy thì…thì cô cũng chẳng biết mình nên làm gì nữa. Cô hoang mang quá, rối trí quá, bàn tay cô cứ bấu miết lấy tay má, siết chặt trong vô thức.

-"Hermione!... Má…má không chắc, có thể đó là do rối lọan bao tử, có lẽ con nên thử thai trước" – Bà trấn an và đề nghị một giải pháp thích hợp.

Hermione gật đầu, đôi mắt nâu vô thần nhìn ra xa xăm, cô ngoan ngõan làm theo lời má như một con rối, giờ phút này cô chẳng còn suy nghĩ được gì nữa. Đứng trước tấm gương trong toilet mà cô cứ rối bời với những suy nghĩ ngổn ngang trăm mối.

_Không đâu, Hermione, nhất định là không đâu. Ngày thường mua loto mày còn không trúng thì dễ gì lại trúng số độc đắc lần này... Chỉ có một lần duy nhất thôi mà, chỉ có một lần thôi… không lý nào lại 'may mắn' như vậy…"_

Tuy nói thế, nhưng tay vô vẫn run run khi cầm que thử thai. Tay cô nắm chặt, như không muốn buông ra, không muốn biết kết quả.

_Làm ơn đi, làm ơn…Merlin ơi, con chưa bao giờ ăn ở ác với ai cả..._

Ờ thì... con đã từng tham gia vụ vặt râu Mrs. Norris để chọc ông Flitch nổi điên lên. Nhưng thề có Merlin, là Ron bày đầu mà... Sau đó thì hết rồi...

Thì...cũng không hẳn, phải, con thừa nhận con đã giúp Harry cưa chân ghế của lão Snape để ổng tè lăn cù nèo ra giữa lớp. Nhưng ... con chỉ vịn cái ghế chớ có phải con cưa đâu. Harry làm mà... Rồi! Con thành thật lắm rồi đó! Con thề... không còn nữa...

Merlin ơi, ngài cũng thấy đó. Chuyện gì ác đều do hai người bạn tốt của con chủ mưu. Con hiền lắm, không hại ai cả... Dĩ nhiên rồi, không lẽ mấy chuyện lặt vặt như gửi thư nặc danh để nhắc nhở Harry và Ron mua quà sinh nhật cho con, mỗi đêm đi rình bắt và phạt cấm túc mấy cặp hôn nhau khi còn là huynh trưởng, trét keo vào quả cầu thủy tinh của Trelawney, giấu cái áo đầm của Lav-Lav và ... ôi nhiều quá, kể không hết... cũng bị gọi là ác sao?

Vì thế Merlin ơi, làm ơn giúp con đi, lỡ mà con có…thì thật tình con không biết làm sao nữa…

Cô lầm rầm khấn vái, hy vọng rằng tất cả chỉ là mối nghi ngờ vô lý, tất cả chỉ là do cái bao tử của cô không chịu nghe lời, rằng chẳng có ai mang thai cả…

-"Hermione!" – Má cô gọi từ bên ngòai cửa toilet, tiếng gọi như một hồi chuông, đánh thức cô dậy khỏi cơn mộng mị. Hermione giật bắn lên, đánh rơi que thử thai xuống đất. Cô cúi đầu nhìn xuống kết quả…

-"Máááá!" – Hermione mếu máo mở cửa toilet, ôm chầm lấy má cô, khóc tức tưởi.

-"Có…có rồi hả con?" – Bà vỗ vỗ vai cô, nhẹ nhàng hỏi.

-"Có rồi má ơi, con có thai rồi" – Cô nói trong nước mắt – "Làm sao bây giờ…" – Cô siết chặt lấy bà như một người chết đuối bám chặt lấy cái phao. Ngay giờ phút này, cô chẳng biết nên tựa vào ai ngòai gia đình cả.

-"Đừng khóc con, nín…nín đi! Có má ở đây, không ai ăn hiếp con được đâu!" – Bà liên tục vỗ vai, an ủi đứa con gái bé bỏng của mình, bằng một giọng chắc nịch, bà quả quyết không để Hermione chịu thiệt thòi. Giờ phút này, bà là chỗ dựa của cô, là người duy nhất Hermione có thể tựa vai vào. Bà phải cứng rắn… vì con… và vì đứa cháu chưa chào đời…

Trong thời đại này, chuyện có thai ngòai giá thú không phải là chuyện lạ lùng gì, và bà cũng không đến nỗi quá cổ hũ để đem chôn sống con. Nhưng vì Hermione không chính thức đi lại với bất cứ chàng trai nào, cái thai trong bụng có thể là do… sơ ý. Và nếu là như vậy, bà quyết phải đòi cho bằng được sự trách nhiệm từ cha đứa bé.

Nói thì dễ, nhưng làm thì khó hơn. Đặc biệt là bà chẳng dám tưởng tượng chồng mình sẽ phản ứng như thế nào khi biết tin này. Quá biết tính ông Granger, cưng Hermione còn hơn mạng sống của mình.

_Con bé mà bị xước tay chút xíu thì ổng nhảy tưng tưng như người ta rót nước sôi vào mình. Bây giờ nếu ổng mà biết có người làm cho Hermione có thai… thì dám…ổng đi thiêu sống người ta qu..._

Bà nghĩ tới đó rồi lại thôi, không dám cho phép bản thân mình tưởng tượng ra thêm những gì chồng bà… có thể làm cho… cậu trai kia.

Hermione sụt sùi, lau nước mắt, cảnh vật xung quanh đã không còn nhòe nhẹt và cô súyt thốt lên kinh hòang. Tuy thế môi cô chỉ mấp máy được mấy chữ…

-"B…ba…"

Bà Granger giật nảy mình, quay lại và nhìn thấy chồng mình đang đứng ngay bậc cửa, tay vẫn còn cầm cái xẻng, run run giận dữ.

-"David…"

Ông Granger đã vô tình nghe hết cuộc đối thọai của hai má con.

**-"Ai? Ai là tác giả của cái thai? Con nói đi, ba sẽ bắt nó chịu trách nhiệm với con." –**Ông hét lên, rồi chạy vội tới ôm lấy cô vào lòng. Hermione là cô con gái cưng của ông, không ai được phép làm tổn hại đến cô bé.

-"Phải đó con, là ai? Ba má có quen không?" – Bà Granger nhẹ nhàng hỏi nhỏ.

-"Là… là…" – Cô muốn nói, nhưng sao cứ như mắc nghẹn ở cuống họng. Cô chẳng thốt ra được lời nào cả. Làm sao cô có thể nói Harry chính là ba của đứa bé. Anh đã có Ginny bên cạnh, anh không yêu cô, người anh yêu là Ginny, thế thì làm sao anh chấp nhận mẹ con cô…

-"Có phải là một trong những người bạn trai của con không?"- Bà Granger hỏi với vẻ nghi ngờ -"Có…có phải Harry không?"

-"Sao…sao má biết?" – Hermione sửng sốt, ngấc đầu nhìn má cô, không tin được.

-"Hermione con, con chỉ có hai đứa bạn trai thân nhất là Ron và Harry. Nhưng nếu con đã chia tay với Ron một lần rồi thì… khả năng còn lại chỉ có thể là Harry…" – Bà ôn tồn phân tích, tay vuốt nhẹ đầu cô.

**-"Harry! Là Harry à! Ba sẽ bắt nó chịu trách nhiệm." –** Ông Granger quả quyết một cách chắc nịch.

**-"Đừng!" –** Hermione bấu lấy tay ba cô, nỗi sợ hãi ánh lên trong mắt cô – "Đừng mà ba! Harry đang quen với Ginny, con không muốn là kẻ thứ ba."

**-"Kẻ thứ ba? Con không phải là kẻ thứ ba, con không có lỗi, nếu có lỗi thì chính là thằng Harry, nó dám bắt cá hai tay. Ba phải cho nó một trận." –** Ông gầm lên giận dữ, mặt đỏ bừng.

-"Ba à…"

**-"Nếu nó không nhận, ba sẽ chém chết nó!" –** Ông khẳng định, tay cầm xẻng mà cứ như cầm con dao sắc trong tay.

-"Ba không hiểu đâu, nhưng… tóm lại…tóm lại… là con không muốn Harry biết chuyện này. Ba đừng làm gì cả**, CHUYỆN CỦA CON TỰ CON BIẾT GIẢI QUYẾT!**" – Hermione hét lên, vùng tay ra khỏi tay ba cô.

Cả ba người nhìn nhau sững sờ…Ông Granger không ngờ cô lại dám hét vào mặt ông như vậy. Bà Granger sửng sốt, còn Hermione thì có vẻ hối hận…

-"Con…con xin lỗi, con quá lời… nhưng bây giờ con rối lắm, con không biết nên làm gì cả, con cần thời gian để bình tĩnh lại"

Cô dịu giọng, nhận lỗi, rồi quay lưng bước nhanh ra cửa. Trước khi ông bà Granger kịp nói gì thì Hermione đã biến mất sau một tiếng 'POP'.


	4. Fine! We're done!

**********CHAPTER 4: FINE! WE'RE DONE!**

Nhà hàng ba con vịt cồ.

-"Harry! Harry!"

-"Hả?..." – Harry giật bắn người, ngước mắt nhìn bạn gái của anh chàng –"…Gì…gì vậy Ginny?"

-"Câu đó em hỏi anh mới đúng. Sao cả buổi trời anh cứ bần thần vậy? Đi ăn với em làm anh mất hứng đến thế sao?" – Ginny hờn dỗi, buông nĩa với ánh mắt trách móc –"Hôm nay là kỉ niệm ngày em và anh chính thức yêu nhau hai năm, thế mà anh lại chẳng tỏ vẻ gì là bận tâm đến cả. Suốt buổi chẳng khen lấy được một tiếng về cái áo đầm em mới mua cả, em cố tình chưng diện thật đẹp cho hôm nay…thế mà đầu óc anh thì cứ mãi đâu đâu…"

-"Anh…xin lỗi Ginny! Không biết sao mà anh cứ thấy bồn chồn, không yên, anh linh cảm có chuyện gì đó không hay sắp xảy ra…" – Harry phân trần, tìm cách hạ hỏa Ginny.

-"Harry, hắn đã chết rồi, chẳng còn ai có thể uy hiếp anh được. Làm ơn hãy bỏ cái ý nghĩ lúc nào cũng có kẻ muốn giết anh đi. Em chán lắm rồi cái cảnh phải nơm nớp lo sợ mất mạng" – Ginny nguýt dài, ca cẩm.

-"Ginny! Anh có nói lời nào về Voldemort đâu, linh cảm của anh không phải là về chuyện đó. Em đừng lôi chuyện cũ ra nói có được không? Hôm nay là ngày vui, đừng làm mất hứng chỉ vì những chuyện nhảm nhí không đâu đó." – Harry gằn giọng, nghiêm chỉnh nhìn vào mắt Ginny.

**-"Nhảm nhí? Anh nói em nhảm nhí? Harry Potter, anh nói vậy là có ý gì? Có phải là anh chán em rồi, không còn cần em nữa nên mới nói vậy phải không? –** Ginny đập bàn, đứng phắt dậy, trừng mắt nhìn Harry.

-"Phải, phải, anh chán lắm rồi, anh chán phải cãi nhau với em lắm rồi." – Harry đáp trả, không buồn nhìn vào mắt Ginny.

-"Nếu..nếu đã không vui thì sao không chia tay đi!"– Ginny gắt gỏng, mặt tím tái cả lên.

-"Chia tay thì chia tay! Em nghĩ anh không dám sao?" – Harry đứng dậy, nhìn xóay vào mắt Ginny.

**-"Harry Potter!" –** Ginny hét lớn đến nỗi cả nhà hàng đều phải quay nhìn về phía hai người. Và trong đám thực khách, có một người thầm mỉm cười gian xảo, lôi cái máy chụp hình và cây bút tốc ký ra, ghi lại những giây phút quý báu về đời sống tình cảm của Harry Potter, vị anh hùng.

Tuy nhiên cả hai nhân vật chính lại không mảy may chú ý đến những người xung quanh, giờ phút này cả Harry và Ginny đều đang hăng máu, không ai nhường ai, sừng sừng nhìn nhau. Đột nhiên Ginny chộp lấy ly nước trên bàn và tạt vào mặt Harry.

**SPLASHED!**

-"Đồ đểu giả! Nghe đây, là tôi bỏ anh, Harry Potter, chứ không phải anh bỏ Ginny Weasley này!" – Nói xong cô ngún nguẩy bước ra khỏi cửa, không một cái ngóai đầu nhìn lại. Harry cũng chẳng buồn gọi với theo, anh chỉ phủi tay lau mặt rồi ngồi phịch xuống ghế, thở ra một cách mệt mỏi. Xung quanh anh là những tiếng xì xầm bàn tán nhưng Harry không bận tâm để ý… Tâm trí anh cảm thấy chán chường, Harry chỉ muốn tìm một người để tâm sự, để giải khuây, một người thật sự hiểu anh và … Harry chợt nhớ đến cô bạn tóc nâu…Hermione…

Nhưng mỗi khi nhắc tới Hermione thì tim anh lại nghe nhói đau. Sau sự việc đó, cô đã bỏ đi du lịch không một lời từ biệt. Nếu không phải Ron nói lại, anh cũng chẳng biết cô đã ra đi. Tệ nhất là Harry không biết cô đã đi đâu và khi nào thì quay về. Lỡ mà cô không về thì sao? Không lẽ Harry đã mất cô mãi sao…

Có Merlin mới biết anh nhớ cô đến chừng nào. Ba tháng rồi không gặp, không biết cô ra sao rồi… Rõ ràng đã nói là hãy giữ tình bạn như bình thường mà, thế sao lại cố tình lẩn tránh nhau…

**-"Harry Potter!" **

Giọng một người đàn ông giận dữ cất tiếng gọi anh.

-"Gì nữa đây Merlin!" – Harry lầm bầm đứng phắt dậy, quay ngược lại và nhận ra anh bạn tóc đỏ chí thân đang đi cùng một cặp vợ chồng trung niên hay chính xác hơn là ba má của Hermione.

-"Ron? Sao bồ lại đi cùng hai bác Granger vậy?"

**-"Harry! Harry! Thằng trời đánh!... Buông tôi ra, để nó cho tôi" –** Ông Granger vùng vẫy, cố thóat ra khỏi hai cánh tay kềm kẹp của vợ ông và Ron Weasley. Tay vẫn nắm chặt cây kềm nhổ răng, có lẽ do thói quen nghề nghiệp mà ông coi cây kềm chính là vũ khí đáng tin cậy nhất… để bẻ răng kẻ thù.

-"Thằng trời đánh?"- Harry chưng hững… - "Bác trai, có phải cháu đã làm sai điều gì?"

**-"Sai hả? Không phải sai mà là tội… Thả tay ra, tôi phải cho nó một trận!" –** Ông hét lớn một cách mất bình tĩnh, mặt đỏ tía. Tay chực chờ cây kềm, xiết chặt đến nỗi nó như muốn gãy thành hai.

-"Ông từ từ mà hỏi cho rõ, cứ đòi đánh hòai thì giải quyết được cái gì?" – Bà Granger nhắc nhở.

**-"Từ từ? Làm sao mà từ từ? Hermione đã mất tích cả ngày rồi, con bé mà có mệnh hệ gì thì tôi liều cái mạng già với thằng này!" –**Ông gầm lên giận dữ.

-"Hermione, Hermione đã xảy ra chuyện gì?" – Tin nghe qua như sét đánh bên tai, Harry trợn tròn mắt, lo sợ, chộp lấy hai tay Ron, lắc mạnh. Đã ba tháng rồi cô biệt tăm biệt tích, không lẽ… có điều gì đó không hay xảy đến cho cô sao?

-"Mình không rõ, hai bác tới gặp mình, nhờ mình tìm bồ để….ờ… hỏi tội…" – Ron nuốt nước bọt, liếc về phía ông Granger –"…rồi mình nhớ Ginny có nói hôm nay sẽ cùng bồ kỷ niệm ngày quen nhau ở đây nên mình dẫn hai bác tới…Ủa mà…Ginny đâu rồi?" – Ron cắc cớ hỏi.

-"Mình…mình và Ginny vừa chia tay… nên cô ấy bỏ về rồi." – Harry ấp úng, thả tay Ron ra, quay mặt đi chỗ khác, có vẻ như anh đang tránh ánh mắt Ron.

-"Cái…cái gì?" – Bây giờ lại tới lượt Ron đỏ mặt tía tai **–"bồ nói cái gì? Bồ bỏ con nhỏ hả? Mình liều mạng với bồ!" –**Ron nhào tới Harry, nhưng lại bị ông bà Granger nắm lại **– "Buông cháu ra, cháu phải hỏi tội nó!" –**Ron gào lên.

-"Ron, nghe này, chuyện của mình và Ginny … hiện tại mình không có thời giờ giải thích, chúng ta sẽ nói chuyện sau, có được không? Bây giờ điều mình quan tâm là chuyện gì đã xảy ra cho Hermione…"- Nói rồi Harry quay sang ông bà Granger, hỏi bằng giọng gấp gáp –"Bác trai, bác gái có thể nói cho cháu biết rõ mọi chuyện không? Cháu xin hai bác…"

-"Bác không biết giữa cháu và Hermione có mối quan hệ gì… nhưng…nó đã có thai với cháu."- Bà Granger trả lời.

**-"CÓ THAI? VỚI CHÁU?"-**Harry hỏi…không tin được vào chính tai mình.

**-"CÓ THAI? VỚI NÓ?" –** Ron chớp chớp mắt, há hốc mồm.

**-"CÓ THAI? VỚI HARRY POTTER?"** – Cả nhà hàng cùng ồ lên kinh ngạc.

-"Phải!" – Bà Granger khẳng định-"Sau khi nó biết tin thì rất bối rối, và bỏ ra ngòai cả ngày nay, đến giờ vẫn chưa thấy về. Hai bác rất lo, chỉ sợ nó suy nghĩ nông cạn rồi làm chuyện dại dột, làm hại đến nó và cả đứa bé…" – Bà nói, mắt loang lóang nước.

-"Có thai…có thai sao… chỉ có một đêm mà đã có thai sao…" – Harry lẩm bẩm như không tin được vào sự thật này.

**-"Một đêm! Mày coi con gái tao là mối tình một đêm hả? Á…tôi giết nó, bà buông tay ra, tôi phải giết nó…" –** Ông Granger gầm lớn, tóc tai dựng ngược cả lên.

**-"Thằng khốn, mày bắt cá hai tay sao? Vừa quen Ginny, vừa làm Hermione…có…có… Không đánh mày một trận tao thề không mang họ Weasley" –** Ron hét lớn, giận dữ, giờ thì mặt anh chàng đã cùng màu với mái tóc đỏ rực nổi tiếng của mình.

Bà Granger không thể dùng lý trí để ngăn cản cả hai người đàn ông đang sục sôi máu, họ đã vùng khỏi tay bà và sấn tới chỗ Harry. Trong khi đó, anh chàng vẫn còn đang ngẩn ngơ với cái tin về chuyện Hermione đang mang trong mình giọt máu của Harry Potter. Cả nhà hàng không ngớt lời bàn tán xôn xao và cánh phóng viên không biết nhận tin từ bao giờ đã đổ xô tới cả đây, những ánh đèn flash chớp lóa lên hoa cả mắt.

Đột nhiên Harry mở to mắt ra như bừng tỉnh khỏi cơn mê, thốt lên một tiếng

-"Hermione!"

Rồi với một tiếng 'pop' và anh chàng đã độn thổ mất dạng. Bỏ lại sau lưng cả đám đông náo lọan.


	5. We're in this together!

**CHAPTER 5: WE'RE IN THIS TOGETHER!**

Harry độn thổ ra khỏi nhà hàng và nhanh chóng chộp lấy cây chổi của mình, vọt thẳng lên trời. Anh nóng lòng bay tới những nơi Hermione có thể lui tới, vừa bay vừa căng mắt ra kiếm mà lòng thì rối bời, vừa mừng vừa lo…Cảm giác được làm cha thật tuyệt vời, sung sướng mê li đến khó tả, nó cứ tê tê mãi… Là một cô nhi, Harry hiểu rõ hơn ai hết cái cảm giác thèm được có một gia đình, có cha mẹ, có người lo lắng cho mình và có người để mình lo lắng... Anh thèm được có một mái nhà…và bây giờ thì ước mơ đó đã thành sự thật khi Hermione có thai…

Nhưng đồng thời anh cũng lo lắng Hermione sẽ làm chuyện dại dột, nếu mà cô bỏ đứa bé thì chắc suốt đời anh không thể tha thứ cho bản thân mình.

-"Cầu Merlin phù hộ cho con tìm được Hermione trước khi cô ấy làm chuyện không thể quay lại được."

Thư viện, bệnh viện thánh Mungo, bộ pháp thuật… Harry đã tìm hết những nơi cô có thể tới nhưng vẫn không thấy Hermione.

**-"Hermione!" –** Harry gào lên, lòng như lửa cháy, lo lắng không nguôi.

Bất giác, anh nhớ ra vẫn còn một nơi chưa tìm kiếm.

-"Hogwarts! Đúng rồi, là Hogwarts" – Vừa nghĩ, Harry vừa tăng tốc phóng đi như bay. Thóang chốc, anh đã đến Hogwarts. Harry tức tốc tìm khắp cả trường, từ đại sảnh, tầng hầm cho đến nhà bếp, tháp Gryffindor… nơi nào cũng không có bóng dáng cô.

Mệt mỏi, anh phủ phục xuống, tâm như tơ vò.

_Ở đâu? Hermione đang ở đâu?… Khi buồn cô ấy thường hay đi đâ…_  
_Có…có khi nào…_

Vừa nghĩ tới đó Harry đã ba chân bốn cẳng phóng vụt lên tháp thiên văn, nơi cô nàng thường hay trốn lên đó mỗi khi buồn bực, Harry là người bạn duy nhất biết nơi ẩn náu bí mật này của cô. Và thề có Merlin, trong ánh sương mờ nhạt, anh thóang thấy một bóng người đang ngồi trên mép tháp.

-"Hermione!" – Harry gọi và bóng người quay thoắt lại theo phản xạ.

-"Harry?"

-"Hermione, hay quá, cuối cùng mình cũng tìm được bồ." – Harry mừng rỡ, định chạy tới nhưng rồi lại chợt nhận ra cô đang ngồi ở một nơi khá cheo leo.

-"Tìm mình? Sao lại đi tìm mình?" – Hermione hỏi, thóang nghi ngờ. Cô khẽ nhích người hơi nghiêng nghiêng, khiến Harry hỏang hốt la lên.

-"Á…Hermione! ngồi yên! ngồi yên đó! đừng! đừng nhảy!"

-"Nhưn…"

-"Hermione, nghe mình nói, mình biết hết tất cả rồi, ba má bồ đã nói cho mình biết chuyện bồ đã có thai, đứa con là của mình, phải không?"

-"Harr…"

Không đợi Hermione trả lời, Harry đã nói tiếp –"mình biết bồ rất hoang mang, mình cũng vậy, chúng ta còn quá trẻ, chưa chuẩn bị tâm lý để làm cha làm mẹ… Nhưng chuyện đã lỡ rồi thì hãy nghĩ cách giải quyết, đừng làm chuyện dại dột sẽ chẳng giải quyết được gì!"-Anh nói như tên bắn liền một hơi và cuối cùng phải…dừng lại để thở.

-"Nói xong rồi hả?" – Hermione nhướn mày và nhận được một cái gật đầu khẽ của anh bạn chí thân –"Nhưng Harry này, ai nói là mình định bỏ đứa bé hay tự sát chứ?" – Cô phì cười sau tràng thuyết giảng đó-"Nhìn đi nhìn lại, mình cũng đâu có điên đến như vậy… có lẽ shocked thật, nhưng mình sẽ không làm hại đến bản thân, cũng như sinh linh vô tội mình đang mang trong người."-Hermione mỉm cười, khẽ vuốt nhẹ vào bụng.

-"Ủa? Nhưng ba má bồ nói…" – Harry ngẩn người, nghệch mặt ra như một khúc gỗ.

-"Vì họ quá lo lắng cho mình, thật sự thì mình chỉ muốn tìm chỗ yên tĩnh để suy nghĩ thôi, mình ngồi hơi cheo leo thật…nhưng vì gió mát quá nên…" – Cô giải thích, má đỏ hồng ngượng nghịu… trong khi Harry thì thở phào nhẹ nhõm, anh tiến lại gần đưa tay đỡ cô leo xuống.

-"Thì ra là vậy, làm ơn đi, đừng hù mình nữa. Lần sau muốn hóng gió thì chọn chỗ nào an tòan một chút chứ. Bồ biết mình rất cần bồ mà, lỡ mà có chuyện gì xảy ra chắc mình suốt đời không yên quá…" – Harry trách yêu Hermione, lấy tay gõ gõ nhẹ đầu cô nàng khiến cô vờ nhăn mặt giả đau trêu anh.

Sau một tràng cười thỏai mái, cả hai ngồi phịch xuống sàn và bắt đầu nói chuyện một cách nghiêm chỉnh.

-"Hermione nè…bồ…thật sự chỉ mới biết tin này à?" – Harry rụt rè, nhìn cô hỏi mà lòng thì lo ngại. Có điều, cô không trả lời mà lại nhíu mày nhìn anh, dường như không hiểu –"ý…ý mình là… ngày thường…bồ…rất thông minh, sao…sao lần này lại…" – anh ấp úng…mặt đỏ hồng cả lên.

-"Ừm!" – Hermione mỉm cười –"…Harry, bồ cũng biết mình chỉ được cái đọc nhiều sách. Biết hết tất cả, từ muggle cho tới thế giới phù thủy… duy chỉ có điều là… mình không rành chuyện tình cảm, càng không nghĩ tới chuyện mình…mình…ờ…mình có thai quá sớm như thế này" – Hermione ngập ngừng, cúi gầm mặt xuống đất –"nếu là chuyên gia tình ái, thì mình đã không hành động điên khùng như năm thứ sáu rồi, nhớ không?" – Cô nhắm mắt, hồi tưởng lại những việc làm ngớ ngẩn trong năm học áp chót. Chỉ vì Ron mà cô đã làm trái luật của trường, ếm Zacharias Smith để Ron được thi đấu quidditch, vì Ron cặp với Lavender mà cô đã tấn công anh chàng bằng cả một đàn chim én. Sai, sai, sai! Tất cả đều sai! Và như thế, càng chứng tỏ cô không giỏi về mặt tình cảm. –"Thêm nữa… nếu có thời gian nghiên cứu…thì mình đã dành hết để tìm ra cách giúp bồ sống sót trong trận chiến sinh tử cùng Voldemort rồi…"

-"Ừm…mình hiểu…cũng phải, cũng phải" – Harry mỉm cười, lòng chợt thấy xốn xang, thương cho Hermione đã vì anh mà hy sinh quá nhiều.-"Bồ đã nghĩ những gì cả ngày nay?" – Anh chợt hỏi.

–"Nhiều lắm…nhưng bây giờ thì xong hết rồi, mình đã có quyết định" – Hermione nhỏen miệng cười –"…Mình sẽ làm bà mẹ độc thân"

-"Cá…cái gì?" – Harry há hốc mồm –"Bà mẹ độc thân?... Nghĩa là… đứa bé sẽ không có cha?"- Anh thốt lên mà lòng thì quặn thắt.

-"Phải, mình chấp nhận giữ đứa bé và nuôi dạy nó nên người. Bồ không cần phải trợ giúp gì cả, hãy xem đây là bí mật của chúng ta… như vậy…" – Hermione ngừng trong chốc lát, thở mạnh, có vẻ cô đang nén đi những giọt nước mắt chực chờ trào ra nơi khóe mắt –"…như vậy sẽ không làm ảnh hưởng đến tình cảm của bồ và Ginny."

**-"Đừng điên rồ như vậy!" –** Harry thốt lên bực tức, anh không chấp nhận chuyện bị khứơc từ quyền làm cha dễ dàng như vậy –"…Nghe đây Hermione Granger, hai tiếng trước mình và Ginny đã chia tay, bây giờ mình là ngừơi đàn ông độc thân. Kế nữa, đây không phải là bí mật của chúng ta, ba má bồ đã thông báo tin tức này cho mình ngay trước cả nhà hàng, mình tin là chỉ ngày mai thôi, mọi tờ báo trong thế giới phù thủy này sẽ giật dòng tít lớn về chuyện bồ đang mang trong người giọt máu của Harry Potter…"

Hermione chộp lấy tay Harry, sững sờ nhìn vào anh không chớp mắt, môi chỉ mấp máy được mấy chữ…

-"Bồ nói sao?...Bồ và Ginny đã chia tay còn cả thế giới thì…đã biết tin về đứa bé à?"

Harry gật đầu nhẹ thay cho câu trả lời. Anh khẽ nhíu mày nhìn cô nhưng Hermione không nói gì, chỉ lắc đầu thở dài… Harry không muốn nhìn cô buồn, nhưng anh cũng không thể để mất đứa bé. Anh nhẹ nhàng nắm lấy tay cô, tay kia khẽ nâng cằm Hermione, buộc cô nhìn vào mắt anh.

-"Hermione, chuyện mình chia tay không phải là vì bồ, chỉ là do cả hai không hợp nhau thôi, bồ không cần phải ăn năn. Hiểu không?" – Anh an ủi, khẳng định rằng Hermione không phải chịu bất cứ trách nhiệm gì trong chuyện này –"Điều duy nhất bồ phải lo là dưỡng thai thật tốt, để sinh ra một đứa bé bụ bẫm… Vì thế, hãy dọn vào nhà mình ở, để mình có dịp chăm sóc cho mẹ con bồ. Ngòai ra, cũng tránh được những lời bàn tán không hay của thiên hạ, tránh những scandal không cần thiết cho con. Thêm nữa… tuy Voldemort đã chết, nhưng có thể vẫn còn những tử thần thực tử ngòai kia đang chực chờ cơ hội trả thù, để bồ một mình với đứa bé… mình không an tâm…"

-"Harry mình hiểu, nhưng…nhưng… mình không muốn bồ chấp nhận mình chỉ vì đứa bé. Mình… không cần sự thương hại, mình không cần trách nhiệm, cái mình cần là tình yêu thật sự…Bồ hiểu ý mình không?" – Hermione nhíu mày bày tỏ. Điều cô sợ nhất đã xảy ra, Harry vì trách nhiệm mà làm những chuyện anh không thích. Mừơi tám năm qua, Harry đã phải gánh lấy trọng trách to lớn, đương đầu với Voldemort vì thế giới, vì bao ngừơi. Và khi Harry đã có được tự do khi hắn chết thì không lẽ cô lại trói buộc anh bằng gánh nặng chăm sóc cho mẹ con cô. Tệ nhất là… tình cảm giữa hai người không phải là tình yêu, cái mà cô thật sự mơ ước.

-"…Mình biết… nhưng không lẽ bồ nhẫn tâm để đứa bé không có cha? Hermione… mình là cô nhi, mình hiểu rõ hơn ai hết cảm giác cô đơn khi không có cha mẹ bên cạnh. Mình không muốn con mình phải vắng bóng cha… Nó sẽ nghĩ gì khi cả thế giới đều biết cha nó là Harry Potter, nhưng bản thân nó lại không thể gọi một tiếng 'cha'? " – Harry khẩn thiết nói, mắt không rời Hermione, và anh nhận ra dường như ánh mắt cô đang thay đổi, có vẻ như cô đang xiêu lòng –"…Hermione, cho mình cơ hội chăm sóc, ở bên bồ cho tới khi đứa bé sinh ra… rồi…rồi sau đó hãy quyết định tiếp, có được không?"

Hermione không biết nên nói gì nữa, anh đã van nài khẩn khỏan đến như thế… không lẽ cô lại từ chối anh. Nhất là khi Harry dùng ánh mắt đó, ánh mắt xanh lục cuốn hút đến lạ lùng đó… Vả lại, ý định ban đầu của cô là làm mọi chuyện để tốt cho đứa bé, nhưng anh nói cũng đúng, vì sự an tòan, vì cuộc sống bình yên và vì lợi ích của đứa bé… cô nên cho anh một cơ hội.

_Thôi ra sao thì ra. Chuyện tới nước này mình cũng không thể một mình làm chủ được. Nếu đã vậy…_

-"Mình đồng ý!" – Ba từ đó nhanh chóng bật ra khỏi môi cô trước khi Hermione kịp chấm dứt dòng suy nghĩ. Dường như chính cô cũng háo hức mong chờ được nói ba từ này.

Đôi mắt xanh lục của Harry bỗng sáng lên, rồi anh ôm chầm lấy cô một cách sung sướng.

-"Cám ơn Hermione, cám ơn. Cám ơn em đã cho anh cơ hội đựơc chăm sóc cho mẹ con em. Cám ơn em yêu!"

_Em yêu? _

Hermione nghĩ thầm.

Phải chăng Harry vừa gọi cô là em yêu? Hai tiếng thân mật nghe sao mà ngọt tai quá… Sao cô lại thích được gọi như vậy quá… Cô không hỉểu, thật sự không hiểu… rõ ràng nếu đó chỉ là tình bạn thông thường thì cớ gì cô lại bận tâm đến việc thay đổi cách xưng hô…  
Nhưng thôi kệ, sao cũng được, tới đâu hay tới đó vậy, bây giờ cô không thể suy nghĩ nhiều quá, tốt nhất là hãy tận hưởng những giây phút hiện tại.

Hermione mỉm cười và đẩy nhẹ Harry ra. Ngạc nhiên, anh nhìn cô với ánh mắt lạ lùng, nhưng rồi lại thả lõng ra khi cô mấp máy đôi ba chữ…

-"Coi chừng trúng con…"


	6. Lost

**CHAPTER 6: LOST **

-"Ginny! Ginny! Xuống đây má bảo!" – Bà Weasley gọi với lên từ dưới chân cầu thang. Đã trưa trời trưa trật rồi mà đứa con gái út của bà vẫn chưa chịu thức dậy, còn chưa kể bà đang có chuyện quan trọng muốn hỏi cô. Tay run run cầm tờ báo mà bà giận tím cả mặt.

Ginny vẫn không trả lời, bực mình bà đi thẳng lên phòng cô nàng và đập cửa rầm rầm. Không thể đợi được nữa, đây là lần thứ ba gọi cửa rồi, trong khi bà đang có việc gấp muốn hỏi.

**RẦM ! RẦM !**

-"Ginny! Mở cửa ra! Dậy nghe không!" – Bà ra lệnh.

-"Ai đó… đi đi… người ta đang ngủ mà!" – Ginny cộc cằn hét vọng ra.

-"Cái con bé này…" – Bà lắc đầu ngán ngẩm rồi rút đũa phép ra, chĩa vào ổ khóa, đọc thần chú mở cửa **–"Alohomora!"**

Cánh cửa bật mở tung, để lộ ra một cái chăn tròn phình to lên, bên dưới là một cô nàng tóc đỏ đang say ngủ. Bực bội trước cảnh tượng đó, bà lật đật đi tới, giật phăng cái chăn của cô ra và lắc mạnh vai Ginny.

-"Dậy! Dậy! Dậy cho má nói chuyện!"

Ginny vùng vằng ngái ngủ.

-"Má…á…á…á…￠ ? Con đang ngủ mà! Khi khác nói đi!" – Ginny dụi dụi mắt, rồi định kéo gối tiếp tục ngã đầu.

Nhưng bà Weasley đã nhanh tay hơn, bà giật phắt cái gối lại và la lớn lên.

**-"Ngủ ngáy gì nữa. Ngủ ngủ riết hèn chi Harry nó bỏ mày!" **

Khuôn mặt Ginny bỗng trở nên biến sắc, đỏ gay ra vẻ bực bội.

-"Bỏ gì chứ! Ai nói má vậy! Tụi con chỉ cãi nhau chút xíu thôi mà!"

Bà nhíu mày, hỏi vặn

-"Chút xíu?"

-"Ờ thì… cũng hơi gay go một chút! … Nhưng má yên tâm, sớm muộn gì Harry cũng mò tới đây xin lỗi con thôi!" – Ginny nhăn mặt, tỏ ý không hài lòng khi bà Weasley xen vào chuyện riêng của cô. Vả lại, cãi nhau chút xíu thì có nhằm nhò gì, cô và Harry cãi nhau như cơm bữa đó thôi.

Chẳng phải người ta hay nói thương nhau lắm cắn nhau đau sao? Trong TV hay truyện thì đôi tình nhân nào càng cãi nhau thì càng yêu nhau mà. Hay như ông anh phiền tóai Ron và bà chị lắm chuyện Hermione đấy, trông hai người như chó với mèo mà cũng có thời cặp với nhau đấy thôi... Ờ… tuy đây không phải là ví dụ tốt vì rốt cục cả hai người đó cũng đã chia tay, nhưng có sao nào, không phải mọi cặp tình nhân đều như vậy. Thêm nữa, cô có lòng tin rằng Harry sẽ không thể nào rời xa cô được. Kiếp này coi như cô nắm trọn anh trong lòng bàn tay. Chỉ vài ngày không có cô thì anh sẽ cảm thấy khổ sở cho xem, rồi sẽ lại van xin nài nỉ thống khiết, cầu xin cô quay về.

_Nhất định như vậy. Thế nào cũng như vậy, vì Harry yêu mình mà. _

Ginny tự nhủ rồi cười thầm với ý nghĩ đó.

-"Hí hí… ha ha ha… há ha ha ha"

-"Cười cái gì mà cười!" – Bà Weasley cốc vào đầu cô một cái đau đớn, khiến cô nàng như chòang tỉnh khỏi giấc mộng ban ngày –"Con mà người ta cũng đã có luôn rồi thì còn ai rãnh đâu mà đi van xin mày chứ!" – Bà cay đắng thốt lên.

-"Má nói gì? Con gì? Con của ai? Ai có con… Sao con không hiểu gì hết vậy?" – Ginny nhíu mày dè dặt.

Bà không vội trả lời, chỉ quăng tờ báo ra trước mặt cô, hàm ý Ginny hãy tự đọc lấy.

Ginny nhìn má rồi nhìn sang tờ báo, lòng nghi hoặc, cô cầm tờ báo lên, đọc ngay dòng tít lớn chiếm hết cả mặt báo.

**_HARRY POTTER VÀ HERMIONE GRANGER – CẶP ĐÔI CỦA THẾ KỈ_**

_Hôm qua tại nhà hàng ba con vịt cồ, Harry Potter và Ginny Weasley đã chính thức nói lời chia tay với nhau. Sau một cuộc cãi vã long trời lở đất, nàng đã bỏ đi với một ly nước lạnh tạt thẳng vào mặt chàng. Có vẻ như mối tình kéo dài hai năm với cô gái tóc đỏ đã kết thúc KHÔNG trong yên bình. Những tưởng người hùng của chúng ta sẽ lại tiếp tục kiếp sống cô đơn, nào đâu chàng đã vội dang tay đón một người đẹp khác vào lòng. Cô gái vừa chiếm được trái tim Harry Potter không phải ai xa lạ mà chính là người bạn tám năm của chàng, Hermione Granger. _

_Bất ngờ hơn, ba má nàng đã xác nhận Hermione đang mang trong mình dòng máu của Harry Potter vĩ đại. Theo lời ông bà, có lẽ em bé đã được ba tháng tuổi. _

_Như vậy cuối cùng cặp đôi này cũng đã chính thức đến với nhau, làm đẹp lòng bao người hâm mộ. Ban biên tập Nhật báo tiên tri xin gửi lời chúc mừng đến ngài Potter và… bà Potter tương lai. Xin gửi lời chúc phúc đến cho đứa bé trong bụng, cầu Merlin ban phước cho em bé được khỏe mạnh. _

_Rita Skeeter_

Mắt đọc mà tay cứ run run như không tin vào sự thật, miệng cô cứ lẩm bẩm ba tiếng 'không thể nào'.

Vừa đúng lúc ấy, Fred và Geogre chạy ào vào với một tờ báo khác trên tay. Hai đứa tranh nhau nói.

-"Gin! Gin! Xem này! Hermione đã có thai với Harry!" – Fred chỉ vào tờ tít lớn trên nhật báo 'người dẻo mồm'

-"Phải đó! Còn tờ 'Tiếng nói phù thủy' thì cho biết Hermione và Harry đã qua lại với nhau được hơn ba tháng." – Geogre tiếp lời rồi đưa tờ báo cho Ginny xem. Cô giật phắt lấy, liếc nhanh qua những dòng chữ đó…

**_HARRY POTTER BẮT CÁ HAI _****_TAY_****_ – HERMIONE GRANGER LÀ KẺ THỨ BA_**

_Harry Potter vừa bị phát hiện là đã có dan díu với Hermione Granger trong thời gian anh chàng này đang hẹn hò với Ginny Weasley. Hôm qua anh đã thẳng thừng chia tay với cô Weasley để đến với Hermione Granger và đứa bé ba tháng tuổi cô ta đang mang trong bụng. Thế là hết mối tình hai năm sống chết có nhau. Tình xưa nghĩa cũ chẳng là gì khi người đã quay gót, chạy theo người tình khác. Cô Granger chỉ có tám năm tình bạn trong khi cô Weasley có tới hai năm tình yêu… vậy mà anh ta nỡ…_

_Chúng tôi lấy làm ô nhục cho thế giới phù thủy khi anh chàng đã chẳng biết thế nào là chữ nhân chữ nghĩa. Potter không xứng đáng là người anh hùng chúng ta tôn trọng. Ngòai ra cô Granger cũng không khá gì hơn, cô đã đành tâm cướp đi bạn trai của em gái của người bạn thân nhất của mình. Thật chẳng ra thể thống gì. Chúng tôi nói 'poo' với Harry Potter._

_Tổng biên tập_  
_Crabble và Goyle_

-"Merlin!" – Ginny ôm đầu thốt lên, tay buông rơi tờ báo, mắt ướt sũng -"Không thể nào! Không thể nào là sự thật! Tại sao… tại sao Hermione lại có thai với Harry chứ? Má ơi… nói cho con biết đi… đó không phải là sự thật!" – Cô níu chặt tay má, khóc nức nở khiến bà Weasley không cầm lòng được mà khóc theo cô.

-"Nín đi con… con ngoan… đừng khóc!" – Bà vỗ về, động viên cô.

-"Ginny… có lẽ… có lẽ là có sự hiểu lầm gì chăng…" – Fred tiến tới, khẽ chạm vào vai Ginny, lên tiếng an ủi.

**-"KHÔNG CÓ HIỂU LẦM GÌ HẾT! SỰ THẬT LÀ NHƯ VẬY!" –** Ron Weasley bước vào phòng, mặt đằng đằng sát khí. Mọi người trong phòng nhìn anh chàng, câm nín với vẻ bàng hòang. – "Hôm qua, chính thằng khốn đó đã thừa nhận trước cả nhà hàng thì còn hiểu lầm gì nữa chứ."

-"Ronald Weasley! Con có chắc không?" – Bà nhìn đứa con trai áp út của mình, hòai nghi.

-"Má… con có mặt ở đó hôm qua mà…" – Ron xác nhận, mặt đỏ như gấc. Đến giờ cậu chàng vẫn không thể hiểu vì sao Harry lại làm như vậy? Gì mà tình nghĩa bạn bè 8 năm chứ? Gì mà gia đình thứ hai? Láo, láo tóet…

-"Không tin! Mọi người gạt con… con không tin!" – Ginny vừa khóc tức tưởi, vừa xé tan tờ báo ra thành từng mảnh vụn. –"Không tin…đây không thể là sự thật!"-Cô lắc đầu, nước mắt tuôn rơi như mưa, tình tan vỡ…không gian như bao trùm trong đen tối.

-"Ginny! Đừng mà con, đừng kích động quá mà!" – Molly ôm con vào lòng mà mắt thấm nhòe lệ.

-"Không…Không!" – Ginny vùng ra khỏi tay bà –"Con phải đi tìm Harry, con phải hỏi cho ra sự thật!" – Vừa lúc cô nhổm dậy thì đã bị Ron ấn vai xuống.

-"Đi gì mà đi! Lên báo như vậy còn chưa rõ hay sao? Ngay cả chính nó còn thừa nhận mà!" – Ron hét, hai tay giữ chặt lấy vai Ginny, bắt cô ngồi yên trên giường.

-"Nhưn…"

-"Thôi đi! Bộ nhục chưa đủ sao mà còn vác cái mặt tới xem người ta hạnh phúc?" – Ron thốt lên, cảm thấy như có ai đang thiêu đốt chính ruột gan của mình. Tại sao? tại sao lại là Hermione? Tại sao cả hai lại phản bội nhà Weasley? Tại sao?

-"Phải đó Gin! Hạng bạc tình như Harry không đáng để em quan tâm đâu!" – Fred tiến lại, vòng tay ôm lấy vai cô.

-"Ờ! Nó nói đúng! Em còn cả gia đình thương em mà. Kệ thằng Harry đi!" – Geogre gật đầu, khẽ dùng ngón tay cái gạt đi mấy giọt lệ còn vương vấn trên hàng mi dài cong vút của em gái.

Cả gia đình ôm nhau, ra sức bảo bọc cho đứa em gái út. Một phần vì thương cô, một phần vì đau… Nỗi đau khi mất đi hai người bạn, hai người con vì họ biết … chuyện lần này sẽ mãi mãi tách cả hai gia đình ra khỏi đời nhau.


	7. New house, new life and new love?

**CHAPTER 7: NEW HOUSE, NEW LIFE AND NEW LOV...?**

-"Wingadium Leviosa" – Harry chĩa đũa phép vào thùng đồ nặng, nhấc bổng nó lên một cách nhẹ nhàng bằng pháp thuật. Rồi một cách khéo léo, anh di chuyển nó lên cầu thang, bay thẳng vào phòng anh.

Vừa lúc đó, ông Granger cũng khệ nệ khiêng một valy đồ khác vào cửa nhà.

-"Để con phụ ba!"

**-"KHÔNG ĐƯỢC!" –** Cả ông và Harry cùng thốt lên, liền một lúc, cả hai cùng chạy lại đỡ Hermione ngồi xuống ghế salon.

-"Cả hai làm gì vậy?... Con đâu phải ốm yếu đến nỗi không nhấc nổi cái valy!" – Cô cằn nhằn khi mọi người quan tâm quá mức, Hermione không thích cái cảm giác bị xem là kẻ phế nhân, đi đâu cũng cần người chăm sóc. Cô có tay có chân, có thể làm được mọi việc, chỉ là hơi khó khăn một chút khi có thêm đứa bé trong bụng thôi.

-"Em giỡn hả? Lỡ đụng trúng con thì sao?" – Harry há hốc miệng thốt lên.

-"Phải đó con, Harry nói đúng! Làm thai phụ thì không được làm việc nặng!" – Bà Granger từ trong bếp bước ra, tay cầm một chén súp. Bà tiến lại gần rồi nhẹ nhàng đặt chén xuống bàn, ngồi xuống cạnh con gái-"Ăn đi con, cái này tốt cho sức khỏe lắm!"

-"Nhưng con mới ăn sáng cách đây hai tiếng mà, để trưa con ăn cũng được…" - cô đẩy nhẹ cái chén ra xa, nhìn nó với ánh mắt ngán ngẩm.

-"Không được! Con phải tẩm bổ và ăn nhiều một chút thì cháu ba mới khỏe mạnh chứ!" – Ông Granger, người đang chăm chú nhìn con với đôi mắt trìu mến tràn đầy yêu thương, bổ sung.

-"Thôi được…thôi được… con ăn!" – Cô giơ hai tay lên trời, đầu hàng, rồi cầm muỗng lên.

-"Tốt! Em ngoan lắm!" – Harry cười, xoa xoa mái tóc nâu mượt mà của cô. Hermione bẽn lẽn giấu nụ cười sau cái muỗng và chén súp.

-"Nhìn hai đứa vui vẻ như vậy, má cũng mừng…" – Bà Granger mỉm cười vui sướng –"Má cứ tưởng Harry sẽ bỏ mặc Hermione không lo…"

-"Nó dám…" – Ông Granger bĩu môi chen ngang và nhận được một cái liếc xéo nguy hiểm từ phía vợ ông. Lập tức người đàn ông trụ cột của gia đình liền im bặt và nhường lời lại cho người vợ yêu quý.

-"…Nhưng cũng may cả hai đứa đã biết suy nghĩ, má mừng hết sức." – Bà ngừng, nở một nụ cười rạng rỡ rồi tiếp tục –"Nói thật… má cũng bất ngờ khi tối hôm qua hai đứa cùng nhau trở về, lại còn bất ngờ hơn khi Harry ngỏ lời xin phép cho Hermione được dọn qua ở cùng nhà để dễ bề chăm sóc." – Bà quay sang Harry, khoan thai nói.

-"Dạ, cũng nhờ ba má thương tình tha thứ, cho con được chăm sóc Hermione." – Harry lễ phép thưa.

-"Nè, khoan gọi 'ba má' đã. Tôi có là gì của cậu đâu. Tôi đồng ý cho con bé qua ở nhà cậu là vì tôi thương con tôi, tôn trọng quyết định của nó… chứ có phải vì cậu đâu. Với lại, ai gả nó cho cậu mà 'ba ba má má' hử…" – Ông Granger hằn học chỉnh sửa, mắt chẳng buồn đóai hòai liếc tới cậu 'con rể ngang hông'.

-"Kìa ba…" – Hermione khẽ nắm tay ông, ánh mắt hàm ý yêu cầu ông cẩn thận với cách ăn nói. Dù sao thì Harry cũng là ba của đứa bé trong bụng cô, làm găng với nhau mà làm chi… xét theo một cách nào đó thì bây giờ họ…đã là người nhà với nhau cả mà.

-"Không sao Hermione! Ba giận anh cũng phải, tại anh đã có thái độ không tốt trước." – Harry đỡ lời, rồi quay sang ông Granger trình bày –"…Nhưng xin ba yên tâm, con đã hứa chăm sóc cho Hermione và đứa bé thì nhất định sẽ giữ lời."

-"Được vậy thì tốt! Con bé và cháu tôi mà có chuyện gì là tôi…tôi… liều cái mạng già với cậu!" – Ông cảnh cáo, giọng vẫn còn ấm ức chuyện tối qua, khi Harry coi con ông là mối tình một đêm. Giận mãi đấy… không tha, không tha đâu. Thằng khố…ờ…thằng quỷ sứ này chắc chắn sẽ không còn cái răng nào nếu mà Hermione mất đi một cọng tóc. Thề dưới bóng đèn một cách nghiêm trang đấy.

-"Thôi được rồi, nghỉ chút xíu nói chuyện phiếm chút thôi, giờ thì nhanh chóng dọn cho xong đống đồ đó vào nhà, kẻo trời tối thì mệt!" – Bà Granger lên tiếng, chấm dứt cuộc hội thọai và trả hai người đàn ông về với vị trí phu khuân vác.

-"Hermione! Em nằm phòng này! Anh sẽ ngủ dưới ghế salon! Có gì em cứ gọi ha!" – Harry chỉ vào căn phòng rộng nhất nhà mà anh đã ưu tiên dành cho cô. Vốn trước đây Harry độc chiếm cái phòng này, nhưng giờ thì anh đã nhường nó cho Hermione và đứa bé, còn mình thì chăn gối xách qua phòng bên, nhỏ hơn một chút. Nói là nói vậy, nhưng cái phòng kế bên đã chất kín những vali đồ do Hermione đem qua, muốn dọn hết đồ không phải là chuyện một sớm một chiều… Thế là đành vậy, ngủ tạm ở ghế salon vài hôm cho đến khi sắp xếp xong phòng ngủ.

Hermione khẽ gật đầu, tỏ vẻ hài lòng. Căn phòng được trang trí với tông màu chủ đạo là vàng và đỏ, tạo cảm giác ấm cúng. Ngay trên tường là hình một con sư tử chạm khắc thật lớn, biểu tượng của Gryffindor. Ngòai ra giường ngủ thật khỏi chê, rộng lớn đủ cho cả ba người nằm…

_Không ngờ Harry cũng biết cách hưởng thụ quá ta!_

-"Em có thích không?" – Harry hỏi ân cần.

-"Thích! Thích lắm! Nó gợi cho em nhớ đến bao kỉ niệm đẹp ở Hogwarts!" – Hermione tấm tắc khen, rồi chạy bay đến cái giường, ngồi phịch lên rồi nhún nhún thử độ êm. –"Á, giường êm quá!" – Hermione hí hửng nhún thêm mấy cái, cô gái ngây thơ đâu nào để ý Harry đang ôm tim nhói đau…

-"Her…Hermione… làm ơn… anh xin em, đừng nhún nhảy nữa! Em… làm anh đau tim quá… Thai phụ mà sao em không cẩn thận chút nào hết vậy!"- Anh khẽ bước tới, ngồi cạnh cô mà mặt vẫn còn tái xanh.

-"Ây da…" – Hermione nhăn mặt, tỏ vẻ hối hận –"…em quên…Xin lỗi anh! Em sẽ cẩn thận hơn!" – Cô mím môi, nắm tay anh hứa. Harry mỉm cười, xoa đầu cô một cách yêu thương. Anh không ngờ Hermione đã sắp là mẹ rồi mà vẫn còn nhí nhảnh đến vậy…. Cũng khó trách, Hermione chỉ mới hai mươi tuổi, còn quá trẻ để phải gánh vác trọng trách làm mẹ người ta. Cũng chỉ tại Harry mà cô gái trẻ ra nông nỗi này… sao thì sao, anh có trách nhiệm phải chăm sóc mẹ con cô cẩn thận.

Nhưng kể cũng lạ, từ khi biết mình là cha, anh cảm thấy đứng đắn hơn. Suy nghĩ cũng chững chạc hơn, vì anh biết còn tới hai người cần anh. Không thể tiếp tục cuộc sống mà hôm nay không cần biết tới ngày mai, không thể không có kế họach cho tương lai, không thể vô tư tung tăng nữa… Mọi chuyện phải đặt gia đình lên trên hết…

_Gia đình… Cuối cùng thì mình cũng đã có một gia đình của riêng mình._

Harry mỉm cười vui sướng với cái ý nghĩ đó. Tuy là chưa chính thức… nhưng anh cũng vẫn rất tự hào về cái gia đình bé nhỏ này.

-"Harry… anh nghĩ gì mà cười… ngớ ngẩn quá vậy?" – Hermione khẽ hỏi, cặp lông mày nâu nhíu lại, đầy vẻ quan tâm.

-"Đâu…đâu có gì!" – Harry chối sau khi bị đánh thức ra khỏi giấc mộng vàng.- "Anh chỉ…"

Chưa dứt lời thì Hedwig từ ngòai cửa sổ đã bay sộc vào phòng, mang theo cả kí lô báo chí từ khắp thế giới phù thủy ở Anh Quốc. Con cú trắng đáp nhẹ xuống cái chuồng của nó, không mảy may để ý đến những tờ báo đang bay lả tả khắp sàn nhà.

-"Hedwig! Đã nói bao nhiêu lần là đừng có tha 'rác' về nhà nữa mà! Ngày nào tên của tao cũng được đăng lên báo, không nhỏ cũng lớn, mày đem về hòai như thế này thì sớm muộn gì cái nhà này cũng thành sạp báo mất!" – Harry rầy, tay vớ lấy một tờ báo, liếc sơ… rồi kinh hòang tròn xoe mắt, đọc lại.

Trong khi đó, Hermione cũng đang chăm chú đọc tờ "Tiếng nói phù thủy"… đôi lông mày nhíu lại, lo lắng.

-"Ha…Harry…"

-"Hermione, anh biết, anh đã nói với em rồi đó… mọi tờ báo ở Anh Quốc sẽ đăng tin về chúng ta mà!" – Anh trấn an cô –"…chỉ có điều là anh không ngờ có quá nhiều phản ứng như vậy… có nơi chúc mừng, nơi thì nguyền rủa, nơi thì nói năng lảm nhảm…" – Harry kết thúc câu, ra chiều hơi bực tức.

-"Phải, em không ngờ họ quá đáng đến vậy… gọi anh là kẻ bắt cá hai tay, còn em là… là… người phụ nữ thứ ba…" – Hermione tức tưởi thốt lên –"… đó không phải là sự thật, chúng ta không đi lại với nhau trong thời gian anh quen Ginny!"

-"Hermione! Anh xin lỗi…vì anh mà em bị gọi là kẻ phá họai hạnh phúc người khác…" – Harry dịu giọng an ủi, khẽ kéo đầu cô vào vai anh.

-"Em…em…" – Hermione rươm rướm nước mắt –"…em sợ… em sợ mọi người sẽ hiểu sai về anh, về em…và về đứa bé."- Nước mắt tuôn trào ra khỏi má cô –"…em sợ Ginny, sợ Ron, sợ gia đình Weasley sẽ nghĩ là chúng ta phản bội họ…" – Vai áo Harry thấm đẫm nước mắt khi Hermione vừa khóc vừa nói.

-"Đừng lo… đừng lo…" –Anh vỗ vỗ nhẹ vào vai cô như một người mẹ đang dỗ dành đứa con, vòng tay anh xiết chặt cô vào lòng hơn nữa –"…đừng lo, có gì thì… chúng ta cũng sẽ cùng nhau giải quyết… anh sẽ không để em phải cô đơn một mình gánh chịu búa rìu dư lụân đâu. Chúng ta sẽ giải thích cho Ron và Ginny hiểu, mọi chuyện rồi sẽ êm đẹp thôi" – Harry an ủi, giọng anh tuy vững vàng nhưng… cũng không kém phần âu lo…

-"Hic…" – Hermione dụi mắt, mũi cô đỏ hoe –"… em xin lỗi… em quá xúc động… em không hiểu vì sao em lại dễ rơi nước mắt đến vậy…trước đây không có… hic…" – Cô sụt sịt mũi, khẽ ngẩng đầu lên cho Harry dùng khăn lau nước mắt còn đọng lại trên vành mi. –"…Em yếu đuối quá phải không?"

-"Không phải, dĩ nhiên là không! Em là cô gái mạnh mẽ nhất anh từng thấy…" – Harry trấn an, nhìn cô âu yếm –"…chỉ là em bị tác động bởi các hormones khi mang thai thôi…"

-"Chắc là vậy…" – Hermione lại tựa đầu vào vai Harry, tìm sự ấm áp nơi bờ vai mạnh mẽ của anh. Chẳng biết vì sao cô lại cảm thấy vô cùng thỏai mái khi ở gần bên anh. Chỉ cần một lời hứa của Harry là cô lập tức yên lòng. Anh cho cô một cảm giác an tòan mà trước đây chẳng ai làm được, kể cả Viktor Krum… kể cả Ron.


	8. So close

**CHAPTER 8: SO CLOSE!**

Hermione cảm thấy bụng đói cồn cào. Lạ thật, cô vừa có một buổi tối no căng với Harry mà. Tài nấu ăn của Harry thật tuyệt vời, đến nỗi cô không cầm lòng được mà làm tù tì hai dĩa spaghetti, ba ly sữa và năm trái dâu. Thế mà giờ đây, cô lại bần thần ngồi trên giường vào lúc hai giờ sáng. Tay xoa xoa cái bụng 'chẳng nghe lời' của mình.

-"Không lẽ lại ăn nữa sao? Con ơi là con… ăn chi mà lắm thế."

Hermione lầm bầm phàn nàn. Thật không phải là một cảm giác dễ chịu gì khi bị đánh thức vào nửa đêm vì những lý do nhảm nhí. Còn nhớ trong lúc đi tìm trường sinh linh giá cùng Harry và Ron, cô đã từng trải qua một hòan cảnh tương tự. Có một đêm Hermione đang chìm đắm trong giấc mộng vàng thì bỗng có một bàn tay lay lay vai cô, đánh thức. Những tưởng đang bị tập kích, cô bật dậy…chỉ để thấy Ron đang nhe răng cười tí tởn và rì rầm…

-"Chúc em ngủ ngon!"

Thật khó mà miêu tả lại cái ánh mắt như 'muốn chọi ngay cây đũa thần vào mặt Ron' lúc đó của cô. Dĩ nhiên, Hermione không đến nỗi 'chằn tinh' như thế, cô chỉ kết thúc bằng một tràng giáo huấn kéo dài hai tiếng đồng hồ về thái độ tôn trọng giấc ngủ người khác. Và Ron cũng chẳng phải là người duy nhất hứng chịu, Harry cũng bị lôi luôn vào cuộc mặc dù anh chàng này chẳng hiểu mô tê gì cả.

Thế đấy. Đánh thức một người đang ngủ ngon là tội ác, ác lắm. Nhất là đối với Hermione, một người yêu giấc ngủ đến lạ lùng, cô quan niệm rằng một giấc ngủ ngon sẽ giúp cô đủ tỉnh táo và có năng lượng họat động cho ngày hôm sau. Vậy mà giờ đây đứa bé trong bụng lại chẳng chịu hiểu nguyên tắc đó. Nó cứ đòi ăn mãi…

-"Con ơi là con… mai ăn bù nhá, má hứa!"

Hermione vỗ vỗ bụng, rồi nằm xuống, kéo chăn qua mặt.

_… …_

-"Rồi rồi… má hứa ăn gấp đôi cho buổi sáng luôn đó." – Cô lầm bầm hai phút sau.

_… thở gấp …_

-"gấp ba" – Hermione thốt lên một phút sau nữa, tay ôm bụng cồn cào.

-"Á á á …." – 30 giây sau, cô bật tung chăn và ngồi dậy, xọt đại đôi dép vào chân và lầm rầm mở cửa đi xuống cầu thang – "Con với chả cái… chỉ giỏi mỗi việc ăn."

Đường xuống nhà dưới thật khó khăn. Cô chỉ mới dọn đến đây ngày đầu tiên nên vẫn còn lạ nước lạ cái. Mà cầu thang lại tối thui nữa chứ…  
Tuy nhiên, Hermione lại không dám bật đèn lên vì sợ ánh sáng sẽ làm phiề anh chàng đang nằm ngủ ngon lành ở nhà dưới.

**Cộp, cộp, cộp… á á á…. **

Hermione thốt lên, thấy chân mình hụt đi một nhịp. Chuyện gì thế này, tại sao? Tại sao không gian bên dưới lại trống hóac thế kia? Một nỗi sợ khiếp đảm đang dâng tràn lên như chặn ngang ngực cô. Cả thân người cô gái bé nhỏ đang ngã chúi xuống phía trước một cách vô đà.

_Không….._

Ý nghĩ cuối cùng lướt vội qua đầu cô trước khi Hermione cảm nhận được một vòng tay ấm áp đang ôm chặt cô vào lòng. Giọng nói ấm áp quen thuộc đó lại vang lên.

-"Không sao chứ Hermione? Em không sao chứ?"

Hermione không trả lời, sự sợ hãi vẫn còn chiếm ngự trong tâm trí cô. Trong thóang chốc, cô tưởng mình đã té lăn xuống cầu thang và vĩnh viễn mất đứa bé rồi chứ. Nhịp đập trong tim cô vẫn còn rất nhanh, tay cô bấu chặt lấy vai Harry như người sắp chết vớ được cái phao, Hermione sợ nếu thả tay ra… buông anh ra thì cô sẽ lại té lần nữa, sợ… sợ lắm…

Đột nhiên, cô lại thấy má mình nóng hổi, nước mắt rơi lã chã

-"Sụyt, sụyt… Không sao, không sao rồi. Có anh ở đây, em sẽ không có chuyện gì đâu."

Harry vỗ về an ủi, tay chà xát nhẹ nhàng lưng cô như một bà mẹ dịu dàng, dỗ cho con mình nín khóc.

-"Em…em…hic…sợ lắm…" – Hermione nghẹn ngào nói trong nước mắt, giọng cô vẫn còn run lắm.

-"Đừng sợ… suỵt… đừng sợ… anh đã đỡ em rồi mà. Em không sao nữa rồi." – Harry thì thầm những lời nói êm ái vào tai cô, tay vẫn không ngừng vỗ vỗ lưng Hermione.

-"Em…em…hic… em sợ mất con, lúc đó…em nghĩ mình sẽ mãi mãi mất con… hic… em sợ lắm." – Cô nói tức tưởi. Ý nghĩ đó thật kinh hòang, chưa bao giờ Hermione cảm nhận một nỗi sợ hãi tồi tệ đến như thế. Ngay cả Voldemort cũng không làm cô run bắng cả người như vậy. Khi đối mặt với hắn, cùng lắm cô chỉ nghĩ 'chết thì chết, đã liệu trước tình huống tồi tệ nhất rồi'. Nhưng vài giây vừa rồi đối với cô còn tệ hơn thế nhiều. Cô không muốn… không thể nghĩ tới việc mất đứa bé. Nó còn quý hơn cả sinh mạng của cô nữa…

-"Con không sao, anh sẽ bảo vệ hai mẹ con em. Chừng nào anh còn ở đây thì không chuyện gì có thể làm hại đến cả hai." – Harry vỗ về, đặt một nụ hôn nhẹ lên trán người mẹ trẻ. Đôi vai cô đã bớt run, sự hiện diện của Harry đã truyền cho cô một sức mạnh rất lớn để tiếp tục đứng vững. Nước mắt đã thôi tuôn rơi, Hermione ngước nhìn Harry.

-"Anh hứa chứ?"

-"Anh hứa!" – Harry khẳng định chắc nịch. Chưa bao giờ anh cảm thấy cô bạn tám năm của mình trông mỏng manh đến thế này. Hermione là một cô gái cứng cỏi, nước mắt không phải là thứ cô thường hay dùng để giải quyết vấn đề. Thế mà chỉ trong một đêm, anh đã phải chứng kiến cô khóc hai lần. Có thể là do Hormones… nhưng cũng có thể là do gánh nặng về một sinh mạng khác mà cô gái trẻ đang phải mang gánh trên vai. Anh thương cô, thương cô nhiều lắm. Nếu có phải đánh đổi sinh mạng mình chỉ để đem lại một cuộc sống bình yên cho cô, anh cũng sẵn sàng làm.

Harry đưa tay quệt nhẹ những giọt lệ còn vương trên má cô gái, rồi dẫn đường cho cô vào ghế salon ngồi. Với một cái phẩy tay nhẹ, cả căn phòng đã rực sáng. Phải, 'phẩy tay', Harry hiếm khi dùng đũa vì anh chàng đã trở nên thành thạo với việc dùng thần chú không cần đũa phép. Thời gian luyện tập phép thuật chống lại Voldemort quả đã mang lại nhiều lợi ích cho Harry. Không những kiến thức mà cả kĩ năng phép thuật của anh cũng đã tiến bộ rất nhiều. Có thể nói hiện giờ trong thế giới phù thủy, khó ai có khả năng chống lại Harry Potter vĩ đại – vị ân nhân.

Và với một cái vẫy tay nữa, một ly trà an thần đã bay đến và nhẹ nhàng đáp xuống trước mặt Hermione.  
Harry cầm lên đưa cho cô, dịu dàng bảo

-"Uống đi em, cho bình tĩnh lại!"

-"Ừm…cám ơn Harry!" – Hermione đón lấy ly trà từ tay anh và làm một hơi cạn sạch.

-"Wow!" – Em khát nước đến thế à? – Harry tròn xoe mắt, kinh ngạc.

-"Không hẳn, em đói bụng thì đúng hơn." – Hermione nháy mắt tinh nghịch, có vẻ như cô nàng đã định thần lại. – "Cũng chính vì thế mà em phải mò xuống đây giữa đêm khuya để kiếm cái gì vào bụng."

-"Rồi sao em không vặn đèn lên? Mò mẫm như thế nguy hiểm lắm biết không? Lỡ anh không thức giấc vì tiếng chân của em thì… không biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra nữa…" – Harry nói, vẻ rùng mình, mặt nhăn nhó lo âu.

-"Vì…vì…em không muốn làm anh thức giấc. Cả ngày hôm nay dọn nhà chắc anh đã mệt lắm rồi, không lẽ em lại làm phiền anh nữa…" – Hermione phân trần… lí nhí…vì cô biết anh sẽ lại la rầy cô với cái suy nghĩ đó.

-"Khờ quá!" – Đấy, anh lại bắt đầu rồi, đúng như cô nghĩ. Harry xoa đầu cô –"Anh thì không sao, mất ngủ là chuyện thường tình rồi. Còn nếu hai mẹ con em mà có chuyện gì…có chuyện gì thì…chắc anh sống không nổi quá."

-"Ôi Harry!" – Cô thốt lên, vẻ ân hận. –"Em xin lỗi..."

Harry choàng tay qua vai, kéo cô vào lòng anh, ân cần nói.

-"Không sao, bây giờ không sao rồi. Chỉ cần em hứa từ nay về sau nếu có chuyện gì cần nhờ anh làm thì cứ kêu. Anh luôn sẵn lòng. Chứ đừng dại dột tự giải quyết mà mang họa. Hiểu không cô bé?"

-"Ừm…ừm…" – Hermione mỉm cười, xoay sở gật gật trong khi đầu cô vẫn ngã vào vai Harry. Vòng tay anh ấm áp quá, khiến cô muốn ngủ ngay lúc này, mắt cô bắt đầu lim dim…

-"À… em nói đói bụng hả? Hay để anh làm chút gì cho em ăn ha." – Đột nhiên Harry bật dậy, giật vai ra, khiến cô phải chòang tỉnh.

_Chết tiệt. Ăn với chả uống._

Hermione rủa thầm, mà đầu thì vẫn cứ gật gật đồng ý, không quên tặng kèm khuyến mãi một nụ cười cám ơn.

-"Chờ chút xíu nha. Nhanh lắm."

Nói rồi Harry hí hửng đi vào bếp, lục lọi xem còn gì có thể dùng để nấu cho cô vợ…à…không… không phải vợ…mà là… mẹ của con anh. Harry tự chỉnh sửa ý nghĩ đó. Hermione có bằng lòng lấy Harry đâu mà là vợ anh chứ.

_Chỉ là mơ mộng viễn vông!_

Harry thở dài rồi lại tiếp tục chui đầu vào tủ lạnh, tìm thức ăn.


	9. What if it falls down?

**CHAPTER 9: WHAT IF IT... FALLS DOWN?**

Hermione khẽ dụi vào mí mắt nặng trĩu của mình, đã lâu lắm rồi cô không được ngủ ngon như thế. Lạ thật, thường thì tâm lý những người ngủ ở chỗ lạ thì sẽ phải là cảm giác 'không quen' chớ. Sao cô lại thấy như đây chính là nhà mình ấy nhỉ? Là do cách bày trí, giường nệm êm hay là… cái mùi bí ngô quen thuộc của Harry? Còn nhớ cả đêm qua cô cứ vùi mặt vào cái gối hình trái bí ngô của Harry mà đi ngủ. Cái mùi mới đáng yêu làm sao! Cô không ngờ đã sáu năm rồi mà Harry vẫn còn giữ bên mình cái gối ấy. Phải, đó chính là món quà giáng sinh mà Hermione đã tặng cho anh nhân dịp giáng sinh vào năm thứ hai. Do thấy Harry thường hay uống nước bí ngô, cô bé đã không do dự gì mà chọn ngay một chiếc gối ôm to đùng hình trái bí màu cam để tặng anh. Vẻ mặt Harry lúc đó vừa ngượng ngùng, vừa khóai chí, nom rất dễ thương.

_Nhìn vào là muốn bẹo má một cái cho bõ ghét hà._

Nhưng chuyện đó đã xảy ra sáu năm trước rồi, cái gối cũng đã bạc màu… vậy mà anh còn giữ sao? Hẳn Harry phải trân trọng nó lắm nên mới để ngay cạnh giường thế này.

-"Ôi, cái anh ngốc này! Cứ làm người ta cảm động mãi thôi! Đáng ghét! Đáng ghét!" – Cô thì thầm, vỗ vỗ yêu vào cái gối rồi lại ôm nó vào mình mà cười khúc khích. Vừa lúc đó, cô lại nghe tiếng lục đục ở phòng bên cạnh. Tò mò, Hermione xỏ nhanh đôi dép vào rồi bước qua xem. Tiếng động xuất phát từ phòng tắm.

_Gì thế nhỉ? Chắc không phải bị đột nhập chứ?_

Hermione nhíu mày, rút sẵn đũa phép. Cô nhẹ nhàng tiến tới, đẩy hờ cửa, tay nắm chặt đũa, chuẩn bị ứng chiến nếu chẳng may phải đối mặt với kẻ lạ. Kééét Cánh cửa dần dần mở ra và Hermione như muốn té xỉu ngay tại chỗ… Không! Không phải vì kẻ lạ. Chẳng có ai đột nhập cả, mà chỉ vì…chỉ vì… Harry đang mặc độc có mỗi một cái khăn tắm quấn quanh người, tay thì cầm một cái giẻ lau nhà. Trông thấy cô, Harry mừng rỡ, nở một nụ cười tươi rói.

-"Chào buổi sáng Hermio…"

-"Ôi, ôi… em…em xin lỗi" – Cô ngắt lời anh, nhắm chặt hai mắt, rồi quay mặt đi chỗ khác mà mặt thì đỏ gay.

-"Gì thế?" – Harry chưng hững.

-"Em… em…biế…ủa lộn…không biết…anh đang…tắm…"- Cô ấp úng, hơi thở đột nhiên trở nên gấp rút một cách lạ lùng.

Vừa nghe Hermione giải thích, Harry đã phá ra cười khiến cô gái tóc nâu vốn đang ngượng càng thêm ngượng. Anh bước tới phía trước cô, khiến cô la hỏang lên…

-"Á, anh làm gì thế, đừng lại gần!"

-"Ủa?...anh tưởng em đang nhắm mắt mà, sao biết anh…"

_Hay đấy Hermione! Mày giỏi quá, không đánh mà khai. Bây giờ thì anh ấy đã biết mày lén hí mắt nhìn rồi…Thật tình, Hermione ơi là Hermione. Sao mày không tự cầm lòng, sao lại…bây giờ thì xấu mặt chưa?_-"Mở mắt ra đi!" – Harry bụm lấy mặt cô bằng cả hai tay, nhẹ nhàng yêu cầu.

-"Thôi, kỳ lắm…!"

-"Mở ra đi! Không sao đâu! Dù gì em cũng đã hí mắt trước rồi mà."- Harry khều khều mí mắt của cô, cố tình làm cho Hermione nhột mà mở mắt ra

-"Không mà!" – Hermione đáp, cố hết sức chống lại giọng nói mê hoặc kia.

-"Nè, nói lần cuối. Em mà không mở mắt thì cứ nhắm mắt như vậy mỗi buổi sáng à nha, từ khi thức dậy cho đến khi ăn sáng xong á!" – Sự tò mò đã giết chết con mèo, vừa nghe thấy tin đó, Hermione bật mở mắt ra, nhìn anh bằng một ánh mắt lạ lùng… pha lẫn sự ngưỡng mộ.

-"Anh nói vậy là s…sao?" – Cô thì thầm, cố ngăn không cho ánh mắt của mình di chuyển thêm xuống dưới nữa. Cố giữ cho nó nhìn thẳng vào cổ anh.

_Phải, ở cổ là tốt nhất, không phải sao? Chẳng ai lại thấy một cái cổ mê hoặc bao giờ, phải không? Tất nhiên rồi, cổ Harry thì cũng bình thường như bao ngừơi đàn ông khác thôi, cũng cùng một màu da rám nắng như bộ ngực mạnh mẽ kia, còn những cơ bắp kia nữa…bao năm luyện tập quidditch quả đã làm cho cái cổ…ủa…không phải, cơ bắp kia trông thậ….óai, đã nói là không nhìn đi chỗ khác mà. Lại nữa rồi…_-"Ý anh là…" – Harry lên tiếng, đánh thức cô khỏi giấc mộng vàng –"sao em lại phải lo lắng khi anh đang lau phòng tắm nhỉ? Anh sợ nước văng sẽ làm em đi trượt té, nên sáng nay anh đã lau nó sạch sẽ, khô ráo để em bước đi an tòan hơn. Chỉ thế thôi mà!" – Anh giải thích.

-"Ra…ra thế…cám ơn Harry!" – Cô mỉm cười rồi nhón chân, đặt vào má anh một nụ hôn phớt, thầm cảm ơn anh đã có ý nghĩ chu đáo đó, chăm sóc cho mẹ con cô một cách tận tình. Trong một thoáng, Hermione cảm giác má Harry đỏ hồng lên -"Nhưng…nhưng ý em muốn hỏi là vì sao anh nói mỗi buổi sáng thì em phải…"

-"À!" – Harry ngắt lời, mỉm cười –"là vì, nếu em cứ phải nhắm mắt khi thấy anh quấn khăn tắm như thế này thì có vẻ như em phải làm như vậy lâu dài à nha. Vì anh…có thói quen không thay đồ trước khi ăn sáng, lỡ mà thức ăn dây vào quần áo thì phiền lắm. Nên tốt nhất là … tạm quấn khăn, rồi thay đồ sau. Em cũng biết đó, thói quen mà… mười chín năm rồi, không bỏ được…"-

Harry cười hì hì, gãi gãi đầu một cách ngây ngô trong khi Hermione nhìn anh bằng một ánh mắt kì quặc, cô không biết từ đâu mà Harry lại có cái ý nghĩ táo bạo này. Không phải là nó không có lý…nhưng…nhưng Harry thật quá đáng mà. Làm như thế có khác gì tra tấn cô chứ? Thế này còn ác hơn là chơi một phát avada kedavra vào đầu cô nữa. Thiệt tình à… chỉ mới có vài phút qua mà cô đã không kềm chế được bản thân mình, nhìn chăm chăm vào người anh, thậm chí cô còn có thể trả lời ngay được Harry có bao nhiêu thớ thịt nữa kìa…

Thế thì thử hỏi, nếu tình trạng này cứ tiếp diễn thì làm sao mà cô sống tiếp trong sáu tháng còn lại hở Merlin?

_Chết! Chết chắc!_Hermione rủa thầm, biết chắc rằng cái anh ngố này thì có cố thuyết phục cỡ nào cũng sẽ không từ bỏ cái ý nghĩ quái chiêu đó. Một cái gối bạc màu sáu năm mà còn giữ thì huống chi đây đã là thói quen mười chín năm.

_Thôi rồi, chuyến này tiêu rồi. Con ơi là con, ba muốn giết má không dao đây mà. Tuy rằng trên thế giới này chưa ai chết vì mất máu…mũi, má chắc chắn rằng má sẽ là người đầu tiên. Không phải là má chưa bao giờ thấy ba…ực…khỏa thân, nhưng…nhưng đêm đó má quá say, chẳng nhớ cái quái gì cả. Và bây giờ thì má tỉnh rồi, thế rồi… ba con lại thề với lòng rằng sẽ không bao giờ từ bỏ cái khăn đó vào mỗi sáng…_-"Hermione! Hermione!" – Harry khẽ gọi cô, hỏi bằng một giọng dịu dàng–"Em…không ngại chớ?"

-"Không! Dĩ nhiên là không!" – Vừa thốt ra thì Hermione đã cảm thấy hối hận. Lại nữa, cái miệng hại cái thân. Khổ thật, cứ hễ đứng trước mặt Harry là không bao giờ cô từ chối anh được điều gì. Thế mới chết chứ. Từ nay khó mà sống yên thân. Cô chậc lưỡi, thầm âu lo sẽ không kềm chế được bản thân mình có những suy nghĩ không tốt về Harry. Tuy rằng anh là ba đứa bé, nhưng…nhưng cô và Harry không có tình yêu, họ chỉ có một tình bạn tốt đẹp. Và cô không muốn để những suy nghĩ dục vọng đó làm hỏng tình bạn của hai ngừơi.

_Phải, nhất quyết là không! Mày sẽ làm được Hermione, nhất định sẽ làm được!_Hermione thầm nhủ, tay vẫn không ngừng khuấy đều cái muỗng cà phê trong khi chờ Harry chuẩn bị thức ăn sáng. Vậy mà đầu óc cô thì vẫn cứ như một cái máy chiếu phim, lặp đi lặp lại mãi hình ảnh Harry trong chiếc khăn tắm chết bầm ấy. Nhất là lúc này đây, khi cô nhìn vào bếp và thấy anh đang loay hoay chiên trứng ốp la.

_Trông rất rành nghề và… lực lưỡng… Ủa mà…Merlin ơi, lại nữa rồi, lại nhìn nữa. Hermione ơi là Hermione, mày có muốn giữ tình bạn này không hả?_Dĩ nhiên không cần câu trả lời Hermione cũng biết cô không thể nào mất Harry, anh là người bạn tốt nhất mà cô từng có. Xét về một mặt nào đó thì Harry nhỉnh hơn Ron…chút xíu. Anh chăm sóc cô chu đáo, quan tâm lo lắng cho cô, lắng nghe lời cô nói, tôn trọng quyết định của cô và… nấu ăn rất ngon nữa…

Về cái khỏan nấu ăn thì khỏi bàn cãi. Hãy xem kìa, anh ấy vừa chiên trứng, vừa xoay người ra sau lấy cái dĩa, rồi lại quay người lại để xúc trứng vào. Nhìn rất…chuyên nghiệp và…nguy hiểm.

_Sao lại không nguy hiểm chớ? Cái khăn cứ phấp phới…tung bay đỏ mặt… lỡ mà nó rớ…_-"Em đang nghĩ gì đó?"

-"Lỡ mà nó rớt thì sao?"

-"Hả?" – Harry trợn tròn mắt, đặt hai dĩa trứng xuống bàn mà miệng thì há hốc ngạc nhiên với câu trả lời của cô bạn tóc nâu, má của con anh.

-"Óai!" – Hermione giật mình, bịt mồm với câu trả lời vừa bật thốt ra của mình.

-"Cái gì rớt?" – Harry hỏi lại, tỏ vẻ tò mò và ngạc nhiên.

-"Cái…em…ờ…cái…cái…" – Hermione ấp úng, ngó nghiêng khắp xung quanh để tìm từ ngữ lấp vào chỗ trống, và kìa…chính nó, mắt cô chợt sáng lên long lanh –"cái dĩa! Ý em là… anh phải bưng hai cái dĩa trên tay nên…nên em sợ anh làm đổ nó đó mà…"

Cô cười hì hì, giả lả trong khi Harry tròn xoe mắt, ồ lên một tiếng rồi mỉm cười cùng ngồi xuống bàn với cô. Anh đã dọn ra hết cả hai dĩa ốp la và hai ly sữa tươi lớn. Thế rồi cả hai cùng ăn sáng với nhau, trong khi Hermione thì thở phào nhẹ nhõm…

_Phù, hú hồn hú vía, xém nữa nói 'cái khăn' là tiêu đời! Không biết đào đâu ra cái lỗ mà chui xuống nữa! Ai đời con gái con đứa mà lại cứ nhìn chăm chăm vào cái khăn tắm của người ta chứ? Chết! Chết chắc! Mới có buổi sáng đầu tiên mà đã như vậy rồi…thì chắc 6 tháng còn lại sẽ là…địa ngục trần gian._

Vừa nghĩ tới đó, Hermione đã phải bụm miệng lại. Nhanh chóng, cô buông nĩa và chạy một mạch vào toilet. Bao nhiêu thức ăn sáng cứ bị nôn thốc nôn tháo xuống toilet. Cảm giác khó ở cứ lâng lâng trong người, dường như có người đang sử dụng lời nguyền cruciatus vào bao tử cô, khiến nó cứ giãy giụa, lọan xạ cả lên mà tống hết bao thức ăn ra ngòai.

Đột nhiên, Hermione thấy những mớ tóc nâu rối của mình đang được vén ra sau. Hai bàn tay rắn chắc của anh, nâng niu nhẹ, vuốt tóc cô về phía sau. Rồi anh ngồi phịch xuống bên cạnh cô, vỗ vỗ lưng, ra chiều lo lắng…

-"Em không sao chứ?"

-"Không…em không sao!" – Hermione trả lời, mắt còn đỏ hoe vì vừa phải nôn ra hết thức ăn –"anh…anh ra trước đi, em lo được mà!" – Cô đẩy nhẹ anh ra, không muốn Harry trông thấy vẻ mặt tàn tạ của cô khi ói ra cả mật xanh như thế này. Chính cô còn thấy tởm bản thân mình thì huống chi Harry…

-"Thôi, để anh ở đây với em!" – Harry dịu dàng trả lời, anh đỡ cô đứng dậy rồi dìu cô ngồi vào thành bồn tắm.

-"Nhưn…" – Hermione phản đổi và lại bị anh cắt ngang.

-"Không nhưng nhị gì cả. Ngồi yên đó, để anh giải quyết phần còn lại!" – Harry vừa giật nước toilet, vừa trả lời. Rồi anh lại lấy khăn, thấm nước nóng để lau mặt cho Hermione.

-"Em làm được m…" – Cô giơ tay, định chộp lấy cái khăn thì Harry lại cản, vẻ mặt cương quyết của anh khiến cô chùn ý, mà để anh lau mặt cho mình. Một cách cẩn thận, anh vén tóc cô hai bên tai, rồi dùng khăn lau sạch mặt, chú ý nơi khóe miệng của cô nữa. Sau đó, anh lại xả khăn một lần nữa với nước thơm rồi lau thêm, chắc chắn rằng người cô sẽ không còn chút tanh hôi gì sau trận ói đó.

Bà Granger đã từng nói sơ qua cho anh biết các triệu chứng căn bản của người phụ nữ mang thai. Và một trong những điều đáng sợ nhất chính là nôn ra thức ăn. Tuy thế, anh lại không lường được nó tồi tệ đến thế nào khi thấy Hermione ói ra như thế. Trông cô mà anh thương quá, ăn vào bao nhiêu thì lại nôn ra bấy nhiêu, cứ thế một ngày làm cho hai ba chập thì còn gì xác thân cô nữa. Khổ cho cô, vì anh mà cô phải mang thêm đứa bé trong bụng, cực nhọc trăm bề, thế mà anh lại không làm gì được để chia sẻ gánh nặng đó với cô. Vì thế, điều duy nhất mà anh có thể làm là chăm sóc cô thật tốt, gian nan chẳng từ, chỉ cốt mong cả hai mẹ con cô đều được khỏe mạnh, bình yên.

-"Cám ơn anh!" – Hermione thủ thỉ khi anh đỡ cô đứng dậy, trở ra phòng khách.

-"Có gì mà phải cám ơn! Nhịêm vụ của anh mà. Nếu làm không tốt…chắc ba em bẻ răng anh hết quá…" – Harry pha trò, khiến cô bật cười.

-"Đúng đó! Gì chứ chuyện đó thì ba em dám làm á!" – Cô hất mặt lên, ra vẻ tự hào vì ba mình có khả năng uy hiếp phù thủy quyền uy nhất thế giới.

-"Biết mà, vì thế anh đâu dám lơ là chăm sóc em!" – Harry cười, đưa tay nựng yêu má cô. Vừa đúng lúc đó, một ánh đèn flash chớp lóa lên, liền tiếp theo sau là hàng lọat ánh flash khác. Trong phút chốc, Harry chợt nhận ra đó là gì –"Phóng viên!"

-"Làm sao mà bọn họ…" – Hermione trợn mắt kinh hòang khi thấy ngòai sân nhà của Harry đang đầy ngập cánh phóng viên. Do anh đã ếm bùa phong tỏa bên trong nhà nên họ không thể độn thổ vào được, nhưng có vẻ như anh đã không làm như vậy với khu vực sân vườn. Chẳng thế mà bọn họ tụ tập khắp ngòai cửa sổ và canh để chộp được hình ảnh của hai người –"Har…Harry!" – Cô thì thầm, khẽ ngước nhìn lên…

Trước mắt cô là một Harry thật khác thường, ánh mắt anh long lên sòng sọc, mặt đỏ gay và gân xanh thì nổi hằn lên khắp cả cổ. Nắm tay Harry giữ chặt, có vẻ như cơn thịnh nộ của anh sắp bùng lên. Và trước khi cô kịp lên tiếng ngăn cản anh thì Harry đã hét lớn

**-"windara!"**

Ngay lập tức có một cơn gió mạnh từ đâu thổi bốc lên ở ngòai sân, cuốn theo các cánh phóng viên lên trời.

-"Harry! Anh làm gì vậy?" – Hermione xanh mặt, giật mạnh tay anh một cách lo lắng.

-"Đừng lo! Bọn họ không sao đâu. Cơn cuồng phong đó sẽ thả họ xuống an tòan ở một công viên cách đây 10 km. Đừng lo!" – Harry ân cần nắm lấy tay cô, dịu dàng trấn an.

-"Thật chứ?"

-"Thật! anh sẽ không làm chuyện dại dột gì đâu! Vì anh biết… còn hai con người nữa đang trông chờ vào anh" – Anh cười, kéo cô vào lòng cho một cái ôm thật chặt. Hơi thở nóng của anh phà vào tai cô, lồng ngực rộng rắn chắc của anh bao quanh lấy cô, tất cả như đang tạo cho Hermione một cảm giác an tòan tuyệt đối. Cô biết và cô tin rằng Harry sẽ giữ đúng lời hứa đó, anh sẽ chăm sóc tốt cho cô.


	10. Good night

**CHAPTER 10: GOOD NIGHT!**

-"Xong rồi hả anh?" – Hermione hỏi khi thấy Harry bước vào nhà.

-"Ừm! Anh đã ếm bùa khắp nhà và cả ngòai vườn nữa. Từ bây giờ trở đi, ngôi nhà này là bất khả xâm phạm. Ngọai trừ anh và em, không ai có thể tự do ra vào mà không có sự cho phép. Bột Floo hoặc phép độn thổ cũng không có tác dụng ở đây. Ngọai trừ thư do chính Hedwig mang tới, số còn lại sẽ phải qua sự kiểm duyệt của Neville."

-"À phải, xém nữa em quên…Neville hiện đang là thư ký riêng của anh!" – Hermione nháy mắt, nhỏen miệng cười khi thấy anh rất cẩn thận và chu đáo, nhằm bảo vệ cô và đứa bé khỏi ánh mắt tò mò dị nghị của thiên hạ. Cô biết có cả ngàn người ngòai kia chẳng ưa gì mình. Chủ yếu là các cô gái trẻ, những người mong chiếm được trái tim Harry Potter, thế mà họ lại bại dưới tay một cô gái chẳng có nhan sắc, và một đứa bé chưa chào đời. Chẳng thế mà cô và anh càng cần phải cẩn thận hơn nữa với cánh phóng viên vì bất cứ đề tài nào liên quan đến Harry Potter đều trở nên nóng bỏng, đặc biệt là thời điểm này, khi bên cạnh anh đột nhiên xuất hiện thêm hai người…

-"Hermione à, chút nữa anh đưa em đi khám thai nha!" – Harry gợi ý, sẵn hôm nay anh có ngày phép, nên tận dụng cơ hội đưa cô đi chớ.

-"Cũng được!" – Cô nhỏen miệng cười một cách ngọt ngào với anh –"Thế…chúng ta nên nhờ bác sĩ muggle hay lương y trong thế giới phù thủy?" – Hermione hỏi ngựơc lại, bắt bí anh chàng.

_Nguy hiểm! Nguy hiểm!_

Đối với Harry thì bên nào cũng được cả…bộ có phân biệt gì sao nhỉ? Nhưng mà trả lời kiểu đó có nước bị Hermione dũa vì cái tội không suy nghĩ cẩn thận. Với mấy lọai câu hỏi này thì tốt nhất nên nhường quyền quyết định cho Hermione, dù sao cô cũng có hứng thú với y học nhiều hơn anh.

-"Ừm…thế em nghĩ sao?"

-"Em thì…" – Hermione cười –"muốn nhờ bác sĩ muggle. Em cảm thấy các thiết bị tân tiến của muggle tạo cho em cảm giác an tòan nhiều hơn. Ý em là…em không phải chê bai nền y học của thế giới phù thủy, nhưng… nhưng nếu họ cho em uống các lọai dung dịch an thai đủ màu…thì chắc em không có đủ can đảm…"

-"Cũng đúng! Cũng đúng!" – Harry hưởng ứng, mừng thầm là cô đã quyết định dùm anh. Chứ mà như bắt anh phải chọn thì chắc nghĩ tới mai cũng chưa xong. Đúng như anh vẫn luôn nghĩ, Hermione là người phụ nữ quan trọng nhất đời anh. Không có cô ấy, Harry chẳng biết nên làm gì, quyết định như thế nào nữa.  
-"Vả lại, ở thế giới muggle, họ hòan tòan không biết anh là ai, chúng ta có thể tránh được sự theo đuổi của cánh phóng viên." – Cô bổ sung, nhấn mạnh quyết định cuối cùng là nhằm đặt quyền lợi của đứa bé lên trên hết.  
-"Anh đồng ý! Chút nữa anh đi với em! Cũng hên là anh đã mua xe và có cả bằng lái nữa. Chúng ta hòan tòan có thể vào vai một cặp vợ chồng muggle hòan hảo!" – Anh hớn hở, đề xuất ý kiến mà vuột miệng nói 'vợ chồng' khiến hai má Hermione nhanh chóng đỏ hồng, cô ậm ừ gì đó rồi vờ lãng mắt đi chỗ khác, tránh ánh nhìn ngượng ngùng của anh.

Kết quả khám thai rất tốt, bác sĩ Claudie cho biết em bé hòan tòan khỏe mạnh và thai rất ổn định. Nhưng bà cũng không quên căn dặn Hermione phải cẩn thận trong chuyện đi đứng, không làm việc nặng nhọc và ăn uống phải điều độ, đủ chất thì mới tốt cho thai nhi.

Hermione không bất ngờ khi Claudie cư xử như vậy, dù gì bà ấy cũng là bác sĩ mà. Chỉ có điều, cô không ngờ đến hành động của Harry. Anh đã nhân cơ hội này mà hỏi Claudie đủ điều về thai phụ và thai nhi khiến bà ấy trả lời không kịp thở, nhìn rất tức cười. Cuối cùng, do không muốn chết bất đắc kỳ tử vì thiếu hơi, Claudie đã viết cho Harry một danh sách dài bằng 5 trang A4 với những tựa sách về phụ nữ trong thời kì mang thai để ngâm cứu.

Và thế là Harry phóng xe như bay đến thẳng nhà sách lớn nhất ở London mà mua sách. Đối với Hermione, đó là một cảnh tượng ngàn năm có một và cực kỳ thú vị. Dù cho là trong giấc mơ đẹp nhất, cô cũng không thể tưởng tượng nổi có ngày Harry Potter lại chịu khó đi lùng mua sách thế này. Ngày thường có van xin cách mấy thì anh cũng chẳng thèm mở sách ra mà chuẩn bị bài nữa. Harry chống chế với một cái lý do, mà theo Hermione là, rất ngớ ngẩn 'mới cầm cuốn sách lên đã thấy nặng mỏi cả tay, mở trang thứ nhất ra đọc thì xây xẩm cả mặt mày, chưa đọc hết trang thứ ba thì đã êm giấc mộng đẹp trên bàn'.

Dĩ nhiên cũng có lần anh không ngủ, nhưng đó là khi đọc tạp chí quidditch kìa. Chứ còn sách khoa học hay giáo khoa thì…đừng mong. Vậy mà hôm nay chàng lười này chịu khó đi lùng mua sách để tiện bề chăm sóc cho cô và đứa bé. Nhìn anh háo hức đi dọc theo các kệ sách mà dò tìm khiến cô rất cảm động. Phải có những lúc như thế này, Hermione mới biết Harry rất có thiên chức làm cha. Cái cách anh chăm sóc cho cô ắt hẳn sẽ khiến mọi người phụ nữ trên thế gian này mơ ước có được Harry làm chồng. Cũng may là hiện giờ họ không có cơ hội đó nữa, vì anh … đang bận chăm sóc cho cô.  
-"Hermione, đứng đó mà cười gì vậy? Mau phụ anh tìm sách đi!" – Harry vẫy tay gọi cô.  
-"Ờ! Tới liền!" – Hermione nhỏen miệng cười, đáp lại.

_Cộc cộc cộc_

Hermione nhỏm đầu khỏi mền, ngó về phía tiếng động ở cửa. Giờ đi ngủ tới nơi mà còn ai gọi cửa vầy nè Merlin. Không hỏi cô cũng biết câu trả lời, nhà này chỉ có hai người, không phải cô thì là…Harry thôi.

Gì chứ Hermione thì rất kị chuyện bị đánh thức nửa đêm. Ai bình thường mà lại đi phá giấc ngủ của người khác chứ? Dĩ nhiên…là Ron thì không tính, vì Ron… KHÔNG, nhắc lại là KHÔNG…bình thường chút nào. Hermione còn nhớ rất rõ khi đi tìm trường sinh linh giá, cả ba thường bạ đâu ngủ đó khi trời sụp tối. Thường thường vì thấm mệt, nên cô vừa đặt lưng xuống là đã ngủ ngay. Thế mà cái tên trời đánh thánh vật Ron ấy…ôi…hắn…hắn dám làm một chuyện đồi bại hết sức. Số là khi cô đang say giấc nồng thì nhận thấy có một bàn tay của ai đó đặt lên vai mình, khều khều. Hỏang hốt Hermione ngồi bật dậy và gặp ngay một nụ cười nham nhở nhất mà cô từng thấy của Ron. Nhưng điều đó còn chưa tệ bằng những gì Ron làm sau đó. Có tin được không chứ, hắn dám…hắn dám…thì thầm bốn chữ…

"Chúc em ngủ ngon"

Merlin ơi là Merlin! Thật khó mà diễn tả lại cái vẻ mặt như muốn 'thoi-ngay-một-quả-vào-mặt-Ron' của Hermione lúc đó. Hừm, bộ Ron không biết phá giấc ngủ của người khác là một tội ác sao? Cái đó ác ghê gớm! còn hơn là dùng avada kedavra nữa. Chẳng vì thế mà đêm đó cô đã mất bốn tiếng còn lại để thuyết giảng cho đến sáng. Không chỉ có Ron mà Harry vô tội cũng bị lôi vào cuộc. Cái mặt lớ ngớ thiếu ngủ của anh trông mới đáng yêu làm sao. Ngồi nghe Hermione quát tháo Ron mà Harry mà cứ ôm lấy cái gối hình bí ngô mà tựa đầu lim dim.

Giờ nhớ lại thật tức cười, chẳng hiểu vì sao cô lại tỏ ra bực mình khi Ron đánh thức cô trong khi cô lại phá luôn cả giấc ngủ của Harry nguyên đêm, và anh chẳng có lấy một tiếng trách móc cô.

Chẳng thế mà bây giờ cô không thể làm mặt giận khi Harry gọi cửa được, dù gì cô cũng nợ anh một lần, đúng không?

-"Vào đi!"

Thề có Merlin, khi nói câu đó, Hermione chỉ có ý mời anh vào ngồi nói chuyện, chứ chẳng hề nghĩ anh sẽ khệ nệ ôm mền gối vào phòng cô…ơ…chính xác hơn là phòng cũ của Harry.  
Khi anh chàng đã trải xong mền gối xuống dưới sàn thì cô mới thôi chớp mắt, há hốc mồm mà đặt cho được một câu hỏi đàng hòang.  
-"Anh…anh làm gì vậy?"

-"Ờ ùm…anh…" – Harry gãi đầu gãi tai, nhe răng cười giả lả -"anh…chẳng là…anh…nghĩ…sẽ là…thì…mà…"

-"Khoan, khoan, khoan" – Hermione đưa tay lên, ngắt lời –"Harry à, đó chẳng phải là một câu nói hòan chỉnh chút nào. Không chủ ngữ, không vị ngữ như thế làm sao em hiểu được. Có chuyện gì mà anh bối rối quá vậy? Hãy bình tĩnh, hít vào thở ra rồi nói lại lần nữa. Okay?" – Cô trấn an anh bằng một giọng dịu dàng như đang dỗ ngọt một đứa học trò.

Harry cũng làm theo lời cô, anh hít sâu vào rồi thở mạnh ra trong ba lần liên tiếp. Có vẻ như anh đã bớt căng thẳng rồi…  
-"Đỡ rồi chứ? Và…" – Hermione gợi ý

-"Ờ…chẳng là anh muốn…dọn vào phòng ngủ…"  
-"Hả?" – Hermione thốt lên, ngạc nhiên.  
-"Không, không, ý anh không phải vậy!" – Harry vội khóac tay, phủ nhận –"ý anh là…vì anh không yên tâm để em ở một mình, lỡ mà có chuyện gì xảy ra lúc nửa đêm mà anh lại không ở bên cạnh em thì…nguy hiểm lắm. Anh suy nghĩ kĩ rồi, để tránh những chuyện như đêm qua xảy ra, anh nghĩ…anh nên dọn vào đây." – Mặt Harry vừa nói đến đó đã đỏ hồng cả lên như xôi gấc –"Nhưng em yên tâm, anh sẽ chỉ nằm dưới sàn nhà mà thôi, không phải trên giường. Em cứ ngủ thỏai mái, nếu muốn cái gì lúc nửa đêm thì kêu anh chứ đừng tự làm một mình."

Hermione lắng nghe anh nói một cách chăm chú, từng lời từng chữ cứ như những nốt nhạc du dương rót vào tai cô. Anh đáng yêu quá, suy nghĩ ngay cả đến những việc vặt như thế này. Trông thật khác xa so với Harry ngày nào, làm chuyện gì cũng liều lĩnh chẳng nghĩ đến ngày mai. Giờ đây, Harry mà cô đang đối mặt cứ như một người hòan tòan khác. Không, anh vẫn là Harry của cô thôi, chỉ có điều suy nghĩ của anh đã chững chạc hơn, ra dáng vẻ một người cha hơn.  
-"Ừm, cũng được. Ý kiến hay đấy Harry!" – Cô nhỏen miệng cười đáp lại, khiến ánh mắt Harry như rực sáng lên. Anh mừng rỡ đỡ cô trở lại giường, đắp mền cho Hermione và…đặt nhẹ một nụ hôn vào má cô, thì thầm mấy tiếng trứơc khi trở về giường ngủ …trên sàn của mình.

-"Chúc em ngủ ngon!"

-"Anh cũng vậy!"


	11. Mess up with her and you'll die for sure

**CHAPTER 11: MESS UP WITH HER AND YOU'LL DIE FOR SURE**

-"Thật quá đáng lắm mà!" – Ginny hét lên, vò nát rồi quăng mạnh tờ Nhật báo tiên tri xuống đất –"Không thể tin được, không thể tin được!" – Cô gầm lên, mặt đỏ gay như mái tóc vốn rực lửa của cô, hai mắt long lên sòng sọc khi nhớ đến bài báo sáng nay. 

_HARRY POTTER DANG RỘNG VÒNG TAY CHÀO ĐÓN NGƯỜI YÊU MỚI HERMIONE GRANGER.  
_

_Thưa quý vị độc giả thân mến, sau cả đêm thức canh mệt mỏi, phóng viên Rita Skeeter của chúng tôi đã chộp được những hình ảnh sinh họat quý giá của Harry Potter và Hermione Granger, người bạn và cũng là ngừơi yêu hiện giờ của anh. Vâng, theo nguồn tin mới nhất, Harry đã chính thức đón Hermione vào cùng chung sống với anh tại tư gia rộng 10000 m2 ở London vào ngày hôm trước. Sáng hôm qua, hai người đã bị bắt gặp ôm nhau say đắm khi chàng chỉ mặc độc mỗi một cái khăn tắm. Có vẻ như chuyện này càng giúp khẳng định thêm mối quan hệ thầm kín của họ trong thời gian Harry đang cặp kè cùng Ginny Weasley. Nhưng có vẻ như cô gái tóc đỏ đã chẳng thể giữ nổi chân chàng lãng tử, cuối cùng anh đã rời bỏ cô mà trở về bên người bạn tám năm sinh tử có nhau Hermione Granger._

Harry tỏ ra rất bảo vệ đối với Hermione, anh đã nổi nóng khi bị cánh phóng viên bao vây và chụp hình tứ phía. Cuối cùng, Harry đã không kiềm chế được mà dùng phép thổi bay đi các phóng viên khỏi tư gia. Được biết sau đó, vị phù thủy quyền năng nhất thế giới này đã ếm bùa chống xâm nhập khắp nhà. Kể từ bây giờ việc đưa tin sẽ trở nên khó khăn hơn nhưng chúng tôi sẽ ngày đêm túc trực, nhằm đưa đến cho quý vị những thông tin nóng hổi nhất về cặp đôi trời sinh này. 

**Rita Skeeter**

-"Láo! Láo!" – Ginny hét lên, vơ lấy mấy cuốn sách gần đó mà quăng mạnh vào tấm gương trước mặt, khiến nó vỡ tan tành –"Tất cả chỉ là bịa đặt, Harry làm sao mà yêu nổi người đàn bà kia chứ? Chị ta không đẹp như mình, không chơi quidditch giỏi cũng không được ưa thích như mình. Thử hỏi thế thì làm sao Harry lại chọn Hermione được? Nhất định là một trò lừa bịp, nhất định là thế…"  
_Hừm, thế còn tấm hình kia thì sao hả? Bằng chứng rõ ràng anh ta đang sống yên vui bên cạnh Hermione._

Một tiếng nói khác vang lên trong đầu Ginny, giọng nói nghe không quen cũng không quá lạ, có pha lẫn chút gì đó lạnh lùng và tuyệt tình…  
-"Bọn chúng tự tạo ra! Hòan tòan không có chuyện Harry quên tôi nhanh chóng như thế. Có lẽ…có lẽ… anh ấy vờ loan truyền tin tức như thế để làm tôi ghen mà thôi…" – Ánh mắt cô đờ đẫn, đôi môi mấp máy những lời như tự gạt lấy chính mình.

_Thôi đi, giờ này mà còn ngu ngơ đến thế sao? Sóng đã xô sập ngã lâu đài mộng ước của cô rồi. Hãy thôi ngay đi!_

-"Không! Tôi không tin, tôi không tin! Im đi, im hết đi!" – Ginny ôm chặt tai, lắc đầu liên hồi – "Harry không bỏ tôi. Không tin" – Nước mắt cô tuôn rơi như mưa, nghẹn ngào Ginny thốt lên từng tiếng –"…Không! Không phải mà…"  
_Không tin thì cứ đi mà gặp Harry rồi cô sẽ thấy anh ta đang vui sướng như thế nào!  
_-"Đúng! Đúng rồi! Tôi muốn phải tận mắt thấy, phải chính tai nghe anh ấy nói thì tôi mới tin!" – Cô thốt lên, ánh mắt rực lửa đầy căm hờn và thế là chỉ trong chớp mắt, Ginny đã độn thổ đi mất.

~*~*~*~*~  
-"Hermione! Em lạnh không? Khóac thêm cái áo vào đi!" – Harry ân cần hỏi, rồi nhanh tay đặt lên vai cô chiếc áo anh đang mang.  
-"Nhưng…"

-"Đừng lo, anh không sao đâu! Quan trọng là em và con không bị lạnh thôi!" – Harry cười, cắt lời Hermione. Dường như anh đọc được tâm ý cô nên đã vội trấn an để cô khỏi lo.

Cả hai vừa cùng đi dạo một vòng ở công viên gần nhà trở về. Trời lập đông se se lạnh, anh cất bước đi bên cạnh cô mà lòng cảm thấy lâng lâng. Cái cảm giác ấm áp được cầm tay, nâng đỡ cô qua mỗi bước đi thật dễ chịu. Thật thú vị khi biết rằng mình còn có trách nhiệm với gia đình.

_Ôi gia đình!_

Hai tiếng thân thương mà Harry luôn thèm khát suốt mười chín năm qua để rồi giờ đây, cuối cùng anh cũng đã tận hưởng được, biết được thế nào là có một nơi anh thuộc về. Nơi anh sẽ tìm đến sự yên bình cùng những tiếng cười vui vẻ, lãng quên đi mọi nhọc nhằn lo toan mà vui thú cùng vợ con…

_Vợ con?_

Con thì phải, còn vợ thì…không dám chắc! Mặc dù Harry cảm thấy cái ý nghĩ có được Hermione làm vợ mình là rất thú vị, anh không dám cho phép bản thân mình mơ tới ngày ấy. Hơn ai hết, Harry hiểu Hermione chỉ xem anh như là một người bạn tốt, và…anh cũng vậy. Sự ràng buộc hiện tại chỉ là tạm thời, nếu mai đây khi đứa bé ra đời và Hermione đã bớt đi gánh nặng này, chẳng biết đâu cô sẽ tìm niềm vui bên vòng tay người khác.  
_Thôi kệ! Ra sao thì ra. Harry ơi, mày còn tới những nửa năm lận mà. Tận hưởng được giây phút gia đình ngày nào hay ngày ấy._

Harry tự nhủ, thầm mỉm cười với chính bản thân mình.

Một làn gió buốt thổi qua, tốc bay lên mái tóc nâu bồng bềnh của Hermione. Mùi hương trên tóc cô sao dịu ngọt quá, không quá thơm phức nhưng cũng đủ để khiến người ta không quên. Nhẹ nhàng, anh giúp cô sửa lại tóc, vén nó vào một bên tai. Hermione chỉ đứng im, nhìn anh… mỉm cười dịu dàng, hai má hơi ửng hồng trông rất xinh xắn. Là hơi lạnh hay do cô đang thẹn thùng. Chẳng biết vì sao nụ cười của cô lại khiến lòng anh xao xuyến đến lạ lùng…

**-"HARRY POTTER!"**

Giọng ai gọi anh nghe rất đanh đá và chói tai. Giật mình, Harry xoay người, nhìn lại và phát hiện … Ginny Weasley đang đứng chờ trước cửa nhà anh.

-"Ginn…Ginny?"

Hermione thốt lên thảng thốt, giọng cô nghe như run run, và để trấn an… Harry xiết nhẹ bàn tay Hermione, hy vọng cô hiểu rằng dù cho có chuyện gì xảy ra đi nữa thì anh vẫn luôn bên cạnh cô.  
-"Thì ra… thì ra những gì họ nói là thật… Hai người đã quan hệ lén lút trong suốt thời gian anh cặp kè cùng tôi…" – Ginny thét lên, buộc tội, mắt đỏ hoe thấm ướt. -"Không phải… Ginny, em nghe chị giải thíc…"

-"Giải thích? Giải thích cái quái gì chứ?" – Ginny quát, cắt ngang lời Hermione –"Giải thích cho tôi biết làm cách nào mà hai người đã qua mặt tôi trong suốt ngần ấy năm à?" – Cô cao giọng, ánh mắt thách thức nhìn xóay vào tay Harry, bàn tay vốn đang nắm chặt lấy Hermione.  
-"Anh không gạt em…" – Harry lên tiếng –"anh và Hermione chưa bao giờ vượt quá giới hạn tình bạn cả, chỉ duy nhất…duy nhất đêm đó…" – Anh ngập ngừng, không muốn tiết lộ quá nhiều chi tiết về cái đêm mà … mọi chuyện bắt đầu –"… anh biết tụi anh đã sai nên cả hai chẳng hề gặp nhau mãi cho đến sau khi chúng ta chia tay. Nếu…chuyện này làm em đau khổ thì anh xin lỗi…" – Harry dịu giọng, tỏ thành ý.  
-"Xin lỗi… ha ha ha…" – Ginny chợt cười lớn, giọng cười nghe rất cay đắng và chua chat –"… anh mà cũng quan tâm đến cảm xúc của em sao? Nếu có…thì anh đã chẳng phản bội em…"

-"Anh không phản bội em, chỉ vì đêm đó anh quá say… nên không làm chủ được bản thân mình…" – Harry đáp, nhỏ giọng dần như một cậu bé đang nhận lỗi trước mẹ mình –"…anh luôn quan tâm đến em…"  
-"Được! Nếu anh nói thế thì… hãy đi với em!" – Cô chìa tay ra như chờ lấy Harry đón bắt và trở về bên mình.

Hermione ngẩng lên nhìn Harry với một ánh mắt thóang chút buồn, giọng cô như lạc hẳn đi, run run…  
-"Harry, vẫn còn thời gian để quay lại… như em vẫn nói… anh không cần phải chịu trách nhiệ…"

Hermione chưa nói hết thì đã có một ngón tay đặt nhẹ vào môi cô chận lại.  
-"Sụyt… không được nói như vậy nữa! Em và con là gia đình của anh, cho dù như thế nào đi chăng nữa thì Harry Potter này cũng không bao giờ từ bỏ gia đình của mình." – Anh nhìn thẳng vào mắt cô, khẳng định, và nhẹ nhàng quệt đi một giọt nước mắt ứa ra nơi khóe mắt Hermione. Nói rồi, Harry quay sang Ginny, người đang trợn trừng mắt nhìn anh như không tin được những gì vừa nghe –"Ginny! Anh xin lỗi… nhưng chuyện của chúng ta đã chấm dứt rồi…"

-"Không phải…" – Ginny mấp máy môi –"Không phải, mọi chuyện chưa chấm dứt…" – Cô liên tục lắc đầu, hét lớn **–"Không thể nào!" **

Nước mắt không tuôn trào nữa mà thay vào đó là một ánh mắt rực lửa đầy hận thù xóay sâu vào Hermione.  
-"Chính chị!" – Ginny chỉ thẳng tay vào Hermione, cao giọng buộc tội –"Chính chị đã chia rẽ tôi và Harry! Tôi biết mà… chị luôn luôn muốn chiếm lấy Harry, ngay từ năm học thứ nhất thì đã như thế rồi. Nhưng tiếc thay, Harry chỉ coi chị là bạn bình thường, một con nhỏ chỉ biết dí mũi vào sách suốt ngày, ôm lấy sách mà sống. Người Harry cần là tôi, là một cô gái xinh đẹp, nổi tiếng và chơi quidditch giỏi… Khi Harry chọn tôi thì chị ghen tức lắm phải không? Vì thế mà chị đã rắp tâm bày mưu tính kế, chuốc say Harry rồi vờ như hai người đã có quan hệ. Thậm chí… ngay cả đứa bé trong bụng kia cũng chưa chắc gì là của Harry, biết đâu lại chẳng là kết quả lang chạ với một thằng đàn ông nào đó ở hẻm tối… Rồi chị mang cái bụng bầu về đây mà bắt Harry chịu trách nhiệm… Tôi nói thế có đúng không hả Hermione Granger?"

-"Đủ rồi Ginny…" – Harry rít qua khẽ răng, mắt nhíu lại như cảnh cáo.  
-"Không đúng! Bịa đặt…" – Hermione thốt lên tức tưởi, cô quay sang nhìn Harry, khẩn thiết thanh minh –"…Harry, anh phải tin em, đứa bé là con của anh…" – cô gục mặt vào ngực anh, nức nở…

Vừa định đưa tay lên ôm lấy cô thì Harry chợt nhận thấy Hermione đã bị một cánh tay giật mạnh cô ra, và điều tiếp theo mà anh biết là

**CHÁT!**

Năm lằn dấu tay đỏ còn hằn trên má Hermione và một tíêng thét của cô gái tóc đỏ.  
**-"Tránh xa Harry ra! Đừng làm ra vẻ tội nghiệp nữa! Đừng mong lừa gạt Harry!"**

**-"Hermione!" –** Harry thốt lên, lòng quặn thắt **–"Em có sao không? có sao không?" –** Anh khẽ đưa tay mình vuốt nhẹ lấy má cô, sự va chạm dù chỉ nhẹ như một sợi bông lướt qua mặt Hermione cũng khiến cô nhăn mặt khẽ rên. Nhìn cô mà anh tan nát tim gan. Đột nhiên Harry thấy nóng ran cả mặt mày, gân xanh nổi hằn lên, quắc mắt anh nhìn về phía Ginny…  
-"Ginny! Em thật quá đáng! Hermione làm nên tội tình chi mà em đánh cô ấy?" ****

-"Giờ phút này mà anh còn bênh vực con ác phụ này nữa hả? Nó chỉ gạt anh thôi, không phải thật lòng yêu anh đâu…" – Ginny hỏi ngựơc lại, khuôn mặt đỏ gay chẳng khác gì mái tóc nổi tiếng của cô.  
**-"CÂM ĐI! TÔI CẤM CÔ KHÔNG ĐƯỢC SỈ NHỤC HERMIONE!" –** Harry gầm lên, cảm thấy như chính mình bị xúc phạm khi nghe Ginny gọi Hermione là 'ác phụ'. Trong khỏang khắc, đầu đũa phép của Harry đã chĩa thẳng về phía cô gái tóc đỏ.

Hành động của anh khiến cả Ginny lẫn Hermione đứng sững người ra, bất ngờ cũng như kinh hòang. Hơn ai hết, họ biết rõ năng lực thi hành phép thuật không cần dùng đũa phép của Harry. Nhưng nếu có một trường hợp nào mà Harry buộc phải rút đũa thì ắt hẳn đó phải là bước đường cùng cho… kẻ trước mặt.  
-"Đừng Harry! Bỏ đi!" – Hermione chộp lấy tay anh, ngăn lại –"Đừng làm chuyện dại dột…"

-"Không cần chị xin xỏ dùm tôi!" – Ginny cắt lời, quát lên rồi quay sang Harry –"Em không ngờ… có ngày anh dám rút đũa ra chỉ vì người đàn bà này. Nếu…nếu anh ngon thì ra tay đi, để em khỏi cản trở hai người yêu đương nhau nữa." – Cô sấn lại gần, trán chạm thẳng vào đầu đũa của Harry.

Trong một thóang, Harry như định thốt ra gì đó nhưng rồi lại bị Hermione bịt miệng lại.  
-"Em xin anh… Hãy vì em và con! Được không? Đừng làm chuyện khiến anh phải ra tòa án chịu tội… Nếu anh có mệnh hệ gì thì ai sẽ chăm sóc cho gia đình này? Harry, em xin anh mà…" – Hermione nói mà như muốn bật khóc, giọng nghẹn ngào trong ánh mắt đỏ hoe.

Mặc dù lửa hờn trong lòng vẫn còn đang sôi sục, Harry biết rằng Hermione nói đúng. Anh không còn là Harry Potter của ngày xưa nữa, mọi đường đi nước bước của anh bây giờ đều ảnh hưởng đến số mệnh của hai con người khác nữa. Nói cách khác, Harry phải học cách kềm chế bản thân và suy nghĩ cẩn thận về hành động của mình chứ không thể tiếp tục lối sống ngày hôm nay không biết ngày mai.  
-"Anh…anh…" – Harry nhắm mắt, hạ đũa xuống **–"Nghe đây Ginny, tôi không ra tay không phải vì tôi sợ cô mà vì tôi không muốn bỏ lại Hermione và đứa con. Nhưng đừng để tôi bắt gặp cô buông lời hạ nhục Hermione nữa. Dù chỉ là nửa chữ, tôi cũng sẽ không tha cho cô, lúc đó… thì cho dù là Ron tôi cũng không nể mặt."**

-"Harry…" – Cô níu lấy tay áo anh, ánh mắt trông như vừa hỏang sợ vừa nuối tiếc.  
-"Buông ra! Chuyện của chúng ta đã chấm dứt rồi! Đừng mong tái hợp, chỉ là chuyện viễn vông thôi!" – Anh gạt tay Ginny ra, rồi quay lưng đỡ Hermione vào nhà, bỏ lại sau lưng một cô gái tóc đỏ đang gục mặt khóc nức nở giữa công viên.


	12. A visit of the so called parents in law

**CHAPTER 12: A VISIT OF THE SO-CALLED "PARENTS IN LAW"**

-"Này ông, chúng ta làm thế có nên không?" – Bà Granger níu lấy ống tay áo ông Granger mà giật giật.

-"Sao lại không chớ? Chúng ta đến đây dọn nhà cho hai đứa nó mà, làm cho nhà sạch sẽ hơn!" – Ông quay sang hớn hở, khóai chí với ý tưởng tạo một cuộc thăm viếng bất ngờ cho Hermione.-"Với lại…tôi muốn thăm con nó đó mà…"

-"…Hừm, chứ không phải ông định thanh tra đột xuất để xem Harry nó đối xử sao với con gái mình à?" – Bà liếc mắt, hỏi ngược lại khiến ông Granger tròn mắt, và ngay lập tức ông chống chế.

-"Đâu có, đâu có…đừng nghi oan cho tôi chớ!"

-"Ờ…thế nguyên thùng kềm nhổ răng để sau cốp xe là vô tình ấy nhỉ?" – Bà mát mẻ, biết tỏng ý đồ của ông. Không lẽ sau hai mươi năm chung sống mà bà lại chẳng hiểu chồng mình đang nghĩ gì. Dám chắc hai trăm phần trăm là ông ấy đang chực chờ Harry có sơ hở, đối xử không đàng hòang một chút xíu là ngay lập tức 'aha!' và dí cái kềm ra liền.

_Ông này ghê lắm chứ chẳng vừa gì đâu._

-"Ậy…đừng nói lung tung nữa, im lặng để tôi tập trung đậu xe cái coi!" – David Granger vội vàng đánh trống lảng, và vờ như dồn hết sức lực để đạp thắng và de xe vào đúng chỗ đậu. Bà không nói gì, chỉ cười khẩy và chờ xem vở tuồng thú vị sắp diễn ra.

-"Xong!" – Ông reo lên mừng rỡ khi đậu xong cái xe và hăng hái mở cửa xe, vọt xuống. Trong thóang chốc, ông đã sẵn sàng bước vào nhà với thùng đồ nghề…kỳ bí trên tay.

-"Mặc ông! Muốn đem kềm thì cứ đem, miễn sao đừng làm chuyện quái gở là được rồi!" – Nói rồi bà cũng xuống xe, cầm theo một va ly bự những vật dụng mà bà cho là có ích cho phụ nữ mang thai.

Chuẩn bị xong, cả hai vợ chồng khóac tay nhau bước vào khuôn viên nhà. Điều đầu tiên đập vào mắt họ là …

**DỪNG LẠI! TƯ GIA RIÊNG! CẤM VÀO!**

Một tấm bảng với dòng chữ to đùng kia, cắm thẳng ngay trên bãi cỏ trước sân.

-"Hở? Vậy là sao?" – Bà thốt lên, ngạc nhiên.

-"Không biết nữa, nhưng thôi kệ, con gái mình sống ở đây mà, lý nào lại không vào được." – Ông Granger khóac tay giải thích rồi sấn bước đi tiếp. Chưa được dăm bước thì đã lại gặp một tấm bảng thứ hai, thậm chí còn to hơn cái trước.

**NÀY NGƯỜI LẠ, KHÔNG TIẾP TỤC NỮA!**

-"Người lạ? Người lạ nào chớ? Không lẽ là ta sao?" – Ông nhếch mép, nghe thấy hơi nóng run run trên mặt. Chẳng thèm để ý gì cái bảng ngạo mạn đó, ông hăng hái đi tiếp. Chỉ hai bước sau, lại có một tấm bảng khác…

**CHỨ CÒN GÌ NỮA! NÓI ANH ĐÓ!**

-"Láo! Chỉ còn mười mét nữa là tới cửa nhà! Để xem còn cái bảng chết dịch nào nữa!" – Ông lầm bầm, nóng đến phát bực.

**LẦN CUỐI CÙNG: HÃY LÙI LẠI NGAY!**

Bên trái có, bên phải cũng có…

**ĐỪNG TRÁCH NHÉ, ANH ĐÃ ĐƯỢC CẢNH BÁO TRƯỚC.**

-"Hừm! Báo với chẳng báo! Ta không thèm nghe thì sao?" – Ông nghênh mặt, tỏ vẻ khinh thường mấy cái biển báo nhảm nhí. Quả thật, phải rãnh lắm mới đi cắm mấy cái thứ đồ này. Phải mà ông biết đứa nào bày ra trò này thì chắc chắn hàm răng của nó không còn nguyên vẹn. Mà… còn ai trồng khoai đất này, chắc chắn là thằng Harry làm rồi… Hừm, ông mà gặp mặt thì nó biết tay ông. Dám nói chuyện với ba-của-má-của-con-nó như thế đó hả?

-"Tôi nghĩ có gì đó không ổn. Hay là mình gọi Hermione để con nó ra mở cửa cho mình!" – Bà Granger níu tay ông lại trước khi David lấy chìa khóa nhà ra. Nhưng ông nào dễ bị khuất phục, hất hàm một cách hiên ngang, ông bước thẳng tới cửa, tra chìa vào và…

**Bùm!**

**-"éééé!" **

**Kính cong kính cong kính cong**

-"Ủa?" – Bà Granger gãi gãi cằm ngạc nhiên –"tự nhiên khi không có một dàn âm thanh quái lạ vang lên thế này!" – Bà hết nhìn cái cửa rồi lại nhìn sang David và… - "Óai, ông sao thế này?"

-"Tô…Tôi…" – Ông ngã gục xuống! Mặt đen thùi lùi, tóc tai thì dựng ngược cả lên như là vừa bị điện giật.

-"Có kẻ lạ đột nhập!" – Một tiếng nói vang lên, cửa sổ tầng hai mở chòang ra, và Harry thò đầu ra ngòai, chĩa đũa phép xuống dưới chỉ để nhận ra một sự thật kinh hòang…

-"….Harry mày…" – Tiếng cuối cùng ông Granger thốt lên trước khi…xỉu… Bà Granger đang không ngừng kêu tên ông Granger, người đang nằm bất tỉnh nhân sự trước thềm nhà.

_Thô…thôi rồi… chuyến này chết chắc_

Anh thầm lo, biết rằng lần này đã gây đại họa.

-"Harry, ai vậy?" – Hermione nhướn mày, mặt còn ngái ngủ, khều lấy vai anh. Thật chẳng hiểu nổi, mới sáng sớm thế này mà cánh phóng viên đã mò tới rồi sao? Nhưng Harry chẳng trả lời mà mặt mày xanh lè, lấm lét nhìn cô… khiến Hermione vô cùng ngạc nhiên. Thế rồi cô cũng thò đầu ra cửa sổ, nhìn xuống dưới và…

-"Harry! Harry! Tôi phải bẻ răng nó!" – Ông Granger hét lên khi vừa tỉnh lại sau khi được uống một thứ dung dịch màu tím, có mùi nho nhưng lại chua lè.-"Thằng Harry đâu? Nó đâu?" – Ông ngó qua ngó lại cũng chỉ thấy trước mắt mình là hai người phụ nữ xinh đẹp, một vợ một con gái… và…một cánh tay rụt rè đang thò lên giữa hai người.

-B…ba…" – Harry từ từ nhú đầu lên giữa hai vai của Hermione và bà Granger. –"Thưa…thưa ba… con đây…" – Anh run rẩy, nhìn ông bằng một ánh mắt run sợ.

**-"Á! Nó kìa! Nó kìa! Lại đây, mày lại đây thằng khỉ!" –** Ông chồm dậy, định với tay tới Harry thì đã bị bà Granger đè xuống.

-"Nằm xuống! Và… bình tĩnh nghe con nó giải thích. Hiểu không?"

-"Nhưng…"

-"Nghe không?" – Bà liếc mắt, nhìn ông bằng một ánh nhìn đáng sợ, giọng nói đầy uy quyền đã khiến ông im bặt, mà nghe … thằng con-rể-ngang-hông kể chuyện.

-"Ba à, sự thật là…" – Hermione mở đầu, cô nắm lấy tay ba với một ánh mắt đầy tình cảm–"con và Harry vốn đang bị cánh phóng viên của thế giới phù thủy làm phiền, vì thế Harry quyết định ếm bùa chống xâm nhập vào nhà. Những tấm bảng đó được dựng lên để cảnh báo họ. Và nếu tới bước đường cùng, khi họ còn cố mở cửa thì sẽ bị… tấn công bằng bùa làm tê liệt, có tác dụng như một luồng điện nhẹ chạy qua người. Đồng thời hệ thống báo động cũng sẽ phát lên tiếng cảnh báo cho con và Harry biết về kẻ lạ đó mà kịp thời xử lý…"

-"Dạ…nhưng…con không ngờ là ba má viếng thăm đột xuất, nên không kịp báo cho ba má biết mà tránh…" – Harry rụt rè, phát biểu, vẫn chưa dám nhìn thẳng vào mắt ông Granger.

-"Hứ…"

-"Hứ cái gì mà hứ. Đã nói ông từ đầu rồi, nên báo cho tụi nó biết trước mà. Nhưng ông đâu có nghe, khăng khăng muốn tạo sự bất ngờ…nên rước họa là phải!" – Bà Granger vừa cười vừa trách yêu cho cái hòan cảnh trớ trêu. –"Thôi, ông đã được uống thuốc giải bùa rồi, bây giờ thì khỏe chưa? Ngồi dậy đi!"

-"Chứ ai đè tôi xuống?" – Ông lầm rầm, để Hermione đỡ dậy. Nghe ba cô cằn nhằn mà Hermione bật cười. Tuy già nhưng tính tình ông vẫn còn rất trẻ con, thậm chí còn nhí nhảnh hơn cả mấy đứa bé nữa.

-"Vậy bây giờ…ba tha thứ cho tụi con chứ?" – Hermione hỏi, nháy mắt.

-"Tha, làm sao mà không tha cho… "tụi con" được." – Ông gằn giọng với hai chữ 'tụi con'. Thầm trách sao lại sinh ra một đứa con thông minh như thế này. Dám chắc là Hermione biết ông không thể nào giận cô được, nhưng Harry thì có nguy cơ được thăng cấp lên thành kẻ thù truyền kiếp. Vì thế mà cô đã buộc ông phải quên đi chuyện vừa rồi khi cùng gánh chung trách nhiệm với Harry.

_Đấy, sinh con gái đi, khi có chồng rồi lại chẳng còn nhớ ba nó là ai nữa._

Rồi cả bốn người cùng vào phòng khách ngồi.

-"Sao hôm nay ba má đến đột xuất quá vậy?" – Hermione hỏi, tay thóang vẫy nhẹ cây đũa phép và một bình trà cùng bốn cái tách nhỏ bay từ trong bếp ra, đáp nhẹ lên bàn.

-"Thì tại ba của con nè, ổng muốn thanh tra đột xuất xem con sống thế nào? Có tốt không… đặng ổng còn có cơ hội bẻ răng Harry…" – Bà Granger rót trà vào tách, bình thản trả lời trong khi Hermione đỏ cả mặt, còn Harry thì lập tức xanh dờn. Ông Granger nhìn vợ trong kinh ngạc, không ngờ bà lại tiết lộ bí mật của ông ngay trước mặt con như thế.

-"Ba…" – Hermione ấp úng…

-"Óai, không có, không có…" – Ông vội phủi tay, cười hì hì chống chế -"không phải vậy! Ba chỉ định tới đây quét dọn nhà dùm hai đứa. Sợ cả hai đều bận rộn đó mà…"

-"À ra vậy… ba làm con hết hồn." – Cô cười, thở phào nhẹ nhõm. –"Nhưng ba à, tụi con là phù thủy mà, mấy chuyện dọn dẹp lặt vặt thì vài cái vẫy đũa là xong ngay, cần chi ba nhọc công…"

-"Ờ ha, ờ há… ba quên!" – ông gãi gãi đầu, vờ…cười lớn rồi chuyển đề tài nhanh chóng –"mà này, con ở đây có quen không? Harry đối xử con thế nào? Nếu nó bắt nạt con thì… cứ nói với ba, ba cho nó biết tay liền." – Ông hăm he, liếc nhìn Harry một cách đáng sợ, khiến anh chàng tội nghiệp chẳng dám hó hé gì.

-"Tốt! Ba à! Rất tốt!... Ở đây con sống thỏai mái như nhà mình vậy! Harry làm hết việc nhà, nấu ăn, rửa chén, lau dọn nhà cửa, thậm chí còn dọn vô phòng ngủ chung để…"

-"Cái gì? Dọn vô phòng?" – Ông nhảy dựng lên. –"Lần trước nó nói sẽ nằm dưới ghế salon mà…"

-"Thì tụi nó là vợ chồng, ngủ chung có gì lạ đâu!" – Bà Granger nắm lấy tay ông, kéo ngồi xuống trở lại. Trong khi đó thì cả Hermione và Harry đều im bặt, bẽn lẽn nhìn nhau mà mặt đỏ hồng cả lên. Nhận thấy hai đứa phản ứng khác thường, bà hỏi –"ủa? bộ má nói gì sai sao?"

-"à… ừm… Harry dọn vô phòng, nhưng nằm dưới sàn, còn con nằm trên giường…" – Hermione ấp úng, vẫn còn cảm thấy ngượng với hai chữ 'vợ chồng' thốt ra quá tự nhiên của bà Granger. Nếu được vậy thì tốt quá… chỉ tiếc là Harry chỉ tạm chăm sóc cô thôi, họ chỉ là bạn…là bạn thôi mà…

-"Ờ…vậy hả?" – Bà cười trừ, còn ông Granger đột nhiên hai mắt sáng rực, huýt sáo vui vẻ đến lạ thường khiến bà phải nhìn chồng bằng một ánh mắt xấu hổ.-"À, Hermione nè, má có đem thêm mấy thứ vật dụng cần thiết cho phụ nữ này, má con mình lên lầu nói chuyện đi, để đàn ông dưới đây… họ muốn làm gì thì làm…"

-"Hả?" – Cả Harry và ông Granger cùng thốt lên rồi nhìn nhau bằng hai ánh mắt quái gở. Harry thì e sợ, còn David thì như muốn ăn tươi nuốt sống Harry.

-"Có…có cần thiết không má? Mình ở đây không được sao?" – Hermione thì thầm khi bị má đẩy lên cầu thang.

-"Thôi, cứ để họ tự giải quyết với nhau. Con biết tính ba mà, ổng cưng con quá… khi không bây giờ lại xuất hiện thêm Harry để chia sẽ tình cảm của con với ổng, thế là… ổng ghen tị đó mà." – Nói rồi bà phá ra cười khiến Hermione cũng bật cười theo.

-"Nếu vậy thì má nói đúng, nên để Harry và ba tự giải quyết lấy."

-"Hermione…" – Harry gọi với theo, cứ như một đứa trẻ gọi mẹ khi bị bỏ lại nhà trẻ. -"Ngoan đi Harry, em lên lầu nói chuyện với má một chút. Anh tiếp ba dùm em nha." – Hermione quay lại, cô cười, vỗ vỗ nựng vào má anh rồi vội khóac tay bà Granger bước lên lầu.

Cả hai người phụ nữ bỏ đi, để lại đằng sau hai người đàn ông chẳng biết nên làm gì với nhau. Harry chỉ dám nhìn ông lấm lét, còn ông thì cứ ghìm ghìm chăm chăm nhìn vào Harry.


	13. Flying lesson

**CHAPTER 13: FLYING LESSON**

Sau một hồi, cảm thấy không thể im lặng được nữa, Harry lên tiếng.

-"À ba à…"

-"Ba nào? Tôi đâu phải ba cậu!" – Ông nghiêm chỉnh sửa.

-"Sao cũng vậy, cũng một tiếng thôi. Ba là ba của Hermione thì cũng là ba của con." – Harry cười hì hì… gãi đầu gãi tai.

-"Xì…" – Ông nghênh mặt, hất hàm qua chỗ khác, môi chề dài ra cả thước.

-"ừm…ờ... uống trà đi ba." – Harry rót trà cho ông, rồi bưng lên đưa tận tay.

-"Để đó đi, bộ tôi không tự làm được hay sao mà phải nhờ cậu chớ!" – Ông chơi quê quá, khiến Harry xịu mặt, đặt tách trà trở lại bàn.

Thật chẳng biết nói gì thêm nữa, dường như ông Granger tỏ ra không thích Harry. Và anh thì chẳng biết nên làm sao cho ông vui lòng.

_Thiệt khó xử. Tự nhiên Hermione bỏ đi, làm mình hổng biết làm sao luôn. Thôi ba mươi sáu kế, chuồn là thượng sách…_

-"À… con chợt nhớ có việc phải làm, ba ngồi chơi, con đi chút rồi về." – Harry đứng phắt dậy, định phủi quần đi thì ông cũng đứng lên theo.

-"Chuyện gì vậy?"

-"Dạ, con định lấy chổi thần ra lau thôi mà."

-"Hay à, tôi đi theo coi cậu làm nhé!" – Ông đề nghị, chả là trước giờ có nghe Hermione nói đến cái môn _ditchquich_ ấy, môn gì gì mà dân phù thủy hay trên chổi ấy. Tiếc là con gái ông chẳng giỏi gì vụ này nên ông cũng chưa được nhìn tận mặt người ta bay trên chổi ra sao. Nếu được thấy thì tuyệt quá. Nghe đâu Harry rất giỏi mấy vụ này…

-"Dạ…ờ…được…!" – Harry đồng ý mà lòng thì thấp thỏm lo âu, chẳng biết ông Granger lại có mưu đồ gì… Sao tự nhiên đòi đi theo vậy nè? Mà… lại còn cầm theo cái thùng xám xám bự bự kia nữa chớ… Tin đồn là… nó chứa đầy kềm nhổ răng…

_Tiêu rồi! Chuyến này không còn răng để húp cháo nữa!_

Thế rồi Harry xách chổi ra sân cùng với bộ dụng cụ bảo quản chổi thần mà Hermine đã tặng anh mấy năm trước. Nghĩ cũng lạ, nhằm bất cứ thứ gì cô tặng thì anh đều giữ rất kĩ, xem như là bảo vật. Có lẽ là do Harry chưa bao giờ nhận được quà từ gia đình Dursley nên anh rất trân trọng những gì mà bạn bè tặng anh từ tấm lòng. Nhưng…nếu thế thì sao Harry không bảo quản kĩ những cái áo len của bà Weasley, những món quà do fans hâm mộ tặng mà chỉ chăm chăm giữ lại những thứ của Hermione nhỉ?

_Không biết nữa!_

Anh cười thầm, lắc đầu với chính mình rồi bước ra sân, lôi dụng cụ ra lau chùi cây chổi.

Nhìn Harry làm mà ông Granger hết sức ngạc nhiên, trông cây chổi này đẹp và bóng lóang đến lạ thường, không giống mấy cây chổi mục, cũ xì mà phim ảnh thường hay chiếu mỗi khi mụ phù thủy bay bay trên trời.

-"Harry! Nghe đâu cậu giỏi bay lượn lắm hả?" – Ông Granger bất chợi hỏi.

-"Dạ, cũng có thể nói là vậy! Con rất thích bay… chỉ tiếc là Hermione chẳng có chút hứng thú nào với vụ này." – Harry đáp, lắc đầu ngán ngẩm.

-"Ừ, tôi cũng nghe con bé kể qua. Thế mà hồi nhỏ mỗi khi coi phim phù thủy thì nó lại khều tay tôi mà ước rằng có một ngày sẽ được bay lượn như thế." – Ông mơ màng nhớ lại. –"Thậm chí nó còn bắt tôi cầm lấy hai đầu chổi cho nó leo lên rồi nâng chổi, vờ cho nó cảm giác bay bay… Ha Ha Ha!"

-"Thật?" – Harry nhướn mày, tỏ ra ngạc nhiên với sự thật thú vị này. –"Con không biết! Hermione chưa bao giờ kể cho con nghe cả. Biết rằng cô ấy không thích quidditch, nhưng lần nào con thi đấu thì cô ấy cũng ra ủng hộ và là người hò reo cổ vũ lớn nhất, mười lần là hết mười lần bị khản cổ sau khi trận đấu kết thúc." – Harry kể, nhớ lại những lần đọat được trái snitch, người đầu tiên anh hướng ánh mắt đến chính là Hermione, anh muốn cô thấy được sự vinh quang mỗi khi anh cầm trái snitch trong tay. Chẳng hiểu sao Harry lại rất thích thấy được nụ cười chia sẻ niềm vui đó, mỗi lần thấy cô cười là anh lại lâng lâng sung sướng.

-"Gì? Quidditch à? Không phải ditchquich?" – Ông ngớ người ra.

-"Dạ, quidditch!" – Harry cười khẳng định.

-"Ha! Nhổ răng thì tôi giỏi, chứ còn mấy vụ bay lượn này thì xem ra chẳng bằng cậu." – Ông gãi đầu, thừa nhận khiến Harry nở lỗ mũi.

-"Thật ra không khó lắm đâu ba à, chỉ cần có một chút năng khiếu là xong ngay thôi mà." – Anh đáp, rồi chỉ tay vào cây chổi giải thích thêm –"ví dụ như khi ngồi thì ta nên xích lại ở gần vị trí này một chút, nó sẽ cho cảm giác thỏai mái hơn. Rồi khi đã yên vị giữ chổi trên mặt đất thì mình hô 'lên', và nó sẽ đưa mình lên. Kể từ lúc đó thì không có gì khó nữa…" – Anh cười hứng chí, mỗi khi nói tới quidditch thì Harry như được mở cờ trong bụng, khao khao bất tuyệt nói mãi không hết.

-"Nghe…hay nhỉ?" - Ông chép miệng –"tôi… tôi thử được không?" – Đột nhiên David bất ngờ đề nghị.

-"Dĩ nhiên được chớ!" – sẵn đang cao hứng, cậu con-rể-ngang-hông đồng ý không một phút chần chừ.

~*~*~*~*~*~

-"Rồi vậy là… con nói "em không ngại và Harry thì cứ khư khư giữ cái khăn tắ…"

**Xọet!**

Hermione bị ngắt lời bởi một tiếng động lạ, dường như cô vừa thóang thấy một bóng đen vụt qua cửa sổ, nhưng khi nhìn lại thì chẳng có gì cả.  
-"Gì thế Hermione?"

-"Dạ…không, không! Con nghĩ là…hoa mắt thôi…" – Cô cười trả lời má.

-"Ừm, thôi nói tiếp chuyện Harry và con đi, rồi sao nữa?"

-"À, rồi thì…"

**Hố la!**

Hermione vội nhìn ra cửa sổ và một lần nữa chẳng thấy ai.

-"Má có nghe thấy không?" – Cô hỏi một cách nghi ngờ.

-"Hình như…có tiếng con gì đó kêu thì phải…" – Bà đáp, không chắc lắm…

-"Ừm…" –cô nhăn mặt

**Yà…..hú ú ú ú!**

Đúng lúc này thì cả hai đều chắc chắn rằng đó là giọng người. Vội vàng, hai người ra cửa sổ để nhìn cho rõ thì một cảnh tượng kinh hòang đang diễn ra trước mắt.

**-"Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"**

**-"! !"**

Ông Granger đang tung tăng bay lượn trên cây chổi mà ca hát um sùm tỏ ra rất cao hứng. Bên dưới là tiếng vỗ tay khen ngợi của Harry, anh không ngừng cổ vũ ông. -"Heyyyyyyyyyyy!" – Ông vẫy tay chào hai má con từ trên cao, miệng cười tươi tắn như mặt trời.

-"Harry!" – Hermione hét lớn, gọi với từ trên nhà xuống.

-"í ! Hermione?" – Harry quay lên nhìn cô, cười tươi tắn, tay ngây thơ chỉ chỉ vào cái bóng đen nhỏ tuốt trên cao kia như thể bảo cô hãy nhìn lên. –"Coi kìa!"

-"Coi gì mà coi! Sao tự nhiên cho ba em bay vậy?"

-"David! xuống đây ngay!" – Bà Granger gọi, vẻ mặt tỏ ra lo lắng.

-"Tôi đang bay mà!" – Ông trả lời từ phía trên cao.

-"Bay biếc gì! Xuống ngay lập tức!"- Bà gằn giọng, hét lớn đến nỗi Hermione phải bịt tay lại, nhìn má cô bằng một ánh mắt thán phục.

-"Rồi…rồi…" - ông Granger miễn cưỡng trả lời và hạ dần độ cao… nhưng có vẻ như tốc độ thì lại tỉ lệ nghịch với độ cao.-"Ủa? ủa mà… Á á á… cái này… làm sao mà đáp xuống? Harry! Harry !" – Ông hét xuống, hỏang hốt.

-"Harry! Cứu ba mau!" – Hermione nhìn lên, kinh hòang…

-"Làm sao mà cứu, ba lấy cây chổi của anh rồi…" – Harry trả lời gấp rút.

-"Nghĩ cách, vậy thì nghĩ cách đi !"

**-"Cứu!"** – Ông Granger tiếp tục kêu cứu, do không kềm hãm được tốc độ nên khi còn cách mặt đất cỡ 10m, ông lại hướng đầu chổi lên, khiến nó đánh một cái vòng tròn 360 độ**.-"Á…thề có mấy cây kềm của tôi!"**

-"Harry!" – Hermione thúc.

-"Ờ, ờ… để anh nghĩ. Bình tĩnh! Nghĩ đi Harry, nghĩ!" – Anh liên tục đấm vào đầu mình, thúc giục bộ não tìm ra phương cách giúp ông Granger hạ xuống. Khổ thật, chỉ cách bay lên mà không nói cách hạ xuống… -"À…ra rồi!" – Harry hét lên –"Ba à, thấy cái hồ bơi không? Cứ đáp xuống đó đi! Nước sẽ đỡ lực cho ba!"

-"Phải đó!" – Hermione mừng rỡ, tiếp lời –"Nhắm hồ bơi mà đáp xuống đi ba!"

-"Ờ….á á á á…"

**Ùùùùùùùmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!**

Harry vội vàng chạy đến bên hồ bơi giúp ông Granger lên bờ, và cũng vừa lúc Hermione cùng bà Granger chạy ào đến.

-"David! David! Ông không sao chớ?" – Bà nhào tới, ôm chầm và quấn lấy một chiếc khăn qua vai ông. Khi David nhỏen miệng cười thì cũng là lúc bà thở phào nhẹ nhõm, hôn vào trán ông.

Nhìn cảnh đó, đột nhiên Harry chợt nhớ lại nụ hôn Hermione đã đặt lên trán anh sau vòng 2 của cuộc thi tam pháp thuật năm thứ tư. Quả thật là… mẹ nào con nấy… Chỉ có điều, người được bà Granger quan tâm là chồng… còn Harry thì chỉ là bạn, chẳng có được phước ân làm chồng Hermione.

-"Mà… ông nghĩ sao lại leo lên cây chổi đó thế hả? Bộ muốn làm yêng hung xa lộ à?" – Bà Granger giật ngược ra, thay đổi thái độ một cách nhanh chóng.- "Ông không biết nguy hiểm thế nào à? Lỡ có chuyện gì xảy ra thì sao? Ở độ cao 100m chứ có phải chơi đâu? Và ông lại còn không biết đáp xuống nữa…"

Vân vân và vân vân, Harry chưa kịp hồi tâm với thái độ biến chuyển nhanh chóng của bà thì tới lượt Hermione khiển trách anh.

-"Harry! Anh làm vậy là có ý gì?"

-"Ờ…thì…cho ba bay thử?" – Harry nhướn mày, hơi cao giọng, ánh mắt nhìn cô dò hỏi.

-"Harry, đó không phải là một câu trả lời!" – Cô đáp, hai tay khoanh lại trước mặt, chân nhịp nhịp như đang mất dần sự kiên nhẫn.

-"Ờ ừm… cho ba bay thử." – Anh sửa lại, cho chắc chắn hơn.

-"Harry James Potter! Làm thế quái nào mà anh dám để ba em leo lên cây chổi đó chứ? Anh biết rõ ba là muggle mà, làm sao biết điều khiển, lỡ có chuyện gì thì sao? Rồi còn bộ pháp thuật nữa… Đây là việc làm vi phạm…"

Vân vân và vân vân. Cả hai mẹ con thi nhau la rầy hai người đàn ông vì theo họ đó là một hành động ngu xuẩn và dại dột. Chưa kể có thể làm nguy hiểm đến tính mạng một người và khiến một người chịu tội trước pháp luật.  
Bài thuyết giảng của cả họ kéo dài trong suốt hai tíêng đồng hồ sau đó, từ ngòai hồ bơi cho đến tận trong phòng khách khiến Harry và David chỉ biết câm nín…nghe tiếng em rầy. Lần đầu tiên, hai người nhìn nhau bằng một ánh mắt thông cảm và đầy yêu thương cho số phận của nhau.

Cuối ngày, hai ông bà ra về với một giỏ đồ ăn chính hiệu do cậu con-rể-ngang-hông làm. Thậm chí trước khi ra cửa, Harry còn vẫy tay gọi giật ngựơc một tiếng.

-"Ba! Hẹn lần sau!"

-"Ờ!"

Đối với Hermione, ba chữ 'hẹn lần sau' dường như có nhiều ẩn ý hơn là chỉ gặp mặt. Cả hai người này… dường như không biết chữ 'liều' viết như thế nào thì phải. Nhưng bất ngờ nhất chính là phản ứng của ông Granger. Khi nghe một người khác kêu 'ba', ông đã quay lại trả lời như một phản xạ tự nhiên…

Phải chăng ông…

Nghĩ tới đó, cô thầm mỉm cười sung sướng, mừng cho mối quan hệ của Harry và ba cô đã có một bước phát triển ban đầu rất tốt đẹp.


	14. Kiss me goodnight

**CHAPTER 14: KISS ME GOOD NIGHT**

Link poster: http : / i812 . photobucket . com / albums / zz41 / Ozbridge / agameofcatandmousebymmeqs5 . jpg (Credit image to Mmefleiss)

* * *

-"Vậy là… anh và ba em… đã…" – Hermione ngồi xuống cạnh Harry, miệng cười tủm tỉm.

-"Đã…đã gì chứ? Sao em hỏi cứ như là… anh và ba em có một mối quan hệ tình cảm 'đặc biệt' vậy?" – Harry nháy mắt, kéo cô ngồi xuống tấm nệm hay cũng là giường ngủ tạm thời của anh.

-"Thôi đừng vờ nữa" – Hermione thúc nhẹ cùi chỏ vào tay Harry –"tuy khởi đầu không tốt lắm, nhưng ít ra hôm nay ba cũng đã nói chuyện đàng hòang với anh, thậm chí còn trả lời khi anh gọi 'ba' nữa!"

-"Ừm! Thì cũng…tốt!" – Harry gãi đầu, mỉm cười, ra vẻ khóai chí với thành quả ngày hôm nay. Dù ông đôi lúc còn hằn học với anh, nhưng dường như đã bớt hơn nhiều so với lúc sáng. Thôi thì cũng coi như là ghi được điểm trong mắt nhạc gia. Dù gì cũng là gia đình với nhau, càng thân thiện thì càng tốt chớ sao.

-"Em mừng lắm!" – Cô cười tiếp lời, ánh mắt sáng lên sung sướng. Và lại một lần nữa Harry thấy lòng lâng lâng, dường như niềm vui của cô đã truyền sang cả anh.

Liền sau đó, Hermione lờ đờ mắt, ngáp dài…

-"Hình như em mệt rồi đó, đi ngủ đi!"

-"Chắc vậy… trưa nay em bị má lôi vô nói chuyện, có ngủ nghê được gì đâu…" – Nói rồi cô vịn bàn, đứng dậy. Bất chợt Harry cũng đứng dậy theo và kéo cô lại gần, đặt nhẹ một nụ hôn lên trán Hermione.

-"Chúc em ngủ ngon!"

Hành động của anh khiến cô đỏ hồng cả hai má. Đã hai tuần qua, đêm nào Harry cũng hôn cô và đêm nào cũng khiến cô thẹn thùng. Ngộ thật, lúc trước ở Hogwarts, thỉnh thỏang cô cũng hôn chúc anh may mắn trước mỗi trận quidditch, thế mà có cảm giác gì đâu. Sao bây giờ lại…

-"Em nghĩ gì mà đăm chiêu thế?"

-"À không… em…chỉ là…em… ờ…" – Hermione ấp úng, tìm cách đánh trống lảng –"em… ờ…đang nghĩ là hình như anh có thói quen hôn em trước khi ngủ thì phải, hai tuần qua đêm nào cũng vậy… không… không biết có phải đối với cô gái nào, anh cũng làm như vậy không?"

-"Cái đó thì tùy… phải là người đặc biệt thì anh mới làm…" – Harry cười lém lỉnh –"và…cho đến tận bây giờ thì…em là người đặc biệt duy nhất!" – Anh kết thúc câu, mỉm cười dịu dàng.

-"Hả…" – Hermione tròn mắt kinh ngạc –"Em? Duy nhất? Đặc biệt? Ngay cả Ginny cũng không?"

-"Ừm!" – Harry gật đầu –"Thật ra… đó là một câu chuyện dài…" – Anh hồi tưởng lại –"Hồi nhỏ, anh thường hay ghen tị mỗi khi dì Petunia hôn Dursley mỗi tối trước khi đi ngủ. Anh tự hỏi… nếu ba má anh còn sống thì họ có yêu thương anh như vậy không? Liệu má anh có trìu mến ôm anh vào lòng, và hôn anh không? Anh muốn lắm, anh thèm khát cảm giác yêu thương đó… nhưng anh biết mình sẽ không bao giờ có được. Hằng ngày đứng trong góc cầu thang nhìn dì Petunia cưng chiều Dursley mà anh tự nhủ… một ngày nào đó, khi anh lớn lên và có gia đình của riêng mình, anh sẽ hôn người thân của anh vào mỗi tối, cầu chúc họ có nhiều mộng đẹp trong một giấc ngủ yên lành…" – Harry kể mà nghe sống mũi sao cay cay.

-"Ôi Harry…" – Hermione nắm lấy tay anh, đôi mi dài còn đọng lại vài giọt lệ. Bất ngờ, cô hôn vào trán anh trong con mắt tròn xoe kinh ngạc của Harry.  
-"Hermione em…"

-"Chúng ta là một gia đình, em và con là gia đình của anh, đúng không? Và em cũng muốn anh có một giấc ngủ ngon." – Cô đáp, nhỏen miệng cười trông rất đáng yêu.

-"Cám ơn em, cám ơn Hermione…" – Harry ôm lấy cô vào lòng mà không ngớt lời thì thầm cám ơn người con gái đã mang lại cho anh cảm giác của một gia đình thật sự.

Harry lờ đờ mở mắt ra, với lấy cái kính để trên góc bàn.

-"Sáng rồi sao?"

Anh dụi dụi đôi mắt mệt mỏi của mình, đã lâu lắm rồi Harry không được ngủ ngon như vậy. Chính xác là từ cái…cái đêm ấy. Rồi Harry lại chợt nhớ đêm qua anh đã không trở về cái giường 'tạm' của mình mà nằm lại đây. Dường như anh đã ôm Hermione vào lòng và rồi cả hai cùng thiếp ngủ bên nhau… ngay tại cái giường này.

Phải chăng vì vậy mà Harry cảm thấy ấm áp và ngon giấc hơn không nhỉ?

Thôi sao cũng được, hôm nay anh phải đi làm, đành phải thức dậy sớm vậy. Nói rồi Harry bước xuống giường, vào phòng tắm…  
Vừa lúc mở cửa ra thì cũng là lúc Harry rụng rời tay chân.

Hermione đang tắm, cô ấy đang ngâm mình trong bồn tắm đầy bọt xà phòng trắng. Một cảnh tượng mà bất cứ gã đàn ông nào cũng không thể kiềm chế được. Đột nhiên Harry thấy cả ngừơi nóng ran lên, dường như máu nóng đang dồn hết cả lên não. Các bắp thịt của anh căng cứng lên nhưng chân lại như mất hết cả sức lực. Khó khăn lắm Harry mới vịn được vào thành cửa mà đứng vững…

Hermione biết anh đang ngắm cô nhưng vẫn để mặc, không nói gì cả. Đây chẳng phải là lúc cô trả thù Harry sao? Cho vừa lắm cái tội ngày nào cũng tra tấn cô bằng cái khăn tắm trời đánh thánh vật đó. Bây giờ… thì cho anh biết thế nào là lễ độ nhé. Biết thế nào là đau khổ khi không thể chạm tay vào vật mình yêu thích…

Dù sao thì cô cũng an tòan mà, bọt xà phòng đã che ngập cả người cô. Giờ thì chỉ việc để lộ ra vài khỏang da thịt để trêu tức anh thôi.

Nghĩ là làm, cô vờ giơ chân lên, kì cọ nhẹ khiến Harry thấy đầu óc xây xẩm, trời đất như quay cuồng.

_Ôi ôi… cô ta đang làm gì thế này? Bộ định giết người không đũa phép hay sao?_-"Sao thế Harry? Anh không chào em buổi sáng sao?" – Hermione chợt lên tiếng, giọng ngọt ngào đến lạ thường.

-"Anh ờ…anh…" – Harry ấp úng, ngại ngùng khi để cô bắt gặp anh đang ngắm cô bạn gái thân nhất của mình tắm…

Nhưng rồi đột nhiên Harry chợt thấy khóe môi cô hơi nhếch lên… Phải chăng cô đang cố tình trêu tức anh? Chắc là vậy… nếu đã thế thì…

Không chần chừ suy nghĩ, anh thu hết can đảm bước lại gần, dấn thêm một bước rồi lại một bước nữa. Vẻ mặt đắc chí của Hermione chợt biến mất, cô tái xanh cả mặt rồi lại đỏ hồng như xôi gấc theo mỗi bước chân ấy.

Và rồi anh đột ngột ngồi thụp xuống bên cạnh thành bồn tắm, giọng mơ màng.

-"Chào buổi sáng Hermione!... xin lỗi, vừa rồi anh quên… Thôi thì để đền bù, anh tình nguyện chà lưng cho em sáng nay vậy. Nào… giờ thì em muốn anh giúp em kì cọ ở chỗ nào…" – Anh kéo dài câu hỏi, tay khẽ chạm vào mặt nước khiến cô hốt hỏang la tóang lên.

-"Óai, đừng!" – Hermione giờ đã ngụp hết cả người trong nước, chỉ còn lú mỗi cái đầu lên –"Đừng Harry… đừng… ý em là…cám ơn… nhưng… ờ… em tự lo được mà…cám ơn."

-"À vậy sao? Em không cần nữa hả? Vậy thì anh xuống nhà làm thức ăn sáng chờ em ha!" - Nói rồi anh đứng dậy, quay lưng bước ra và không giấu nổi một nụ cười khóai chí. Có vẻ như anh vừa thắng một trò chơi với Hermione Granger, phù thủy thông minh nhất mọi thời đại.

Còn Hermione thì vẫn chưa kịp hòan hồn với những gì vừa xảy ra. Cô chỉ có ý trêu anh một chút…thế mà cuối cùng lại là nạn nhân của chính trò chơi… Đến tận bây giờ mà nước trong bồn vẫn còn ùng ục nổi đầy cả bong bóng đây này… không lẽ người cô nóng đến thế, làm nước sôi cả lên…

_Harry chết tiệt…  
_


	15. No way back!

**CHAPTER 15: NO WAY BACK!**

Cộc cộc!

-"Vào đi!" – Harry gọi và từ cửa phòng làm việc, Neville trợ lý của anh, lú đầu vào.

-"Chào Harry! Đây là tập tài liệu bồ cần về những tên tử thần thực tử sắp được mãn hạn tù này. Đặc biệt là Draco Malfroy, hắn sẽ được thả ra vào ba tháng tới."

-"Cám ơn Neville! Cứ đặt nó lên bàn mình." – Harry ngẩng lên cười trả lời rồi lại vục đầu xuống chồng hồ sơ. Nhưng Neville vẫn còn chần chừ chưa trở ra, khiến anh ngạc nhiên… -"Ủa?... còn chuyện gì nữa hả?"

-"À…ừm…" – Neville ngập ngừng –"bồ có rãnh chiều nay không?" – Vừa hỏi mà mặt Neville vừa đỏ hồng lên khiến Harry … đột nhiên thấy nổi da gà…

-"H…hả?... Bồ… không phải… định mời mình đi chơi đó chứ?" – Harry nhướn mày, lạc cả giọng –"…nếu nếu bồ còn chưa rõ thì… mình đã có Hermione rồi, mình không hợp với tình yêu kiểu đó đâu."

-"Bồ nói cái gì thế Harry?" – Neville chau mày, lần này thì mặt đổi sang đỏ sậm. Rất là khác so với cái mặt mắc cỡ hồi nãy –"Thề có Merlin… Sao lại có cái ý nghĩ kinh tởm đó?"

-"À, không phải hả?" – Harry vuốt ngực, thở phào nhẹ nhõm –"vậy…xin lỗi nhé. Mà…tại sao bồ lại hỏi mình câu đó?"

-"Thì tại vì… Ginny đang chờ bồ ngòai kia, cô ấy bảo muốn gặp bồ, mà nhìn cái mặt có vẻ như muốn hẹn bồ đi chơi ấy…" – Anh chàng khờ trả lời, tay chỉ chỉ ra phía ngòai khiến Harry như muốn tóat mồ hôi hột –"mình thấy… hơi kì kì… nhất là khi bồ và Hermione…"

-"Thì đó!" – Harry búng tay cái chóc –"Mình có hẹn với Hermione rồi. Hôm nay là ngày đầu tiên lớp học khai giảng, cái lớp huấn luyện cho ba má tương lai đấy…"

-"Vậy thì để mình từ chối, nói là bồ không có ở đây!" – Neville nhanh miệng, chưa bao giờ thấy anh chàng mau mắn như lúc này.

-"Dễ thế sao! Cả sở làm đều biết mình đang ở đây mà!" – Anh lắc đầu ngán ngẩm, vò vò mái tóc đã rối càng thêm rối bù của mình –"Thôi kệ… để mình ra xem cô ấy muốn gì…" – Nói rồi Harry đứng dậy, với tay lấy cái áo khóac của mình, mở cửa bước ra sảnh.

-"Harry!" – Cô gái tóc đỏ hét tóang lên mừng rỡ như vừa gặp thần tượng. Mọi việc sau đó diễn ra nhanh như chớp đến nỗi anh chàng tội nghiệp chẳng hiểu đầu đuôi mô tê gì cả. Những gì Harry biết là như có một cơn lốc màu đỏ vụt nhanh đến trước mặt anh và rồi… có gì đó… ướt ướt trên môi anh.

_Cô ấy đang hôn mình sao? Chết… chết… Hermione mà biết là… hết sống. Làm sao? Làm sao đây?  
_  
Đó là dòng suy nghĩ duy nhất mà Harry có. Trước là bất ngờ vì Ginny đột ngột hôn anh trước bao con mắt của đồng nghiệp. Kế nữa là hỏang hốt đến cực độ khi ý nghĩ Hermione biết được chuyện này chắc sẽ không nhìn Harry nữa, mặc cho giữa hai người không có bất cứ mối quan hệ tình cảm nào…

-"Ôi Harry, em nhớ anh quá!" – Ginny dứt ra, nhìn anh bằng một ánh mắt say đắm rực lửa –"Harry, Harry?" – Ginny gọi do thấy anh chỉ chăm chăm trợn tròn mắt đứng tròng nhìn cô như người mất hồn.

-"Hả?... Óai! Ginny, em làm gì vậy?" – Một phản ứng hơi muộn màng cho nụ hôn nồng thắm trước đó. Harry quệt tay lên miệng, lau lau chùi chùi và chờ đợi một câu trả lời. Nếu anh nhớ không lầm thì cả hai đã chính thức chia tay rồi mà… Sao giờ cô lại…? Thật tình, phụ nữ quá khó hiểu.

-"Thì em tới thăm anh mà. Coi… lâu rồi không gặp, em nhớ anh muốn chết mà anh hỏi em một cách vô tình vậy đó hả?" – Cô nũng nịu, dựa hết cả người vào Harry, đấm nhẹ mấy cái vô ngực anh.

Như một bức tượng, Harry đứng chết trân, hết liếc sang bên trái lại đảo mắt qua bên phải, để rồi kết luận rằng các bạn đồng nghiệp của anh ai cũng đang đứng nhìn kinh ngạc. Dường như Harry đang trở thành một tên ngốc… hay đúng hơn là một tên bạc tình. Nay Ginny, mai lại Hermione, rồi hôm sau lại Ginny…

-"Ginny! Ginny… chúng ta ra ngòai nói chuyện một chút!"

-"Ý hay lắm! Hai đứa mình đi ăn nha!"

-"Đâu cũng được!" – Harry lầm bầm, nói xong anh nắm tay, kéo cô đi thẳng một nước ra khỏi bộ pháp thuật, và cuối cùng dừng lại trong một nhà hàng cách đó 10 km.

Mọi người trong sở làm đều hết sức ngạc nhiên với sự xuất hiện của Ginny. Chẳng là theo những thông tin được cập nhật gần nhất thì Harry vẫn chỉ xuất hịên bên cạnh Hermione thôi. Hóa ra… anh này còn liên lạc với bạn gái cũ sao. Không phải chuyện lạ gì, chỉ năm phút sau các phòng ban trong bộ pháp thuật đều bàn tán râm ran…

Tin tức lan truyền nhanh đến nỗi Tonks, người đang thi hành nhiệm vụ ở cách đó 100km đã gửi cú về hỏi chồng cô, Lupin rằng sự thể ra sao? Tuy rằng không biết rõ lắm, nhưng qua những gì được nghe kể lại thì Lupin chỉ biết lắc đầu ngán ngẩm mà điền vào thư trả lời mấy chữ "tình hình rất rắc rối và nghiêm trọng. Nếu không cẩn thận, sẽ xảy ra một trận thư hùng thứ hai, tính mạng Harry đang như chỉ mành treo cân."

~*~*~*~*~

Bữa ăn nhanh chóng kết thúc với những câu hỏi thăm của Harry về Ginny. Sau lần gặp cuối cùng, anh cũng hơi áy náy vì đã to tiếng với cô, và cũng vì không muốn làm mối quan hệ đôi bên ra nông nỗi này nên… Harry cư xử khá nhẹ nhàng và đằm thắm. Qua lời kể, anh biết được Ginny và cả nhà Weasley vẫn khỏe. Trong thời gian một tháng qua, cô đã tham dự nhiều họat động quan trọng trong thế giới phù thủy, cặp kè cũng những anh chàng nổi tiếng…

Nghe qua anh cũng mừng cho cô, có vẻ như Ginny đã quên được chuyện cũ…

_Thế thì sao hôm nay cô lại có hành động kỳ quặc thế nhỉ?... Hay là…_

Dòng suy nghĩ của anh bị cắt đứt khi người phục vụ dọn bàn và hỏi họ muốn dùng món tráng miệng gì.

-"À, làm ơn cho tôi và anh đây hai thỏi chocolate nhé." – Ginny trả lời một cách nhanh nhảu.

-"Khoan!" – Harry giơ tay chận lại –"Cho tôi một ly nước bí ngô ép là được rồi!" – Anh cười, sửa lại trong ánh mắt tròn xoe ngây thơ trong sáng và … ngạc nhiên của Ginny.

-"Nếu em nhớ không lầm thì anh thích cùng em ăn chocolate mà… sao bây giờ lại…" – Cô hỏi, giọng có vẻ như trách móc.

-"Em nhớ không sai nhưng anh đổi khẩu vị rồi. Giờ thì anh phát hiện nước bí ngô hợp với mình hơn. Thời gian thay đổi, mọi chuyện cũng thay đổi mà…" – Anh trầm ngâm, nhìn cô như hy vọng Ginny hiểu được nghĩa hàm ẩn. Quả thật Harry từng thích ăn chocolate, nhưng từ khi Hermione dọn vào nhà rồi thì anh thường phải đi chợ, sắm sửa thức ăn theo sở thích của cô nữa. Ngạc nhiên thay, nước bí ngô là thức uống yêu thích nhất của cô nàng. Lỡ mua rồi thì mua một két luôn, làm dự trữ và uống ké cũng được. Và cũng nhờ những lần chia sẻ đó… mà anh đâm ra ghiền luôn. Thêm nữa, uống nước trái cây không phải tốt hơn là ăn chocolate sao? Dễ bị béo phì lắm…

-"Mà này… nói chuyện nãy giờ anh vẫn chưa hỏi… hôm nay em đến tìm anh có việc gì?" – Harry ngừng khóay khóay ly nước bí ngô của mình, ngẩng đầu lên hỏi một cách nhẹ nhàng.

-"Coi kìa, không lẽ em đến thăm anh không được sao? Bộ phải có chuyện mới được tìm anh hả?" – Ginny đá lông nheo, nhí nhảnh trả lời. Như một luồng gió lạnh thổi qua người, Harry chợt thấy sởn cả gai ốc.

_Gì? Gì vậy? Sao giống như cô ấy đang tán tỉnh mình vậy?_

-"Nói vậy chứ…. Thật ra là… em muốn xin lỗi anh về chuyện lần trước. Em biết em đã quá nóng. Lẽ ra em không nên gọi Hermione và đứa bé như thế… Harry, anh tha lỗi cho em nha…" – Cô nói, ra vẻ thành tâm khiến anh đột nhiên thấy tội… -"Dĩ nhiên là tha, anh đâu phải hạng thù dai." – Anh nắm lấy tay cô, mỉm cười –"nếu em đã biết mình làm sai thì anh sẵn sàng bỏ qua mọi chuyện cũ…"

-"Vậy thì tốt quá! Chúng ta có thể trở lại như xưa! Tay trong tay…"

-"Khoan! Khoan! Như xưa là sao? Tay trong tay là sao?" – Harry đột ngột dứt tay ra, hỏi ngược lại. Hành động của anh như gáo nước lạnh, dập tắt đi ngọn lửa tình đang cháy rừng rực trong ánh mắt cô nàng tóc đỏ.

-"Sao anh hỏi lạ vậy? Thì nghĩa là chúng ta làm lại từ đầu, yêu nhau như xưa đó mà." – Cô sửng sốt trả lời như thể đó là một chuyện rất tự nhiên, cả thế giới đều biết chỉ có mỗi anh, người yêu của cô, không biết.

-"Anh không nghe lầm chứ?" – Harry thảng thốt lầm rầm mấy chữ… -"Làm lại? Còn Hermione và em bé?"

-"Vấn đề đó có gì khó giải quyết đâu nhỉ?" – Cô thở dài –"Từ đầu đến cuối anh chăm sóc cho Hermione chỉ vì đứa bé thôi mà. Thì bây giờ anh chỉ việc bỏ ra một số tiền, mướn người chăm sóc chị ấy, đứa bé được sinh ra trắng trẻo mập mạp vẫn chính thức mang họ Potter. Hằng tháng anh cung cấp tiền nuôi mẹ con họ… như thế không ổn hơn sao?

-"Dĩ nhiên là không!" – Harry gằn giọng, cảm thấy nóng ran cả mặt –"Ginny! Làm sao em có thể thốt ra những lời như thế?" – Anh nhìn cô bằng một ánh mắt ghê tởm-"Em…em đang kêu anh ruồng bỏ Hermione, cư xử như một tên đểu cán. Em nghĩ có tiền là có tất cả à? Có tiền thì cứ vung ra đó, ai nhặt được thì cứ việc vô tư thay anh làm tròn bổn phận người cha sao? Có tiền thì nghĩa nhân không còn một chút giá trị nào sao?" – Anh gặn hỏi mà trông khuôn mặt đằng đằng sát khí như tra hỏi tội phạm khiến Ginny im bặt, mắt ứa nước…

-"Hermione! Hermione!... Lại là Hermione! Sao lúc nào cũng là Hermione? Em đã gạt bỏ lòng tự trọng, coi như không có chuyện gì xảy ra cả, đến tìm và làm lành với anh. Đã không đồng ý thì thôi, lại còn liên tục vì chị ta mà mắng mỏ em…" – Cô nức nở, khóc lóc một cách thảm thương.  
Dù rằng không muốn bị mang tiếng bắt nạt phụ nữ, Harry cũng chẳng thể tìm được động lực nào để nói tiếng an ủi cô. Đã một lần sỉ nhục Hermione, anh bỏ qua cho cô…

Lần này lại tiếp tục xúi bảo anh bỏ mặc mẹ con Hermione, như giọt nước làm tràn ly… anh càng ngày càng thấy ghê sợ đối với cô gái tóc đỏ này. Những lời không tình không lý như vậy mà cô cũng có thể nói ra sao?

-"Thôi đi Ginny! Em có làm gì đi nữa thì chúng ta cũng không trở về được nữa đâu. Cho dù Hermione không xuất hiện… thì em và anh cũng là hai thái cực khác nhau…"

-"Tại sao?" –Cô sụt sùi, ngẩng mặt lên hỏi.

-"Vì…thôi nói thế này cho rõ… nếu em sắp phải vào khu rừng cấm, em sẽ -chọn sinh vật nào đi cùng? Tử xà, chó săn, gia tinh, rồng và phượng hòang?"- Bất chợt anh đặt ra một câu hỏi, khiến cô sững sờ… Nó có liên quan gì đến chuyện của bọn họ chớ? Nhưng vì anh đã hỏi thì thôi cô trả lời…

-"Tử xà!" – Một cách chắn chắn Ginny khẳng định khiến Harry cười khẩy, lắc đầu… -"Sao anh cười?... Vậy chứ anh chọn con gì?"

-"Phượng hòang…"

-"Phượng hòang?" -Cô nhíu mày bất ngờ -"một con phượng hòang thì có thể làm gì chứ? Nó chỉ có thể tự tái sinh chứ làm sao bảo vệ được anh trong rừng cấm?"

-"Vấn đề là… Ginny à, anh muốn bảo vệ nó!" – Harry giải thích –"tử xà là quyền lực và danh tiếng, chó săn là bạn, gia tinh là con cái, rồng là cha mẹ và phượng hòang là … tình yêu." – Harry ngập ngừng, tuy mối quan hệ giữa anh và Hermione còn mập mờ, nhưng cũng không phải là bạn bè… bình thường nữa, nhất là sau những việc đã xảy ra khi anh và cô cùng chung sống với nhau gần đây.

-"Ý anh là…"

-"Là em và anh không chung mục đích sống. Hermione cần anh, hơn ai hết trong lúc này cô ấy cần anh hơn bao giờ hết, người phụ nữ mang thai luôn trở nên nhạy cảm và… và anh muốn chăm sóc cô ấy, làm chỗ dựa cho Hermione. Còn Ginny em…" – Harry nhắm mắt, thở hắt ra rồi tiếp –"… chưa bao giờ em thóat ra khỏi cơn ảo mộng đó. Trong mắt em, anh luôn là Harry Potter, người được chọn, là người hùng…Em yêu anh vì danh tiếng của anh chứ không phải vì anh là anh."

-"Không phải, không phải… em yêu anh thật lòng mà Harry!" – Ginny thốt ra, lại như muốn bật khóc nữa.

-"Thôi, sao cũng được. Hãy suy nghĩ lại những lời anh nói!"- Harry nhìn đồng hồ rồi đứng phắt dậy –"Xin lỗi, anh phải đi rồi. Gặp em lúc khác vậy…"

-"Harry! Harry!" – Ginny vừa định chộp lấy tay anh thì Harry đã độn thổ mất… Lại một lần nữa, anh bỏ lại cô với đôi mắt thấm ướt dòng lệ.


	16. Are you jealous?

**CHAPTER 16: ARE YOU JEALOUS?**

Đường phố London vào những ngày này se se lạnh, thế mà đối với Hermione thì còn nóng hơn cả lò lửa nữa. Chiếc xe BMW màu xanh dương láng cóng phóng vùn vụt trên những giao lộ, cửa sổ mở bung cả ra khiến mọi người ai nấy đều ngóai đầu quay nhìn mỗi khi chiếc xe vượt qua mặt họ.  
Nhìn, nhìn cái quái gì chứ! Chưa thấy người ta bực mình à?

Hermione bực mình rủa thầm. Đầu óc cô lúc này chẳng còn tâm trí nào mà để ý đến bao cặp mắt đang chĩa về phía mình cả, những gì cô còn nhớ là từng lời từng chữ của Neville về… về…anh.

-flashback-

_Bùm!_  
_  
_  
_ngọn lửa xanh vụt sáng lên trong lò sưởi và Hermione thò đầu ra, khiến Neville hỏang cả hồn, đánh rơi cả chồng hồ sơ trên tay xuống đất._  
_  
_  
_-"Óai, Merlin ơi!"_  
_  
_  
_-"í… chào Neville!" – Hermione nháy mắt, tỏ ý hối hận vì vô tình hù cho anh bạn đồng khóa một phen hết hồn._  
_  
_  
_-"Her…Hermione!" – Neville lật đật thu dọn đống hồ sơ rải rác dưới đất mà lấp bấp gọi tên cô. Chẳng hiểu vì sao cô nàng lại đột ngột xuất hiện trong lò sưởi văn phòng Harry thế này. Mà nhìn cái điệu bộ ngó nghiêng ngó ngửa, dáo dác thế kia là chắc chắn đang kiếm … chồng chứ còn gì nữa  
–"Harry vừa ra ngòai rồi." – Neville buộc miệng lên tiếng._  
_  
_  
_-"Ủa vậy hả?" – Hermione đỏ cả mặt, chẳng hiểu sao ngay cả chàng khờ Neville cũng biết cô đang tìm Harry. Không lẽ cái mặt tìm chồ…ờ… ba-của-đứa-nhỏ lộ liễu đến thế sao? –"Bồ biết anh ấy đi đâu không? Chẳng là Harry có hẹn cùng mình tham dự khóa học dành cho cha mẹ, bây giờ hơi trễ rồi mà không thấy bóng dáng đâu cả. Vì thế mình mới dùng bột floo tới đây, kiếm Harry hỏi cho ra lẽ…"_  
_  
_  
_-"Ừm…xin lỗi Hermione, mình không… không nói được." – Neville ngập ngừng, anh muốn bảo vệ cho sếp cũng như người bạn thân của mình thóat khỏi đại chiến hỏa tinh và địa cầu –"…mình, mình nghĩ tốt hơn hết là bồ không nên biết Harry đã ra ngòai với Ginny… Óai…" – Anh bịt miệng mình, không ngờ lại nói hớ rồi… uổng công che giấu nãy giờ._  
_  
_  
_-"Cái gì?" – Hermione trợn mắt nhìn, mặt trở nên tái nhợt –"Bồ…bồ nói gì?... Harry và Ginny…"_  
_  
_  
_-"Không phải, không phải vậy đâu. Harry không biết gì trong chuyện này, thậm chí ngay cả nụ hôn đó… óai…" – Lần thứ hai trong vòng chưa đầy năm phút, Neville đã để lộ hai bí mật kinh thiên động địa, vội vàng trấn tĩnh, anh vừa định mở miệng ra thì phát hiện Hermione đã biến mất không còn dấu vết –"Chết! Xin lỗi Harry… mình không cố tình…"_

- flashback -

Tòan bộ câu chuyện là như thế, hẹn hò với Ginny đã là quá đáng lắm rồi, lại còn hôn nhau ngay giữa công sở… Thật chẳng ra thể thống gì! Bộ Harry coi cô tàng hình rồi à? Dù gì thì cô cũng là mẹ-của-con-anh mà, muốn cặp bồ gì thì cũng phải hỏi qua cô một tiếng chớ. Thiệt… nóng cả mình!

Khi nghe được tin thì cô thấy lửa giận hừng hực, chẳng thèm chờ Harry về nhà nữa mà vội xách xe đi luôn. Đây là lớp học muggle nên độn thổ tới lớp không hẳn… là một ý kiến hay cho lắm. Chẳng vì thế mà Harry đã mua sẵn một chiếc BMW để trong nhà, thuận tiện cho cả hai mỗi khi có chuyện cần tới khu vực muggle nào đó.  
_  
_  
_Đáng ghét! Harry đáng ghét! Vậy mà lần trước còn dám tuyên bố thẳng thừng không nhìn mặt Ginny nữa… Quay lưng lại thì đã cặp kè như xưa…_

Tin Tin Tin!

Chiếc xe đằng sau rít kèn inh ỏi, thức tỉnh Hermione ra khỏi chuỗi suy nghĩ của mình. Cô quát…

-"Nghe rồi! Làm cái gì mà dữ vậy! Từ từ thì người ta chạy! Bộ ỉ có kèn xe là quý lắm hả? Bọn đàn ông… chỉ giỏi biết ăn híêp phụ nữ mà thôi!"  
_  
_  
_Thật tình, sao mà nóng nực quá. Có mở hết cửa xe ra cũng không mát, đi đường lại còn gặp mấy tên gì đâu không, ngày hôm nay thật chẳng có gì hay ho._

Cứ thế, Hermione như lạc đi trong dòng suy nghĩ của mình mà từ lúc nào, cô đã đến lớp không hay. Ngồi ẩn mình trong một góc phòng mà đầu óc cô gái tóc nâu cứ tưởng tượng ra những cảnh âu yếm của Harry và Ginny… Nghĩ tới đó là thấy sôi gan, mặc dù cô cũng không hiểu vì sao nữa. Trước đây khi Harry và Ginny cặp kè, cô hòan tòan không có cảm giác gì mà, sao giờ đây khi hay tin họ qua lại với nhau… cô lại nghe như ngàn kim đâm xé…  
Bất giác một giọt nước mắt nóng hổi rơi xuống…

Hermione giật mình, phát hiện thì ra chính mình đang khóc  
_  
_  
_Sao lại thế? Sao lại khóc chớ? Mày không được khóc Hermione. Người ta có là gì của mày đâu? Bạn, là bạn bình thường thôi, mày rõ chưa? Người ta chăm sóc mày là vì… là vì đứa bé, chứ có phải thật lòng yêu mày đâu. Mọi chuyện sẽ kết thúc khi đứa bé được sinh ra. Rõ chưa Hermione? Rõ chưa?_  
_  
_  
_Nếu Harry muốn cặp lại với Ginny thì … thì… cứ để anh ấy cặp, mày là ai mà ngăn cản chớ?_  
_  
_  
_Không khóc! Không được khóc nữa!_

-"Hermione! Hermione Granger có đây không?" – Cô Sikora gọi tên điểm danh. Bất giác nghe đến tên mình, Hermione ngẩng mặt lên, quệt nhanh mấy dòng nước mắt rồi trả lời một cách yếu ớt.  
-"Dạ…dạ có…"

-"À, cô đây rồi. Còn Harry Potter?" – Sikora hỏi tiếp, mong muốn hòan thành nốt cái nghĩa vụ điểm danh này.

-"Anh…anh ấy không tới đâ…"

-"Xin lỗi, em tới trễ!" – Một giọng nói ấm áp cắt ngang lời của Hermione. Mọi ánh mắt trong lớp học bất chợt dồn về phía cửa ra vào, nơi một chàng trai cao ráo, tóc đen rối bù đeo cặp mắt kiếng gọng tròn… đang hối hả chạy vào lớp và ngồi phịch xuống cạnh Hermione.

-"À, cậu Potter đây hả?" – Cô Sikora hỏi, nhận được một cái gật đầu nhanh chóng và một nụ cười xuề xòa của Harry –"Ừm… Lần sau đến đúng giờ nhé"- Nhanh chóng, bà đánh dấu vào bảng danh sách rồi tiếp tục gọi tên các cặp khác. Hòan tòan không hề hay biết người đang đối diện mình là … vị ân nhân của thế giới phù thủy. Trong thế giới muggle này thì Harry Potter cũng bình thường như bao người đàn ông khác, không có bất cứ sự đối xử đặc biệt nào ở đây.

Trong lúc đó, Hermione vẫn không ngừng há hốc mồm, mắt đứng tròng, không thôi nhìn về Harry.

-"Anh…anh…"

-"Anh biết, xin lỗi, anh đến trễ!" – Harry cười xòa, gãi đầu đánh lạc hướng.  
Trông anh tự nhiên như thể không có chuyện gì xảy ra vậy. Làm thế nào Harry có thể vừa cặp kè Ginny, vừa cùng cô đến đây học cách làm ba má tương lai. Là anh đóng kịch giỏi hay… là thật sự anh không hiểu hành động đó làm cô đau lòng đến cỡ nào.

-"Thôi đi Har…"

-"Sụyt!" – Cô Sikora ra dấu, kêu gọi mọi người im lặng để bắt đầu giờ học.

-"Có gì chút nữa nói…" – Harry nhe răng cười ngây thơ –"Cô la kìa!"

Hermione uất ức ngậm miệng lại mà cố chờ cho qua đi mấy tiếng dài đăng đẵng này. Buổi học cũng không có gì thú vị cho lắm, chắc là vì bữa đầu tiên nên mọi người chỉ làm quen với nhau và được giới thiệu vài kiến thức sơ đẳng về các bậc cha mẹ.

Lẽ ra cô đã chẳng thèm nói chuyện với Harry cơ… nhưng có một sự kiện nho nhỏ xảy ra làm Hermione quên béng đi mất mình đang giận Harry. Chẳng là Harry đã trả lời "sẽ sớm thôi" khi cặp vợ chồng kế bên hỏi chừng nào anh định làm đám cưới. Nghe đến mà cô thẹn đỏ cả mặt, vì Harry vừa nói vừa nhìn cô chăm chăm. Không biết có phải là do anh chỉ trả lời qua loa thôi, hay thật sự Harry nghĩ như vậy. Sao cũng được, đột nhiên cô thấy khí trời trở nên mát mẻ lại, bài giảng của cô Sikora nghe cũng hay và thuyết phục hơn (mặc dù Hermione chẳng để lọt vô tai một chữ nào, vì cô nàng mải mê tửơng tượng đến cái viễn cảnh mặc một bộ áo cưới trắng muốt bên cạnh … một chàng trai dễ thương, tóc đen đeo cặp kính gọng tròn).

Cứ thế, buổi học kết thúc lúc nào mà cô không hay biết. Hermione gần như quên luôn cả chuyện ban sáng. Trên đường về nhà, cả hai cư xử với nhau rất tự nhiên và vui vẻ như thể sáng nay không hề xảy ra chuyện Ginny đến "chào hỏi" Harry.

Sau khi kết thúc bữa tối, Hermione và Harry lại trở về bên cái ghế salông êm ấm để chọn phim xem. Đã bốn tuần nay, cô và anh đã hình thành một thói quen dễ thương là cùng nhau xem phim vào tối thứ sáu. Đó là buổi tối của gia đình, cả hai nhất trí sẽ dành thời gian cho nhau để xem một bộ phim nhẹ nhàng, giáo dục con ngay từ khi còn trong bụng mẹ.

Điều cô thấy thú vị nhất chính là hành động của Harry mỗi khi xem phim có cảnh "nhạy cảm". Như tuần trước, cả hai cùng xem phim Titanic, khi tới cảnh Jack vẽ chân dung khỏa thân cho Rose thì Harry nhảy tưng tưng lên, vội vàng lấy tay đặt lên bụng cô, bảo rằng phải che mắt em bé, không thể để nó bị đầu độc quá sớm được. Nghĩ lại mà tức cười… nhưng cũng vì những giây phút đó mà cô biết anh sẽ là một người cha tuyệt vời mai này.

-"Rồi, anh chuẩn bị xong rồi!" – Harry đi từ trong bếp ra, tay bưng khệ nệ mấy hộp yaourt cho Hermione gặm nhấm và vài lon bia cho mình -"Hôm nay mình coi phim gì?"

-"Cô bé lọ lem!" – Hermione lơ đãng trả lời, cho dĩa vào máy.

-"Cá..cái gì?" – anh thừ người ra, trông rất ngớ ngẩn –"cô bé lọ lem?"

-"Phải! Má vừa trả dĩa cho em nè! Sẵn tiện mình coi luôn!" – Cô trở về ghế, ngồi xuống cạnh Harry rồi với tay lấy cái remote mà bấm nút 'play'. Dĩ nhiên đến lúc đó thì anh biết mình đã thua rồi. Chỉ có những người không có não mới đi tranh cãi với Hermione về ba cái chuyện này… cô ấy mà quyết định rồi thì ai mà cản nổi.

-"Phụ nữ nhà Granger thật hết hiểu nổi… hai má con nhí nhảnh y chang nhau!" – Anh lầm bầm, ngán ngẩm tựa đầu vào cái gối hình trái bí của mình.

-"Cằn nhằn cái gì đó? Hay là anh muốn xem 'sự im lặng của bầy cừu' hả?" – Hermione nhếch mép cười, trêu Harry.

-"Ha ha… ý kiến hay đấy!"- Anh cười, mắt lờ đờ -" nhưng thôi, cám ơn … thà 'cô bé lọ lem' còn hơn là xem phim kinh dị, anh không muốn con còn nhỏ mà bị bạo lực ảnh hưởng."

-"Ha ha! Ngoan!" – Hermione lấy tay vùi vùi vào mái tóc đã rối càng thêm rối của Harry. Trông mặt anh đáng yêu đến chết được… phải chi lúc nào cũng được như thế này thì hay biết mấy… chỉ có anh và cô…  
_  
_  
_Á… nhắc tới mới nhớ… Harry và Ginny… Phải làm cho ra lẽ mới được._

-"Harry à! Sáng nay đi làm vui không?" – Hermione bâng quơ hỏi.

-"Ờ…thì cũng vậy thôi!" – Anh lơ đãng mỉm cười, trả lời, mắt mãi dán vào màn hình.

-"Bình thường thế sao? Em tưởng anh thấy vui hơn khi có Ginny bên cạnh chứ?" – Cô nói, giọng bình tĩnh cứ như thể đó là một chuyện hiển nhiên ấy. Vừa nghe nhắc tới hai chữ Ginny… Harry ngay lập tức bị sặc…bia. Phải mất cả hai phút để anh trấn tĩnh, vuốt ngực và giữ cho mình khỏi ho nữa…

-"Her…Hermione… ai … ai nói cho em biết vậy?"

-"Ai cũng được, đâu quan trọng. Điều đáng vui là… anh đã lại có người đẹp trong tay, hôn nhau thắm thiết trong sở làm kìa, phải không?" – Cô bóng gió khiến Harry mặt xanh dờn. Bao nhiêu chữ nghĩa trong đầu tự nhiên vụt bay đi mất, anh chỉ còn biết ấp úng mãi mỗi một câu.

-"Ngay cả chuyện này…cũng biết… nữa sao?" – Anh nuốt nước bọt, quan sát vẻ mặt Hermione. Nghe những lời nói ngọt ngào đó… mà sao anh cứ như có cảm giác đằng sau là hỏa diệm sơn đang hừng hực cháy –"Không phải, chuyện không phải như em nghĩ đâu Hermione. Em nghe anh giải thích…" – Harry nắm tay cô, lời thành khẩn.

-"Không sao đâu Harry! Anh không cần phải giải thích… Em đâu phải là gì củ…"

-"Sự thật là Ginny tự tới tìm anh và sau đó tự nhào tới hôn anh tới tấp. Anh hòan tòan không biết gì mà…" – Harry cắt lời vội vàng khiến Hermione há hốc mồm…  
_  
_  
_Ủa? Tự tìm tới? Tự nhào tới? Vậy ra không phải là cả hai đồng thuận sao?_

Đột nhiên cảm thấy có sinh khí trở lại, Hermione im lặng, lắng nghe tiếp lời giải thích của anh.

-"Vì Ginny làm quá đáng như vậy nên anh mới phải dẫn cô ấy ra ngòai. Nếu còn ở đó nữa thì ngày mai thể nào cũng đăng báo." – Hermione không trả lời, chỉ gật gật cái đầu như muốn nói 'đúng đúng' –"tụi anh cũng không có nói gì đặc biệt, lúc đầu chỉ hỏi thăm sức khỏe của nhau, nhà Weasley vẫn khỏe… và chẳng biết vì sao mà Ginny cứ luôn miệng kể cho anh nghe chuyện cô ấy cặp kè với ai… Anh đâu cần biết, mà anh cũng đâu biết mấy người đó."

-"Ginny muốn làm anh ghen đấy!" – Hermione đáp, tự thưởng cho mình một muỗng yaourt lớn –"cô ấy muốn chứng tỏ không có anh thì cô ấy cũng vẫn có thể trở thành người thượng lưu… và cũng để thử phản ứng của anh." – Tuy rằng không phải là chuyên gia tình cảm, nhưng mấy chuyện rất phụ nữ như thế này thì Hermione dư sức hiểu.

-"Vậy sao…? Ngộ thật… anh không có cảm giác gì cả, chỉ thấy chán thôi…" – Harry chậc lưỡi, ra chiều suy tư trong khi Hermione thầm mỉm cười đắc chí.

-"Rồi sao nữa?"

-"À… rồi thì đột nhiên Ginny đề nghị quay trở lại với anh, bảo anh mướn đại một ai đó chăm sóc em đi cho rồi?" – Harry chề môi trả lời.

-"Cô ấy nói thế thật à?" – Hermione ngồi bật dậy, nhìn Harry như không thể tin được.

-"Ừ! Nhưng em đừng lo, anh đã thẳng thắn từ chối, và giải thích rõ là anh và Ginny không thể quay lại được. Người bây giờ anh lo lắng nhất… anh… anh lo nhất là… Hermione em…" – Harry ngập ngừng, mỉm cười có vẻ hơi ngượng.

-"Ôi Harry, anh nghĩ vậy thật hả?" – Cô cười tủm tỉm, nhìn anh bằng ánh mắt long lanh.

-"Dĩ nhiên rồi!" – Anh đáp, gãi gãi đầu rồi như sực nhớ ra cái gì đó, Harry lên tiếng –"À… mà sao em hỏi nhiều quá vậy?... Hay là… em ghen?" – Anh búng tay, cười nham hiểm…

-"Hah! Em? Ghen à?" – Hermione giả lả, đánh trống lảng rồi quay mặt đi chỗ khác, tránh ánh mắt dò hỏi của Harry cũng như đôi gò má đang ửng hồng lên như xôi gấc của cô –"làm… làm gì có…"

-"Vậy sao em tránh mặt anh? Quay qua đây coi…"

-"Không! Có gì đâu mà coi… Coi phim hay hơn, kìa… lọ lem hôn hòang tử kìa…"

-"Không hay, muốn coi mặt em hơn. Coi kìa… quay qua đây, em đẹp mà…"

-"Không, không, không…"

-"Hermione… ngoan đi…"

-"Thôi mà… á…."

...

...


	17. Oh Harry!

**CHAPTER 17: OH HARRY!**

Link poster: http : / i812 . photobucket . com / albums / zz41 / Ozbridge / 5074102551ea21c4dfgb1 . jpg

* * *

-"Harry…làm như vậy không hay đâu…" – Hermione thì thầm vào tai anh như thể sợ hàng xóm sẽ nghe thấy, tuy nhiên cô vẫn không giấu được sự phấn khích trong giọng nói của mình.

-"Sao lại không? Vui mà…" – Harry đáp, cười nham nhở.

-"Nhưng…bác sĩ nói phụ nữ có thai thì không nê…"

-"Ôi, có sao đâu chứ. Như thế này mới ra mồ hôi được, mà ra mồ hôi thì càng khỏe chớ sao." – Harry cắt ngang lời cô rồi lôi Hermione vào cuộc và dường như cô nàng không giấu nổi một nụ cười khóai chí.

…

….

…..

-"Ôi Harry…ôi!"

-"Hermione…anh… anh vào nha?"

-"Ôi…Harry, còn chờ gì nữa, cho nó vào đi…"

-"Ừm…"

-"Không, không phải bên đó, xích qua chút nữa…"

-"Chỗ này phải không?"

-"Ừm…á…ôi…ôi…"

-"Sao? Sao?"

-"Nhanh… nhanh hơn nữa…Harry, ôi… nhanh hơn nữa…"

-"Anh đang cố…Hermione… nhưng năng lực của anh cũng có giới hạn mà…á á á á….."

-"Ôi….ôi….á á á á….." – Hermione rít lên, thở hắt ra, mồ hôi nhễ nhại... Cô quay sang nhìn Harry, người cũng đang ướt sũng cả trán…  
Bằng một ánh mắt hờn dỗi, cô nguýt…

-"Chán quá, biết anh chơi game dở như vậy thì em đã không thèm phí thời gian ngồi làm quân sư rồi. Ai đời con trùm to chình ình như thế đang đứng trước mặt, không biết chạy lại còn cố đứng đó diệt nó. Đấy, thấy chưa, nó cạp một cái, đi tong rồi… Bác sĩ đã dặn không nên làm những gì quá kích động mà… coi anh chơi game… càng tức thêm" – Hermione vịn thành ghế đứng lên, lắc đầu nguầy nguậy chán ngán.

-"Hừm… em giỏi như thế sao không thử chơi đi, sao bắt anh cầm máy?" – Harry chống cằm, lầm bầm phản đối.

-"Vì…vì…" – Hermione ấp úng, không lẽ lại nói là cô sợ chơi cái game này sao? Ai đời đã từng đi cùng Harry Potter, chiến đấu với tử thần thực tử, người khổng lồ, Voldemort … vân vân và vân vân… tất cả đều không sợ, thế mà khi Harry rủ cô chơi game Resident Evil thì Hermione lã cả người.

_Chứ sao nữa! Voldemort chỉ bị mất cái sống mũi, còn mấy cái con zombie này tòan mất miếng này, mất miếng kia trên người, máu me tùm lum. Không sợ mới lạ… Với lại… với lại… không hẳn là mình sợ…. là… tại mình không muốn con bị bạo lực ảnh hưởng thôi chớ bộ. Cái anh Harry này, ngày thường coi phim tình cảm thì nhảy tưng tưng lên khi hai nhân vật chính mùi mẫn. Vậy mà đến lúc chơi games, thì tòan chọn game kinh dị mà chơi. Bảo vệ con cái nỗi gì._

-"Thôi, không nói với anh nữa! Em đi ngủ đây!" –Cô quay lưng, bước lên lầu trong khi Harry ngớ người ra.

-"Ủa? Nói vậy là đi thiệt hả?" – Anh gãi gãi đầu nhìn cô bước đi rồi tự lẩm bẩm –"Đi sớm vậy… ai giúp mình diệt trùm chứ… thiệt tình… Mà…hình như mình quên hôn, chúc Hermione ngủ ngon rồi… thôi kệ…"

Vùùùù

Một tiếng động lạ xẹt ngang tai, chưa kịp hiểu chuyện gì đang diễn ra thì anh đã thấy Hermione từ đâu đang đứng trước mặt mình, cười tươi rói.

-"Anh gọi em?"

-"Óai!" – Anh nhảy cẫng lên –"Em ở đâu ra vậy? Mới thấy ở trên kia mà… sao bây giờ…?"

-"Kệ, chi tiết nhỏ nhặt, anh để ý chi!" – Hermione phủi tay cười giả lả -"Nhưng…hình như anh gọi em?"

-"Ờ thì…" – Harry vỗ trán như sực nhớ ra –"ừm phải, anh định làm một việc đó mà. Lại đây!" – Anh ngoắc cô lại, dang rộng hai tay cho Hermione xà vào lòng –"Chúc ngủ ngon, em yêu!" – Harry thì thầm rồi hôn nhẹ vào mái tóc nâu lựơn sóng của cô.

-"Anh cũng vậy!" – Hermione nhón chân, khẽ hôn vào má anh. Cô nháy mắt rồi dứt ra, trở về phòng ngủ và không quên nhắn lại một câu –"Có thức chơi game thì cũng đừng thức khuya quá. Nhớ đi ngủ sớm nha!"

-"Yên tâm, không có em thì anh làm sao hạ trùm được? Harry Potter này có thể làm được gì mà không có Hermione bên cạnh chứ! Em lên lầu trước đi, anh kiểm tra cửa nẻo xong rồi lên sau." – Anh xoa đầu Hermione mà bảo rồi tiễn chân cô lên phòng ngủ.

~*~*~*~*~*~

…

….

…

-"Harry…Harry…" – Hermione thì thầm, lay nhẹ vai anh chàng tóc đen người đang quấn mình ngủ khò trong tấm chăn ấm áp –"Harry…dậy đi…"

-"Hở? Hở?" – Anh lờ đờ mở mắt, ngó ngửa ngó nghiêng như đang tìm kiếm mà cũng không biết kiếm cái gì nữa.

-"Kiếng nè!" – Hermione phì cười với cái vẻ mặt say ke đó, nói rồi cô ôm lấy hai má anh, giữ yên cái đầu và đeo kiếng vào cho Harry. Nhờ có nó mà Harry đã thấy được sự vật rõ hơn, vừa thấy cô trước mặt thì anh đã hốt hỏang, hỏi liến thoắng.

-"Gì? Gì đó Hermione? Có chuyện gì hả? Ai tấn công? Đột nhập?"

-"Không phải." – Cô lắc đầu, lí nhí.

-"Vậy em đói bụng hả? Con đạp em? Nó đòi ăn? Anh nấu thức ăn nha…"- Harry ngồi bật dậy, tung chăn định đi thì bị Hermione nắm tay kéo lại.

-"Cũng không phải…" – Cô ngó qua một bên, tránh ánh mắt anh.

-"Hả?" – Harry trợn tròn mắt, vẻ mặt kinh hòang –"Vậy chết rồi… Hermione, sao không nói sớm? Merlin ơi, em đau bụng phải không? Chết, chết, lẹ, lẹ… mặc đồ vô, anh đưa em đến bệnh viện" – Anh nhổm dậy một lần nữa để rồi bị Hermione giật ống tay áo, kéo xuống –"Hở? … Không phải luôn à…?"

-"Không." – Cô nói mà cứ như tự thì thầm với chính bản thân mình, khó khăn lắm Harry mới đóan ra được cô trả lời 'không'.

-"Vậy chứ là chuyện gì?" – Harry cười, thở phào nhẹ nhõm khi biết không phải Hermione và em bé gặp chuyện. Với tay, anh vặn nút cho đèn ngủ sáng lên. Nhờ đó mà Harry mới thấy cô đang cúi gằm mặt xuống, dáng vẻ như sắp thú tội gì đó, không lẽ có chuyện gì nghiêm trọng lắm sao?

-"Em…sự thật là…em…em để ý mấy hôm nay… khi ngủ… hình như anh lạnh lắm thì phải… Vì em nghe anh rên hừ hừ, cuộn mình kín mít trong cái chăn…." – Cô lí nhí, đôi lông mày nâu nhíu lại như có điều khó nói.

-"Ủa có sao? Anh đâu có biết…" – Harry cười hì hì, gãi đầu gãi tai. Thật tình là anh cũng chẳng biết mình có lạnh hay không nữa, nhưng nếu Hermione đã nói như thế thì chắc có. Nghĩ lại thấy dạo này môi anh khô và nứt nhiều hơn… chắc thời tiết lập đông nên mới thế.

-"Trời mùa đông rồi, nằm dưới đất mãi như thế thì…dễ bị ho lắm, mà nếu không cẩn thận để lây qua phổi thì chết mất… thôi thì…thôi thì…" – Hermione ấp úng, vẻ như nửa muốn nói, nửa muốn không.

-"Thôi thì sao?" – Harry cười, động viên hỏi.

-"Thô…thôi thì…" – Cô ngập ngừng rồi nhắm mắt, hít sâu vào rồi nói một hơi –"anhlêngiườngnằmngủđi"

-"Xin…xin lỗi Hermione. Em vừa nói gì? Anh nghe không kịp." – Anh ngớ cái mặt ra, trông ngố hết sức, nhưng nếu so với bản mặt đỏ như xôi gấc của Hermione thì … xem ra vẫn còn khá hơn nhiềus.

-"Em, em nói là… anh lên…lên giường nằm cho đỡ lạnh." – Cô cắn môi thốt ra mấy chữ mà cứ như phải mất cả ngàn năm mới nói được

-"Thật?" – Harry hỏi, mắt chớp chớp, sáng rực như đèn pha –"Anh không nghe lầm chứ?" – Cô chỉ lắc đầu, mỉm cười rồi vọt thẳng lên giường, đắp chăn kín mít để che đi vẻ mặt xấu hổ. Không cần đợi mời lần thứ hai, Harry phóng lên giường nhưng cũng không quên giữ kẽ… -"Ờ…mà này… em nằm đầu này, anh nằm đầu kia nha… Như thế…như thế…"

-"Không cần đâu!" – Cô bật tung chăn, nhìn anh mắt hấp háy –"giường…giường đủ rộng mà, nằm một chiều cũng được…Ơ…vậy đi nha, anh ngủ ngon." – Nói xong, cô lại kéo cái chăn, trùm qua đầu, bỏ lại mỗi Harry… ngồi ngớ ra suốt năm giây mới hiểu được Hermione nói gì. Mỉm cười, anh ngã lưng xuống cạnh cô… tự nhủ với lòng đúng là phước đức ba đời mới lại được nằm chung giường với cô nàng (mặc dù…cái giường này vốn là của Harry). Sao cũng được, nếu cô đã mở lời thì chắc chắn từ nay thóat kiếp nằm sàn rồi. Giường êm ái, gối ôm bí ngô êm ái…và Hermione ấm áp đang kề bên.

_Harry! Harry! Không được nghĩ bậy! Đó là bạn mày mà, và không ai nghĩ về bạn thân như thế cả. Cô ấy chỉ ở đây tạm thôi. Sau khi đứa bé sinh ra thì mọi chuyện sẽ kết thúc. Nếu không muốn đau lòng thì đừng nghĩ như thế nữa._

Anh thở dài, biết rằng ý nghĩ vừa rồi chỉ là viễn vông, biết rằng lý trí đã đúng. Harry trân trọng cô, và không muốn hủy tình bạn của hai người chỉ vì anh không thể kiềm chế được bản thân mình.

Ngán ngẩm, Harry nhắm mắt, quay trở lại giấc ngủ… lòng tự nhủ tuy nằm chung giường, cùng chiều nhưng anh sẽ không đụng gì tới cô… nhất định là như thế, nhất định sẽ làm được. Một cái giường rộng cho ba người nằm như thế này… thì dễ gì mà cả hai dí sát vào nhau được…

…

….

…..

-"Ứ…Harry, thả tay ra… trời sáng rồi này…" – Hermione dụi dụi mắt, cố đẩy một cánh tay rắn chắc đang đặt ngang eo cô, nhích nhẹ người ra khỏi bờ vai rộng và ấm áp mà cô đã tựa vào suốt cả đêm qua.

Chẳng trách sao… tối qua ngủ ngon lạ kỳ…


	18. Old friends reunite

**CHAPTER 18: OLD FRIENDS REUNITE**

-"Harry à? Bộ này thì sao?" – Hermione quay sang hỏi hớn hở. Chẳng là cô đang cùng anh dạo phố ở hẻm xéo, chọn mua quần áo cho thai phụ.

-"Hở? Cái này hả? ờ…cũng đẹp!" – Anh nhún vai, trả lời. Thật tình, ngày thường anh đã ít chú ý đến chuyện trang phục của phụ nữ rồi, huống chi bây giờ lại kêu anh chọn áo bầu nữa chứ. Nhìn vào…cái nào cũng như nhau.

-"Đẹp hả?"- Cô hỏi lại, mắt sáng rỡ -"nếu vậy thì …" – Hermione quay sang cô bán hàng rồi nói liền một hơi –"…làm ơn gói cho tôi kiểu này, có bao nhiêu màu?... Năm hả? Ờ, vậy lấy hết cả năm."

-"Merlin ơi… em mua hàng hay dọn kho người ta vậy?" – Harry trố mắt ra nhìn cô hăng hái dạo qua các sạp quần áo. Điều ngạc nhiên đầu tiên là Harry chưa bao giờ phát hiện ra… thời trang cho phụ nữ có thai cũng đa dạng không kém gì…so với các cô gái trẻ. Thứ hai, Hermione! Đúng... Hermione! Cô ấy đang vung tiền không thương tiếc. Từ sáng đến giờ, anh đã chi gần một ngàn galleons cho các vật dụng dành cho thai phụ và thai nhi. Không phải là Harry phàn nàn gì, cũng chẳng phải chuyện keo kiệt… chỉ là anh thấy Hermione hơi lạ.

-"Ừm…thì anh cũng biết quần áo của em đã không thể mặc nữa rồi. Cái bụng như thế này…" – Cô chỉ vào cái bụng năm tháng hơi tròn của mình, rồi thở dài –"…đó, anh cũng thấy như thế thì em phải bổ sung áo bầu vào tủ quần áo rồi…"

-"Đành là vậy…nhưng em chọn cả năm màu. Mà khi anh nói năm màu có nghĩa là mỗi kiểu năm màu, và nãy giờ em chọn hình như được cả chục kiểu rồi." – Anh hất đầu về phía quầy thu ngân, nơi mấy cô bán hàng đang tíu ta tíu tít thu dọn áo quần, xếp vào bao cho Hermione.

-"Thì có sao đâu… mua để dành mà, mặc không hết thì để lần sau mặc tiế…"- Vừa nói tới đó, cô nàng im bặt, mặt đỏ hồng cả lên.

_Merlin ơi, mình đã nói gì thế này. Còn định…có lần sau nữa hả? _

Cô cắn môi, cúi gầm mặt xuống, hy vọng rằng Harry đã không nghe câu nói đó. Mà cho dù có nghe thì cũng…không hiểu.

-"Ủa? Sao vậy? Em định nói gì? Hình như anh nghe cái gì 'lần sau' ấy?" – Anh hỏi với một dáng vẻ rất ngây thơ nhưng... giọng địêu thì nham hiểm chẳng thua gì cái đêm anh chất vấn cô xem có phải Hermione ghen với Ginny không ấy.

_Cái anh ngốc này, ngày thường thì dốt đặc môn phụ nữ học, thế mà những lúc không cần thông minh thì lại tỏ ra… sáng dạ lạ thường… Thế có chết không chứ._

-"Không…đâu có gì… lảm nhảm bậy bạ vậy thôi mà…" – Hermione đánh trống lảng, né tránh ánh mắt nham hiểm của Harry. Nhưng anh đâu dễ bỏ cuộc, Harry bụm hai má cô, cố nâng đầu Hermione lên trong khi cô nàng ra sức ghì xuống…

-"Coi kìa, rõ ràng em đang định nói…" – Nụ cười của Harry bỗng tắt ngúm, anh im lặng, há hốc mồm nhìn chết trân về cô… Không, chính xác hơn là sau lưng cô.

_Gì thế nhỉ? Sao nét mặt Harry như pha lẫn nhiều cảm xúc thế này? Dường như… đang sợ mà… cũng dường như đang vui…  
_  
Quá ngạc nhiên, cô cũng từ từ quay lưng lại … để rồi chỉ lắp bắp được vài chữ…

-"R…Ron…"

Đứng trước mặt cô là Ronald Weasley và bạn gái cậu, Luna Lovegood. Cũng như hai người bạn của mình, Ron đứng chết trân ra đó, mặt đỏ gay như mái tóc nổi tiếng của chàng thủ môn tài hoa. Không gian đang vui vẻ bỗng trở nên ngột ngạt. Lần đầu tiên sau suốt hai tháng trời, cả ba mới gặp lại nhau và… trớ trêu thay lại để cho Ron bắt gặp ngay lúc hai đứa bạn của mình cười đùa tình tứ đến như thế…

Sự thể rắc rối khiến Luna cảm thấy đến lúc mình phải vào cuộc.

-"Harry! Hermione! Tình cờ quá… lâu rồi không gặp!" – Cô cười tươi rói, chào đón cả hai với ánh mắt nồng nhiệt nhất.

-"Ơ…ơ…chào Luna…chà…" – Harry ấp úng, cố xoay sở một nụ cười xã giao trong khi tâm trí anh chàng chỉ lo lắng duy nhất mỗi một việc "phản ứng của Ron."

-"Chà…chào Ron…" – Hermione tiếp lời, ánh mắt ngại ngùng, e sợ như mọi lần… phản ứng của anh chàng tóc đỏ sẽ là gầm lên, la hét vào mặt cả hai, hay thậm chí tệ hơn là Ron và Harry sẽ đánh nhau nữa. Chỉ nghĩ tới đó mà cô đã rụng rời tay chân.

Một thóang im lặng trôi qua, cả Luna, Harry và Hermione không ai nói gì, dường như cả ba đang hướng ánh mắt về Ron, trông chờ anh chàng thể hiện phản ứng của mình. Khác với dự đóan của Hermione, Ron đã chẳng hề giận dữ nhưng cũng không buồn trả lời. Ánh mắt Ron thóang đượm vẻ buồn, mím môi, Ron như định nói gì đó rồi lại thôi, anh chàng quay lưng bỏ đi.

-"Ron!" – Hermione gọi với theo. Linh tính mách bảo cô đây là cơ hội cuối cùng để làm lành với nhau. Nếu không phải hôm nay thì sẽ chẳng bao giờ nữa –"Ron!"

Dừng lại trong chốc lát như một phản xạ tự nhiên khi có người gọi tên mình, Ron nhanh chóng nhận ra vị thế của mình trong thời điểm này. Bỏ ngòai tai tiếng kêu khản cổ của Hermione, anh cứ thế mà bước đi, không ngóai đầu lại.

-"Ron"- Hermione tiếp tục gọi –"Ron, nghe em giải thích"- cô bước nhanh và gấp như thể đang chạy. Nếu không vì cái bụng bầu năm tháng thì có lẽ Hermione đã rượt theo kịp Ron rồi. Vốn là thủ môn quidditch, thể lực của Ron cũng không tồi và… để đuổi kịp anh thật không phải là chuyện dễ.

Đột nhiên… cô thấy xây xẩm mặt mày… cảnh vật phía trước trở nên mờ dần, không gian chung quanh u tối quay cuồng… Hai mí mắt cô nặng trĩu…  
-"R…ro…"

Tiếng cuối cùng Hermione thốt ra trước khi mọi vật chìm vào màn đêm.

-"Hermione…"

_Ai? Ai gọi mình?_

-"Hermione?"

Một giọng khác, ban nãy là giọng nữ mơ màng… giờ lại là một giọng nam trầm ấm…

-"Her…Hermione!"

_Có phả…phải chăng là…_

Cô nhíu nhíu, nhướn đôi mi nặng trĩu lên… Cảnh vật khá mờ nhưng rồi thị lực của Hermione dần dần khá hơn. Xung quanh cô là Harry, Luna và … Ron.  
Anh chàng tóc đen mỉm cười, thở phào nhẹ nhõm khi cô mở mắt hồi tỉnh. Harry ân cần đỡ cô ngồi dậy, chêm vào sau lưng Hermione một cái gối nhỏ.  
-"Cám…ơn Harry" – cô yếu ớt thốt ra.

-"Đừng lo, bác sĩ nói em chỉ bị chóang thôi, không sao cả. Có lẽ là do bị kích động quá mức đó mà…" – Harry nói, khẽ liếc mắt về phía Ron như ngầm ám chỉ anh này chính là nguyên do làm Hermione ngất xỉu. Nếu lúc đó anh chẳng đỡ kịp cô thì chẳng biết ra sao nữa….

-"Chị tỉnh dậy thì tốt quá. Anh Harry lo lắng lắm…" – Luna ngừng một chút rồi nhỏen miệng cười, thêm vào –"…và cả Ronald nữa."

Vừa nghe nhắc đến tên mình, Ron ngượng ngùng quay sang chỗ khác, cậu không muốn tỏ ra còn quan tâm đến Harry và Hermione…

-"Ron…thì ra bồ…" – Nụ cười của Hermione tuy nhợt nhạt nhưng ánh mắt cô rực sáng lên niềm vui sướng.

-"Không phải…không phải như vậy…" – Ron chống chế.

-"Thôi nào Ronald, em biết anh còn quan tâm đến bọn họ lắm, nếu không anh đã chẳng cực khổ cắt từng mẫu báo đăng tin về cả hai người họ, sau đó ép nó cẩn thận vào một quyển sổ." – Luna nhìn Ron bằng một ánh mắt thú vị, cô nàng không ngờ đến giờ phút này mà bạn trai cô vẫn cố tỏ ra vô tâm lạnh lùng đối với hai người bạn thân nhất của mình.

-"Em…sao em…" – Ron ấp úng, mắt mở tròn to ngạc nhiên pha lẫn sự ngạc nhiên và sợ hãi.

-"Ronald yêu dấu…hôm trước em phụ bác gái dọn phòng cho anh và… đã phát hiện một chiếc hộp thiếc được cất kĩ dưới gầm giường, mở ra và em…" – Cô bé mơ màng trả lời.

-"Sao lại như thế? Sao em xâm phạm sự riêng tư của anh?" – Anh chàng tóc đỏ gắt, mặt anh như có cùng chung một màu với mái tóc nổi tiếng.

-"Ron, bồ…bồ sưu tập và cất giữ những tin tức về bọn mình à?" – Harry bật dậy hỏi, miệng cười tươi rói. Anh biết, biết rõ mà… Ron sẽ chẳng bao giờ từ bỏ được hai đứa bạn của mình. Suy cho cùng, bọn họ là bộ ba Gryffindor nổi tiếng mà, và bạn bè thì không bỏ rơi nhau.

-"Mình…mình…ơ…" – Ron ngập ngừng, nửa như muốn nhận, nửa như muốn chối. Cái bản tính cố chấp vốn sẵn trong người Ron ngăn cậu nói ra những lời thực đáy lòng mình.

-"Ron…hic…" – Hermione yếu ớt, mắt đỏ hoe thấm nước –"Ron…"

Trông thấy cô bạn gái thân nhất của mình khóc, Ron không thể cầm lòng được nữa, anh mở rộng hai bàn tay ôm lấy Hermione, cho cô gục đầu vào vai khóc nức nở.

-"Xi…xin lỗi Ron…"

-"Bồ không phải xin lỗi, người nên nói xin lỗi là mình mới đúng. Nếu không vì đuổi theo mình, thì bồ đã không ngất xỉu…. Bồ và em bé mà có mệnh hệ gì thì chắc mình sẽ cắn rứt không yên suốt quãng đời còn lại…" – Ron vỗ vỗ nhẹ nhàng mái tóc nâu của Hermione, thì thầm.

-"Mình không sao rồi…" – Hermione nghẹn ngào, khịt mũi – "nhưng…Ron…mình muốn xin lỗi về chuyện của mình và Harry…bọn mình không cố tình giấu bồ… tất cả chỉ vì…"

-"Vì bọn mình quá say, và khi vỡ lỡ ra mọi chuyện thì đã quá trễ…" – Harry tiếp lời, ngồi xuống giường, cạnh Ron và Hermione.

-"Mình…biết… mình hiểu hai bồ không bao giờ làm chuyện có lỗi với mình… Và mình cũng hiểu rõ tính em gái mình… Mình biết chuyện Harry sẽ chia tay với nó chỉ là vấn đề thời gian thôi, nhưng…mình chỉ không ngờ người con gái đó lại là Hermione, một đứa em gái khác của mình…" – Ron trút cạn nỗi lòng, lần đầu tiên trong suốt hai tháng qua, cậu mới nói chuyện lại với hai người bạn của mình, và cũng là lần đầu tiên Ron nói ra cảm giác thật mà cậu đã cố tình chôn kín và phớt lờ nó. –"Mình… mình quá bất ngờ đến nỗi không chấp nhận được sự thật… Trong suốt khỏang thời gian qua, mình đã nhận được nhiều thư của Hermione, kể hết về sự tình… nhưng vì quá cố chấp, mình đã không trả lời thư cho bồ… xin lỗi Hermione… mình là một tên hèn…"

-"Ôi Ron…" – Hermione khóc –"không phải, bồ không hèn hạ, chỉ vì bọn mình có lỗi với bồ trước… tha thứ cho bọn mình Ron nhé…"

-"Dĩ nhiên rồi…Hermione" – Ron hôn nhẹ vào trán cô –"…dĩ nhiên rồi…tụi mình là bộ ba mà… làm sao lại chỉ còn hai bỏ một được chứ." – Cậu cười, dụi dụi mũi vào mái tóc nâu của Hermione, khiến cô cũng bật cười theo, mắt ánh lên niềm vui bất tận.

Trông thấy Ron vui sướng như thế, Luna cũng mỉm cười gật đầu vì cô biết thẳm sâu trong thâm tâm của anh, Harry và Hermione là hai người bạn rất quan trọng… nếu Harry là linh hồn thì Hermione là trí tuệ và … Ron là thân thể, đó chính là bộ ba Gryffindor. Mất đi bất cứ phần nào cũng là một tổn thất lớn và khiến cho bọn họ không còn là chính mình nữa. Niềm vui sẽ chỉ trọn vẹn khi họ ở bên nhau như thế này, chia ngọt sẻ bùi…

Cô biết quá rõ con người Ron, chỉ chịu mềm không chịu cứng. Càng tỏ ra cứng rắn bao nhiêu thì bên trong Ron lại càng mỏng manh bấy nhiêu. Và Hermione cùng Harry chính là nguồn động lực sống của cậu.

Trong khi Luna, Ron và Hermione mỉm cười vui sướng thì Harry lại cảm thấy không thỏai mái cho lắm. Không phải vì không vui, dĩ nhiên Harry vui sướng tột độ khi Ron chịu tha thứ cho cả hai… nhưng cái làm anh thấy bứt rứt chính là… khỏang cách giữa Ron và Hermione. Có lẽ anh đã quen với chuyện làm bờ vai, làm điểm tựa vững chắc cho Hermione mỗi khi cô khóc… nên giờ đây, trông thấy Hermione gục đầu vào Ron, và anh chàng vỗ về, hôn tóc cô… cứ khiến Harry cảm thấy sao sao ấy.

_Ron đã có Luna rồi, lẽ ra không nên quá thân mật với Hermione của mình như thế chứ._

Của mình?

_Từ hồi nào mà Hermione là của mình chứ? Harry! Harry! Tỉnh dậy, tỉnh dậy, mày không thể ích kỷ như thế được. Ghen tị với chính thằng bạn thân của mình sao?_

-"Này Harry, suy nghĩ gì mà đăm chiêu thế?" – Ron gọi đùa, vẫy vẫy tay trước mặt anh.

-"Hở?" – Harry giật mình –"à không, mình đang nghĩ nên ăn mừng ra sao cho ngày đòan tụ của ba đứa mình thôi." – Anh cười, gãi đầu giả lả đánh trống lãng.

-"À… cái đó nghe hay à… một bữa tiệc ngòai trời với món…spa…spa…ghet gì gì ấy của muggle ấy…" – Ron búng tay cái chóc, đề nghị.

-"Sphaghetti Ron à." – Hermione húych nhẹ, chỉnh.

-"Ờ đúng, spaghetti… và còn món cánh gà nướng nữa… mình thích nước sốt cay…"

-"Rồi, rồi, muốn cái gì cũng được tất, cho bồ ăn ngập mặt luôn."

...


	19. Let's choose a name

**CHAPTER 19: LET'S CHOOSE A NAME**

-"Harry…ôi Harry…anh có căng thẳng không?" – Hermione ghé vào vai anh, thì thầm, giọng nghe run run.

-"…nói không là nói dối em đó…"- Harry trả lời, tay ướt đẫm mồ hôi. Anh chà chà nó vào quần một cách căng thẳng.

-"Em cũng vậy…" – Cô thừa nhận rồi hít vào một hơi dài –"…anh…anh thích con trai hay con gái?"

Vừa ngay sau khi Hermione buộc miệng thốt ra thì anh quay sang nhìn cô bằng một ánh mắt lạ lẫm, cứ như thể Harry không tin được vào tai mình. Không ngờ một cô gái lý trí như Hermione lại có thể hỏi ra câu hỏi ngớ ngẩn đó.

-"Hermione…" – Anh khẽ nắm lấy tay cô –"Con nào thì cũng là con. Anh sẽ không vì sự khác biệt giới tính mà đối xử nó khác đi. Hơn ai hết em phải hiểu điều này chứ…"

-"Em…em biết anh không phải hạng người đó…em biết mà…" – Hermione mỉm cười, một giọt nước mắt lăn tròn trên má cô –"…em xin lỗi, lẽ ra em không nên…em…em ngốc quá phải không?"- Harry không trả lời, anh chỉ ân cần rút trong túi ra một chiếc khăn tay nhỏ, lau nước mắt cho cô.

-"Ừ, khờ lắm, nhưng anh thích như vậy… ngay cả con mọt sách cũng không phải là một cô gái hòan hảo…" – Anh cười, vừa như an ủi lại vừa như trêu cô. Đúng lúc ấy cô y tá mở cửa phòng mạch, tiễn một bệnh nhân khác ra cửa rồi gọi tên người tiếp theo:

-"Hermione Granger?"

-"Vâng, tôi đây!" – Hermione đứng dậy, hơi nặng nề với sự giúp đỡ của Harry. Nói cho cùng thì cái thai cũng đã được năm tháng… nên mọi cử chỉ hành động của cô cũng phải cẩn thận hơn.

Chỉ trong chốc lát, Hermione đã nằm ngay ngắn trên chiếc bàn thiếc dài trong phòng mạch, cái bụng năm tháng tròn tròn nhô cao lên.

-"Cô Granger, chút nữa tôi sẽ siêu âm cho cô để kiểm tra thai, đồng thời xác định luôn giới tính cho em bé. Cô sẵn sàng chưa?" – Bác sĩ Claudie hỏi với một nụ cười dịu dàng như trấn an cô.

-"Rồi…" – Hermione dùng hết sức bình sinh, trả lời, tay cô nắm chặt lấy Harry khi bà thoa nhẹ một dung dịch lạnh ngắt vào bụng cô, rồi từ từ đưa vào một chiếc máy huơ lên bụng.

Hiện ra trên màn hình là một hình thể không rõ ràng, đúng kiểu em bé đang cuộn người lại. Rê máy thêm vài lần nữa, thay đổi nhiều góc độ… rồi bác sĩ thông báo cho cô biết.

-"Chúc mừng cô cậu, là … một bé gái…"

-"Con… con gái à?" – Harry hỏi, mắt tròn to ngạc nhiên đến nỗi trong một thóang Hermione cứ ngỡ là anh thất vọng. Nhưng rồi cô thay đổi ý nghĩ khi thấy một giọt nước mắt đang chực chờ như thể trào ra khỏi khóe mắt anh –"con…con…gái…" – Harry lắp bắp, rồi quay sang ôm chầm lấy Hermione –"Hermione ơi, là con gái…"

Nghẹn ngào trước phản ứng của anh, cô không thốt nên lời mà chỉ có thể gật đầu mỉm cười trong giọt nước mắt hạnh phúc.

Đối với anh, đó là một điều kỳ diệu. Giây phút bác sĩ thông báo giới tính của em bé, Harry nghe như có một niềm vui vô tận đang dâng tràn lên trong cuống họng. Harry sẽ có một bé gái, một đứa con gái của chính mình. Em bé sẽ mang dòng họ Potter một cách đầy tự hào, ba của nó là Harry Potter – người được chọn và mẹ của nó là Hermione Granger – phù thủy thông minh nhất mọi thời đại. Bé sẽ thừa hưởng trí tuệ từ mẹ và dòng máu dũng cảm của cha để trở thành một bé gái tài đức song tòan…

-"Hermione anh…anh vui quá…"

-"Em biết…em biết…" – Cô cười, gạt dòng nước mắt sang một bên. Anh quả không khác xa gì với người đàn ông mà cô luôn mơ ước. Một người cha không phân bì trai gái, thương con hết mực. Dù chỉ mới biết giới tính thôi mà anh đã vui sướng như thế thì… có lẽ đến khi sinh con, chắc anh nhảy tưng tưng suốt ngày mất.

-"Vâng, con gái, bác sĩ nói thế… tụi con vừa đi siêu âm sáng nay… Đúng, đúng mà, không có sai, là con gái. Claudie là một bác sĩ nổi tiếng trong lãnh vực này, không nhìn lộn đâu… Phải, con nói lại lần cuối…là con gái…" – Hermione thở dài, tiếp chuyện với ông Granger bằng điện thọai quả thật là một cực hình. Đặc biệt là khi phải báo cáo kết quả siêu âm giới tính cho ông như thế này, cứ hỏi đi hỏi lại mãi như thể không tin được vào tai mình ấy

–"Alô, alô?"

_-"Alô má đây! Ba con, ổng chạy đi lấy khăn giấy rồi. Đang sụt sùi nức nở trong phòng ấy… chắc mừng quá đó mà. Má bảo đảm ngày mai ổng sẽ lập tức dọn kho, lôi mấy cái đồ hồi con bận lúc nhỏ ra cho mà xem…" – _Bà Granger cười nắc nẻ.

-"Chi vậy?" – Hermione chưng hững –"Ngắm nghía ôn lại kỉ niệm xưa?"

_-"Không! Đem cho cháu ổng mặc đó!" – _Bà phá lên cười khiến Hermione há hốc mồm.

-"Óai thôi đi, đồ từ mười chín năm trước rồi, gần hai thập kỉ chứ có ít gì đâu mà lôi ra… Má, má phải cản ba nha. Con không chịu vậy đâu…" – Cô luống cuống dặn dò bà Granger.

-"Hermione, sữa của em nè!" – Harry mở cửa phòng ngủ ra, trên tay cầm một ly sữa nóng cho cô trao tận tay cho cô nàng, rồi leo lên giường nằm kế Hermione, áp sát tai vào má cô để cùng nghe điện thọai.

-"Cám ơn Harry!... óai, nóng quá…" – Cô nhăn mặt và ngay lập tức Harry cầm lấy ly sữa thổi cho nguội.

-"Harry đang ở đó hả Hermione?" – Bà Granger hỏi con gái.

-"Dạ, đang nằm kế con nè…"

-"Nằm ở đâu?"

-"Thì trên giường đó. Hai đứa nằm chung mà."

-"Trên giường?"

-"Ủa? Sao giọng má nghe kì vậy? Ồm ồm giống giọng đàn ông quá …." – Một khỏang im lặng bất ngờ trước khi cơn cuồng phong bùng lên  
–"Óai…baaaaa!"

_-"Đưa ống nghe lại đây cho tôi, bà đưa đây, tôi phải hỏi cho ra lẽ…"_

_-"Hỏi gì chứ? Tụi nó nằm chung giường liên quan gì đến ông?... Không, không đưa!"_

_-"…Đưa đây…Mà sao không liên quan chớ? Lần trước nó nói thằng Harry đang nằm ở ghế salon mà… Đưa! Đưa ngay!"_

_-"David…coi chừng sợi dây…"_

_-"Dây gì? Liên quan tới cái giường sao?"_

_-"Vướng kìa…"_

Ầm!

Rầm!

Rắc!

Hermione chưng hững nhìn vào điện thọai, há hốc mồm kinh ngạc, có vẻ như ba má cô đang lục quốc đại phân tranh ở nhà, tất cả chỉ vì Hermione nói hớ ra chuyện đã để Harry leo lên giường…

-"Hơ… làm sao đây? Hình như ba má em đang cãi lộn chuyện tụi mình…" – Harry lo lắng hỏi.

-"Thôi kệ, không sao đâu. Anh cũng biết tính ba em mà. Ngày mai là ba quên ngay thôi…" – Hermione phủi phủi tay, trấn an anh… mặc dù trong lòng cô đã hơn 56% lo rằng ông Granger sẽ không chờ đến ngày mai mà ngay lập tức phóng xe đến đây bây giờ.

-"Ừm…nếu em nói vậy…" – Anh mỉm cười rồi trở về với cuốn sách của mình.

-"Harry, anh coi gì đó?"- Cô nghía mắt qua, tò mò hỏi. Harry không trả lời, chỉ giở tay lên, vòng ra sau lưng Hermione cho cô khép vào lòng anh…coi sách chung cho nó dễ…-"Ô…sách gợi ý đặt tên cho con hả?" – Hermione khẽ ngạc nhiên, mắt mấp máy rồi cười tươi rói khi thấy Harry chưa gì đã vội nghĩ đến chuyện tìm tên thích hợp cho con.

-"Ừ… nhưng nhiều quá, anh không biết chọn tên nào…" – Harry đáp, gãi gãi đầu.

-"Đâu, tên nào đâu?" – Cô thắc mắc, sẵn tiện tựa luôn đầu vào lòng Harry…cho ấm.

-"Ừm…Elizabeth?" – Anh nhướn mày đề nghị -"nghĩa là dâng hiến cuộc đời cho chúa…"

-"Không mấy liên quan đến thế giới phù thủy nhỉ?" – Cô nhận xét…

-"Ờ… vậy tên này thì sao? Raine? Nghĩa là người rất thông thái… giống em đó…" – Anh ngó cô, cười hỏi ý kiến.

-"giống…em?" – Hermione đỏ hồng mặt vì lời khen thầm của anh –"tên…tên cũng hay nhưng như vậy không công bằng cho anh. Đứa bé…đâu phải là công sức của một mình em…"

-"Rồi, thế thì chọn Saxton đi, là 'kiếm sĩ'…giống nhà Gryffindor đó…"- Harry búng tay cái chóc với một vẻ mặt đắc thắng.

-"Gì mà háo hức dữ vậy? Không lẽ gọi con là Saxton Potter… Nghe…bịnh quá…" – Cô nhăn mặt…lắc đầu nguầy nguậy.

-"Không thích hả? Vậy…"-Harry chưa kịp chấm dứt câu thì đã bị Hermione đưa hai ngón tay lên chặn ở môi. Cô nhẹ nhàng lấy sách ra khỏi tay anh rồi gập nó lại, để trên bàn…

-"Không cần lựa nữa Harry à, thật ra ngay từ đầu em đã có ý định rồi…" – Cô ngưng một lát để Harry thôi chớp chớp mắt ngạc nhiên –"Nếu là trai thì đặt tên James, gái thì đặt tên Lily…để tưởng nhớ ba má anh. Được không?"

-"E…em…nghĩ vậy thật hả?" – Anh ấp úng, cảm động trước suy nghĩ của cô. Mọi hành động của Hermione làm đều hướng về anh, đặt niềm vui của anh lên trước –"Được, dĩ nhiên là được…ý anh là…quá tuyệt Hermione à. Lily Potter… nghe hay lắm." –Harry cười tươi rói.

-"Nhưng…còn thiếu chữ lót… em chưa nghĩ ra…" – Cô nhún vai.

-"Thế à…vậy đặt…Harmony nha! Ghép từ tên anh và tên em…đồng thời cũng có nghĩa là đem lại sự an bình cho con." – Harry đề xuất một cái tên mà vừa nghe qua đã khiến ánh mắt Hermione sáng lên hạnh phúc. Không chần chừ, cô gật đầu cái rụp.

-"Đồng ý! Lily Harmony Potter!" – Cô nháy mắt và hôn vào má anh như tưởng thưởng cho ý kiến tuyệt vời của anh chàng làm mặt Harry nóng lên đột xuất.


	20. Cold war

**********CHAPTER 20: COLD WAR**  


-"Harry! Harry! Em đậu rồi!" – Hermione hét lên thông báo vơi Harry, cô cười vui sướng khi đọc lá thư mà Hedwig vừa mang tới.

****

-"Đậu? Mà đậu cái gì?" – Harry đặt tờ báo xuống, nhướn mày, thắc mắc.

-"Em được nhận vào học viện thánh Mungo rồi. Sau bốn năm học em sẽ được làm lương y chính thức." – Cô hớn hở thông báo, phe phẩy lá thư trước mặt anh. Trái với sự mong đợi của cô, phản ứng của Harry quá mờ nhạt. Lẽ ra anh nên chia vui cùng cô thì… trông Harry có vẻ như xịu mặt xuống.

-"Em…ý em là sao? Không lẽ em định đi học à?" – Anh nhìn thẳng vào mắt cô, giọng nghiêm chỉnh.

-"Ừm, anh không nghĩ như vậy sao?" – Hermione hỏi lại, cắn môi nhìn anh.

-"Dĩ nhiên là không. Em đang mang thai mà, đi học cực khổ dễ ảnh hưởng đến sức khỏe…" – Anh phản đối, hai tay đan lại, đặt trên bàn –"Vả lại, ngòai kia còn cả đám tử thần thực tử đang chầu chực dùng em uy hiếp anh, giờ lại một thân một mình đến chỗ đông người như thế…. Quả thật, không phải ý hay…"

-"Nhưng Harry, khó khăn lắm em mới thi đậu mà, sao lại bỏ học được chứ? Anh biết được làm lương y là ước mơ từ thửơ nhỏ của em mà." – Hermione đáp, có vẻ như cô đang mất dần đi sự kiên nhẫn.

-"Anh không phải cấm cản sở thích của em, chỉ là anh yêu cầu em đừng đi học ngay lúc này. Tốt hơn hết là chờ em sinh đứa bé ra, và ít ra cũng nghỉ dưỡng thai được một năm rồi hãy đi học chớ." – Harry đề nghị. –"Chí ít, lúc đó cũng sẽ an tòan hơn…."

-"Sinh con, rồi lại một năm? Vậy tổng cộng em cũng phải chờ hết một năm rưỡi nữa à? Thời gian bảo lưu kết quả cao nhất chỉ là một năm thôi Harry à. Nghĩa là sau đó em phải mất thời gian học lại, thi lại và chờ kết quả lại nữa… Thế thì chừng nào em mới thực hiện được ước mơ của em?" – Cô gắt, mặt đỏ cả lên.

-"Thi lại thì thi lại, có phải gấp gáp gì đâu. Nhà mình đâu thiếu thốn gì mà em phải gấp rút học, gấp rút đi làm?" – Anh nhắm mắt, chậc lưỡi, mà đáp trả.

-"Harry! Vấn đề không phải là tiền, đó là chuyện em MUỐN đi học. Anh có biết hai tháng qua ở mãi trong nhà em chán lắm rồi không? Sáng thì thức dậy tiễn anh đi làm, tối thì ở nhà chờ anh đi về, cả ngày hết đi ra rồi đi vô…. Em, em cảm thấy như mình là phế nhân vậy. Chẳng làm được cái quái gì cả." – Cô hét lên, cảm thấy nóng cả người khi Harry nhất quyết giữ cô ở mãi trong nhà. Hermione sẽ không còn là Hermione nếu cô chẳng thể tiếp xúc với sách vở, với trường học và công việc. Từ khi có thai, cô đã phải từ bỏ nhiều thú vui của đời mình rồi, bây giờ có dịp đi học lại thì… Harry lại phản đối.

-"Nhưng anh chẳng thấy có vấn đề gì cả. Có biết bao nhiêu cô gái mong ước được sống an nhàn như vậy mà em lại đi phàn nàn?" – Anh bực mình, đứng phắt dậy, chống hai tay lên bàn.

-"Harry anh…anh…" – Hermione nghẹn lời, tay chỉ thẳng vào Harry –"Một tiếng thôi… anh đồng ý hay không?"

-"Không!" – Anh vội đáp, không chần chừ suy nghĩ.

-"Anh…anh quả thật là một tên cứng đầu, nói mãi mà không nghe, nói sao cũng như nước đổ lá khoai…" – Quá ấm ức, Hermione gằn giọng, buộc tội anh… Và như một giọt nước làm tràn ly, mặt Harry bỗng đỏ gay lên… như thể cô vừa xúc phạm anh ghê gớm lắm.

-"Ừ, anh vậy đó. Đâu phải đến giờ em mới biết! Nếu chịu không nổi thì im đi, đừng nói nữa…" – Nói rồi anh quay phắt, bỏ đi một nước.

-"Harry!" – Hermione rít, mắt đỏ hoe nhưng cô quyết không bật ra bất cứ tiếng khóc nào. Vì sao phải khóc chứ? Không đâu, nhất quyết là không. Tuy rằng nói thế, một giọt nước mắt vẫn rơi ra khỏi mắt cô…

…

10 PM

-"Đi ngủ!" – Harry nói rồi tắt phựt đi đèn ngủ trong khi cô đang đọc sách. Anh leo lên giường, nằm xoay lưng về phía cô và thậm chí chẳng thèm chúc cô ngủ ngon nữa. Chẳng thèm trả lời, cô đặt cuốn sách xuống, nằm xuống giường, đối lưng với anh và nằm càng sát mép giường càng tốt, cô chẳng muốn nửa đêm lại ôm anh trong vô thức.

…

7 AM

Hermione nhướn nhướn mi mắt nặng trĩu, cố với tay tắt cái điện thọai báo thức đang kêu réo inh ỏi. Nhưng… sao với hòai mà không tới vậy nè…  
Cái tay, cái tay ai đang ôm quanh bụng cô?

_Harry…_

_Hừm, sao hôm qua tỏ ra không thèm người ta, bây giờ lại ôm cứng ngắc._  
_Ghét! Hất qua một bên nè._

Hermione giật mạnh, thảy tay anh ra rồi ngồi dậy tắt đồng hồ rửa mặt, chẳng thèm để ý gì đến anh chàng tóc đen đang lớ ngớ vò đầu bứt tai… chẳng biết mình vừa gặp phải chuyện gì? Không lẽ mới sáng sớm mà đã động đất.

…

8 AM

Cả hai ăn sáng mà chẳng ai nhìn lấy một ai, ngay cả câu chào buổi sáng cũng không có. Harry vớ lấy tờ nhật báo tiên tri mà đọc ngấu nghiến trong khi Hermione nghiền ngẫm một cuốn sách y khoa. Buổi sáng kết thúc trong yên lặng, không một tiếng nói như thể đối phương không hề hiện diện. Sau khi Harry đi làm thì Hermione cũng vội ra ngòai, chẳng ai chào ai.

…

1 PM

Àoooooooooo!

-"Merlin ơi, không phải chứ? Mưa rồi!" – Harry lầm bầm, nhè ngay lúc đang theo dõi tên tử thần thực tử ở ngay giữa trung tâm mua sắm của London nữa chứ. Người ta qua lại tấp nập như thế này thì sau mà độn thổ được, cũng không thể làm phép gì hết… Bực quá, không lẽ để ứơt nhẹp thế này.

-"Harry… còn đứng đó lớ ngớ gì thế? Anh có dù mà…" – Celine, cô bạn đồng nghiệp vỗ vai anh nhắc, mắt liếc về cái túi anh đang đeo. Nhìn cô bằng ánh mắt ngạc nhiên, Harry lục túi mà lòng bán tín bán nghi… anh nhớ khi sáng đâu có bỏ cây dù vào đâu, làm sao mà nó có được…

Bỗng nhiên tay anh chạm phải một vật gì đó, vừa có vải, vừa như một thanh kim lọai. Lôi ra… Harry há hốc mồm ngạc nhiên…

-"Một… một cây dù? Mà lại là chính ngay cây dù ở nhà tôi…"

-"Ủa? Sao anh bất ngờ vậy?... Khi sáng thấy, tôi tưởng anh chuẩn bị kĩ như thế chớ…"- Celine cười, đá mắt trong khi anh chàng tóc đen gãi gãi đến muốn rách da đầu cũng không hiểu vì sao lại xuất hiện cây dù trong túi mình.

-"Kì ta… ai tốt bụng nhét cây dù vào túi cho mình vậy ta?"

…

6 PM

Harry mệt mỏi về nhà, định bụng sẽ vào bếp làm thức ăn tối cho… ờ, cho cả hai. Nhưng vừa vào đến cửa thì đã thấy chén dĩa trong bếp đang tự lau rửa, và trong giỏ rác là bao giấy gói pizza, còn Hermione thì đã biến đâu mất tiêu. Có lẽ là đã trốn lên phòng đọc sách. Quá đáng, ăn pizza thì làm sao mà đủ chất chứ. Muốn tự ăn thì ít ra cũng nên ra nhà hàng mà ăn, chứ ăn đồ hộp thì ngon lành gì…

_Hừm, thôi kệ, muốn làm khổ thì cho khổ luôn…Đói đừng kêu nhé._

…

9 PM

-"Mấy cái bảng báo cáo này… Merlin ơi, viết sao đây… tùm lum quá, đọc mà nhức cả đầu…" – Harry bực mình, quăng cây bút lông ngỗng xuống mặt bàn rồi tựa cả người vào thân ghế, thở dốc.

Vừa lúc ấy… Hermione vừa tắm xong nên bước vào phòng. Nhìn thấy cô như bắt được vàng, anh hớn hở…

-"Hermione, em đây rồi, anh nhờ chút… có mấy bản báo cáo anh cần nhờ em giải thích dùm…"

Cô không trả lời, chỉ đi đến, ngó sơ qua… trong cỡ năm phút rồi đặt mấy tờ giấy trở lại mặt bàn, bỏ đi một nước.

-"Ủa? Ủa?... Em chưa nói cho anh nghe mà…"

-"Xin lỗi, tôi tưởng tôi không được phép mở miệng mà. Chẳng phải anh bảo tôi nên im đi sao? Có nói thì anh cũng đâu để tâm đến, phải không?" – Cô hất mặt, chán chường trả lời làm Harry quê trớt, há hốc mồm nhìn Hermione móc mình mà chẳng biết nên đối đáp làm sao.

…

2 AM

Hermione lò dò mò xuống cầu thang với cây đũa thần lóe lên một ánh sáng xanh dịu ở đầu. Ăn một cái pizza quả chẳng no chút nào… mà lại cũng chẳng ngon lành gì. Cô … lỡ tay nướng hơi chín… nên nó…khét lẹt…  
Mùi vị thật tệ hại đến nỗi Hermione đã đổ đi hết ½ cái bánh…

Giờ đến nửa đêm thì Lily lại đòi ăn… Khổ thế, ngày thường cô nhịn ăn thì được, từ khi có thai Lily thì… không bữa nào là thiếu được. Sớm không đòi ăn, trễ không đòi ăn, lại nhè ngay đêm tối mà đạp bụng má nó đòi ăn…  
Lần cuối cùng cô coi lại thì tủ lạnh trống hươ trống hóac, chẳng biết sau năm tiếng đồng hồ thì có kỳ tích gì không. Cô chỉ cầu mong Harry có mua vài gói đồ khô để gặm nhấm là được, ăn lót dạ thôi…

Dù sao cũng nhất quyết không cầu cạnh Harry…

Vừa mở cửa tủ lạnh ra, cô đã suýt nhảy cẫng lên sung sướng. Sao tự nhiên lại có nhiều thức ăn thế này, gà có, cá có, heo có, bò có… tất cả đều đã được chế biến sẵn và được gói nylon cẩn thận như chỉ chờ cô hâm nóng xong là ăn được thôi.

-"Hay quá! Ai tốt bụng quá, bỏ đồ ăn sẵn ở đây vậy!"

Không chần chừ một giây, Hermione lập tức đem hết tất cả bỏ vào lò viba và ngồi rung đùi chờ ăn…

-"Tuyệt… không có Harry thì mình cũng sống được!"

Cứ thế, cả hai đã chiến tranh lạnh trong suốt ba ngày. Hầu như chẳng ai nói với ai bất cứ điều gì mà nếu có thì cũng nhát gừng hai ba chữ. Không khí trong nhà trở nên bức bối, nghẹt thở. Ngôi nhà vốn đã từng đầy ắp tiếng cười giờ trở nên im lìm nặng nề. Harry thấy khó chịu, rất khó chịu. Đôi lúc anh cũng muốn làm hòa với cô, nhưng nghĩ lại mình có làm gì sai đâu mà sao phải xin lỗi. Anh chỉ muốn tốt, muốn giữ sức khỏe cho cô thôi chứ có phải ép buộc cô làm gì sai trái đâu mà gây nên tội.

Nhiều khi thấy cô lướt ngang mặt mà lại chẳng hề liếc mắt nhìn đến mình thì Harry lại thấy nhói nhói trong tim. Cảm giác như bị xem như người vô hình khiến anh cảm thấy đau. Dù rằng Harry luôn muốn cả thế giới bỏ mặc, để yên cho mình, anh không hề muốn Hermione đối xử anh như vậy. Ai cũng có thể làm được như vậy, nhưng cô thì không thể. Không rõ vì sao… nhưng anh cảm thấy như thiếu vắng đi cái gì đó, anh nhớ… nhớ tiếng cười của cô mỗi khi họ cùng chơi games, nhớ mùi hương trên mái tóc cô khi anh khẽ hôn chúc ngủ ngon, nhớ cái giọng kẻ cả của cô mỗi khi Hermione muốn sai anh làm gì đó…. Nhớ, anh nhớ lắm. Ba ngày trôi qua mà như cứ ba năm…

Nhưng rồi đột nhiên đến ngày thứ tư, anh thấy mọi chuyện đã dường như đổi khác. Hermione không còn cau mày nhăn nhó nữa, ngược lại cô tỏ ra rất vui vẻ… sau khi đọc lá thư đó. Một lá thư "mờ ám" đã khiến cô cười tươi sung sướng… Dĩ nhiên đó không phải là từ học viện thánh Mungo, đó là một con tem từ nước ngòai. Ai? Ai đã làm cho cô thay đổi thái độ 360 độ như thế? Sao? Tại sao?

Sau bữa sáng, Hermione vội vàng thay áo đẹp rồi ra ngòai mà chẳng hề nói tiếng nào khiến anh thấy không yên trong lòng. Khổ nỗi hôm nay Harry bận công vụ ở sở nên chẳng thể theo dõi cô… Bực thật, nhưng cũng đành.  
Suốt cả buổi sáng Harry chẳng thể tập trung, nụ cười khi nhận được lá thư đó của Hermione thật không bình thường chút nào. Ngồi gặm nhấm khúc bánh mì một mình mà chẳng thấy ngon gì hết. Nhìn quanh đi quanh lại, ai cũng có đôi có cặp, lượn lờ qua lại cười nói vui vẻ… khiến anh thấy chạnh lòng.

Đột nhiên, ánh mắt anh dừng lại nơi góc đường khi có một cô gái bụng mang bầu chừng năm tháng đang đi cạnh một anh chàng vạm vỡ, cao ráo mà có vẻ như vẫn không thấy khác gì so với cuộc thi năm đó.

-"Viktor Krum?" – Harry lẩm bẩm. Phải chăng, phải chăng đó là Hermione đang đi cạnh anh chàng? Vừa định bước ra xem thì một anh bạn đồng nghiệp đã bước tới chặn Harry lại.

-"Harry! Anh đi đâu? Lupin bảo nhiệm vụ bắt đầu rồi, mục tiêu đã xuất hiện, chúng ta phải theo sát hắn…"

-"Nhưng…"

-"Nhưng nhị gì, đi mau!" – Nói rồi anh chàng nhanh chóng kéo Harry đi. Một lần cuối anh cố quay đầu về góc đường kia để xác định lại cặp trai gái kia, nhưng tiếc rằng họ đã bị che khuất bởi đám đông. Đáng ghét!


	21. Do you love her? Because I do

**********CHAPTER 21: DO YOU LOVE HER?... BECAUSE I DO...**

Harry xoay cửa, bước vào nhà một cách mệt mỏi. Cánh tay anh rã rời vì vết thương ban chiều. Mãi suy nghĩ về Krum và cô gái kia mà anh mất tập trung, bị một tên tử thần thực tử tấn công. Cũng hên là Harry né kịp, chỉ bị xước ngang tay một chút. Vết thương không sâu, chỉ trầy trên bề mặt thôi…

-"Phù…" – Anh thở hắt ra, quăng người một cách nặng nề lên ghế salon. Harry cởi áo ra, xem xét vết thương rồi chậc lưỡi ngán ngẩm –"accio bông băng".

Hộp thuốc nghe lệnh, bay vụt đến, xẹt ngang mặt Hermione, người vừa từ trên lầu bước xuống.

-"Óai!" – Cô thốt lên, né đầu sang một bên tránh. Vừa định cằn nhằn Harry chơi gì kì quá thì cô đã hỏang hốt khi thấy máu trên tay anh. Mặt Hermione đột nhiên trắng bệch, cô vội vội vàng vàng bước xuống với một tốc độ nhanh nhất mà thai phụ có thể –"Harry, ôi Harry… anh bị sao thế?"

Lần đầu tiên trong suốt mấy ngày qua cô thật sự có một câu hỏi đàng hòang đầy đủ chủ ngữ, vị ngữ và … là câu nói dài nhất.

-"Anh…à, anh… không sao, chỉ trầy sơ thôi mà." – Harry cười, anh thật sự cười với cô. Đột nhiên vết thương không còn đau nữa, tất cả chỉ vì Hermione tỏ ra quan tâm đối với anh.

-"Để em xem!" – Cô xắn tay áo anh lên rồi tròn mắt, miệng há hốc –"Thế này mà bảo trầy sơ, ôi Harry… chắc anh đau lắm…" – Hermione xúyt xoa, rồi cô vội sát trùng, rửa vết thương cho anh, rồi xứt vào một dung dịch hồng hồng để da mau kéo mài. Cuối cùng, Hermione nhẹ nhàng đắp vào một miếng băng cho anh –"Xong!"

-"Cám ơn em!" – Harry mỉm cười, nhìn cô cảm kích.

-"Không có chi…" – Cô đáp, vừa lúc đó có tiếng chuông ở cửa.

Kính coong!

-"Để anh mở cửa!" – Harry đứng phắt dậy, nhanh chóng bước ra trước. Anh không muốn cô nhọc nhằn mang theo cái bụng đó ra cửa.  
Hí mắt nhìn qua cái lỗ phía trước, Harry há hốc mồm, lẩm bẩm -"K…Krum…"

Chốt cửa vừa xoay ra thì Krum đã nhanh chóng bước vào nhà, hớn hở bắt tay Harry.

-"Hey Harry! _Nâu_ rồi không gặp! Cậu khỏe chứ?"

-"Khỏe! Còn anh?" – Harry đáp, cố nặn ra một nụ cười xã giao mà tay xiết chặt cứ như không muốn gỡ ra.

-"Rất khỏe!" – Krum trả lời nhưng mắt chẳng nhìn về phía Harry mà chỉ láo liên dáo dác như kiếm ai đó –"Aha!"– Anh thốt lên mừng rỡ rồi nhanh chóng bước về nơi Hermione đang ngồi –"Chào buổi tối Hermioninny!" – Nói rồi họ áp má hôn nhau ba cái trông có vẻ rất thân thiết trước ánh mắt tròn xoe ngạc nhiên của Harry.

-"Em chờ anh lâu rồi đó." – Cô cười híp cả mắt.

-"Anh xin _nỗi_, anh đến trễ…vì anh mãi bận _nựa_…đóa hoa _lày_ đây…" – Nói rồi Krum vẫy nhẹ cây đũa phép của mình và một bó hoa gồm 24 bông hồng đỏ thắm xinh xắn. Vừa trông thấy Hermione đã thốt ra một tiếng "ô" ngạc nhiên thích thú, và đón nhận nó.

_Gì? Gì thế này? Tự nhiên tặng hoa cho Hermione là sao?_

Harry há hốc mồm, nhìn chăm chăm về phía Krum, người đang ân cần đỡ Hermione ngồi xuống ghế.

-"Harry nè, cậu đứng đó nàm gì? Ngồi xuống đi, tự nhiên nhé!" – Krum vỗ vỗ xuống chiếc ghế cạnh anh như bảo Harry hãy ngồi đó. Từ nãy đến giờ anh chàng vẫn còn chưa hết shocked vì sự xuất hiện đột ngột của Krum nên vẫn còn đứng chết trân ở cửa.

_Đầu tiên là Krum đến nhà một cách đột xuất (mà chắc chắn là Hermione cho địa chỉ chứ không ai)._

_Kế đến là tên này tặng bông cho Hermione…_

_Và giờ thì hắn bảo mình ngồi xuống như cách một gia chủ tiếp khách…_

_Rốt cục cái nhà này của ai?_

-"Nè, lại đây nè!" – Krum hớn hở kêu lần nữa khiến Harry phải ôm cục tức mà bước tới, kéo ghế ngồi cạnh chàng thủ môn nổi tiếng. Ngồi đối diện Krum là Hermione và thế là Harry trong tình thế … một kẻ thứ ba. Cô nhanh chóng accio thức ăn - mua sẵn ở nhà hàng – từ trong bếp ra. Chỉ trong phút chốc, mặt bàn đã ngập đầy các dĩa thức ăn phần lớn làm theo kiểu Bulgaria.

-"Wow! Hermioninny… tòan các món anh thích. Cám ơn em!" – Krum xuýt xoa.

_Tưởng gì… tòan đi mua ở ngòai chứ có phải tự nấu đâu…_

-"Ủa? Em không ăn dưa à?" – Krum hỏi khi thấy Hermione gạt mấy miếng dưa leo qua một bên mà chỉ chú ý phần thịt bò.

-"Không…em…không thích dưa leo cho lắm…" – Cô trả lời, ngán ngẩm nhìn.

-"Vậy thì đưa đây, anh ăn cho!" – Victor cười rồi đẩy dĩa lại gần Hermione trong khi cô vui vẻ xớt qua cho anh –"em thích thịt bò thì _nấy_ bớt một chút của anh nè…"

-"Thôi kì lắm, ai lại làm vậy…"

-"Không sao đâu…"

_Thôi chớ! Dĩa ai người đó ăn chớ… Làm gì mà xớt qua xớt lại thế này. Đây có phải bãi chiến trường đâu mà hai người này ngồi đây điều binh khiển tướng…_

Harry hậm hừ, dầm nát cả dĩa thịt bò mà anh chưa đụng đến một miếng nào, vì mãi lo quan sát Krum và Hermione.

-"Hermioninny lày, em nhớ ăn nhiều vào thì mới đủ chất cho em bé, nè… ăn thêm mấy củ dền đi, ngọt mà bổ nữa…" – Krum lại tiếp tục đẩy vào dĩa Hermione, chia sẻ thức ăn… trước mắt Harry. Điều đáng bực mình là cô lại không từ chối mà chỉ mỉm cười nhận lấy, chẳng mảy may để ý đến cái mặt chầm dầm của Hary.

~*~*~*~*~

-"Rồi sau đó anh làm gì?" – Luna tò mò hỏi.

-"Anh làm gì được, ăn không vô mà ngồi đó chỉ thêm chướng mắt, thế là anh bỏ đi lên lầu." – Harry hậm hực, kể lại mọi chuyện với cô bé tóc vàng. Lẽ ra anh định tìm Ron tâm sự cơ, nhưng chẳng may anh chàng lại đang bận luyện tập với đội quidditch nên chỉ còn mỗi Luna trong nhà. Thấy sắc mặt Harry xám xịt, cô nàng đã đóan ngay chuyện chẳng lành. Và cứ thế, hỏi dần lân làm Harry khai ra hết…

-"Hermione có nói gì không?" – Cô mơ màng, chớp chớp mắt như đang tưởng tượng tới viễn cảnh đó.

Harry thở dài…

-"Phải chi có nói gì thì đỡ quá… cô ấy chỉ ngưng nĩa trong 2,3 giây, ngó anh ngạc nhiên rồi quay sang nói tiếp chuyện với Krum…" – Harry gãi gãi muốn nát cái đầu –"…Cứ như thể, như thể…anh…vô hình vậy…"

-"Em hiểu…" – Luna đặt nhẹ một tay lên tay Harry, an ủi –"à…còn Krum? Anh ấy tặng bao nhiêu bông hồng cho chị Hermione?"

-"Không rõ… hình như 24 hay sao ấy… Cũng hơi nhiều nhỉ…" – Anh hằn học, với tay lấy tách cà phê nóng hừng hực trên bàn mà uống cạn trong ánh mắt thán phục của Luna. Lắm lúc cô nàng tự hỏi liệu cổ họng anh hay cà phê nóng hơn. Nhưng rồi chợt nghĩ về câu trả lời của Harry, sắc mặt cô bỗng thay đổi…

-"24? Chết, chết… Harry ơi, không phải là nhiều hay ít… mà là vấn đề ý nghĩa…"

Harry nhướn mày, thắc mắc khi đột nhiên Luna thay đổi thái độ. Cô đứng phắt dậy, chạy vào trong rồi nhanh chóng trở ra với một cuốn tạp chí phụ nữ của muggle. Mở ra một trang có tựa đề 'ý nghĩa của số bông hồng', Luna chỉ tay vào số 24…

-"Đây này…24 có nghĩa là 'Tôi luôn nhớ những phút giây trìu mến mà em dành cho tôi. Em biết không, 24 giờ/ngày tôi không thể nào quên được em'…"

Đang uống cà phê mà lại nghe đến đó khiến Harry sặc như mắc nghẹn, ho sặc sụa hết cả năm phút. Nếu không phải nghe Luna nói sẽ dùng một củ tỏi nhét vô lỗ mũi cho hết ho thì... có lẽ anh chàng vẫn còn sặc nước tiếp. Thiệt tình, cứ nghĩ đến mấy phương pháp chữa trị quái đản của Luna thì...mọi căn bệnh đều tiêu tan.

-"Cá…cái gì? Không quên? Luôn nhớ? Vậy là sao? Ý là… Krum luôn…dành hết tình cảm cho Hermione suốt mấy năm qua?"

-"Em…nghĩ vậy." – Luna ái ngại trả lời –"Harry ơi, vậy là anh có tình địch rồi…"

-"Tình địch? Tình địch nào? Anh và Hermione đâu có gì đâu mà tình địch chớ…" – Harry phủ nhận lời nhận xét của cô nàng –"Rõ ràng là anh và Hermione chỉ là bạn, chẳng qua là do sự cố "nho nhỏ" đó nên cả hai mới quyết định ở cùng nhau để dễ bề chăm sóc em bé"

-"Như thế càng dễ… lửa gần rơm lâu ngày cũng cháy chứ sao." – Luna đá lông nheo tinh nghịch –"Mà chẳng phải anh…đang ghen hay sao?"

-"Anh? Ghen à? Ha ha… không, làm gì có…" – Harry chống chế -"…Nhưng làm sao mà từ hai người bạn thân lại có thể trở thành người yêu chứ…"

-"Sao không được chứ? Mọi tình yêu đẹp nhất trên thế gian này đều xuất phát từ tình bạn mà." – Cô vỗ vỗ vai anh, ý như kêu gọi Harry hãy thức tỉnh khỏi giấc mộng đi, đã đến lúc phải nhìn ra sự thật.

-"Thôi, thôi… anh nói không lại em đó…" – Harry giơ hai tay lên cao, đầu hàng –"…anh…tóm lại sẽ suy nghĩ về chuyện đó, còn bây giờ anh phải đi làm rồi… Hẹn gặp sau… Nhưng dù sao, cũng cám ơn em đã ngồi nghe anh tâm sự…" – Harry cười yếu ớt.

-"Luôn sẵn lòng Harry à…" – Cô vẫy vẫy tay tiễn anh ra tận cửa, và không quên bồi thêm một câu –"Harry!"

-"Hở?" – Anh quay đầu lại…và chỉ thấy cô cười lém lỉnh

-"Hãy biết trân trọng người trước mắt!"

Mặc dù không hiểu rõ lắm hàm ý của Luna, anh cũng vẫn gật đầu mỉm cười cám ơn cô.

~*~*~*~*~

-"Harry, anh có khách." – Neville chỉ vào văn phòng của Harry khi anh chàng vừa mới đến sở làm.

-"Khách?" – Harry nghiêng đầu, nghía vào văn phòng của chính mình, khổ nỗi cũng do chính anh kĩ lưỡng, luôn kéo rèm che kín mít… nên giờ muốn biết ai ở trỏng cũng không thấy được nữa. Mà với cái mặt xanh lè của Neville thì… chắc không phải một nhân vật tầm thường rồi. Sao tự nhiên Harry có linh cảm không lành, không lẽ Ginny lại mò tới lần nữa sao…  
Từ từ, anh bước vào phòng, mở cửa ra…

-"Hey Harry, xin chào… Tôi chờ cậu _lãy_ giờ." – Krum xoay người lại, đứng dậy bắt tay Harry.

-"Chào Krum, anh có việc cần tìm tôi à?" – Không chần chừ, Harry hỏi thẳng tình đị…ờ, bạn cũ của Hermione.

-"Ừm, tôi muốn nói _nà _sáng nay tôi và Hermione đã ra ngòai cùng nhau…" – Vừa nghe qua, Harry đã cảm thấy nóng rực trong người, cứ như bao nhiêu máu đều dồn hết về não và chỉ chực chờ nổ tung ra thôi.

_Đi chơi thì cứ đi, mắc gì kể chuyện hai người vui vẻ với nhau như thế nào cho mình nghe. Muốn cái gì đây…_

Harry nhịp nhịp mấy ngón tay trên bàn như mất dần đi sự kiên nhẫn, cũng hên là anh đang không cầm đũa, chứ nếu không dám tung một phát avada kedavra vào Krum lắm.

-"Vì tối nay tôi phải về lại Bulgary mà…"

-"Vậy sao?" – Harry hờ hững.

-"Chúng tôi đã ở _bin_ nhau suốt cả buổi sáng… và tôi đã… đã… yêu cầu cô ấy cùng đi với tôi về Bulgaria…"

-"Cá…cái gì?" – Harry tròn mắt, miệng lắp bắp không nói nên lời. Dù là trong cơn ác mộng tồi tệ nhất, anh cũng không thể tưởng tượng ra Krum cả gan đến thế. Ngỏ lời với Hermione của anh sao? 

******- Flashback -**

******-"Hermionniny… cám ơn em về buổi sáng nay, anh vui nắm…" – Krum thổ lộ, nhìn cô bằng một ánh mắt rạng ngời hạnh phúc.**

-"Có gì đâu, mình là bạn bè mà. Anh chỉ đến đây được hai ngày thôi, là gia chủ thì em phải tiếp khách chứ." – Cô cười, nháy mắt với anh một cách tinh nghịch.

-"Anh…thật ra _nần lày_ anh đến Anh quốc, không phải chỉ vì đấu giao hữu với đội tuyển Anh mà còn _nà _vì…" – Anh dừng lại, hít vào một hơi sâu rồi nắm lấy tay cô nàng –"... vì em nữa đấy… Anh đọc báo biết rằng em và Harry đã đến với nhau… anh…anh thấy buồn lắm…nhưng…anh cũng mừng cho em…" – Krum nắm chặt lấy tay Hermione trong khi cô rục rịch, như muốn rút tay ra –"…mãi cho đến hôm qua, sau khi ăn tối ở nhà em về thì anh nhận được một lá thư kì bí, thông báo rằng em bị Harry đối xử tồi tệ và lạnh nhạt, cấm cửa không cho đi học và tiếp xúc với thế giới bên ngòai… Anh, anh giận lắm…vì thế…Hermionniny… anh tới đây là để giải thóat cho em…" – Krum tiếp tục nói, không để ý đến phản ứng của Hermione, từ khó chịu đã chuyển sang ngạc nhiên rồi kinh hòang khi nghĩ đến những điều anh sắp nói –"Hermionniny, hãy đi với anh, cùng về Bulgaria. Anh hứa sẽ chăm sóc cho em tốt và coi đứa bé như con ruột của chính mình. Hermionniny…đi với anh…"

Sau khi tiếng cuối cùng đựơc thốt ra, Krum mới ngẩng mặt lên nhìn Hermione. Lúc này cô nàng đã thóat khỏi trạng thái shocked, giờ cô chỉ nhìn anh với một ánh mắt tội lỗi…

-"Em…rất tiếc Krum…" – Cô khẽ nhún vai, và rút nhẹ bàn tay nhỏ nhắn của mình ra khỏi tay anh.

-"Sao vậy Hermionniny? Hay em còn nghi ngờ tình cảm của anh? Thề có Merlin, trong suốt năm năm qua, anh chưa bao giờ quên em. Mọi ký ức về em vẫn còn nguyên vẹn trong tâm trí anh như chỉ mới xảy ra ngày hôm qua…" – Krum nhìn cô một cách đau khổ, giọng anh nửa thành khẩn nửa như van xin.

-"Em biết, em biết anh rất tốt với em, em hiểu…" – Cô nhắm mắt lại, như cố tìm ra lời giải thích cho anh –"Nhưng… em hạnh phúc với cuộc sống hiện tại của mình. Em... không biết ai đã gửi cho anh lá thư nặc danh, mặc dù em không phủ nhận nó nói đúng một phần nào đó, em phải thừa nhận một điều… Harry là người đàn ông tốt nhất mà em từng gặp. Sống với anh ấy, em cảm thấy rất vui… Harry cho em cảm giác an tòan mà em cần, cho em cảm nhận được sự quan tâm và tôn trọng… ngòai ra, anh ấy cũng là một người cha rất tuyệt vời…" – Hermione dừng lại một chút –"…mặc dù dạo gần đây tụi em có xảy ra xích mích, nhưng những điều nhỏ nhặt đó không đủ để…tách Harry ra khỏi cuộc đời em…" – Vừa nói xong, cô lại há hốc mồm, lẩm bẩm –"ôi…em vừa nói cái gì thế này…em…em…"  


********

- end flashback -

******-"Chuyện _nà _vậy đó… Sau đó Hermionniny mỉm cười tươi tắn, nói líu ríu gì đó về việc tôi giúp cho cô ấy nhận ra một sự thật…" – Viktor đau khổ kể lại –"…rồi dzông mất tiêu luôn…"**

-"Her….Hermione nói với anh như vậy thật à?" – Harry thở gấp, mặt nóng ran cả lên.

-"Ừm…tôi còn biết _lói _gì hơn… cô ấy đã chọn cậu…" – Krum đứng dậy –"…Tôi nghĩ…tốt hơn nên _lói_ cho cậu biết chuyện _lày_ trước khi đi…" – Hít vào một hơi sâu, Krum quay lưng về phía cửa, đi được vài bước… anh chựng lại…quay đầu lại –"Harry, cậu có yêu Hermioninny không?"

-"Tôi…tôi…"- Harry ấp úng, chẳng hiểu sao vào giờ phút đó đầu óc anh chàng trống rỗng, chẳng biết cách trả lời ra sao nữa.

-"Tôi thì có đấy… Tạm thời tôi đặt hạnh phúc của Hermioninny vào tay cậu, nhưng nếu lần sau trở lại đây mà tôi nghe chuyện cậu làm cô ấy buồn thì… cho dù có là Harry Potter vĩ đại, tôi cũng sẽ không tha cho cậu đâu…" – Nói rồi anh chàng xoay nắm cửa, bước ra ngòai, bỏ lại một anh chàng tóc đen đang ngồi trên ghế, tim đập mạnh như sắp nổ tung ra… Đầu óc anh chàng quay cuồng với những lời nói của Luna, của Krum…

_Mọi tình yêu đẹp nhất trên thế gian này đều xuất phát từ tình bạn mà._

"Phải, chính vì thế mà chỉ cần một bước đi sai lầm thì ngay cả tình bạn cũng không còn"

_Harry, cậu có yêu Hermioninny không?_

"Mình có yêu Hermione không? Có không? Cô ấy chỉ là bạn thôi mà, là bạn thôi…"

_Hãy biết trân trọng người trước mắt_

"Harry, lần này là may mắn, biết đâu lần sau Hermione sẽ ra đi cùng Krum thật… Tỉnh lại đi…Hãy chấp nhận sự thật.."

_Harry, cậu có yêu Hermioninny không?_

"…Mình…mình…"

_Harry, cậu có yêu Hermioninny không?_

"…có…"  



	22. Waking up

**CHAPTER 22: WAKING UP**

-"Hermione! Hermione!"- Harry gọi khi vừa mới đặt chân đến cửa nhà vì quá nóng lòng để gặp cô. Lúc cánh cửa bật mở tung ra…cũng là lúc Harry đứng tròng kinh hòang…-"Sao…sao tối thui vậy nè?" – Cả căn nhà chìm trong bóng tối, không một ngọn đèn…Bất giác, một nỗi sợ hãi dâng trùm lên trong lòng Harry. Phải chăng… phải chăng có chuyện gì đã xảy ra cho Hermione? Có phải tử thần thực tử đã đột nhập vào đây không? – "Hermione!" – Anh kêu lên nhưng xung quanh bốn bề vẫn im lặng không một tiếng trả lời…

-"Hermi…" – Lời anh bị cắt ngang bởi một bàn tay từ sau lưng…bịt lấy mắt Harry.

-"Đóan xem…ta là ai…"

Thóang nghe giọng quen thuộc, anh gọi…

-"Her…Hermione?" – Harry yếu ớt gọi, khẽ cười trong tiếng nói, hy vọng mình không sai.

-"Đúng rồi! Mười điểm cho Gryffindor, anh Potter!" – Cô nàng cười tươi tắn, gỡ tay ra trong khi Harry làm phép cho đèn trong nhà bật sáng lên. Anh quay lại nhìn cô chăm chăm…khiến Hermione thẹn thùng, đỏ cả mặt… chẳng biết vì sao anh lại phản ứng như thế…Hay là anh giận cô…Cũng phải, đang chiến tranh lạnh mà, tự nhiên cô niềm nở như thế này…không ngạc nhiên mới lạ…Rồi bất giác cô chợt thấy nghẹn đi khi hai cánh tay rắn chắc ấy đang vòng quanh, đẩy cô vào lòng anh.

-"Hermione!"- Harry thì thầm, ôm chầm lấy cô –"Hermione!" – Anh hôn vào mái tóc của cô, xúyt xoa –"Hermione, em làm anh lo quá… cứ tưởng em xảy ra chuyện gì. Sao tự nhiên tắt hết đèn vậy?"

-"Vì…" – Cô xoay sở nói trong vòng tay anh –"em muốn cho anh một sự bất ngờ…" – Nói rồi, Hermione dứt ra, xoay Harry vòng ra sau, nhìn vào phòng ăn… và trước mắt anh là một bàn ăn đơn giản với hai dĩa mì ý ngon lành với đèn cầy sáng rực ở cả hai đầu… -"Nhìn xem, thích không?"

-"Thí…thích…" – Anh ấp úng –"Nhìn ngon đấy, em mua ở đâu? Hết bao nhiêu tiền thế?"

Nghe anh hỏi mà cô xụ mặt xuống, bĩu môi.

-"Gì mà mua chứ? Em làm đó!" – Hermione xác nhận.

-"Em đùa?" – Harry phản ứng với một ánh mắt không tin được, ngày thường chiên một cái trứng mà Hermione cũng làm khét thì dễ gì làm được tới hai dĩa mì ý trong ngon thế kia.

-"Sao lại đùa chứ? Em đã hỏi má cách nấu sáng nay đó… lần đầu tiên em thử… và thành công…sau… sau khi quăng hết chín gói mì khét vào thùng rác…" – Cô tủm tỉm kể lại, hai má đỏ hồng, chẳng dám nhìn thẳng vào mắt anh.  
-"Ngốc…không lẽ vì em" – Hermione cười, trêu anh rồi kéo Harry vào bàn ăn –"Thử đi, coi em nấu thế nào…"

Không cần mời lần thứ hai, Harry xúc cho một muỗng đầy spaghetti, cho vào miệng nhai trong giây lát rồi…hai đôi lông mày anh hơi nhíu lại, tuy nhiên anh chàng vẫn không nói gì mà cố nuốt hết.

-"Sao? Sao?" – Cô háo hức hỏi.

-"Ngon!" – Anh giơ ngón tay cái lên khen, sẵn tiện với tay lấy ly rượu đỏ tu cái ực.

-"Thiệt?" – Hermione mừng rỡ, rồi cũng nếm thử tác phẩm của mình, và nhanh chóng cô nhăn mặt nhả ra –"É…mặn chát, sao anh khen ngon?" – Cô uống nước vào rồi thở phào ra nhẹ nhõm, nhìn anh như nửa trách móc, nửa tò mò.

-"Vì…em làm cho anh ăn mà! Em nấu gì anh cũng thấy ngon…Không mặn…mà ngọt nữa là đằng khác." – Harry cười, nhổm dậy, chồm về phía cô dùng ngón tay quẹt ngang khóe môi cô –"Em dính sốt cà chua kìa…"

-"Cám… cám ơn anh…" – Cô thẹn thùng, lí nhí đáp lại.

Harry ậm ừ, rồi ngồi xuống, cảm giác lâng lâng khi anh vô tình chạm vào môi cô, đôi môi mềm mại ấy… đột nhiên anh muốn được thử chạm vào nó lần nữa…

Cố gắng kiềm chế bản thân, Harry nói.

-"Hermione, anh…"

-"Harry, em…"- Cùng lúc…Hermione cũng lên tiếng, làm cả hai ngại ngùng nhìn nhau.

-"Em nói trước đi…" – Harry nhường.

-"À..ờ… ý em là… còn nhớ vụ cãi nhau về chuyện đi học của em không? … em đã quyết định sẽ không đến trường nữa. Sẽ ở nhà chăm con và…"

-"Không được!" – Harry cắt ngang khiến cô nhìn anh ngạc nhiên –"Hermione, đó cũng là chuyện anh muốn nói với em. Anh muốn em cứ đăng ký đến lớp." – Anh nhẹ nhàng, nắm lấy tay cô –"Em học rất giỏi, vào được viện lương y là ước mơ từ thưở nhỏ, anh…anh quá ích kỷ khi muốn ép em ở nhà…"

-"Không phải Harry, không phải tại vì ép…" – Hermione chen ngang và rồi lại bị anh chặn lời.

-"Em nghe anh nói hết nè" – Harry hít vào một hơi dài rồi tiếp tục –"em nói đúng, không nên chôn vùi tuổi xuân của em ru rú trong nhà…. Hermione sẽ không còn là Hermione nếu em không được đi học, không được đi làm, không được tiếp xúc với thế giới bên ngòai… Anh muốn em vui, anh muốn em là chính mình, em hiểu không?"

-"Em…hiểu…"-Hermione gật đầu, mắt rươm rướm nước mắt –"em hiểu, cám ơn Harry… cám ơn anh…"

-"Khờ quá, em cần gì phải cám ơn, ngược lại anh nên nói tiếng xin lỗi em mới đúng." – Harry lấy khăn giấy trong túi ra, thấm nước mắt cho cô –"Anh ngu ngốc, cứng đầu… làm em đau lòng, và tự làm khổ chính mình.…Mấy ngày qua chiến tranh lạnh với em, mà đôi lúc, anh cứ tưởng như mình chỉ còn là một cái xác không hồn… Dường như tim anh đã bị xé nửa ra, ngôi nhà này trở nên lạnh lẽo và vô cảm khi em không còn cùng anh chia sẻ bao buồn vui trong cuộc sống…"

-"Và sự vật dường như đảo điên, quay cuồng khi anh thôi không hôn em mỗi tối trước khi ngủ. Không biết tự bao giờ em đã quen với việc được anh ôm ấp, vì thế mà em thấy trống vắng khi vòng tay rắn chắc của anh đã không còn bên em…" – Hermione tiếp lời, ngẩng mặt lên nhìn anh.

-"Anh là một tên ngốc cố lường gạt bản thân, phủ nhận đi sự hiện diện của em. Rõ biết em luôn vì anh, quan tâm tới anh, hàng ngày vẫn âm thầm chọn sẵn áo cho anh mặc, bỏ dù vào túi anh khi trời sắp mưa, hòan thành nốt bản báo cáo còn dang dở dùm anh khi anh ngủ gật…" – Harry thừa nhận với một giọng trầm ấm, như một phản xạ tự nhiên, anh tiến dần về phía Hermione.

-"Anh nghĩ chỉ có mình anh vờ như không biết đến đối phương sao? Em cũng đâu khá hơn gì. Biết rõ chỉ mình anh quan tâm, làm sẵn thức ăn cho em khi đêm về, lau dọn sạch sẽ phòng tắm để em không trượt chân và…" – Cô định nói nhưng Harry đã giành phần còn lại…

-"Và còn nhiều nữa, cả anh và em… đều đang tự lừa dối chính mình. Chúng ta biết rõ mình không thể sống thiếu đối phương nhưng vẫn cao ngạo…"

-"Không chịu nhận lỗi…"- Hermione tiếp, giọng cô dịu dàng như một bản sonat du dương bên tai Harry.

-"Bởi vì … chúng ta không muốn mạo hiểm tình bạn này…nhưng anh chịu không nổi Hermione, anh khó chịu lắm, anh nghẹt thở khi em không đóai hòai để ý tới anh, anh rụng rời tay chân khi nghe tin em đi cùng Krum…anh…anh…" – Harry ấp úng, thu hết can đảm lần cuối cùng –"anh…yêu em…"

Sau lời thú nhận đó, không gian xung quanh trở nên im lặng, Hermione không trả lời, chỉ nhìn anh không chớp mắt. Ý cô là sao? Sao không có phản ứng? Không lẽ cô không có cảm giác đó với anh? Hay là…

Dòng suy nghĩ của Harry bị cắt ngang khi đôi môi khô ráp của mình vừa được một đôi môi mềm mại dịu ngọt áp vào. Hermione vòng hai tay ra sau đầu anh, kéo Harry xuống gần cô. Như được mở cờ trong bụng, anh cúi xuống, ôm lấy eo cô, cẩn thận nhẹ nhàng để tránh đụng em bé. Một cảm giác thỏai mái, lâng lâng đến khó tả đang trào dâng trong người Harry. Chưa bao giờ anh thấy sung sướng, hạnh phúc đến thế này, chưa có người con gái nào mang lại cho anh nhiều cảm xúc như thế chỉ với một nụ hôn… chưa bao giờ…và tất cả cũng chỉ vì Harry chưa bao giờ yêu ai thật sự, ngọai trừ Hermione…

-"Em yêu anh, Harry!" – Cô thì thầm sau khi dứt ra khỏi anh với một ánh mắt luyến tiếc –"Em…không biết phải nói sao, nhưng có lẽ tình cảm này đã nảy sinh từ lâu rồi, chỉ là em cố lừa gạt, chôn giấu nó…"

-"Anh hiểu!" – Harry cười, vẫn không thả tay, buông cô ra –"Anh cũng như em. Sau hai cuộc tình với Cho và Ginny, anh nhận ra … ngọai hình không phải là tất cả, chính nét đẹp bên trong mới làm cho người phụ nữ trở nên hấp dẫn hơn bao giờ hết. Và Hermione…em chính là người anh cần tìm, bao khỏanh khắc buồn vui chúng ta đã chia sẻ cùng nhau, bao phen nguy hiểm vào sinh ra tử có nhau đã khiến mối dây liên kết vô hình giữa chúng ta càng trở nên vững chắc hơn…. Anh nghĩ, có lẽ anh đã yêu em từ lâu lắm rồi, nhưng chỉ là anh không nhận ra mà thôi. Những gì anh cần là một ai đó làm anh thức tỉnh…"

-"Để em đóan…" – Hermione cắt lời rồi lém lỉnh nháy mắt –"…Krum chẳng hạn…"

-"Và Luna nữa" – Anh bổ sung nhưng vẫn nháy mắt với cô –"Mười điểm cho Gryffindor, cô Granger!" – Harry cười tươi rói.

-"Em không cần điểm… mà em cần…"

Hermione chưa kịp dứt lời vì môi cô một lần nữa lại bị khóa chặt bởi môi anh.

Đâu đó trong khỏanh khắc kề bên nhau của hai người, lóang thóang cô nói…

"…anh."

để kết thúc câu.


	23. The worst nightmare

**CHAPTER 23: THE WORST NIGHTMARE**

_Và rồi Harry vẫy tay tiễn con trai của mình, Albus Severus, lên chuyến tàu hỏa tốc hành đến Hogwarts. Bên cạnh anh là cô vợ xinh xắn Ginny, người đang mỉm cười tươi tắn với ánh mắt tự hào về các con. Cạnh đó, Ron và Hermione cũng quyến luyến tiễn Rose và Hugo…_

-"Hermione! Hermione!"

-"Đừng!"

-"Hermione! Dậy đi! Đừng làm anh sợ!" – Harry lay mạnh, khiến cô nàng bật tỉnh. Hermione mở chòang mắt ra, trán ướt đẫm mồ hôi mặc dù nhiệt độ bên ngòai đang là năm độ C.

-"Har…Harry…" – Cô lắp bắp, tay bấu chặt lấy anh cứ như người sắp chết đuối mà vớ được cái phao.

-"Hermione… chuyện g…"

-"Harry!" – Hermione mếu máo, ôm chầm lấy anh –"Ôi Harry!"

-"Bình tĩnh!"-Anh vòng tay ôm lấy cô, vuốt nhẹ mái tóc nâu của cô, thì thầm những lời trấn an dịu dàng vào tai Hermione –"Đừng khóc, đừng khóc…anh đây, có anh đây…" – Mặc dù không biết cô nàng đã mơ thấy điều gì, Harry chắc chắn đó phải là một cơn ác mộng tồi tệ nhất mà cô nàng đã từng gặp. Chưa bao giờ anh thấy cô gào thét như thế trong mơ cả. Miệng cứ liên tục mấp máy như van xin ai đó 'đừng, đừng mà…đừng, đừng…'

Có lẽ ký ức về trận chiến hai năm trước với Voldemort vẫn còn ám ảnh Hermione. Quá nhiều người chết, quá nhiều mất mát…nguy hiểm tràn ngập, mạng sống của Harry cũng như chỉ mành treo chuông. Lẽ ra anh đã bại trận dưới tay Voldemort nếu không có sự động viên của cô. Phải, Harry còn nhớ như in cái ngày định mệnh đó, khi Ron đã kiệt sức và ngã ra bất tỉnh, khi Harry đã mệt lả người vì những bùa phép cực mạnh của Voldemort và…khi Hermione nắm lấy tay anh, thì thầm bằng một giọng yếu ớt…

_"Harry, hứa với mình đi…bồ phải sống, và bồ sẽ sống…"_

_"Hermione, mình…không thể hứa điều mình không chắc chắn…"_

_"Mình chưa bao giờ cầu xin ai cả… Coi như mình xin bồ lần này, hãy cố gắng sống, sống vì…mình, được không?"_

_"Mì…mình…hứa…"_

Là thế, chính tình yêu tiềm ẩn của anh dành cho cô đã ban cho Harry thêm sức mạnh, ý chí sinh tồn của anh đã đánh bại được Voldemort trong giây phút tử thần đó.

-"Hic…"-Hermione nấc lên, lôi kéo Harry về với thực tại. Anh vẫn không ngừng dỗ dành cô như đang dỗ một đứa bé –"Hic…kinh khủng quá Harry…ôi…kinh khủng quá…"

-"Anh biết, anh biết…"

-"Anh…hic…biết à?" – Hermione ngẩng mặt lên khỏi cái vai áo ướt sũng của anh, gặn hỏi.

-"Ừm…anh xin lỗi, cũng chỉ vì anh làm liên lụy em, anh không ngờ đến giờ mà ký ức về Voldemort vẫn còn ám ảnh em…" – Harry nói với một giọng thông cảm…mà chẳng mảy may để ý đến cái mồm đang há hốc một cách ngạc nhiên của cô nàng.

-"Ai…ai nói là em gặp ác mộng về Voldemort?" – Cô nhìn anh, chớp chớp mắt như không thể tin được.

-"Ủa? Không phải à? Anh nghĩ cái đó là tồi tệ lắm rồi chứ? Không phải Voldemort thì ai lại có khả năng làm Hermione của anh nói mớ, la hét đau khổ như thế?" – Harry nhăn mặt, nửa thất vọng vì suy luận của mình sai bét, nửa kia lại tò mò muốn biết cô nàng đã gặp chuyện gì.

-"Em…không phủ nhận Voldemort rất đáng sợ… nhưng còn những thứ đáng sợ hơn kìa…và ghê tởm…ôi ghê tởm…" – Cô nhíu mày, kể lại cho anh nghe về cơn ác mộng –"Em…ôi…Harry…ôi…em mơ thấy hai đứa mình là những nhân vật trong một bộ truyện nổi tiếng, với tác giả là một bà JKRowling nào đấy. Ôi…và…và bà ấy thật kinh khủng Harry à, kinh khủng lắm…"

-"Làm gì? Bà ấy làm gì?" – Harry thở hổn hển một cách hồi hộp quá…

-"Bà ấy… viết một kết thúc truyện rằng em và anh không đến được với nhau. Em lấy Ron và làm một bà nội trợ, hai đứa con… ôi, cái tên sến không chịu được… Rose và Hugo…còn anh, anh thì…" – Hermione ngập ngừng, khiến Harry càng khó chịu hơn, anh giục…

-"Anh thì sao? Chết?"

-"Không, anh sống, nhưng còn tệ hơn cả chết. Vì…vì kết thúc của anh là…đám cưới cùng Ginny…"

-"Em đùa?"- Harry cắt lời, nhìn cô bằng một ánh mắt kinh hòang, nửa nghi ngờ, nửa hỏang sợ.

-"Không, em nói thật đấy… chưa hết, anh và cô ấy có ba đứa con, đặt tên là James, Lily và Albus Severus…" – Hermione kể với vẻ mặt kinh tởm trong khi Harry nhảy dựng lên.

-"Cái gì? Anh…và Ginny? Không thể nào!" – Khuôn mặt anh đỏ gay –"Anh làm sao lại thích Ginny được chứ? Đó là chuyện đã qua, và…cô ấy không phải dạng con gái anh thích…Chưa kể, vì sao mà anh lại đặt tên con mình theo lão Snape chớ? Phải, tuy rằng cuối cùng hắn đã hợp tác với bộ pháp thuật, chỉ điểm chỗ trú ẩn của bọn tử thần thực tử còn sót lại… nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là anh lại đi hâm mộ hắn. Điên hết cỡ mà!" – Harry gầm lên, cảm thấy người nóng hừng hực –"Mà…lại còn quái gở hơn khi cho em và Ron đám cưới rồi em làm một bà nội trợ… Ý anh là… Hermione không thể chỉ là một người phụ nữ núp bóng chồng, em là phù thủy thông minh nhất mọi thời đại, em xứng đáng được tôn trọng, tài năng của em nên dành để cống hiến cho thế giới phù thủy chứ không phải chôn vùi trong việc bếp núc và chăm con…"

-"Anh…nghĩ thế thật sao?" – Cô thì thầm hỏi khi nghe mấy lời cuối cùng của Harry. Những việc khác, cô không bàn cãi, vì anh đã nói ra đúng những gì cô nghĩ. Duy chỉ có câu cuối là cô không ngờ đến thôi –"Anh thật sự nghĩ như thế về em?"

-"Dĩ nhiên rồi!" – Harry khẳng định chắc nịch –"Đó là lý do anh muốn em trở lại trường học, vì chỉ có tiếp xúc với xã hội, với sách vở, với kiến thức mới khiến em là chính em…"

-"Ôi Harry!" – Cô bất chợt hôn anh giữa câu nói, khiến Harry ú ú ớ ớ gì đó rồi im bặt luôn, dành hết sức lực tập trung đáp trả lại nụ hôn của cô. Cuối cùng, cô dứt ra và mỉm cười tươi tắn –"Em biết em sẽ không bao giờ phải hối hận khi chọn anh mà!"

-"Và anh cũng vậy!" – Harry cười tự hào –"Mặc kệ giấc mơ nhảm nhí ấy, điều quan trọng là chúng ta đang ở ngòai đời thực, không cần biết Rowling là ai, bà ấy không bao giờ có thể chia lìa chúng ta. Đời này, kiếp này… Harry Potter sẽ mãi mãi không rời xa Hermione Granger, sẽ cùng em chia ngọt sẻ bùi, sẽ cùng em vượt qua thử thách chông gai trong cuộc sống, sẽ yêu em cho đến cuối đời…" – Anh nhìn sâu vào mắt cô, thì thầm từng chữ một, chắc như đinh đóng cột.

-"Em cũng vậy, không ai có thể tách anh ra khỏi cuộc đời em. Harry Potter, anh là ngọn đèn soi đường, là bờ vai vững chắc cho em tựa vào. Anh là một nửa của đời em… cho dù bão giông phong ba đến thế nào đi chăng nữa, em và anh… sẽ cùng đối mặt và vượt qua…" – Cô ngừng lại như nhấn mạnh vào trọng tâm cuối cùng –"Bởi vì…em tin vào tình yêu!"

-"Phải… tình yêu!" – Harry cười, rồi áp môi vào môi cô, tưởng thưởng cho Hermione của anh vì những lời lẽ đáng yêu đó.

-"Ba…má…" – Hermione buông nĩa, nhìn vào ba má cô một cách nghiêm chỉnh trong khi ông bà chẳng hiểu chuyện gì đã khiến cô nàng trông đáng sợ đến thế -"Con có một chuyện muốn thông báo…"

-"Chuyện…chuyện gì?" – David nhìn cô, lòng phập phồng lo sợ không hiểu con bé muốn gì. Mời nó và thằng Harry về nhà ăn cơm thôi mà, đâu có âm mưu gì khác đâu mà nó làm cái mặt như thế. Ờ…không hẳn là không…nhưng…

_Dĩ nhiên là không! Chỉ là mình mua thêm mấy cây kềm size đại thôi mà. Để dành…để dành thôi… phòng khi thằng Harry trở mặt…_

_Mà…có khi nào con bé phát hiện ra rồi không nhỉ? Không lý nào, mình giấu kĩ dưới gầm giường mà… Óai, hay là nó biết mình lén mua cái máy phát hiện nói dối để thử thằng Harry. Chết! Chết! Hermione mà biết thì lại làm ầm lên…Khổ thế cơ… hay là mình đem giấu…Nhưng giấu làm cái gì khi nó đã thấy rồi. Không, không hẳn là thấy, có lẽ chỉ nghe vợ mình nói lại thôi…Hở? Không lẽ bà ấy dám bán đứng mì…_

-"David! David! Hello?" – Bà Granger thúc nhẹ tay ông, kéo ông về với thực tại. Chẳng hiểu sao chồng bà sau khi nghe Hermione nói gì đó thì mặt trở nên tái nhợt, hai mắt đứng tròng, mà mồ hôi thì tuôn ào ào như mưa –"David! Ông không sao chớ?"

-"Tôi…óai!" – Ông Granger sực tỉnh, nhận ra có sáu con mắt đang nhìn chăm chăm về mình, ông tằng hắng, cố đánh trống lảng –"Hah…tôi dĩ nhiên không sao! À, con gái này, con định nói chuyện gì?"

-"Là vầy…." – Hermione cắn môi như để tìm lời nói thích hợp nhất, tay cô chợt nắm lấy tay anh, ánh mắt hai đứa tự tìm đến nhau như đang trao đổi một cách không lời…Anh khẽ gật đầu, xiết chặt hơn tay cô như thể truyền thêm sức mạnh cho Hermione –"Con…con muốn nói là…con và Harry đã chính thức đến với nhau… Hai đứa con yêu nhau!"

_Phù…_

Ông Granger thở phào nhẹ nhõm…

_Thì ra là dzầy, thì ra không phải chuyện cái kềm hay máy nói dối mà chỉ là chuyện hai đứa nó cặp với nha…_

-"Óai! Con nói gì? Con và Harry?" – Ông ngồi xổm dậy, chồm qua bàn nhìn chăm chăm vào cô rồi lại chuyển ánh nhìn rực lửa về thằng con-rể-ngang-hông, trong khi Harry cũng hỏang hồn nhìn lại ông, không dám động đậy. Hai bên cứ im lặng, nhìn vào nhau say đắm đến nỗi không chớp mắt, mãi cho đến khi ông Granger chịu không nổi chớp chớp vài cái cho đỡ mỏi thì anh chàng mới giơ hai tay lên, mỉm cười đắc thắng

-"Yeah! Thắng rồi!"

-"Thắng?" – Hermione quay sang nghía đầu hỏi?

-"Ừ! Ba em và anh vừa thi xem ai không chớp mắt lâu nhất mà… phải không?" – Harry ngây thơ trả lời khiến Hermione và bà Granger…dù muốn trách lắm…nhưng cũng không thể nào nhịn được mà phải phá lên cười.

-"Thi cái thì mà thi! Thằng ngố này!" – Ông Granger quơ lấy tờ báo gần đó, cuộn tròn lại rồi gõ mấy cái vào đầu Harry, nghe bốp bốp –"Tôi đang hỏi cậu… vì sao lại cua con gái tôi?"

-"Ai da…ba…" – Harry nhìn ông bằng một ánh mắt nai tơ ngơ ngác đến tội nghiệp.

-"David! Nói năng lảm nhảm gì thế hả? Tụi nó sống chung đã năm tháng rồi, không lẽ ông mong chờ tụi nó không có cái gì?" – Bà Granger, trong một nỗ lực hết sức, đã lôi được chồng mình ngồi xuống và dùng những lời nói đơn giản dễ hiểu nhất để ông chấp nhận sự thật về con gái mình. Chê người ta ngố chứ ông ấy có thua gì ai. Thậm chí là còn đại ngố nữa kìa.

-"Nhưng…nhưng…lần trước con bé nói tuy rằng hai đứa nằm chung giường, tụi nó hòan tòan chỉ là bạn…giờ thì…" – Ông ấp úng, chỉ chỉ về phía Hermione như buộc tội cô nàng.

-"Ông cũng biết nói lần trước mà… Tụi nhỏ lớn rồi, để tụi nó tự do. Cứ xen vào mãi là sao? Ở riết thì cũng có tình cảm chớ…" – Bà bênh vực hai đứa con, giờ đang ngửa mắt nhìn vào má với ánh mắt đội ơn vô vàn.

-"Tôi…tôi…Ôi, thôi được rồi! Ba đánh một không chột cũng què…tôi bỏ cuộc đấy, vừa lòng chưa?" – Ông hằn học, liếc mắt nhìn cả ba con người trong cùng bàn ăn. Không thể tin được, lúc trước chỉ có hai mẹ con nhà này là đã khổ lắm rồi, giờ lại còn thêm thằng con-rể-ngang-hông nữa…

_Thật…nhà chẳng ra nhà. Riết rồi người đàn ông trụ cột này chẳng còn tiếng nói quyết định gì cả. Thấy ghét!_

-"Nói thế mới nghe được chớ!" – Bà mỉm cười trìu mến nhìn chồng rồi quay sang nhìn hai đứa nhỏ -"À, má quên chúc mừng hai đứa nữa chứ. Má cứ mong ngày này lâu lắm rồi…cũng bảy năm rồi chứ có ít gì đâu. Hai đứa dây dưa mãi làm má cứ ba lần bảy lượt đứng tim theo…" – Bà Granger thố lộ -"Đừng nhìn má ngạc nhiên như vậy, kể từ khi Hermione quay về nhà sau năm thứ nhất, miệng không ngừng nhắc đến Harry thì má đã biết… con và Harry không phải chỉ là tình bạn bình thường rồi… Ừm, có thể má tưởng tượng nhiều quá cho hai đứa bé mười một tuổi…Nhưng thời gian dần trôi, má càng tin tưởng vào nhận định ban đầu của mình. Mừng là nó đã thành sự thật…" – Bà khẽ lau một giọt nước mắt mừng vui trên khóe mắt rồi nắm tay Harry đặt lên tay Hermione –"má giao Hermione cho con đó, chăm sóc nó cho tốt nhé…"

-"Dạ, dĩ nhiên rồi! Má yên tâm đi! Con yêu Hermione còn hơn yêu cả sinh mạng mình nữa mà!" – Harry cười, khẳng định với bà mà mắt không ngừng nhìn Hermione một cách say đắm.

-"Ba…ba cũng muốn nói một lời…" – Ông Granger lí nhí…

-"Dạ, ba cứ nói…" – Hermione trả lời, nhìn ông với ánh mắt cảm động, mong chờ sự thừa nhận của ông đối với Harry.

-"Sự tình là…ba…ờ…ba…muố…muốn biết…"

-"Biết gì hả ba?"

-"…hai đứa đã có quan hệ chưa…?" – Ông thốt ra khiến cả ba người còn lại trong bàn ăn há hốc mồm ngạc nhiên, rồi từ từ mặt Hermione đỏ cả lên.

-"Ba à!" – Cô trách, mặt cúi gầm xuống.

-"David! Tự nhiên đi hỏi chuyện đó chi vậy?" – Bà nhăn mặt, gần như hai đôi lông mày dính vào nhau, kéo tay ông mà giật giật như muốn chồng tỉnh mộng.

-"Ba…" – Harry có vẻ như là người bình tĩnh nhất, mặc dù mặt anh chàng cũng có đỏ lên –"Ba…ý con là…là…mặc dù con cũng muốn…và mặc dù bác sĩ cho phép, nhưng con có thể nhịn được mà. Con không muốn chỉ vì không kiềm chế được mình mà…làm ảnh hưởng đến đứa bé…Hai người yêu nhau không nhất thiết phải có quan hệ tình dục mới duy trì được tình yêu…" – Anh thú nhận, cảm thấy khó khăn khi phải trình bày với phụ huynh chuyện này.

-"Ờ…thì ra là vậy…" – Ông ậm ừ… -"nhưng…nói với tôi chuyện đó chi? Tôi muốn hỏi cậu và con bé đã thiết lập quan hệ, chuẩn bị nói chuyện với nhà thờ, khách sạn, nhà hàng để đãi tịêc cưới chưa mà…"

-"Trời…ra là vậy!" – Bà Granger vỗ đầu, thở phào rồi nhìn qua hai đứa con… Ba người cùng nhìn nhau bằng một ánh mắt 'bó tay' rồi phá ra cười, bỏ mặc ông Granger thắc mắc chuyện gì đã làm cho ba người này cười lăn cười bò ra như thế.

-"Sao chứ? Sao lại cười nắc nẻ như thế? Đó chỉ là một câu hỏi đơn giản thôi mà. Không lẽ tôi không được phép hỏi một câu hỏi đơn giản hay sao?

.


	24. The storm is approaching

**CHAPTER 24: THE STORM IS APPROACHING**

=== Flashback ===

_-"Cô tới rồi đấy à?" – Gã đàn ông ngồi trong góc khuất của quán đầu heo lên tiếng với một giọng the thé nghe đến là chói tai. Trên đầu gã phủ trùm một chiếc nón lụp xụp che khuất gần như cả nửa khuôn mặt. Tuy thế, ánh đèn vàng nhợt nhạt trong quán cũng đủ làm ánh lên mấy ngọn tóc lòa xòa màu bạch kim trước trán gã._

_-"Ừm!" – Người phụ nữ bí ẩn tiến lại gần, kéo ghế ngồi sau khi liếc mắt nhìn một cách khinh khỉnh vào gã._

_-"Trễ quá đấy Wea…"_

_-"Anh im đi!" – Cô ta gắt, nhưng rồi như chợt nhận ra mình đã quá lớn tiếng, cô hạ giọng xuống rì rầm –"Đã bảo đừng gọi tôi như thế mà, không tốt cho cả hai. Hãy gọi tôi bằng mật danh … Sue Sue."_

_-"Sue…Sue?" – Gã hất mặt lên, nhìn cô nàng với một ánh mắt ghê tởm –"Một cái tên thật quái đản!"_

_-"Không cần anh ý kiến ý cò! Tôi thấy nó hay thì đặt thôi… để tránh tai vách mạch rừng." – Cô nàng gắt gỏng đáp trả -"Nếu anh muốn trả thù Harry Potter thì nhất định phải nghe lời tôi…"_

=== End Flashback ===

-"Hermione? Em đang đọc gì thế?"- Harry nhẹ nhàng hôn vào trán cô nàng khi anh dọn thức ăn sáng ra.

-"Thư của Viktor…" – Cô ngẩng mặt lên cười, trả lời.

-"Krum?"

-"Ừm hửm…coi kìa, đừng làm cái mặt đó chứ. Anh ấy chỉ hỏi thăm sức khỏe em thôi mà…và cả anh nữa" – Hermione thêm vào mấy chữ cuối với một nụ cười đánh trống lảng.

-"Vậy à?" – Harry cười khẩy, với một ánh mắt 'cô-nương-đừng-có-tưởng-tôi-là-một-em-bé-ngây-thơ-ba-tuổi-chớ'.

-"Coi kìa…coi Harry ghen kìa…" – Hermione vội bỏ lá thư xuống bàn, đứng dậy, vừa mỉm cười vừa bẹo má anh.

-"Ai mà ghen với bạn trai cũ của em chớ…" – Anh lắc đầu, ra vẻ bất cần.

-"Thôi mà…anh cũng biết nói là chuyện xưa rồi, quan trọng là bây giờ…người em yêu nhất là anh thôi, đúng không?" – Hermione húych nhẹ cùi chỏ vào, nháy mắt nói, cố chọc cho anh cười.

-"Biết rồi, thế em mới đáng yêu chớ." – Và nhờ có nỗ lực đó, Harry đã nhỏen miệng cười với một nụ cười thỏa mãn, rồi như để tưởng thưởng cho cô, anh áp môi vào Hermione… Một nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng cho buổi sáng… -"Mà nói thật nhé…em đã từng có bao nhiêu bạn trai vậy?"

-"Sao lại hỏi chuyện đó?" – Cô nhìn anh, nửa ngạc nhiên, nửa nghi ngờ Harry đang rắp tâm âm mưu gì đó.

-"Tò mò." –Anh đáp gọn lỏn –"Anh hứa danh dự đấy, không ghen đâu, nói đi…" – Harry nài nỉ khiến cô nàng xiêu lòng, phần vì ánh mắt xanh lục đáng yêu đó, phần vì lời hứa của anh…

-"Thôi được, thôi được, trước Krum…và trước cả Hogwarts, đã từng có một cậu bạn theo đuổi em khi em tám tuổi. Bạn ấy tên Andrea, học chung trường với em…" – Hermione thì thầm…vừa kể vừa nhìn vẻ mặt của anh…và cô chợt ngưng đi câu chuyện khi thấy Harry nhíu mày, ánh mắt đã chuyển thành hình viên đạn từ lúc nào… nhìn dễ thương cực.

-"Rồi, rồi, anh thừa nhận…anh ghen đó! Được chưa? Giờ thì nói cho anh biết cái gã Andrea đó ở đâu!" – Harry giơ hai tay lên cao, lắc đầu bỏ cuộc…

-"Anh hư quá! Không nói đâu, giỏi thì tự điều tra đi!" – Hermione cười tủm tỉm, đấm nhẹ vào ngực Harry mấy cái rồi với tay lấp cặp sách, bước nhanh ra cửa.

-"Này, em chơi không đẹp nha! Em biết hết bạn gái cũ của anh mà anh thì lại không biết bạn trai cũ của em…" – Harry chạy theo, sẵn tiện lấy cái chìa khóa xe hơi máng trên tường. Anh khóa cửa lại rồi theo cô ra xe, làm nhiệm vụ tài xế đưa Hermione đi học. Dĩ nhiên là có không ít phù thủy trầm trồ ngạc nhiên khi anh đưa cô đến trường bằng một phương tiện di chuyển của muggle. Nhưng thà để mang tiếng là gây sự chú ý, còn hơn là liều mạng để Hermione ngồi lên chổi… Một bà bầu ngồi trên chổi…thì… ôi, một viễn cảnh mà Harry không dám tưởng tượng tới.

-"Tới trường rồi! Cám ơn anh yêu…" – Hermione chồm qua ghế, hôn nhẹ vào má anh rồi mở cửa bước xuống xe.

-"Cẩn thận nha, chiều nay anh tới rước em!" – Harry ló đầu ra khỏi cửa sổ, nói với theo.

-"Biết rồi! 5h30 chứ gì, không sớm không trễ một giây. Hẹn gặp anh lúc đó…" – Cô ngóai đầu lại, mỉm cười chào tạm biệt rồi theo chân các bạn vào lớp. Anh nhìn theo cho đến khi bóng cô đã khuất rồi mới yên tâm lái xe đi tới sở làm.

=== Flashback ===

_-"Khoan đã, trước khi tiến hành, tôi muốn hỏi cô một điều tôi đã thắc mắc từ lâu" – Gã giơ tay chặn rồi nhếch mép hỏi –"…Tôi muốn biết vì sao cô chọn tôi…trong số hàng tá những tử thần thực tử khác…"_

_-"Vì…chỉ có anh là đủ lòng căm hận sâu sắc với Harry Potter… chúng ta có chung một mục đích là làm Potter phải nếm mùi đau khổ." – Cô nàng cắn môi căm hờn như muốn chảy luôn cả máu. Ánh mắt rực lửa đầy tà tâm…_

_-"Ừm…" – Đó là phản ứng duy nhất của gã, một cái gật đầu lạnh lùng và rồi gã lại im lặng, lắng nghe cô nàng dặn dò lại lần thứ 100 cái kế họach được cho là 'hòan-mỹ-vô-khuyết' nhằm trả thù Potty._

_-"Tôi nói lại lần cuối đây…"- Cô hất nhẹ mái tóc đỏ rực của mình qua một bên, hạ giọng thì thầm vào tai gã –"Trong suốt một tháng qua, chúng ta đã theo dõi và ghi lại mọi sinh họat của hai người đó. Harry sẽ đưa Hermione đi học vào buổi sáng lúc 8:30, sau đó đến sở làm. Trong thời gian đó, ở ngòai trường học có hai thần sáng canh chừng, làm nhiệm vụ bảo an cho cô ta. Chưa kể tòan bộ khuôn viên ngôi trường đều được ếm bùa cảnh giới, chống đột nhập… Nói một cách khác, chúng ta không thể ra tay một khi cô ta còn ở trong trường."_

_-"Và…Potty luôn đến đón con-máu-bùn đó vào đúng 5:30, ngày nào cũng như vậy… không trễ hơn một khắc." – Gã bổ sung với một giọng khinh miệt thấy rõ._

_-"Đúng vậy! Vì thế tôi muốn anh phải đánh lạc hướng Harry Potter vào đúng 5:25 phút!"_

=== End Flashback ===

-"Harry! Không ổn rồi! Hai thần sáng của chúng ta được mật lệnh bảo vệ Hermione vừa bị phục kích. Một trong hai người họ đã gửi cú về, bảo rằng Draco Malfroy đang cầm đầu một đám tử thần thực tử làm lọan trước cửa viện lương y…" – Neville chạy xộc vào văn phòng Harry thông báo, mặt trắng bệch…

-"Cái gì?" – Harry trợn mắt kinh ngạc, không trễ một giây một phút, anh chộp lấy cây đũa trên bàn và độn thổ đến trước viện lương y.

Bụp!

Trước mắt Harry là một cảnh tượng hỗn lọan. Draco Malfroy đang phóng bùa phép như điên như lọan vào đám sinh viên đang tan trường. Trong đầu anh chỉ có duy nhất một ý nghĩ là tìm được Hermione và đưa cô thóat khỏi chỗ nguy hiểm này. Nhưng tìm làm sao ra khi các sinh viên cứ túa nhau ra chạy tóan lọan. Một số lại rút đũa ra chống trả Malfroy, khiến cho bầu trời tràn ngập các tia sáng xanh đỏ vụt qua vụt lại. Mọi việc trở nên rối rắm và tồi tệ…

-"Hermione!" – Harry gào lên.

=== Flashback ===

_-"Tôi sẽ hỗ trợ anh với một số thứ tôi chôm được từ hai ông anh của tôi. Nó sẽ làm cho tình hình thêm rối lọai với khói mờ, và những âm thanh la hét, tiếng bùa chú… tất cả nhằm tạo ảo giác có rất nhiều tử thần thực tử đang cùng tấn công trường, trong khi thực tế chỉ có anh…" – Cô ta cười một cách lạnh lùng rồi giao cho gã một bao lớn những thứ cần thiết cho kế họach –"Sau đó, nhân lúc không ai để ý, tôi sẽ ra tay với cô ả, bắt làm con tin…Và rồi…chúng ta muốn hành hạ Potter ra sao cũng được…" – Nói rồi cô cười một cách khóai trá và man dại._

=== End flashback ===

-"Harry?" – Hermione gọi, cô chẳng hiểu gì cả, vừa tan trường đã thấy khói đen bốc lên nghìn nghịt, tiếng người la hét hỏang lọan, tiếng giao đấu… Họ chen lấn, xô đẩy nhau tìm đường thóat thân khiến cô nghẹt thở… Vốn phạm vi trường học không cho độn thổ, Hermione phải cố lần mò ra cổng chính. Đây lại là giờ tan trường, nên nếu ai đó đang tấn công thì hẳn Harry đang gặp nguy hiểm… Cô phải tìm anh… Ôm cái bụng tám tháng, cô vịn vào thành tường, dần dần đi ra…

Vừa gần tới cửa, một cánh tay đã chộp lấy vai của cô, trong tư thế sẵn sàng, Hermione quay lại, chĩa đũa phép vào…và rồi hạ xuống, thở phào nhẹ nhõm…

-"Ginny…em làm chị hết hồn…"

-"Hermione! Đi theo em!" – Cô gái tóc đỏ nắm lấy tay Hermione, cố kéo cô ra khỏi đám đông hỗn lọan.

-"Nhưng còn Harry?" – Hermione ấp úng, lòng không yên.

-"Chính anh ấy bảo em đến đón chị, vì chỗ này quá nguy hiểm… Mau, đi lẹ, kẻo không kịp, có thể nguy hiểm đến chị và cả đứa bé…" – Ginny hối thúc, tỏ vẻ lo lắng. Chần chừ trong giây lát, Hermione quyết định nghe theo lời cô bé đến nơi an tòan trước đã. Bực thật, nếu không phải vì đang mang thai, cô đã xông ra xả thân cùng Harry rồi… Nhưng hiện nay thì không thể, có gì xơ sẩy là… một xác hai mạng, cô không muốn đánh liều mạng sống của Lily chỉ vì một phút nông nỗi…

Trong lúc đó, các thần sáng khác đã kịp đến tiếp viện với Harry khi nghe Neville báo tin. Nhanh chóng, họ tìm ra các thứ "đồ chơi" đã tạo nên hiệu ứng giả, nhưng còn Draco Malfroy thì đã biến đi từ hồi nào rồi. Không màng đến Mhắn, Harry vội vàng chạy bổ vào khuôn viên trường, tìm Hermione.

-"Hermione?" – Anh gào tên cô, mắt căng ra tìm mà vẫn chẳng thấy bóng người yêu đâu –"Hermione!"

Harry chạy khắp sân trường, tới gần từng đám học sinh, nhìn rõ mặt họ để chắc chắn cô không phải trong đó. Từng khu vực, từng lớp học đều được lùng sục kĩ, nhưng bóng dáng cô nàng tóc nâu vẫn chẳng thấy đâu.

-"Harry!"-Neville khẽ đặt tay lên vai Harry khi anh ngồi khụy xuống mệt mỏi –"rất tiếc, nhưng tất cả các thần sáng đều trình báo… không tìm thấy Hermione…"

-"Ở đâu…cô ấy có thể ở đâu chứ…" – Harry lầm rầm, ánh mắt thất thần…Rồi đột nhiên một tia hy vọng bừng sáng trong mắt anh –"Đúng rồi, có thể cô ấy đã về nhà, tôi phải đi kiểm tra lại…" – Không kịp đợi Neville trả lời, anh đã độn thổ đi mất. Vừa mở cửa nhà, Harry vội gọi lớn tiếng tên cô, với hy vọng nghe được tiếng trả lời quen thuộc. Nhưng không…tất cả đều chìm vào yên lặng…Hermione không có ở đây, anh như một người điên, xục xạo, lục tung như muốn lật ngược cả căn nhà để tìm cô. Sau khi chắc chắn Hermione không về nhà, Harry lập tức đến ngay mọi chỗ cô có thể đến tá túc như trang trại hang sóc…

Bụp!

-"Hermione? Không, bồ ấy không đến đâ…" – Chưa kịp nghe Ron nói dứt lời, Harry đã vội tìm đến nơi khác… nhà ông bà Granger.

Bụp!

-"Không! Nó không có ở đây…nhưng sao con hỏi thế? Hai đứa cãi nhau à?

Bụp!

Hogwarts…

-"Hermione? Không, con bé không có đến. Bác đã hỏi các giáo sư khác rồi, họ đều trả lời không thấy Hermione…Phải Harry, bác cũng đã kiểm tra sơ qua tháp thiên văn…không có. Mà thậm chí tên Hermione cũng không hiện ra trong bản đồ đạo tặc mà…Con bé không về đây, Harry à…"

Và nhiều nhiều nơi khác mãi cho đến nửa đêm, Harry mới trở về nhà. Không buồn mở đèn, anh nặng nề buông mình xuống cái ghế sofa, thở hắt ra một cách khó nhọc… Ánh mắt vô thần cứ nhìn chăm chăm vào trần nhà trong vô cảm. Đầu óc Harry rối bời, lòng như tơ vò, tất cả chỉ xoay quanh có một câu hỏi…

_"Hermione đã đi đâu? Chuyện gì đã xảy đến cho cô ấy?"_

_"Merlin ơi, tất cả sẽ là lỗi của mình nếu Hermione gặp sự cố gì…Suốt đời này mình cũng không thể tha thứ cho mình được…"_

Anh vò đầu bứt tai, tự dày vò mình vì đã không bảo vệ được vợ con…

_"Harry! Mày là đứa vô dụng nhất trên đời này… Mày triệt hạ chúa tể hắc ám làm gì? mày cứu thế giới làm gì?... nếu ngay cả những người thân yêu nhất mà mày cũng không thể bảo vệ nổi…"_

Mỗi khi nhắm mắt lại là mỗi lần hình bóng cô hiện lên, bóng dáng thiên thần ấy, nụ cười ấy… Anh nhớ những nụ hôn chúc ngủ ngon mỗi buổi tối, nhớ mùi hương trên mái tóc cô, nhớ những ngày nghỉ cuối tuần cả hai ở bên nhau, cùng chăm sóc cây cảnh, dìu nhau vai kề vai đi dạo phố, nhớ những giây phút cô vào bếp nước bánh với bột trắng phủ đầy mặt, nhớ cô…anh nhớ cô… nhớ nhiều lắm...


	25. The letter

**CHAPTER 25: THE LETTER**

Đã 24 tiếng đồng hồ Hermione bặt tăm…

24 tiếng đồng hồ như bị tra tấn trong lò lửa địa ngục… Harry đứng ngồi không yên. Anh túc trực ở sở thần sáng cả ngày để điều động mọi người tỏa ra đi tìm cô. Và cứ mỗi tiếng, anh lại độn thổ về nhà một lần để kiểm tra xem nếu cô có về nhà đột xuất…

Báo chí trong thế giới phù thủy đồng lọat giật hàng tít lớn "Hermione Granger – bạn gái của Harry Potter mất tích". Ngày hôm sau, báo đài lại nhận được tin Harry vừa treo giải thưởng một triệu galleons cho bất cứ ai cung cấp tin tức về Hermione. Cộng đồng phù thủy xôn xao với số tiền thưởng mà Harry đưa ra, họ rỉ tai, bàn tán về vụ mất tích. Một số người lại đưa ra giả thuyết Hermione hoặc đã bị trọng thương sau vụ tấn công đó… hoặc đã bị bắt cóc…

Thấm thoắt ba ngày đã trôi qua…

Harry kiệt quệ, mí mắt bầm đen do những đêm dài không ngủ lo lắng cho cô, thân người tiều tụy xanh xao vì bỏ ăn bỏ uống. Râu ria chẳng cạo, quần áo chẳng thay… anh dồn hết sức lực lùng sục ở hẻm tối, mong tìm được chút tin tức gì đó về Draco Malfoy…

Nhưng không… anh không tìm được gì cả, không mảy may có một tia hy vọng nào về tung tích Hermione…

-"Harry…anh ăn gì đi…đừng như thế, mọi người lo cho anh lắm…" – Luna khẽ đặt lên bàn một ổ bánh mì sandwich nhỏ, một ly sữa nóng cho Harry với một ánh mắt đầy lo lắng…

-"Phải đó Harry! Nếu bồ muốn tìm Hermione thì ít ra cũng phải giữ sức khỏe chớ." – Ron đỡ lời vào, giọng lo âu.

-"…Mình ăn không vô…" – Harry trả lời cụt ngủn, vò đầu bứt tai một cách đau khổ.

**-"Ăn không vô cũng phải ăn! Đó là lệnh!" –** Một giọng đàn ông đầy uy lệnh vang lên, cánh cửa vào văn phòng của Harry bật mở, theo sau là ông bà Granger.

-"Ba….má…" – Harry ấp úng, ánh mắt ngạc nhiên.

-"Ừm…xin lỗi Harry, mình tự tiện đưa bác trai bác gái tới mà không hỏi qua ý bồ trước..." – Neville lấm lét xưng tội, cúi gầm mặt xuống…

-"Không sao đâu Neville. Bác biết cháu muốn tốt cho Harry, muốn nhờ bác khuyên bảo nó mà…" – Bà Granger nhẹ nhàng, đặt một tay lên vai vỗ về Neville trong khi ông Granger bước tới bên bàn làm việc của Harry, giật lấy ổ bánh mì dúi vào tay anh.

-"Ăn đi!"

-"Ba…"

-"Tôi bảo cậu ăn! Tính mạng của con gái tôi bây giờ chỉ trông mong vào cậu. Nếu lỡ cậu có mệnh hệ gì thì ai đem Hermione trả về cho tôi chứ?" – Ông nhíu mày, gằn giọng nhấn mạnh –"Ăn đi!"

-"Phải đó Harry, ba con nói đúng, con là người duy nhất có thể giải cứu con bé. Ba má chỉ có một mình Hermione… con bé mà một đi không về chắc má chết theo nó quá…" – Bà nói rồi gục vào vai chồng, bật khóc nức nở.  
Nhìn cả hai vợ chồng già đau lòng vì con, Harry đột nhiên cảm thấy mình quá ích kỷ. Sự thể ra thế này không phải chỉ có một mình anh đau khổ, mà còn cả những người xung quanh nữa. Nếu anh chỉ lo lắng cho Hermione thì họ còn phải lo lắng cho cả Hermione và anh…

Từ từ, anh nắm chặt ổ bánh mì, cắn một miếng lớn cho vào miệng rồi uống một ngụm sữa. Trông thấy Harry chịu ăn mọi người thở phào nhẹ nhõm, mỉm cười vui sướng. Bà Granger bước vội đến, ôm lấy Harry…

-"Con chịu ăn thì tốt rồi…"

-"Con xin lỗi má…xin lỗi ba…xin lỗi Ron, Luna…và mọi người, Harry đã làm mọi người lo lắng…" – Anh lí nhí trong vòng tay của ông Granger, người vừa chạy tới ôm lấy cả vợ và cậu-con-rể-ngang-hông.

-"Đừng lo, chúng ta sẽ vượt qua. Nhất định chúng ta sẽ tìm được Hermione và đem con bé về đây."

-"Thả tôi ra…Ginny Weasley!" – Hermione hét lên, cố dụng sức, gồng mình hy vọng các sợi dây đang trói quanh người sẽ đứt… nhưng vô ích, chúng chỉ càng thêm xiết chặt vào người cô thôi. Cho đến tận bây giờ, cô cũng không hiểu vì sao mình lại quá tin người, sao lại dễ dàng đi theo Ginny để rồi bị cô nàng chụp thuốc mê bất ngờ. Đến khi tỉnh dậy thì cô đã thấy mình ở đây, ở cái chốn quỷ quái này…một căn phòng ẩm dột và tăm tối. Trong khi bản thân cô bị trói chặt vào một chiếc ghế gỗ cứ kẽo kè kẽo kẹt… -"Thả tôi ra mau!"

-"Cứ ở đó mà la hét, chẳng ai nghe được chị nói gì đâu. Nơi đây là đồng không hiu quạnh, lại còn bị ếm bùa chống nghe lén…thì có Merlin tái sinh cũng không tìm được chị…" – Ginny cười sặc sụa chế giễu cô gái tóc nâu một cách đầy khinh bỉ.

-"Tại sao cô bắt tôi chứ? Nói mau, cô có mục đích gì?" – Hermione nghiến răng, tay vẫn không ngừng gồng mạnh, với một hy vọng mỏng manh làm cho sợi dây mỏng dần mà tự đứt…

-"Chậc…chậc…chậc…chậc…" – Ginny chắt lưỡi, nhếch mép –"Tôi chẳng biết vì sao người ta lại gọi chị là 'phù thủy thông minh nhất mọi thời đại' trong khi chị ngốc đến nỗi không biết mình bị bắt đến đây vì tội gì" – Cô nàng tiến lại gần, áp nhẹ mu bàn tay vào má Hermione, vờ như mân mê –"…thôi thì tôi nói cho chị biết… lý do là vì chị dám cả gan tranh giành Harry với tôi, rõ chưa? Chị năm lần bốn lượt dùng cái thai đó uy hiếp Harry, để anh ấy ở bên chị… mặc cho tôi hết lời van xin. Chị có ngày hôm nay là đáng kiếp lắm rồi… vì chị quá ngu, tôi đã cho chị cơ hội, lẽ ra chị đã có thể ra đi bình yên cùng Viktor Krum… nhưng không, chị nhất quyết ở lại đây tranh giành với tôi. Là chị buộc tôi làm thế… là chị, lỗi tại chị…"

-"Vậy ra… cô chính là người đã gửi cho Viktor lá thư nặc danh đó, bảo rằng tôi và Harry lục đục với nhau!" – Hermione chất vấn…

-"Phải! Là tôi làm đó. Tất cả mọi chuyện đều do Ginny Weasley này sắp đặt. Tôi sẽ làm mọi thứ vì Harry, tôi muốn có anh ấy và tôi sẽ có. Bất cứ ai cản đường tôi đều sẽ không có kết cục tốt!"

Hermione nghe từng lời từng chữ, im lặng trong giây lát rồi bật cười khiến cô nàng tóc đỏ ngạc nhiên, nhíu mắt nhìn cô với một ánh mắt hình viên đạn.

-"Chị cười cái quái gì?"

-"Nếu cô tự cho mình là thông minh… sao không giỏi đóan ra vì sao tôi cười…" – Hermione giễu khi thấy Ginny đỏ ửng cả mặt vì giận dữ -"…tôi cười cho cái sự ngây ngô của cô… Mãi cho đến giờ này cô vẫn còn sống trong ảo mộng đó sao Ginny? Harry đã chấm dứt với cô lâu rồi, bây giờ chúng tôi đang yêu nhau…cho dù cô có làm gì cũng không ngăn cách được chúng tôi đâu!"

-"Câm mồm!" – Ginny gầm lên, chĩa đũa phép vào Hermione với một ánh mắt nguyền rủa sâu độc.

-"Dừng lại! Cô làm gì đó?" – Draco đột ngột xuất hiện, giật lấy đũa phép của Ginny.

-"Trả đũa cho tôi! Để tôi giết chết con ác phụ này, nó dám chia rẽ tôi và Harry…" – Ginny quắc mắt, nhìn chăm chăm, ra lệnh cho Draco.

-"Điên quá! Mục đích của chúng ta là trả thù Potty. Giết Granger bây giờ chẳng giúp ích gì cho kế họach cả. Có mà làm cho Potty nổi khùng lên, lúc đó còn khó trị hơn…" – Hắn chụp lấy hai vai cô nàng, lắc lắc mạnh như thể mong cô ả sẽ tỉnh trí.

-"Anh…anh nói đúng…" – Ginny lẩm bẩm, có vẻ như đã định thần lại –"Tôi…tôi…quá nóng…"

-"Cô ra ngòai cho bình tâm lại đi, mọi việc ở đây để tôi lo." – Hắn thở hắt ra, nhỏen miệng cười khi cô ả nghe lời, bỏ ra ngòai. Nhưng rồi hắn hơi xịu mặt xuống khi Ginny vẫn còn lẩm bẩm mãi mấy câu 'Harry yêu mình, mình yêu Harry, Harry không yêu Hermione…Harry yêu mình…'

Lắc đầu một cách chán nản, Draco bước tới gần Hermione…

-"Malfoy, cậu định làm gì?"

Cô hỏi một cách lo lắng nhưng hắn vẫn im lặng, không trả lời, chỉ âm thầm rút ra một con dao… Bước chân của hắn đều đều rút ngắn khỏang cách của cô và hắn…

-"Malfoy! Đừng làm bậy… Một xác hai mạng đó…"

Xọet!

-"Á…."

Harry ngã đầu vào ghế, bật thở ra một cách khó nhọc…. Đã bốn ngày rồi, Hermione vẫn không có tung tích gì…chuyện gì đã xảy ra chứ…chuyện gì?  
Nỗi ám ảnh, lo lắng cứ lớn dần lên mãi trong tâm trí anh. Không một giây một phút nào Harry thôi không nghĩ về cô.

**-"Hermione! Thật ra em đang ở đâu!" –** Anh hét lên, tay đập mạnh xuống bàn một cái rầm, khiến Neville vừa mở cửa ra, đã hốt hỏang, làm rớt chồng thư trên tay xuống.

-"Óai…Harry….bình tĩnh…bình tĩnh…"

-"Xin lỗi Neville, mình làm bồ sợ à?" – Harry bật ngồi dậy, chạy đến nhặt hộ mấy lá thư cho anh chàng, và trong số đó, một phong thư với tấm bìa đỏ rực đã thu hút sự chú ý của anh. Cầm lấy nó, Harry mở ra và… gần như muốn té xỉu khi thấy…một lọn tóc nâu bên trong…

-"Her…Hermione…" – Anh lắp bắp, mặt xanh lét…

-"Harry, có lá thư nữa kìa…" – Neville chỉ vào, lôi ra một phong thư, ước chừng như Harry không đủ tâm trí để đọc nữa, anh chàng mở ra và đọc lớn tiếng lên…

_Gửi Potty,_

Bốn ngày qua mày thấy ra sao khi thiếu mất con vợ yêu của mày? Chắc hẳn là đau khổ đến mất ăn mất ngủ hả? Nhưng tao nói cho mày biết, đó chỉ là màn mở đầu cho vở diễn thôi, còn nhiều thứ hấp dẫn nữa kìa.

Nói đơn giản là tao muốn chơi một trò chơi với mày, tao sẽ cho con vợ mày viết tin nhắn gửi cho mày, và dùng mọi cách để cho mày biết nó đang ở đâu.

Nên nhớ, mày chỉ có ba ngày để tìm đến nơi đây. Nếu không thấy mày xuất hiện, tụi tao sẽ thẳng tay với vợ và con mày.

God Bless Me

And Our Child

All Are Darkness

With Rats Running

I Feel Cold

And Completely Exhausted

Oh My Hero

Please Observe clearly

Link All Together

As Last Letter

To Finally Obtain

Your Wanted Love

Đó là những gì con máu bùn viết với hy vọng mày sẽ tìm được đến đây.  
Vậy thì Potty, hãy vận động trí não của mày mà đến đây giải cứu cho vợ con mày trước khi quá muộn.

Trò chơi bắt đầu…

-"Hở?... Gì thế này?" – Neville ngẩng đầu lên, mặt nhăn lại một cách khó hiểu. Không chần chừ, Harry giật phăng lá thư và đọc lại lần nữa…

-"Chắc chắn là thư do Draco gửi, và lọn tóc này là của Hermione…" – Harry xiết chặt lá thư trong tay, nghiến răng giận dữ. Thật quá đáng, hắn bắt cóc Hermione chỉ để chơi một trò chơi thôi sao? Lại còn đem tính mạng của Hermione và Lily ra uy hiếp anh nữa chứ…

Quá đáng lắm mà… Cứ đợi đấy, Harry mà tìm được hắn thì Draco sẽ không tòan mạng sống.

Vừa lúc ấy, Ron và Luna chạy bật vào, theo sau lưng Neville.

-"Harry! Harry! Nghe nói có tin tức của Hermione hả?" – Ron hối hả hỏi, mặt sáng bừng lên mừng rỡ.

-"Phải đó anh Harry! Tin gì vậy?" – Luna tiếp lời, vịn vào vai Harry.

Anh quay lại, thở dài, ngồi phịch xuống ghế rồi kể lại từ đầu mọi chuyện.

**-"Vậy là…cái thằng Malfoy đứng đằng sau tất cả mọi việc hả? Mới vừa được mãn hạn tù thì lại gây chuyện. Nó đúng là hết thuốc chữa!" – **Ron hằn học, gầm lên, mặt đỏ gay.

-"Nhưng Harry… nếu đúng theo lời Malfoy nói thì Hermione đã chỉ địa điểm cho anh trong những dòng tin nhắn đó. Thế anh có tìm ra chưa?" – Luna nghiêng đầu nhìn Harry với ánh mắt tò mò, và cái vẻ phớt tỉnh ăng-lê đó.

-"Anh…đọc rồi và chẳng hiểu gì cả…" – Harry nhíu mày trả lời, mặt nhăn lại trông đến là tội nghiệp.

-"Có thể cho em mượn xem lá thư một chút được không?" – Luna đề nghị, và nhanh chóng chìa tay nhận lá thư mà Harry chuyền qua. Ron nghía đầu vào đọc ké…và bỏ cuộc ngay lần thứ nhất sau khi đọc, trong khi bạn gái anh chàng vẫn tiếp tục nghiền ngẫm nó.

-"Chẳng hiểu cái quái gì cả. Mặc dù không muốn thừa nhận, nhưng mình thấy mấy dòng Draco viết còn dễ hiểu hơn những gì Hermione ghi." – Anh chàng tóc đỏ cằn nhằn –"Bồ có chắc đó là Hermione không vậy? Có thể chúng giả nét chữ cô ấy… chứ sao mà sai be bét chính tả thế này?"

-"Chắc chị ấy cố tình…" – Luna phát biểu một cách mơ màng –"Em nghĩ đây là một dạng mật thư mà Hermione dành riêng cho Harry, xem này…

_'Please Observe Clearly'_

Chị ấy bảo chúng ta phải đọc kĩ từng câu từng chữ để tìm mật mã giải đáp…Một thứ mà với đầu óc ngu muội của Draco Malfoy thì không thể nghĩ ra…"

-"Luna, em nói đúng…" – Harry gật đầu đồng ý –"Đó là dụng ý của Hermione…"

-"Nếu thế chúng ta cần phải nghiên cứu kĩ cái đọan này." – Ron mừng rỡ, vội giật lấy lá thư và chép lại thành ba bản khác nhau trong con mắt ngạc nhiên của mọi người. Chỉ ít phút sau, anh chàng đã giơ cao lên, khoe thành tích với ba bản sao y như khuôn đúc của Ron, không sai một dấu chấm phẩy. –"Rồi đó, mỗi người một bản, chúng ta cùng tìm lời giải."

Trong khi Luna tròn xoe mắt thán phục Ron thì Harry bật cười ra lớn tiếng.  
-"Harry, đó là cách bồ nói cám ơn đó hả?" – Ron lườm lườm nhìn Harry, con mắt anh chàng nhỏ đến nỗi không còn thấy tròng mắt đâu cả.

-"…Xin… xin lỗi Ron, nhưng mình khuyên thế này…lần sau nếu cần thì bồ dùng phép 'copara' để tạo ra các bản sao…" – Harry vừa giải thích, vừa chĩa đũa vào lá thư và nhân nó lên một trăm lần trong ánh mắt tròn xoe của ba người còn lại trong văn phòng.

-"WoW…Harry…"

-"Không cần phải khen mình, Ron! Ở sở này ai cũng biết câu thần chú đó cả. Chứ bồ nghĩ bọn mình siêng đến nỗi chép tay từng bản báo cáo mỗi khi phải nộp cho một đống ông sếp à?" – Harry cười, nụ cười đầu tiên sau bốn ngày u ám… Anh sắp xếp giấy tờ rồi dặn dò Neville đem phân phát cho các đồng nghiệp xong rồi trở lại đây cùng mọi người.


	26. No more time

**CHAPTER 26: NO MORE TIME**

-"Chúng ta sẽ bắt đầu với việc phân tích từng câu từng chữ trong đây." – Harry ra lệnh và rồi cúi đầu xuống thư. Vừa lúc đó, Luna ngắt lời.

-"Khoan đã, có phát hiện mới… '

_Nếu không thấy mày xuất hiện, tụi tao sẽ thẳng tay với vợ và con mày. _  
_Sao lại là 'tụi tao'?"_

Luna đưa ra một nghi điểm mới khiến Harry và Ron quay lại nhìn nhau rồi cả hai cùng kết luận.

-"Nghĩa là Draco không phải là người duy nhất!"

-"Có ít nhất hai người tham gia trong vụ này. Hoặc Draco là kẻ chủ mưu, còn lại là đồng bọn…"

-"Hoặc…còn một người khác đứng đằng sau mọi chuyện và Draco chỉ là một con cờ…" – Harry tiếp lời Ron.

-"Nói cách khác, có thể trong cuộc tấn công trường học, Draco chỉ đóng vai trò kẻ đánh lạc hướng, trong khi người còn lại tấn công chị Hermione." - Luna góp ý kiến và nhận được sự đồng tình của ba người còn lại.

-"Nhưng…Hermione không phải là một phù thủy tầm thường. Để đánh bại được cô ấy, ít ra cũng phải có trên mười tên tử thần thực tử cùng một lúc bao vây…" – Neville nhớ lại khỏanh khắc đó –"…thế mà theo lời các nhân chứng thì lần cuối cùng họ nhìn thấy Hermione…cô ấy đang bước ra cổng, hòan tòan không có dấu hiệu tấn công bên trong sân trường. Cũng không ai xác nhận là đã có một cuộc đấu phép khác…"

-"Có thể Hermione bị tấn công bất ngờ khi vừa ra khỏi cổng trường…" – Ron búng tay, nêu ra giả thuyết của mình.

-"Không đúng lắm, lúc đó mình ở rất gần cổng trường, và không có dấu hiệu chiến đấu gì cả… Giống như là…là… cô ấy âm thầm ra đi vậy…" – Neville bậm môi, chứng minh điều ngược lại.

-"Khoan!" – Harry giơ tay chặn –"…ra đi âm thầm…ý bồ là cô ấy tự nguyện đi theo bọn chúng à?" – Anh nhíu mày thắc mắc.

-"Có thể…" – Luna góp ý –"Nếu là em…trong hòan cảnh đó, với một cái thai tám tháng, em sẽ đồng ý đi theo bất kỳ một người nào hứa dẫn em ra khỏi chỗ nguy hiểm…"

-"Nhưng Hermione không khờ như thế, cô ấy sẽ không đi theo bất cứ người lạ mặt nào…" – Harry cãi và rồi chợt im bặt trong vài giây trước khi kinh hòang thốt ra –"Ôi Merlin…nếu Hermione biết kẻ đó thì sao?"

-"Ý bồ là người thứ hai tham gia vụ này có quan biết với Hermione, ít ra là đủ thân để khiến cô ấy tin tưởng mà đi cùng…" – Ron nhìn Harry chằm chằm, cũng như bạn của mình, vừa thốt ra câu đó, anh chàng vừa vận động hết các nơ ron thần kinh để lập nên danh sách các nhân vật nằm trong diện khả nghi.

-"Sao anh lại để cho cô ả viết những dòng đó? Lẽ ra theo đúng kế họach thì chúng ta sẽ chỉ gửi một lá thư cho Harry, với lọn tóc đó và làm anh ta sôi máu lên, điên tiết mà đi lùng sục. Mục đích của chúng ta là làm cho anh ta tuyệt vọng chứ không phải hy vọng." – Ginny Weasley bực tức, hất tung cả cái bàn ngã lăn xuống đất khi nghe Draco nói về việc thay đổi trong kế họach.

-"Nhưng như thế thì vui hơn chứ sao? Nhìn Potty chạy lăng nhăng khắp đầu làng ngõ hẻm để tìm tung tích cô ta. Vò đầu bứt tai giải mã…" – Hắn mỉm cười mai mỉa.

-"Làm sao anh biết là câu gợi ý đó quá khó chứ?" – Ginny hằn học.

-"Tôi đọc rồi, và chẳng hiểu gì cả. Đây, cô xem…" – Draco chìa ra một mẫu giấy có ghi lại tòan bộ lời nhắn của Hermione.

-"Chúng ta đã có danh sách những kẻ tình nghi, nhưng vẫn còn quá rộng… Có lẽ tụi mình nên xem lại lá thư, biết đâu sẽ tìm ra thứ gì đó…" – Neville đề nghị khi anh chàng đặt lên bàn một chồng giấy năm kg, ghi đầy tên những người Hermione đã từng có tiếp xúc và hơi thân.

-"Ừm, nói chung là… Hermione nhắn cho mình biết cô ấy và Lily vẫn khỏe, họ đang ở một nơi rất tối, có nhìêu chuột. Hermione hẳn đang rất lạnh và hòan tòan kiệt sức. Cô ấy mong chờ mình tới…giải cứu cho cô ấy. Hết!" – Harry thở dài, chẳng nhận ra điểm gì khả nghi cả.

-"Nghe qua thì là vậy, nhưng chắc chắn Hermione phải có dụng ý gì đó khi ngắt câu một cách vô tội vạ thế này. Vả lại, chị ấy còn viết hoa từng chữ cái nữa chứ…" – Luna nhận xét, tin chắc rằng có hàm ý ẩn sau cách sử dụng các từ ngữ như thế này.

-"Em nói đúng, vậy mình nên phân tích từng câu đi…" – Harry đề nghị và lấy giấy bút ra, ghi lại những suy luận của cả nhóm.

-"Câu đầu tiên 'God bless me and our child.' Lẽ ra phải là một câu liền nhưng cô ấy ngắt thành hai." – Ron chỉ ra –"Đại khái là báo bình an… Mình không nghĩ ra được gì đặc biệt hơn như Harry đã nói khi nãy."

-"Vậy câu tiếp theo thì sao? 'All are darkness with rats running.' – Harry đọc lớn –"Nghe như là cách miêu tả nơi đó… nhưng nói thế cũng như không, thiếu gì chỗ vừa tối mà vừa có nhìêu chuột…" – Anh chán nản lắc đầu…

-"Có khi nào Hermione nói bóng gió 'nhiều chuột' chính là có hơn một tên bắt cóc đứng đằng sau vụ này không?" – Neville đột ngột bật ra một câu hỏi khiến cả đám im lặng, nhìn nhau trước khi Harry gật đầu đồng ý.

-"Đúng đó Neville! Có thể Hermione âm thầm báo cho chúng ta phải chuẩn bị trước. Draco không phải là người duy nhất… như chúng ta đã suy đóan."

-"I feel cold and completely exhausted." – Draco chỉ tay vào dòng chữ đó –"Cô ta muốn nói lên rằng mình rất lạnh và kiệt sức. Tôi nghĩ điều đó không có gì lạ… nếu suốt bốn ngày, cô phải chịu bị trói suốt trên ghế, chỉ được thả ra khi đi vệ sinh… thì chắc cô cũng có cảm giác như vậy…" – Ginny gật đầu, không trả lời, tạm thời cô ả chưa thấy điều gì khả nghi cả.

-"Khúc này hay này…'Oh my hero, please observe clearly, link all together as last letter to finally obtain your wanted love "– Ron đọc nguyên cả câu, nối liền những phần đứt quãng để tạo nên một cái câu hơi hơi có nghĩa.

-"Rõ ràng là chị ấy yêu cầu Harry đọc kĩ từng câu từng chữ, nối các manh mối lại để tìm ra chị ấy, vì đây là lá thư cuối cùng nên đây là hy vọng duy nhất…" – Luna diễn dịch lại theo cái cách mà cô nàng cho là đúng nhất, thật khó tưởng tượng được chính Hermione đã viết ra những dòng này…đầy lỗi chính tả và ngữ pháp.

-"Đơn giản thế à?"- Ron ngớ mặt ra, nhìn bạn gái của mình.

-"Ừ, em nghĩ vậy!" – Cô nàng trả lời, với giọng chắc nịch.

-"Vậy thì manh mối ở đâu?" – Cậu nhíu mắt lại, gần như muốn nối liền hai bên chân mày của mình.

-"Em đâu biết, có lẽ đó là nghĩa bề mặt để qua mắt bọn bắt cóc, có lẽ còn nghĩa khác…"

-"Harry, bồ nghĩ sao?" – Ron quay sang hỏi Harry, người vẫn im lặng, nhíu mày đăm chiêu.

-"Hả?..." – Anh giật mình, ngẩng đầu lên nhìn hai đứa bạn –"…mình…ờ…nghĩ như Luna, nhưng… mình cảm thấy có gì không ổn lắm. Hermione, với tính cách của cô ấy, sẽ không gọi mình là 'người hùng'. Ý mình là… cô ấy có thể dễ dàng ghi 'Oh my Harry'… nhưng không, cô ấy chọn chữ 'hero', có lẽ Hermione muốn nói gì đó với mình…"

-"Có khi nào chị ấy ám chỉ fangirl của anh chính là tác giả vụ này không?" – Luna bật dậy, mắt sáng rỡ.

-"Fangirl?" – Harry và Ron cùng nhìn nhau rồi gật đầu đồng ý với giả thiết –"Có thể lắm…"

-"Hermione không gây thù chuốc óan với ai. Nếu lọai bỏ nguyên nhân sự trả thù của tử thần thực tử thì khả năng lớn nhất còn lại chính là fangirl của Harry… muốn trả thù cô ấy vì đã cướp mất thần tượng của họ…" – Neville đồng tình và bắt đầu lấy giấy viết ra, chọn lại những người khả nghi trong số danh sách bị tình nghi.

Đột nhiên trong giây phút đó Harry muốn hỏi Ron... Ginny dạo này ra sao rồi. Có gì đó thôi thúc, sạo sục trong lòng anh khi nghe chữ fangirl...  
Nhưng Harry đã chẳng dám hé nửa lời, hỏi Ron khác gì thừa nhận anh nghi ngờ em gái của bạn thân mình, đó không phải là một hành động trả ơn cho người đang cùng anh vào sinh ra tử. Vả lại, Ginny dù tệ đến thế nào cũng không điên rồ đi bắt cóc Hermione đâu... chắc là không đâu...

-"Tôi không thấy có gì khác biệt cả. Cô thì sao?" – Draco thúc cùi chỏ vào vai Ginny.

-"Không…không có gì…chúng ta đã đọc đi đọc lại cả trăm lần, đọc xuôi đọc ngược mà vẫn không tìm ra nghĩa tiềm ẩn…" – Ginny cúi đầu, thừa nhận, cô nàng đang đấu tranh tư tưởng một cách ghê gớm… biết rõ rằng Hermione đang giấu gì đó trong những dòng chữ kia, nhưng cô vẫn không tìm được. –"Tức quá, biết nó có âm mưu mà lại không làm gì được…"

-"Đó là sự khác biệt giữa người có bộ não và một người chỉ có cái đầu trống rỗng." – Hermione nhẻn miệng cười mỉa mai, cô đã quan sát nãy giờ, theo dõi quá trình cả hai đứa kia vò đầu gãi tai để tìm ra lời giải cho câu đố của mình. Bọn chúng sẽ không hiểu nhưng Harry chắc chắn phải hiểu, vì chìa khóa… chính là một thứ rất quen thuộc với anh. Mặc dù cô biết mình sẽ gặp nguy hiểm nếu chọc giận chúng, nhưng Hermione vẫn không thể kiềm chế được bản thân, cô thấy tức cười cho sự ngu dốt của chúng.

-"Chị nói gì đó? Chị mỉa mai tôi à?" – Ginny đứng phắt dậy, chĩa đũa phép vào đầu Hermione với một ánh mắt lạnh lùng vô cảm.-"Đừng tưởng tôi không dám giết chị…"

-"Đừng Ginny!" – Draco chạy lại, giữ lấy tay cô nàng –"Đừng giết Granger! Potty còn hai ngày nữa để giải đố mà. Nếu đến lúc đó hắn không làm được thì giết đi cũng không muộn…" – Hắn thở gấp, ra sức ngăn cản cô gái tóc đỏ.

Tay run run, Ginny hạ dần cây đũa xuống rồi hầm hầm quay lưng bước ra cửa, đóng lại một cái rầm. Draco nhìn theo với một ánh mắt kỳ lạ, vẻ như vừa nản, vừa thất vọng…

-"Ron, Luna, Harry, ăn sáng đi… ba bồ đã thức cả đêm giải đố rồi đó…ăn chút gì rồi đi chợp mắt chút xíu đi…" – Neville mở cửa ra, mang vào ba khay thức ăn sáng. Bất ngờ, trước mắt anh chàng chỉ có mỗi Harry là còn thức căng mắt, đọc lá thư một cách chăm chú… trong khi Luna đang nằm ngã mình trên ghế sofa và Ron thì gục đầu vào cái ghế dựa gần đó, cả hai ngủ say như chết.

-"Sụyt!" – Harry huýt –"Nhỏ tiếng thôi, bọn họ chỉ mới vừa ngủ thôi…đừng đánh thức họ…" – Anh nhắc, mắt liếc về phía hai đứa bạn.

-"Vậy bồ cũng nằm nghỉ một chút đi Harry!" – Neville hạ giọng, thì thầm với Harry. Nhưng anh chỉ lắc đầu, cười buồn.

-"Không được Neville ơi, một ngày mới đã qua… tính luôn hôm nay, mình chỉ còn hai ngày để giải cứu Hermione… Làm sao mà mình yên tâm đi ngủ khi tính mạng cô ấy như ngàn cân treo sợi tóc…"

-"Mình biết, nhưng Harry, chỉ hai tiếng thôi, nhắm mắt một chút nhé, mình hứa hai tiếng sau sẽ gọi bồ dậy. Rồi sau đó làm tiếp…" – Neville bước lại khuyên Harry –"…nếu lỡ bồ tìm được Hermione mà lại không có sức để đấu với Malfoy thì càng chết nữa…"

-"Vậy…" – Harry ấp úng, mắt luyến tiếc nhìn lá thư trên bàn giấy…

-"Vậy gì nữa, quyết định thế đi…" – Neville chĩa đũa phép vào ghế của Harry, biến nó duỗi ra thành một cái giường dã chiến cho anh chàng tóc đen tạm ngả lưng.

-"Harry! Harry!" – Ron khều Harry dậy với một giọng khá kích động.

-"Hả? Hả? Hermione về rồi à?" – Harry bật ngồi dậy, với tay lấy cái kiếng đeo vào, rồi một vẻ thất vọng hiện ra trên mặt anh khi thấy đối diện mình là anh bạn tóc đỏ.

-"Không! Xin lỗi bồ tèo, không phải Hermione mà là Ronald Weasley!" – Ron cười –"Nhưng nghe này, Luna và mình vừa tìm được một thứ hay lắm…"

-"Cái gì?" – Harry duỗi vai đứng dậy, nhìn ra ngòai trời và hốt hỏang khi thấy bên ngòai đã sụp tối –"Óai, mình đã ngủ bao lâu rồi?"

-"Cỡ 12 tiếng, nghe anh Neville nói anh bắt đầu chợp mắt lúc 6 giờ sáng nay và bây giờ là 6 giờ chiều tối…" – Luna trả lời một cách thản nhiên từ phía bên kia bàn giấy.

-"Sao kỳ quá vậy? Đã nói là sẽ đánh thức mình sau hai tiếng mà…" – Harry đập bàn một cái rầm, mặt đỏ gay giận dữ.

-"Không phải tại Neville! Mình cản cậu ấy đấy. Bồ đã thức trắng hai đêm rồi, không ngủ bù sẽ đổ bịnh đó. Vả lại, mình và Luna cũng đã thay bồ giải tiếp câu đố mà. Hermione giống như em gái mình, cho dù thế nào đi nữa, mình cũng sẽ không để cho cô ấy có chuyện đâu." – Ron vịn vai Harry, cản anh này đi dần cho Neville một trận.

-"Nhưng…" – Harry xìu xuống, mặc dù không muốn nhưng anh phải thừa nhận những lời của Ron có phần nào đúng, thôi thì… đành thế. Vả lại, Ron nói có phát hiện mới mà… -"Ron, khi nãy bồ nói bồ tìm được cái gì?"

-"À, thật ra là Luna, cô ấy nói chữ 'letter' có thể mang nghĩa khác. Chúng ta nghĩ nó là lá thư vì điều đó quá hiển nhiên, nhưng đừng quên 'letter' còn có nghĩa là 'ký tự' nữa." – Ron tự hào với sáng kiến của bạn gái mình.

-"Thế nghĩa là… ký tự cuối cùng… trong bản chữ cái alphabet?" – Harry nhướn mày ướm hỏi, rồi không chờ trả lời, anh đã lao vào bàn giấy, rút cây viết ra để thử… -"Là Z phải không? Cô ấy muốn nói chúng ta ghép tất cả lại theo chữ Z…"

Sau một hồi thử cắt từng chữ ra, xếp lại theo hình chữ Z, Harry không tìm thấy gì cả… nó không có nghĩa. Anh bực tức, vò nát tờ giấy lại rồi quăng qua một bên.

-"Không phải… không phải chữ Z…"

-"Bình tĩnh Harry, xếp kiểu này không được thì chúng ta thử cách khác." – Luna an ủi anh.

**-"Bình tĩnh? Làm sao mà anh bình tĩnh được khi ngày mai đã là hạn chót của trò chơi quái đản này. Nếu anh không tìm ra Hermione trước lúc đó thì anh sẽ mất cô ấy mãi mãi. Em làm sao kêu anh bình tĩnh!" –** Harry gắt, mấy sợi gân xanh nổi hằn lên cả mặt và tay anh.

-"Thì bồ nổi giận như thế có ích gì? Quan trọng là giữ bình tĩnh để tìm cách giải đố chứ không phải nóng nảy như thế!" – Ron vịn vai Harry, đẩy anh chàng ngồi xuống ghế. Đột nhiên Harry im lặng…bàng hòang vì chính Ron lại là người vừa dạy anh cách giữ bình tĩnh, trong khi ngày thường, người hay nổi nóng một cách vô cớ lại chính là…anh chàng tóc đỏ.

-"Mình…mình xin lỗi…mình không có ý nổi nóng với hai bồ…Nhưng thật tình mình lo cho Hermione lắm, mình không thể tập trung suy nghĩ gì cả khi cô ấy đang gặp nguy hiểm…" – Harry cúi gằm mặt xuống, hai tay chống đầu một cách đau khổ. Trong thóang chốc, Ron thấy mắt Harry đỏ hoe… Cậu biết Harry đang suy sụp tinh thần theo từng khắc từng giây. Nếu không tìm được Hermione… có lẽ Harry ra đi theo cô luôn. Ron nhắm mắt lại, cố xua đuổi cái suy nghĩ bịnh họan đó đi, cậu không muốn trong một ngày mà mất đi hai người bạn… Không muốn…

-"Thôi được rồi, tất cả hãy bình tĩnh…và cùng làm lại…Okay?" – Ron đề nghị, cậu cũng ngồi xuống ghế, lấy giấy vẽ ra hình chữ Z

**God Bless Me**

And **Our** Child

**All Are Darkness**

With **Rats** Running

**I Feel Cold**

And **Completely** Exhausted

**Oh My Hero**

Please **Observe** clearly

**Link All Together**

As **Last** Letter

**To Finally Obtain**

Your **Wanted** Love

-"Không đúng, không đúng… không phải như vậy… phải thử cách khác thôi…" – Ron gạch gạch bôi xóa mấy dòng suy đóan của mình rồi vò đầu bứt tóc, tìm cách ghép chữ lại theo hình chữ Z. Nhất định cậu không thể bỏ cuộc, không thể mất đi hai người bạn…


	27. The scar

**CHAPTER 27: THE SCAR**

Cánh cửa gian phòng tăm tối vừa được hé mở, Ginny Weasley lặng lẽ đi vào, tiến lại gần Hermione, tay cô ả lăm lăm cầm một dung dịch xanh lè, trông đến rợn người.

-"Uống đi!" – Ginny lạnh lùng ra lệnh.

-"Không!" – Hermione gân cổ lên cãi.

-"Tôi bảo chị uống! Đừng ép tôi dùng vũ lực…" – Cô ả gằn giọng, nghe như sắp mất dần sự kiên nhẫn.

-"Không uống!" – Hermione quay đầu qua một bên như để né Ginny.

-"Lì hả? Để coi đầu chị cứng hay tay tôi cứng hơn?" – Nói rồi Ginny dùng hết sức để bẻ đầu Hermione sang, bắt cô nàng đối diện với mình. Mặc dù đã chống trả hết sức, Hermione không thể cưỡng lại được. Cô mệt lả cả người sau sáu ngày bị giam cầm, bọn chúng chỉ cho cô ăn cầm chừng để giữ sức chứ không đối đãi bằng sơn hào hải vị gì. Thêm nữa, tay chân cô đang bị trói chặt thế này, làm sao lấy thế mà chống lại Ginny. –"Uống! uống đi!" – Cô ả dùng một tay, bóp chặt miệng Hermione, bắt há ra, tay còn lại trút xuống thứ dung dịch xanh lỏng lét ấy. Do Hermione vùng vẫy nên nước văng tứ tung, vào mũi vào miệng… khiến cô nàng giẫy ra sặc sụa.  
Trông thấy cảnh tượng đó, Ginny phá lên cười thâm độc.

-"Há ha ha ha! Trông chị bây giờ kìa… trông chẳng khác gì một con điên, đầu tóc thì rối bời, thân thể thì hôi rình chẳng tắm rửa…mặt mũi xanh xao gầy gò… bịnh họan, rất bịnh họan…"

-"Ginny…cô cho tôi…uống cái gì?" – Hermione thều thào, tiếng được tiếng mất.

-"Thuốc gì à? Thì…thuốc an thai đó…" – Ginny cười, ánh mắt hiểm độc –"Cái thứ con hoang đó, giữ nó chỉ tổ làm tốn chỗ trên trần gian này, tốt nhất là tiễn nó đi cho sớm…"

-"Khônnnnnnnnnnggggggggggg!" – Hermione khóc thét lên…-"Lily…không…" – Cô gục đầu xuống, nức nở, nước mắt tuôn rơi như mưa…Không thể, cô không thể và không muốn mất Lily. Đó là giọt máu kết tinh tình yêu của Harry và cô… là… con gái đầu lòng…

Đột nhiên, Hermione câm nín lại, thay vì khóc cô bắt đầu bậm môi run run. Nước mắt thôi không trào ra, mà chỉ có mồ hôi tuôn rơi như mưa. Nóng… cô nóng quá… tòan thân như lửa đốt… Tim gan cháy hừng hực. Tại sao…sao lại thế này…

-"Hình như thuốc đã bắt đầu công hiệu rồi đấy. Nhưng nó sẽ không xảy ra cùng một lúc, mà sẽ kéo dài nỗi đau của chị trong suốt 24 tiếng tới… Đầu tiên…chị sẽ thấy thân mình nóng như thiêu như đốt trong lò hỏa diệm. Rồi chị lại thấy đau bụng, đau lắm, như có ngàn kim đâm thấu vậy… Tiếp theo là máu…phải, máu chảy ra từ cổ tử cung của chị…và…Ha ha ha… Ha ha ha ha… con bé đó đi đời chỉ trong vài giây… ha ha ha… ha ha ha ha… Tới lúc đó, Harry sẽ bỏ chị mà trở về bên tôi…" – Nói xong, Ginny quay lưng bỏ đi một nước, để lại đằng sau một Hermione…sụt sùi trong thương cảm, đầu óc cô quay cuồng với ý nghĩ sẽ mất đi Lily chỉ sau 24 giờ nữa…

Hermione không còn đau ở thể xác nữa, cô đau đớn thấu tận tâm can.

Đã quá nửa trưa ngày thứ bảy kể từ khi Hermione mất tích. Nói một cách đơn giản hơn, Harry chỉ còn nửa ngày để tìm ra tung tích Hermione…  
-"Bực quá! Hermione ơi là Hermione! Mắc gì lại ra câu đố khó như thế này. Em tưởng anh là thần đồng như em chắc!" – Harry bực tức, đá văng cái ghế gần đó ra xa cả hai mét.

-"Harry! Bình tĩnh đi! Đâu phải chỉ có mình bồ lo lắng!" – Ron giữ Harry lại, đẩy anh chàng ra khỏi văn phòng, nơi cắm trại của cả nhóm trong suốt mấy ngày qua –"Bồ ra ngòai đi, uống một ly cà phê hay ăn một miếng bánh gì đó… chừng nào nguội bớt thì trở về đây. Tụi mình chỉ còn nửa ngày để truy tìm tung tích Hermione. Mình không muốn phí thời gian để khuyên bảo bồ nữa…" – Nói xong, Ron đóng sập cửa lại, bỏ mình Harry ngơ ngác…

-"Này…văn phòng của mình mà…" – Harry dộng vào cửa một cái rầm, nhưng chẳng ai buồn trả lời… Có lẽ Harry nên thử làm theo lời khuyên của Ron. Bước chân anh dần đi nhưng tâm trí vẫn thôi không nghĩ về Hermione, về lời giải cho câu đố đó. Mấy người bọn họ đã thức cả nguyên đêm để thử ghép chữ bằng mọi cách theo kiểu Z… nhưng chẳng có ích gì cả, chỉ tổ giúp phá họai thiên nhiên khi tiêu tốn hàng đống giấy nháp đó…

Chẳng mấy chốc, anh phát hiện mình đang đứng trước cửa căn tin, thở dài… dù gì thì anh cũng đã xuống đến đây rồi, thôi thì mua cái gì uống đại vậy…

-"Cho tôi một ly cà phê đen, không đừơng!" – Harry nói, đột nhiên anh nhớ lại cách thức pha cà phê của Hermione. Nếu cô không nói, anh cũng không biết Hermione là một fan hâm mộ điên cuồng của lọai thức uống này. Nhờ nó mà cô có thể thức đêm giải quyết hết đống bài tập cho nguyên tuần ở Hogwarts chỉ trong vòng một đêm. Chưa kể, cô lại còn có bí quyết pha cà phê rất ngon… Từ khi mang thai, Hermione đã tự dằn lòng, bỏ đi sở thích của mình chỉ vì Lily… Thế nhưng cô vẫn giành lấy phần pha cà phê cho Harry, để được ngửi lại cái mùi đó…

Bật cười với ký ức đó, Harry hút vào một ngụm rồi nhíu mày nhăn nhó.  
_  
"Lọai cà phê gì thế này… pha lõang quá, lại chẳng có mùi gì cả. Thế mà họ bảo chỗ này bán ngon?"_

Harry nhăn mặt, nhưng rồi lại chợt nhận ra có lẽ anh đã quá quen với hương vị cà phê do Hermione pha… đến nỗi anh không thể chấp nhận mùi vị khác…  
Chỉ còn vài tiếng nữa thôi… có thể anh sẽ lại được tận hưởng cái mùi cà phê đó… họăc có thể không bao giờ nữa…

Chân anh bước dần đi trong vô thức, mãi cho đến khi Harry sực nhớ mình còn một câu đố để giải thì anh đang đứng trước quãng trường lớn, cách bộ pháp thuật chừng 2 km…

Quá nản, Harry ngồi phịch xuống ở một ghế đá gần đó, nhìn đám nhóc chạy chơi tung tăng trong công viên.

_"Lẽ ra mình cũng có một gia đình…"  
_  
Ý nghĩ đó chạy dọc qua xương sống Harry, khiến anh thấy đột nhiên lạnh buốt tâm can…

-"Harry Potter kìa!" – Một đứa bé la lớn lên cho bọn nhóc bạn nó cùng nghe…

-"Đâu? Đâu?" – Tụi nhỏ nhao nhao lên, rồi ào đến bên Harry.

-"Anh ơi? Anh có phải là Harry Potter không?" – Một bé gái tóc đen, trạc chừng ba tuổi, chạy đến bám lấy chân Harry.

Mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng, anh bế cô bé lên rồi gật đầu…

-"Ừ, nhưng làm sao mà em biết?"

-"Vì cái thẹo hình chữ Z của anh kìa!" – Cô bé ngây thơ chỉ vào trán anh với vết sẹo định mệnh.

-"Không phải chữ Z, đó là tia chớp mà…" – Một bé trai khác nhao nhao lên cướp lời, một hai khẳng định rằng mình đúng.

-"Mình thì mình nghĩ cái thẹo có hình zic zac…" – Lại một đứa nữa trong bọn, chống cằm ra kiểu thám tử tư phát biểu ý kiến.

Harry nhíu mày ngạc nhiên, môi anh hơi mỉm cười với cách nghĩ của bọn nhóc… trẻ con đúng là giàu trí tưởng tượng. Có mỗi hình tia chớp mà nào là Z…nào là Zic Zac…

Đột nhiên hơi thở Harry trở nên gấp rút…

_"Zic Zac… Z cũng là zic zac"_

Anh nhanh chóng thả em bé xuống rồi lấy giấy viết và bức thư ra…

_God Bless Me_

And Our Child

All Are Darkness

With Rats Running

I Feel Cold

And Completely Exhausted

Oh My Hero

Please Observe clearly

Link All Together

As Last Letter

To Finally Obtain

_Your Wanted Love_

-"Vậy là mình có chữ 'God Our Darkness Rats I Completely Hero Observe Link Last Obtain You'… Chẳng có nghĩa gì cả…" – Harry thở ra thất vọng…

-"Í…anh ơi, anh viết sai chính tả rồi…Không ai viết hoa hết cả dòng như thế đâu…" – Một cậu bé mặt mũi sáng láng, nhảy lên ngồi bên cạnh anh rồi chỉ vào bức thư.

_"Đúng như vậy… thông thường thì không ai làm vậy…trừ khi Hermione muốn nhấn mạnh một điều gì đó với các chữ cái viết hoa…"_

_"Vậy nếu mình lấy chữ cái ở mỗi đầu của từ… như G cho God, O for Our…và…" _

Gần như Harry hụt mất một nhịp tim khi các con chữ bắt đầu thành hình…

G-O-D-R-I-C-H-O-L-L-O-W

-"Godric Hollow? Là Godric Hollow?" – Harry reo lên sung sướng khi cuối cùng anh cũng giải được lời nhắn của Hermione. Phải đi liền bây giờ… Không có thời gian, anh giao lại cho bọn nhóc lá thư và nhờ tụi nó đem đến bộ pháp thuật, đưa cho Ron và Luna, không quên tặng kèm một lời hứa sẽ có nguyên cả một xe kẹo cho mấy đứa nhóc.

-"Accio Firebolt!" – Harry gọi cây chổi thần của mình đến và rồi nhanh chóng nhảy lên chổi, bay vút lên bầu trời xanh thẳm.


	28. Devil's Bride

**CHAPTER 28: DEVIL'S BRIDE**

Harry đáp xuống một cách nhẹ nhàng ở Godric Hollows. Nơi duy nhất mà anh có thể nghĩ đến là ngôi nhà cũ của ba má mình. Nếu kẻ bắt cóc là một người quen với Hermione, rất có khả năng kẻ đó biết vị trí ngôi nhà này…

-"Tới rồi sao Potty?" – Một giọng nói lạnh lùng, the thé cất lên từ phía sau lưng anh.

-"Draco Malfoy!" – Harry quay phắt lại, nghiến răng gọi tên kẻ tử thù của mình –"Hermione đâu?"

-"Trò chơi chưa kết thúc mà… Tuy mày đã tìm được tới đây nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là tao sẽ trả Granger cho mày." – Draco nhếch mép, vẫn cái kiểu cười khinh khỉnh quen thuộc.

-"Tức là mày muốn tao cho mày một trận chứ gì…Malfoy! Mày thừa biết sức mày không thắng nổi tao mà."

-"Từ hồi nào mày theo học lớp tiên tri của con mụ Trelawney thế?" – Hắn liếc Harry, ánh nhìn nham hiểm.

-"Không nhiều lời nữa, rút đũa ra!" – Harry cắt ngang lời, phát ngán với cái thằng này. Tài cán không bao nhiêu mà lúc nào cũng lên mặt dạy đời.  
Cả hai gườm gườm nhìn nhau, canh chừng đối phương… và chờ cơ hội tấn công.

-"Stupefy!" – Harry hét lớn, một tia chớp đỏ phóng ra từ đầu đũa của anh, bay thẳng vào Malfoy. Vừa kịp lúc hắn nhảy sang một bên và hô lên.  
-"Expelliarmus!"

Harry thụp đầu xuống, né tránh trong gang tấc rồi lại tiếp tục tấn công Malfoy.

Bên trong căn nhà, Ginny thấy các tia chớp xanh xanh đỏ đỏ cứ thay phiên nhau phóng vụt ra. Đóan biết có điềm không lành, cô nghía ra cửa, hỏang hốt khi thấy Harry đã tới nơi và giao đấu với Draco Malfoy.

Thế là hỏng kế họach A, đã tới lúc kế họach B nên được đem ra sử dụng.  
Trở lại với Harry, anh vừa kết thúc cuộc đấu phép bằng đòn Reducto.  
Malfoy bị đánh văng ra cả năm mét với nhiều vết trầy trụa khắp người. Khi biết hắn đã bất tỉnh nhân sự, Harry tiếp tục dấn thân vào nhà, biết rằng có lẽ giờ này tên đồng bọn còn lại đã biết được sự hiện diện của Harry, giao tranh ồn ào như thế mà…

Cánh cửa gỗ cót két vừa mở ra… đập vào mắt Harry đầu tiên là hình bóng quen thuộc đó… Cô gái tóc nâu đang bị cột chặt trên ghế, miệng cô ngậm chặt một dải băng trắng…

-"Hermion…" – Anh định nhào đến, ôm chầm lấy cô thì một giọng nữ khác vang lên.

-"Dừng lại! Anh tiến thêm một bước nữa thì em sẽ lập tức giết chết cô ta ngay!" – Ginny đột ngột xuất hiện sau cánh màn đen đó, chĩa đũa phép vào đầu Hermione.

-"Ginny?" – Bất chợt mọi chuyện trở nên sáng tỏ, fangirl mà Hermione ám chỉ đến chính là Ginny. Chính cô ta là người đứng đằng sau mọi chuyện. Nỗi căm hờn sôi sục lên trong ánh mắt Harry khi anh nhìn kĩ hơn Hermione. Chỉ mới một tuần không gặp mà cô trông tiều tụy quá, mắt thâm quầng, đầu tóc rối bù, mình mẩy nhơ nhác lấm đen… đôi môi hồng hào ngày nào giờ đã trở nên trắng bệch đến đáng sợ… **-"Ginny!" –** Harry gầm lên, mắt long lên sòng sọc **–"Thả Hermione ra ngay! Nếu không đừng trách anh nhẫn tâm!"**

-"Ra tay đi…anh cứ ra tay đi! Giờ phút này em đâu còn gì để mất. Cùng lắm thì ôm nhau chết chung…" – Ginny cười nắc nẻ, với một giọng điệu thâm độc, sâu cay.

-"Tại sao em bắt cô ấy chứ? Nếu em thù óan gì anh thì cứ tìm Harry này mà giải quyết! Sao lại hại đến Hermione?" – Anh hỏi, ánh mắt nửa trách móc, nửa đau khổ. Anh trách Ginny sao nỡ nhẫn tâm chia lìa đôi lứa, thương cho Hermione vì anh mà chịu bao đắng cay.

-"Tại sao à? Tại vì con ả này… dám chia rẽ anh và em…" – Ginny ngẩng đầu lên, hai mắt trắng dã –"Lẽ ra chúng ta là một cặp đẹp đôi nhất thế giới phù thủy này… Thế nhưng Granger đã nhảy vào, giành mất đi Harry Potter của em…"

-"Ginny, chúng ta đã chấm dứt rồi! Anh không còn yêu em nữ…"

-"Không đúng! Anh còn yêu em, nói đi, anh còn yêu em…" – Cô ả nhảy dựng lên, cắt ngang lời, rồi lại dịu giọng cầu xin khẩn thiết…

-"Không đâu Ginny… Anh đã từng yêu em thì đúng hơn, cũng như chuyện của anh và Cho. Với Cho Chang, anh vừa yêu vừa nể, với em… anh vừa yêu vừa sợ… chỉ có Hermione là anh vừa yêu vừa thương…" – Harry nhắm mắt lại, thở hắt ra từng cơn khi thấy Ginny cứ nắm lấy tóc Hermione mà giật giật mỗi khi cô ả xúc động.

**-"Anh im đi!" –** Ginny gầm lên –"Yêu đương thương thiếc gì… Em nói cho anh biết, em đã cho chị ta uống thuốc phá thai rồi… Nếu anh không làm theo lời em thì chỉ hai tiếng nữa, đứa con yêu quý của hai người sẽ chết, chưa kể Hermione cũng sẽ đi đời theo vì mất máu quá nhiều…"

-"Cái…cái gì?..." – Harry lấp bấp, mặt xanh như không còn một giọt máu. Ý nghĩ mất đi cái gia đình bé nhỏ mà anh vừa tạo dựng được khiến Harry rụng rời cả tay chân. Anh phải vịn tay vào cái bàn gỗ gần đó để đỡ cho cả thân người không ngã khụy - "Gin…Ginny… coi như anh xin em, thả Hermione ra đi, được không? Em muốn gì anh cũng làm, chỉ xin em… để cho Hermione an tòan rời khỏi nơi đây. Mạng đổi mạng anh cũng bằng lòng…" – Harry dịu giọng, van xin khẩn thiết.

Nghe thấy Harry đòi đổi mạng anh cho cô, Hermione đã trào ra cả nước mắt, cô lắc đầu nguầy nguậy như thể bảo anh hãy từ bỏ ngay cái ý nghĩ điên rồ đó đi. Thà cô chết chứ không thể để anh vì mình mà hy sinh…

-"Chậc chậc, cảm động quá nhỉ…" – Ginny chắt lưỡi giễu cợt –"Yêu nhau đến thế cơ đấy… Nhưng đáng tiếc, tôi không dễ bị xúc động đâu. Nghe đây Harry, em không cần mạng của anh. Muốn em tha cho Hermione cũng được, anh và em… ngay lập tức làm đám cưới nơi đây."

Vừa dứt lời, cả Harry và Hermione đều quay nhìn Ginny với ánh mắt kinh hòang. Đó quả là một yêu cầu hiểm độc, không như Muggles… cưới rồi thì còn có thể ly dị được. Trong thế giới phù thủy, khi đám cưới thì sẽ không có cách nào từ bỏ đối phương. Nếu Harry đồng ý chuyện này, anh và Hermione sẽ mãi mãi chia lìa nhau.

-"Anh…" – Harry ấp úng, anh nhìn Hermione, người đang trào cả nước mắt.

_"Không được! Không thể được_

_... Nhưng nếu đồng ý với Ginny, mình sẽ cứu được Hermione và Lily…_

_Phải, nhưng rồi mình sẽ mất cô ấy mãi mãi…"_

-"Quyết định nhanh đi Harry! Thuận lòng làm chồng em thì được thuốc giải cứu sống Hermione và đứa bé, lại còn được vợ đẹp, được muôn người tôn kính. Còn không ưng…thì mất vợ mất con, bị khinh rẻ vì tài nghệ thấp kém, không bảo vệ nổi cho người mình yêu…" – Ginny khinh khỉnh, ra vẻ phân tích sâu sắc.

-"Anh…" - Harry ngập ngừng trong đôi chút, thấm dần từng chữ của Ginny vào, rồi anh quay sang nhìn Hermione, ánh mắt nâu màu hạt dẻ ấy đã thấm ướt nhìn anh một cách đau khổ…Quay phắt đầu sang chỗ khác, anh thốt ra quyết định của mình –"Anh…đồng ý…" – Lòng thầm mong Hermione hiểu cho mình mà tha thứ cho lỗi lầm này. Nếu có thể cứu được mạng cô, bảo anh chết anh cũng chịu, nói chi chỉ là chuyện kết hôn cùng Ginny.

-"Tốt, có thế chứ…" – Ginny cười ngặt nghẽo khi nghe Harry nói –"Nào, mau ra mộ cha mẹ anh, họ sẽ làm chứng cho chúng ta…" – Cô tịch thu đũa phép của Harry, rồi cởi trói cho Hermione, nhưng vẫn còn chĩa đũa phép vào đầu cô nàng. Cả ba cứ thế mà tiến dần ra nơi James và Lily yên nghỉ. Bầu trời chẳng những đã sụp tối với một màu đen bao trùm, mà lại còn kéo thêm mây đen vần vũ. Gió tốc thổi mạnh khiến cây cối lọat xọat, đung đưa như từng làn sóng nhấp nhô. Lâu lâu, trời lại gầm lên một tiếng đùng lớn, ánh chớp lóe sáng cả một vùng. Mưa nhẹ lất phất bắt đầu tuôn rơi như khóc thương cho đôi tình nhân sắp phải chia ly…

-"Được rồi, mau làm lễ ở đây…" – Cô ả nắm lấy tay Harry và vẫn còn chĩa đũa phép về Hermione, như để ngăn cô nàng chạy trốn. Lúc này, dải băng gạc đã được gỡ ra khỏi miệng Hermione, vì theo lời Ginny, cô ả cần một người có thể tuyên thệ, làm chứng cho cặp tân nhân này –"Bắt đầu đi Harry!" – Ginny ra lệnh.

Hít vào một hơi dài, Harry cắn môi như muốn chảy cả máu…trước khi anh đọc lời thề hôn nhân.

-"Ginerva Weasley… em có đồng ý lấy anh, Harry Potter, làm chồng hợp pháp không? Cho …cho dù bão giông cũng không… chia lìa nhau…" – Harry nói mà lòng đau quặn thắt, nghĩ tới Hermione, nghĩ tới Lily…nghĩ tới cái gia đình bé nhỏ mà anh đang từ bỏ đó…Nhưng anh không có sự lựa chọn nào khác, anh sẽ làm mọi cách để cô được an tòan, anh muốn cô và em bé sống…

-"Em đồng ý!" – Ginny nhanh chóng nhận lời, vén mớ tóc ướt sũng nước mưa của mình sang một bên, cô ả cười tươi rói –"Harry James Potter, anh có đồng ý lấy em, Ginerva Weasley, làm vợ hợp pháp không? Sống chết cũng không xa nhau…"

Hermione nhìn chăm chăm vào Harry, như thể mong chờ kỳ tích sẽ xuất hiện, như thể mong rằng anh sẽ nói không. Ánh mắt hai người chạm nhau… Harry thầm buồn nhìn cô, cầu mong Hermione sẽ tha thứ cho mình…  
-"Anh đồng ý!"

Ba tiếng đơn giản mà như dao cắt xé tan nát trái tim bé nhỏ của Hermione ra làm trăm mảnh. Thôi hết mong rồi… tình ly tình… Chỉ bởi Hermione…bởi cô vô tình, mà cả hai tan đàn xẻ nghé. Vì nước mắt hay là nước mưa mà sao cô cứ thấy cay xé nơi vành mi.

-"Nói đi Hermione, tuyên bố đi…" – Ginny nghiến răng, nhắc nhở, không quên chĩa cây đũa phép vào đầu cô.

-"Tôi…tôi…xin tuyên bố…cả hai chính thức là vợ chồng hợ…hợp pháp…" – Hermione run lẩy bẩy thốt ra những từ đó. Lạnh quá, là tại gió… hay vì tình người đen bạc…

-"Xong rồi! Ginny! Giờ thì mau đưa thuốc giải cho anh." – Harry gào lên, cảnh vật trước mắt anh như mờ đi vì nước đã làm nhòe kiếng.

-"Gấp gáp gì…hãy hôn cô dâu trước đã…" – Ginny nói rồi áp môi vào Harry trước con mắt chứng kiến của Hermione, khiến cô gái tóc nâu ngã khụy xuống, bật khóc nức nở. Dứt ra, Ginny cười một cách ngạo mạn, đắc thắng. Cuối cùng cô ả cũng đã chiếm được Harry, cô đã là Ginny Potter, là vợ chính thức của Harry…-"Nè!" – Cô quăng cho Harry một chai thuốc nhỏ màu đỏ, mà nhanh như cắt, anh đóan được đó là thuốc giải. Không chần chừ, Harry chụp lấy và chạy đến bên Hermione, cho cô uống vào… trong tiếng cười lanh lảnh đến lạnh xương sống của Ginny.

**-"GINNY!" –** Ron hét lên gọi tên đứa em vô lương của mình. Theo sau anh là Luna, Neville, Tonks, Lupin và các thành viên khác trong đội thần sáng. Họ đã nhận được tin nhắn của Harry và vội tức tốc đến đây ngay, ngạc nhiên và kinh hòang nhất là Ron khi cậu phát hiện chính em gái mình là kẻ chủ mưu mọi chuyện -"Ginny! Mày làm cái quái gì thế này?"

-"Ron?"-Mắt lấm lét nhìn anh trai mình, Ginny khẽ nâng cây đũa lên, chĩa đũa về phía anh trai mình. Không để cô nàng kịp có cơ hội phản công, Ron nhanh chóng hét lên…

-"Expelliarmus!"

Cây đũa trên tay Ginny bị tước mất một cách bất ngờ trong sự hỏang hốt của cô ả.

Giờ đây Harry đã kề bên, sẵn sàng bảo vệ Hermione. Trước mặt ả lại là đội thần sáng hùng mạnh…Còn đường nào thóat? Còn đừơng nào… sau lưng lại là vực thẳm…

-"Không…Không…"

Ginny lùi dần về phía mép vực, miệng lẩm bẩm như không thể tin được rằng mình lại đang rơi vào thế bí, kế họach hỏan hảo của cô không thể thất bại như thế này được. Không thể! Cô chỉ vừa mới làm vợ anh, cô không cam tâm, không muốn.

Các thần sáng cứ tiến, tiến tới… và Ginny cứ lùi, lùi về…

-"Ginny! Dừng lại!" – Ron hét khi nhận thấy bước chân của em gái mình chỉ còn cách mép vực vài phân. Tiếc thay, Ginny dường như không nghe, cô đang rơi vào trạng thái bấn lọan tinh thần…Đầu cứ lắc lắc, miệng lẩm bẩm 'không, không'… và chân như quán tính, cứ lùi, lùi mãi…

Đúng lúc ấy, trời gầm nổi lên giông gió, tiếng sét nổ to như đánh ngang tai, ánh chớp lóe lên khiến Ginny lầm tưởng họ đang tấn công cô, ngã người ra sau né…và… cô nàng hụt chân…

-"Khônggggggggg…..G….i….n….n….y..." – Ron chạy ào đến nhưng đã không còn kịp nữa, cô gái tóc đỏ đã rơi xuống vực sâu –"Ginny…."

Luna nhanh chóng bước tới, ôm lấy Ron, người đang tựa vào vai cô khóc nức nở.

Trong khi đó, điều duy nhất còn đọng lại trong tâm trí Harry là Hermione, cô đã bất tỉnh trên vai anh từ khi nào…Có lẽ do mưa gió cộng thêm cơ thể đã yếu sức nên Hermione chịu không được mà ngất đi…

-"Ma….máu…" – Tonks chỉ vào chân Hermione, một dòng máu đỏ đang chảy ra…

-"Hermione!" – Harry kinh hòang thốt lên…


	29. Hermione vs Ginny

**CHAPTER 29: HERMIONE Vs. GINNY**

Hermione nhíu đôi mắt nặng trĩu của mình, cô cố hết sức nhướn lên, nhưng rồi phải khép lại vì ánh sáng chói lòa…

Sao lại thế? Chẳng lẽ cô đã chết rồi sao?

Không tin được vào sự thật phũ phàng, cô mở mắt lại lần nữa…  
Vẫn trắng xóa, nhưng có bóng người mờ mờ phía trước. Dần dần…thị lực của cô đã tốt hơn…Hermione bắt đầu nhận ra những gương mặt quen thuộc.

-"Ba…má…"

-"Hermione, con tỉnh dậy rồi hả?" – Bà Granger ân cần chạy tới, đỡ cô ngồi dậy trong khi chồng bà kê nhẹ cái gối vào sau lưng, làm điểm tựa cho Hermione.

-"Con…đang ở đâu?..." – Hermione yếu ớt hỏi, các ký ức kinh hòang của đêm hôm đó như đang tái diễn lại trong đầu cô. Như một phản xạ tự nhiên, Hermione giơ tay rờ bụng mình…và kinh hòang nhận ra bụng cô đã xẹp lại, nó không còn căng tròn như hôm trước…-"Lily…Lily đâu? Má…" – Cô bấu lấy tay bà Granger –"Má… Lily đâu? Con đã sẩy thai sao? Má…má nói cho con biết đi…Có phải con mất Lily rồi không?" – Nước mắt Hermione như chực chờ trào ra khỏi khóe mắt cô.

-"Bình tĩnh Hermione, con nghe má, bình tĩnh." – Bà vỗ vỗ lấy tay đứa con gái yêu, trấn an cô –"Lily không sao… nhưng do khi đưa vào viện, con đã quá yếu sức, mà lại có dấu hiệu sinh non nên mọi người quyết định mổ lấy em bé ra trước…Có lẽ lọai thuốc phá thai con bị ép uống đã có phần nào tác dụng trước khi Harry đưa thuốc giải cho con."

Vừa nghe tới đó, Hermione đã thở phào nhẹ nhõm…Vậy ra Lily không sao, chỉ là do sinh non thôi. Một dòng nước mắt mừng mừng tủi tủi chảy xuống má cô…

-"Lily…vẫn khỏe chứ… con muốn gặp nó…"

-"Khỏe, cháu của ba khỏe lắm. Nhưng vì chỉ mới tháng thứ tám nên Lily cần được đưa vào phòng chăm sóc đặc biệt." – Ông thông báo cho con gái biết mà mắt rưng rưng xúc động.

-"Lát nữa đợi bác sĩ khám xong, má sẽ dẫn con đi gặp mặt cháu nó…" – Bà vỗ về người mẹ trẻ…-"Còn Harry nữa, nó vừa mới về nhà thay đồ nghỉ ngơi một chút. Tội nghiệp, nó thức canh con suốt đêm qua tới chiều nay, từ khi mổ cho tới giờ… không một lúc nào chợp mắt…"

-"Nhìn nó tiều tụy lắm, chắc thức đêm nhiều quá, ba phải ra thiết quân lệnh mới bắt được nó đi nghỉ một chút đấy…" – Ông bổ sung, nhưng rồi lại im bặt khi thấy nét mặt con gái hiện lên vẻ đau khổ. Cô quay đầu sang một bên gối như giấu đi những giọt nước mắt thầm lặng của mình. Còn gì để nói nữa, khi giờ đây Harry đã là chồng người ta…

Phải chi Ron đến sớm hơn một chút… phải chi cô đã không thốt ra lời làm chứng đó… quá trễ, giờ thì không còn nước cứu vãn nữa…

-"Harry hả? Hermione tỉnh lại rồi kìa."

Vừa nghe Ron báo qua điện thọai, Harry cuống cuồng cả lên, không kịp gác máy đã vội chạy bay đến bệnh viện. Do đã quá nửa đêm…nên anh không được vào thăm bệnh nữa. Quá nóng lòng, Harry ẩn vào một góc khuất rồi độn thổ vào trong. Ngạc nhiên thay, phòng bệnh của Hermione trống không mặc dù đồ đạc của cô vẫn còn ở đây.

_Có lẽ Hermione đi đâu đó…đi…đi thăm Lily chăng?_

Nghĩ tới đó, anh vội bỏ ra, đi thẳng tới khoa nhi, phòng chăm sóc đặc biệt cho các em bé sinh non. Và kìa… một bóng dáng quen thuộc…

Đằng sau bức tường kính đó là những chiếc lồng thủy tinh, nho nhỏ đủ để cho em bé nằm hồi sức. Cạnh một chiếc lồng có đề chữ Lily Harmony Potter, Harry thóang thấy Hermione ngồi cạnh, mắt nhìn con âu yếm. Anh muốn vào gặp cô, nhưng lại dằn lòng nấp vào một bên khi… Hermione bật khóc, thốt lên những lời tâm sự của mình.

-"Lily…con yêu của má…con đẹp lắm, có biết không?" – Tay cô mân mê lần theo khuôn mặt em bé ở phía trên lồng kính –"Má vui lắm, thật sự rất vui khi chào đón con đến với thế giới này… Ba má luôn luôn mong chờ đến ngày này, cái ngày thiêng liêng trang trọng, được nhìn thấy con chào đời." – Cô khẽ gạt đi một giọt nước mắt –"Ngờ đâu trời xui khiến, khi má đã những tưởng không gì có thể chia cắt ba má nữa thì tai bay vạ gió ập đến… ba con vì cứu má con mình… đã…đã đồng ý lấy Ginny…"

Cô nghẹn ngào thốt ra khiến Harry như thấy đăng đắng ở chót lưỡi.

-"Chiều nay cậu Ron của con vừa thông báo với má là họ đã tìm được Ginny. Tuy không chết nhưng đã hôn mê và không biết đến khi nào tỉnh"

Cô cười, mà nước mắt thì vẫn cứ chảy

– "Tuy thế…cô ấy vẫn là vợ của ba con…là người vợ có danh phận, chứ không như má… má không là gì của ba cả…má…má…khổ quá Lily ơi…"

Hermione nghẹn lời, cô gục đầu xuống lồng kính, bật khóc nức nở. Trông thấy cảnh tượng ấy, Harry muốn ôm chầm lấy cô nhưng…anh không thể. Vì chính những lời của cô như muối đang xát vào vết thương lòng của anh.  
Xuất hiện bây giờ sẽ chỉ làm cả hai thêm đau khổ…

Lặng lẽ, anh quay gót, bước ra khỏi bệnh viện, bên tai còn nghe văng vẳng tiếng khóc nỉ non của người mẹ trẻ…

Một tuần, đã một tuần rồi Hermione không gặp Harry. Không phải vì anh không đến, mà vì cô muốn tránh mặt anh. Có hỏi thăm nhau cũng chỉ là thông qua người thứ ba như Ron và Luna. Cô không muốn, không thể gặp anh… gặp rồi để làm chi, còn biết nói gì hơn khi hai người đã tan vỡ giấc mộng vàng.

Khi anh đến thăm Lily thì cô trốn miết trong phòng bệnh của mình và khi cô đến thăm thì anh lại viện cớ bận rộn công vụ để khỏi đi cùng Ron. Người thân cả hai bên đều thấy khổ cho hai đứa, nhưng lại chẳng biết làm gì hơn để giúp đỡ… nên đành mắt nhắm mắt mở nhìn cả hai tự dối lòng mình…

Harry có ghé thăm Ginny hai lần. Lần thứ nhất, người ta báo cho anh biết Ginny đã tỉnh dậy sau nửa tháng hôn mê, nhưng nhan sắc của cô đã hòan tòan bị hủy họai, mặt cô nàng bây giờ là những vết sẹo lớn vằn vện ngang dọc do bởi những mỏm đá sắc nhọn kia. Chưa kể đến chuyện dây thần kinh cột sống của cô đã bị chấn thương nghiêm trọng nên nàng con gái út của nhà Weasley sẽ mãi mãi là người tàn phế. Lần thứ hai anh đến thăm cô là trong trại giam giành cho tội phạm nguy hiểm. Ginny bị kết án 10 năm tù giam vì tội bắt cóc và âm mưu sát nhân hai mẹ con Hermione Granger. Ngày đó, anh chỉ đứng từ ngòai nhìn vào cái lỗ be bé được gọi là 'cửa sổ', cô hòan tòan suy sụp tinh thần nghiêm trọng, chỉ lẩm bẩm gọi tên anh trong vô thức. Harry chỉ còn biết lắc đầu ngán ngẩm, mãi cho đến giờ phút này… cô vẫn không chịu chấp nhận sự thật…

Dòng thời gian cứ trôi âm thầm lặng lẽ giữa họ cho đến mãi ngày Lily chính thức tròn một tháng tuổi và được bác sĩ cho phép xuất viện.

Hermione bế Lily lên, hôm nay trông cô rất tươi tắn, có lẽ vì niềm vui được rước Lily ra viện, thóat cảnh nằm lồng kính với dây nhợ quấn quanh…

-"Má, đưa cho con mượn cái khăn, Lily chảy nước miếng nè…" – Cô nghiêng qua, nói với má. Trong phút chốc, có một bàn tay cầm chiếc khăn màu hồng đưa cho cô. Quay sang, Hermione định nói cám ơn thì… cô như bị cứng lưỡi khi thấy Harry trước mặt cô, tay anh chìa ra cái khăn nhỏ đó…  
Harry không nói gì, chỉ mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng, nụ cười bao lần làm cô xuyến xao cả tâm hồn.

-"Cá…cám ơn anh…"

-"Lâu rồi không gặp, em khỏe chứ?" – Anh hỏi, mắt âu yếm nhìn cô khẽ lau miệng cho Lily. Cái môi nó chúm chím trông đáng yêu quá… y hệt như Hermione…

-"Em khỏe, anh?" – Hermione quay lại, cố nở một nụ cười xã giao dù lòng nghe đau nhói khi nhìn thấy anh, khi nghe lại giọng nói ấm áp đó, để rồi biết rằng anh mãi mãi không thuộc về cô.

-"Khỏe, khỏe!" – Anh cười tươi tắn, khiến cô ngạc nhiên, chẳng hiểu vì gặp lại cô nên anh vui… hay vì anh đang giễu cho cái sự đời trớ trêu.

-"Harry! Con đến rồi à?" – Bà Granger bước tới, vỗ vai anh.

-"Ah, má…" – Anh niềm nở đón chào, hôn vào má bà hai cái –"Má… con nhờ chút, ba má đưa Lily về nhà chờ con trước." – Anh rút trong túi ra chìa khóa nhà đưa cho bà –"Con đi với Hermione một lát, chút nữa về sau."

Anh nhanh chóng bế lấy Lily từ tay Hermione, rồi chuyền em bé qua cho bà ngọai của nó.

-"Đi Hermione!" – Anh nắm tay cô kéo đi thoăn thoắt ra khỏi cửa, đưa vào xe hơi.

-"Anh chở em đi đâu?" – Cuối cùng Hermione cũng hòan hồn, bật ra câu hỏi hiển nhiên đó.

-"Tới nơi em sẽ biết!" – Anh nháy mắt, từ chối tiết lộ bí mật rồi đánh trống lảng qua chuyện khác –"Anh xin lỗi Hermione… một tháng qua anh …"

-"Đừng!" – Cô bịt tay lại –"Đừng nói gì hết, em không muốn nghe, không muốn biết. Hãy coi như giữa chúng ta không có chuyện gì hết, được không?" – Hermione van xin khẩn thiết, nhưng mặc kệ yêu cầu của cô, anh vẫn cứ tiếp tục như thể chẳng hề nghe thấy điều đó.

-"Anh tin rằng em đã biết chuyện Ginny được đưa vào khu riêng biệt, giam tội phạm nguy hiểm có vấn đề về thần kinh…"

-"Thì sao…" – Cô hững hờ hỏi, khiến Harry mỉm cừơi, điều đó chứng tỏ Hermione vẫn còn đang lắng nghe lời anh, Harry tiếp tục.

-"Tuy thế, cô ấy vẫn mang danh chính thức là vợ anh…"

Vừa nghe tới đó, Hermione đã thấy mắt mình đỏ hoe, dường như có gì đó cay cay nơi sống mũi…

-"Anh đã đi nhiều nơi, hỏi nhiều chỗ, nhưng không tìm được cách gì phá giải lời thề hôn nhân đó. Không có quy định nào cho phép hủy bỏ cuộc hôn nhân trong trường hợp bị ép buộc cả…"

Anh giải thích, lâu lâu lại ghé mắt, len lén nhìn cô. Hermione không khóc, cô mím chặt môi, dằn lòng không để rơi bất cứ một giọt nước mắt nào. Chuyện đến nước này, không ai muốn cả, càng khóc thì chỉ càng đau lòng thôi.

-"Anh đã thử nhiều cách nhưng vẫn vô vọng…Bọn họ không vì danh tiếng Harry Potter của anh mà phá vỡ đi quy định ấy…Chán nản, anh vùi đầu vào công việc, mãi cho đến sáng nay, anh được lệnh đi tra hỏi Draco Malfoy…"

Hermione quay đầu sang, hơi ngạc nhiên khi anh đột nhiên bắt qua chuyện này.

-"Hắn đang bị giam trong trại cải tạo dành cho những phù thủy hắc ám còn đường hòan lương. Draco đã tiết lộ cho anh một chuyện…"

Vừa nói tới đó, Harry vừa thắng xe lại trước cửa văn phòng hôn nhân của bộ pháp thuật. Anh cắt ngang câu chuyện của mình để đưa cô xuống xe, sau đó nhanh chân kéo Hermione lên lầu.

-"Harry, sao lại đưa em đến nơi này?" – Hermione hỏi, lòng đau như cắt khi thấy các đôi tân nhân đang ríu rít chụp hình trước cửa.

-"Vì…" – Harry thở hổn hển –"… hôm nay là…" – Anh nhảy một lúc hai bậc tam cấp –"… ngày đám cưới của hai chúng ta…"

-"Cá…cái gì?" – Hermione dừng lại, ngẩng mặt lên nhìn anh. Chưa kịp trả lời thì anh đã vội nắm lấy tay cô lần nữa, kéo lên…vừa thở vừa giải thích.

-"Anh nói… hôm nay chúng ta sẽ đám cưới…"

Khi dứt câu cũng là lúc họ đang đứng ngay đại sảnh của văn phòng hôn nhân. Hermione dứt tay ra, cô nhìn Harry bằng một ánh mắt –yêu-cầu-có-một-lời-giải-thích-đàng-hòang.

-"Em ngạc nhiên gì chứ? Không thấy hôm nay anh mặc lễ phục sao? Nhẫn cưới anh cũng đã chuẩn bị sẵn rồi đây." – Harry cười hóm hỉnh, trêu cô, không quên lôi trong túi ra một cái hộp nhỏ màu đỏ, mà bên trong là một cặp nhẫn cưới trắng bạc, trông rất sang.

-"Thì…" – Mãi đến lúc đó, cô mới chịu nhìn kĩ trang phục của anh, mãi lo bận tâm với đủ thứ chuyện, cô đã chẳng thèm để ý đến chuyện anh mặc cái gì trên người.–"Nhưng…"

-"Và em cũng đang mặc một chiếc áo đầm trắng… Trùng hợp quá rồi! Vào đi!" – Chưa để Hermione ngắt lời, anh kéo cô vào trong phòng, nơi có một vị phù thủy già, râu tóc bạc trắng đứng nghiêm trang chờ đón họ.

-"Ngài Potter?" – Ông lão ngạc nhiên.

-"Phải! Là tôi nữa đây. Xin lỗi nhưng lần này tôi không đến hỏi về luật lệ hôn nhân nữa, mà là tôi muốn đám cưới…cùng cô Granger đây." – Anh quay sang nhìn Hermione với ánh mắt trìu mến, trong khi cô nàng há hốc mồm ngạc nhiên. Chẳng hiểu điều gì đã khiến Harry có những hành động kì quặc này.

-"Nhưng ngài Potter, tôi đã giải thích với ngài nhiều lần rằng cô Ginny Weasley mới chính là vợ hợp pháp của ngài. Cho dù có bị ép buộc hay không…" - Ông cằn nhằn khó chịu.

-"Phải, tôi hiểu. Nhưng nếu trước đó tôi và cô Granger đây đã đám cưới rồi thì sao?"

-"Cái gì?" – Ông chỉnh sửa cặp kiếng trắng, ngẩng đầu nhìn lên.

-"Hở?" – Hermione quay sang nhìn anh chăm chú, với một ánh mắt –tại-sao-em-là-người-cuối-cùng-biết-rằng-mình-đã-đám-cưới.

-"Phải, anh và em…" – Harry gật đầu khẳng định –"Còn nhớ cái hôm em gặp ác mộng không? Về một bà tác giả nào chia cách chúng ta đấy?"

-"Ừm hửm…"

-"Tốt! Thế em còn nhớ anh và em đã nói như thế này không…

=== Flashback ===

_-"Và anh cũng vậy!" – Harry cười tự hào –"Mặc kệ giấc mơ nhảm nhí ấy, điều quan trọng là chúng ta đang ở ngòai đời thực, không cần biết Rowling là ai, bà ấy không bao giờ có thể chia lìa chúng ta. Đời này, kiếp này… Harry Potter sẽ mãi mãi không rời xa Hermione Granger, sẽ cùng em chia ngọt sẻ bùi, sẽ cùng em vượt qua thử thách chông gai trong cuộc sống, sẽ yêu em cho đến cuối đời…" – Anh nhìn sâu vào mắt cô, thì thầm từng chữ một, chắc như đinh đóng cột._

_-"Em cũng vậy, không ai có thể tách anh ra khỏi cuộc đời em. Harry Potter, anh là ngọn đèn soi đường, là bờ vai vững chắc cho em tựa vào. Anh là một nửa của đời em… cho dù bão giông phong ba đến thế nào đi chăng nữa, em và anh… sẽ cùng đối mặt và vượt qua…" – Cô ngừng lại như nhấn mạnh vào trọng tâm cuối cùng –"Bởi vì…em tin vào tình yêu!"_

_-"Phải… tình yêu!" – Harry cười, rồi áp môi vào môi cô, tưởng thưởng cho Hermione của anh vì những lời lẽ đáng yêu đó._

=== End Flashback ===

-"Đúng là như vậy… có thể xem như một lời thề hôn nhân nhưng…cô cậu đâu có người làm chứng…" – Ông chỉ ra khuyết điểm trong câu chuyện của Harry.

-"Nếu tôi nói có thì sao?" – Harry cười tươi rói, anh vỗ tay ba cái, và từ sau tấm màn nhung đen, một gã trai với mái tóc bạch kim láng mướt, chải ngược lên, bước dần ra.

-"Dra…Draco Malfoy!" – Hermione mở tròn mắt, định rút đũa ra thì Harry đã chận lại.

-"Ông Malfoy đây có vài lời muốn nói với chúng ta…" – Anh lên tiếng mở lời dùm Draco.

Tằng hắng một vài tiếng, hắn bước lại gần vị phù thủy già…rồi nghiêm trang nói.

-"Tôi có thể làm chứng cho cuộc hôn nhân của họ. Vì hôm đấy tôi đang theo dõi nhà Potter. Đứng ở bên kia đường, cùng cái bành trướng nhĩ, tôi đã nghe được hết đọan đối thọai đó… Ngay đúng giây phút đó, tôi đã bật cười với cách hành xử của cái đôi tình nhân này, nên bông đùa lẩm nhẩm 'ta chính thức tuyên bố hai con là vợ chồng'. Theo điều luật phù thủy, khi đám cưới chỉ cần có cặp vợ chồng, một người làm chứng, lời thề hôn nhân và một nụ hôn… Do đó, hai người này đã chính thức kết hôn từ lâu rồi mới phải…"

-"Thật…thật sao?" – Hermione chớp chớp mắt, hết quay sang nhìn Draco Malfoy rồi lại Harry. Cô nửa muốn cười nửa lại không. Sao lại may mắn như thế? Sao đột nhiên Malfoy lại giúp cho Harry và cô…

-"Nếu không tin, ông có thể kiểm tra lại trong sổ chứng nhân hôn lễ, ông sẽ thấy tên tôi vào cái ngày đó…" – Draco vừa nói, vừa giúp ông già lật đật mở sổ dò tên lại. Quả như lời Malfoy nói…

-"Nếu…nếu vậy…cô Granger đã chính thức là vợ hợp pháp của ngài Potter đây trước khi ngài làm đám cưới lần hai với cô Ginny Weasley…" – Ông chậm rãi khẳng định, tóm tắt lại mọi điều –"Và căn cứ theo điều 114, mục 256 luật lệ hôn nhân của phù thủy, tôi tuyên bố mối quan hệ của ngài Harry James Potter và cô Ginerva Weasley chính thức bị hủy bỏ…"

-"Yeah!" – Harry giơ hai tay lên trời, ăn mừng chiến thắng, mắt nhắm tít lại vui sướng trong khi Hermione đứng chết trân ra đó, quá hạnh phúc để có thể nói nên lời. Đúng vào lúc cô tưởng sẽ mất anh mãi mãi thì cũng là lúc cô biết được anh luôn luôn thuộc về cô…

-"Ôi Harry…" – Hermione vịn tay anh, mắt rưng rưng cảm động. Không đợi cô nói gì thêm, anh đã ôm Hermione vào lòng và hôn cô một cách say đắm.

-"Hừm, đủ rồi đấy Potty, tởm quá... Nhiệm vụ đã hòan thành xong rồi, hãy giữ lời hứa của chúng ta." – Draco nhếch mép cười khinh khỉnh rồi đưa tay vào tròng trở lại khi có một thần sáng khác bước vào. Hắn chỉ được tạm thả ra để đến đây làm chứng, sau đó cần phải trở về trại giam để tiếp tục thụ án do can tội đồng lõa bắt cóc.

-"Yên tâm! Harry Potter này nói một lời như đinh đóng cột!"

-"Được vậy thì tốt!" – Hắn nhếch mép rồi bước ra khỏi phòng, nhường lại sự trang nghiêm cho cặp tình nhân chuẩn bị làm lễ cưới lần hai.

-"Hermione! Anh bắt đầu được chưa?"

-"Ừm… ấy khoan, Lily đang khóc, em phải cho con bú…" – Hermione bật dậy khỏi giường, đến bên cái nôi màu hồng xinh xắn mà Lily đang chòi chòi, khóc ré lên đòi sữa mẹ.

Một lát sau, khi Lily đã yên giấc nồng, Hermione trở về giường cùng anh, Harry hôn nhẹ vào môi cô, thì thầm…

-"Anh bắt đầu nha…"

-"Ừm…ấy khoan…" – Cô đẩy anh ra, khiến mặt Harry xịu xuống.

-"Gì nữa?" – Harry cau có…

-"Em muốn nói chuyện với anh một chút… Chuyện Malfoy nói sáng nay ấy, có thật không?" – Cô khẽ hỏi, thầm lo anh và Draco âm mưu lừa gạt mọi người để hủy bỏ cuộc hôn nhân đó.

-"Thật, em không tin anh sao?" – Harry mỉm cười, ôm cô vào lòng.

-"Tin, nhưng… sao hắn lại dễ dàng giúp anh chứ?" – Đó là điều Hermione vẫn thắc mắc mãi. Hắn đã giúp Ginny bắt cóc cô, đã chống lại Harry… thế rồi sao lại quay ngoắt 180 độ để làm chứng cho họ.

-"Với một điều kiện… Hắn yêu cầu anh nói với bộ, giảm nhẹ thời hạn thụ án cho Ginny…và đưa cô ấy ra trại ngay khi có thể…" – Harry thở dài, giải thích.

-"Thế sao? Sao Malfoy lại đột ngột quan tâm tới Ginny thế?" – Hermione ngước lên nhìn anh, thắc mắc… mà với cái mặt ngây ra như thế thì chắc chắn anh cũng chẳng biết gì hơn cô rồi. Nghĩ ngợi một lát rồi Hermione khều nhẹ Harry, nói –"Harry, có khi nào… anh nghĩ có khi nào Malfoy yêu Ginny không?"

-"Hở?" – Anh nhìn Hermione, ánh mắt nửa nghi nửa ngờ.

-"Trong thời gian bị giam cầm, em thấy hắn nhìn cô nàng bằng một ánh mắt lạ lắm… đôi khi hắn xịu mặt khi Ginny vì anh mà nổi điên lên. Hắn giúp cô ta bắt cóc em là vì… hắn muốn cô ấy vui. Hắn cản Ginny giết em…là…là vì hắn không muốn Ginny tội chồng thêm tội…Hắn liều mạng giao đấu với anh là vì muốn ngầm phát tín hiệu cho Ginny biết…Hắn chịu ra làm chứng là vì muốn xin tội dùm Ginny…" – Hermione búng tay, tất cả đều rất logic, các mảnh vụn suy đóan, các tình tiết đều khớp nhau vừa khít như một bộ ráp hình hòan chỉnh. –"Hắn…yêu Ginny?"

-"Hah, Hermione, em tưởng tượng nhiều quá rồi đó, làm gì có chuyện hắn yêu một người nhà Weasley?" – Harry cười nắc nẻ khi tưởng tượng viễn cảnh Draco Malfroy hôn hít Ginny Weasley –"Anh nghĩ có lẽ đó là… do ân nghĩa khi xưa thôi. Còn nhớ cái hồi tụi mình đánh nhau với Voldemort không? Ginny lén lút đi theo đấy… và đã vô tình bị một tên tử thần thực tử đụng trúng, cô nàng ngã ra, vừa lúc đó đỡ dùm Malfroy một bùa chú từ thần sáng khác… Anh nghĩ hắn chỉ cố trả ơn cứu mạng…"

-"Chắc thế… hắn nợ Ginny một mạng, vì thế hắn giúp cô ta vô điều kiện. Đó là… cái kiểu vừa hận vừa yêu đấy hở?" – Hermione nhíu mày, suy đóan.

-"Ừm…ai biết, chuyện thiên hạ! giờ thì trở lại với vấn đề chính…anh…động phòng được chưa?" – Harry nhìn cô, mắt nham hiểm, hai tay khóa chặt, đè Hermione xuống giường…

-"Ừm, tới luôn đi!" – Cô bật cười, hôn anh rồi kéo Harry ngã xuống cùng mình…


	30. Epilogue

**CHAPTER 30: EPILOGUE**

Link poster: http : / i812 . / albums / zz41 / Ozbridge / untitled-2 . jpg

* * *

Ba năm sau…

-"Ba…" – Lily chững chững chạy lại gần Harry, người đang ngồi xem tờ tuần báo Quidditch trên ghế sofa.

-"Gì đó nhóc con?" – Harry bỏ tờ báo xuống, giang rộng hai tay bế con gái của mình lên. Lily vừa giống mẹ, vừa giống cha. Bé thừa hưởng ánh mắt xanh lục từ ba và bà nội, có một mái tóc nâu màu hạt dẻ như má nó…và lạy Merlin thương tình, mái tóc của Lily suôn mượt, không rối cũng không xù… phước đức ông bà… Nhưng dường như con bé không thừa hưởng cái gien phù thủy, ba năm qua không hề có chuyện lạ nào xảy ra cả… Chắc Lily chỉ là một Muggle thôi, điều đó khiến Harry hơi chạnh lòng, dù sao thì anh cũng mong con bé là một phù thủy, có thế hai cha con mới cùng chơi quidditch được chứ.

-"Ba…sao ông ngọai không có nhiều tóc vậy ba?" – Lily hỏi, cắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ của Harry, bàn tay mũm mĩm búp măng non của cô bé cố vươn tới, sờ sọan đầu anh. Hiểu ý con, anh bật cười với hình ảnh ông Granger bị hói một chũm ở trên đầu. Mặc dù rất khóai chí, anh không thể dạy hư con cười theo mình được. Tằng hắng, Harry nghiêm chỉnh giải thích.

-"Vì Lily à… ông ngọai học nhiều quá đó. Ông thông minh nên tóc rụng bớt đi. Người ta nói càng hói càng khôn mà…" – Harry mỉm cười. Vừa dứt câu thì Lily đã lại bật ra câu hỏi khác, một câu hỏi khiến Harry á khẩu.

-"Vậy sao ba có nhiều tóc quá vậy ba?" – Cô bé sờ sờ, vọc tung đầu của ba mình mà ngây thơ hỏi.

Im bặt, Harry tím cả mặt… Làm sao mà con bé lại đi hỏi cái câu lắc léo đó. Kiểu này dám… ông ngọai của nó xúi nó hỏi rồi, hèn chi hồi chiều lúc ông Granger đi về… anh thấy ông cười nham hiểm…

Harry thả con nhỏ xuống rồi lầm bầm…

-"Lộn xộn! Con nít con noi, chuyện người lớn hỏi làm gì. Đi vô bếp chơi với má đi!"

_Thật tình, hùa với ông ngoại nó làm bĩ mặt ba nó… Con với cái…_

-"Này, anh lớn rồi, sao bắt nạt con thế hả?" – Hermione vừa từ trong bếp bước ra, theo sau cô là ba dĩa mì ống, hai lớn một nhỏ, đang bốc khói thơm phưng phức bay ra khỏi bếp. Vừa nhác thấy bóng mẹ, Lily đã quăng cây chổi đồ chơi qua một bên và ào đến chân cô. Mỉm cười dịu dàng, Hermione ẵm con gái lên rồi bước tới bên anh trong khi chén dĩa đang tự sắp xếp ở phía bên kia bàn ăn.

-"Ai biểu con gái em nghe lời ba em…chơi quê anh…" – Harry đứng dậy, vừa bẹo má vừa trách yêu Lily.

-"Ừ…con gái em, anh không có phần chắc…" – Cô cười khẩy rồi quay sang hôn vào cái má phúng phính hồng của Lily –"Con à, đừng để ý, chỉ vì ba con không chịu chấp nhận sự thật phũ phàng là con thông minh và mê sách hơn quidditch thôi đó mà." – Hermione nháy mắt đắc thắng, rồi bước tới bàn ăn, theo sau lưng là Harry.

-"Hah, con bé mà mê sách hơn à? Nó thích chơi quidditch thì có. Suốt ngày cứ bám lấy cây chổi đồ chơi và trái snitch." – Harry cười khẩy, đặt con ngồi vào cái ghế đặc biệt cho em bé, buộc dây lại rồi đẩy ghế vào gần bàn ăn.

-"Thế còn chuyện Lily cứ suốt ngày đòi em đọc truyện cho nó nghe thì sao?"

Hermione cứng đầu, trêu anh.

-"Đúng thế, nhưng là vì nó thích nghe truyện phiêu lưu. Chẳng phải mỗi tối đi ngủ, con nó đều đòi em kể chuyện phiêu lưu của chúng ta khi xưa sao? Nhất là năm thứ ba, khi anh và em cùng đi giải cứu chú Sirius…"

-"Phải nhưng…"

Trong khi cả hai vợ chồng không ai để ý đến Lily…cô bé đã cầm cái nĩa nhựa của mình lên và bắt đầu xúc…hay đúng hơn là vọc dĩa mì…

Bạch bạch… bạch bạch…

Nghe tiếng động lạ, Harry và Hermione cùng quay sang nhìn và phát hiện người Lily đã dính tèm lem sốt cà chua…

Trông thấy cảnh tượng đó, cả hai cùng nhìn nhau rồi phá ra cười…

-"Hermione ơi là Hermione! Biết con nó hay nghịch sốt cà chua rồi mà cứ nấu món này hòai…" – Harry bế con ra khỏi ghế, đưa vào phòng tắm với Hermione đi ngay sát sau lưng.

-"Gì chứ? Đó là món duy nhất em làm giỏi mà. Học hết ba năm đó! Phải phát huy sở trường của mình chứ…" – Cô cười bẽn lẽn, phụ Harry cởi áo đầm cho Lily trong khi anh giữ cho con bé đứng yên trước khi nó kịp nhảy ùm vào bồn tắm.

-"Cũng may là một tuần anh chỉ cho em nấu có một lần, vào đúng ngày thứ sáu… Chứ nếu không thì…" – Anh lắc đầu chán ngán, vặn nước xả đầy bồn –"Con à, con nhớ nhe, không có ba thì cả nhà này chết đói hết, má con thề với lòng sẽ nhấn chìm cái nhà này bằng spaghetti mà."

-"Con à, đừng nghe lời ba. Món nào nấu dở thì má nhận dở thiệt, nhưng còn món spaghetti thì phải nói là ngon à…Má làm việc cả tuần mà vẫn dành tối thứ sáu cho cả hai cha con mà…"- Hermione cúi xuống ngồi cạnh Harry, đổ xà bông vào bồn rồi kì cọ cho Lily –"Phải biết ơn chứ, đúng không Harry?"

Bó tay đầu hàng, anh lắc đầu cười rồi thừa nhận.

-"Ừ… ừ… vợ anh nấu giỏi nhất món spaghetti đó, không có em, cha con anh chẳng biết xoay sở ra sao, được chưa?"

-"Nói vậy nghe mới được chứ. Đáng yêu quá à…" – Hermione cười tủm tỉm, rồi kéo anh vào cho một nụ hôn nồng thắm. Trong phút chốc, cả hai bỗng quên bẵng đi mình đang tắm cho con. Chớp cơ hội được tự do, Lily liền vẫy nước, đạp lung tung… và la lớn.

-"Bong Bóng!"

Ngay tức thì các bong bóng xà phòng nổi ùng ục, trào lên khỏi mực nước và bay ra khỏi bồn tắm, với đủ màu xanh, đỏ, tím, vàng…

Thóang thấy điều lạ, Hermione và Harry dứt nhau ra, chóang ngợp trước căn phòng giờ đã tràn ngập bong bóng xà phòng… Cả hai nhìn nhau rồi quay lại nhìn 'tác giả tí hon' của bãi chíên trường này, há hốc mồm…cùng thốt lên…

-"Phù thủy!"

* * *

http : / i812 . photobucket . com / albums / zz41 / Ozbridge / untitled1 . jpg

**END**


End file.
